IA CHRONICLES
by Fury's Rage
Summary: Originalmente escrito como una secuela del ya extinto e-rol "Hotel Resh 6 Last Escape" este trabajo es ahora hecho publico por razones mas alla de lo previsible. Simplemente han pasado años desde que lo cree y ya no puedo soportar tenerlo archivado por mucho mas tiempo. Este fue mi primer trabajo literal y mi primer gran fracaso.
1. Rompiendo Barreras

**Un poco de historia...**

El 26 de julio de 2009 se dieron por concluidos los trabajos dentro del e-rol que habían comenzado hacia poco mas de dos semanas. Inmediatamente comencé a escribir el "prologo" oficial de la linea argumental que Just y yo habíamos creado durante nuestra participación en el rol con el fin de dejar en claro algunos puntos que no se nos fue posible explayar durante nuestro transcurso en la aventura. Mediante recapitulaba los diálogos y las escenas descubrí que había mucho material con el cual construir una historia en paralelo a la trama principal sin que afectara a esta directamente lo cual, me motivo a escribir por mi cuenta una historia que develara tanto misterios como intenciones de los personajes que participaron y que ingresaron en el universo del rol.

Durante dos meses trabaje en ello, editando, re-editando, quitando diálogos y posteriormente agregando escenas un poco mas profundas a las originalmente presentadas dentro de la trama. Todo esto no solo con el fin de profundizar mas en la historia principal, sino que pretendía dar punto de partida hacia otras historias con personajes que no hubiesen sido vistos en ninguna de las entregas anteriores al e-rol. Trate de dar lo mejor de mi mismo y me empeñe en crear una historia decente que atrapara al espectador pero que a su vez sirviera como base para la realización de la séptima entrega del e-rol al año siguiente.

Finalmente el 15 de octubre de 2009 a las 11:45 p.m, le entregue al autor del e-rol el boceto original del producto al cual decidir llamar "I.A. Chronicles" (las crónicas de intel art) debido a que la historia se basaba en lo que esta compañía ficticia realizo tras los sucesos del Hotel Resh 6. Sin embargo jamas llego una autorización explicita a tiempo... a tiempo para evitar el desastre. Problemas de hardware provocaron la total perdida de datos, desde los bocetos hasta la versión final en la cual venia trabajando desde hacia tres semanas luego de la notificación oficial al autor.

Por cosas del destino logre hacerme con los mismos gracias a un previo backup de la versión beta que había culminado en septiembre de ese mismo año, pero todos los cambios a favor que había hecho no se aplicaban a la misma. Trate de reconstruir la historia en un esfuerzo por dejarla tal cual se encontraba al momento de perderla consumiendo varias semanas de trabajo. El 20 de diciembre de 2009 las ultimas modificaciones de aplicaron, pero esto coincido con mi alejamiento del proyecto por razones personales, no fue hasta enero de 2010 que pude regresar con el proyecto solo para descubrir que el backup original que contenía la historia se había perdido. Nuevamente todo el esfuerzo resultaba en vano y ya no tenia ánimos para escribir la historia por tercera vez. A mediados de ese año se lanzo el Hotel Resh 7 tal cual estaba previsto, pero lo que no se previo fue el desastre que representaría su desarrollo, tras cancelarlo súbitamente por la falta de participación se aguardo al año entrante en busca de mejor suerte, pero no hubo e-rol en el 2011ni en el 2012 por la evidente falta de interés. Parecía que la historia había terminado sin darle un final... pero por esos giros del destino logre hacerme con el CD-ROM original que contenía el backup del Fic que había escrito y pude recuperarlos. Rápidamente prepare la notificación, sin embargo no hubieron respuestas por parte de nadie, el interés en el rol se había perdido rotundamente.

Decidí dejarlo guardado en mi disco duro ya que su creación fueron varios meses de arduo trabajo y dedicación, pero al no contar con la base que lo forjo (el e-rol en si) simplemente no tenia sentido publicarlo... hasta ahora. Este año se realizo un ultimo esfuerzo por revivir el e-rol, pero fracasaron nuevamente, esto marco mi determinación para hacer publico el Fan Fic de una vez por todas ya que no podía tenerlo olvidado por mucho mas tiempo. Pero esta vez como item "desclasificado" en lugar de una publicación oficial en el foro desde el cual nació la historia original del e-rol en la cual se basa esta publicación.

Este trabajo es solo para "Fan Fiction" y no sera expuesto en ningún otro medio tanto foril como electrónico.

* * *

**Productor: Fury's Rage | Productor Ejecutivo: Just_the_evil | Supervisor: Jig Saw**

* * *

**© 2009 Lican Force Communications | Just_the_evil Productions. Todos los Derechos Reservados.**

* * *

_"…En todo caso, quien podría imaginarse que todos nosotros nos encontraríamos en el olvido, dejados atrás por el paso del tiempo y por aquellas personas que en una época luchamos por salvar. Todas esas vidas, todo ese esfuerzo realizado para luego convertirnos en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Nuestro deber y sacrificio quedo atrás, ni siquiera existe una placa conmemorativa para aquellas vidas que se han sacrificado por la humanidad. De que sirve ser "héroe" si ni siquiera te recordaran, que es esto sino un acto de falsedad que nos da las fuerzas y el reconocimiento en determinadas situaciones._

_Hoy en día, la gente pudo olvidar los terribles acontecimientos que llevaron por decirlo así, a la casi segura destrucción del planeta, eventos que para muchos jamás sucedieron, pero para aquellos que estuvimos allí, fueron la peor pesadilla jamás imaginada, fue hace tanto, pero parece que sucedió ayer. Uno no aprecia la vida hasta que esta por perderla, y al mismo tiempo, uno no se da cuenta de cuanto aprecia a los demás hasta que los ve morir. Seas humano o no, si tienes sentimientos lograras comprender estas palabras…"_

**-Fragmento correspondiente a una carta enviada por el último sobreviviente a su hijo.**

**Sidney, Australia.(Abril 18, 2056)**

* * *

PROLOGO

En el año 2008 Baycon Hill fue blanco de un ataque nuclear lanzado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos con el fin de erradicar una amenaza viral desplegada sobre las calles de esa tranquila comunidad. Poco tiempo después las historias de los sobrevivientes de ese desastre relataban sucesos imposibles de concebir, las autoridades inmediatamente comenzaron una investigación sobre los eventos pero poco tiempo después atribuyeron la explosión a un accidente en la planta nuclear situada a las afueras de la ciudad, de esta forma se cerro el caso y las historias de los sobrevivientes fueron calladas por la falta de evidencias luego de la investigación preliminar. Durante algunos meses la situación se calmo en espera a que una corporación Norteamericana realizara un análisis de campo sobre los restos de la ciudad, sin embargo un año mas tarde una comunidad Japonesa sufriría el mismo destino que Baycon Hill. Los sobrevivientes al desastre anterior acudieron a esta ciudad siguiendo sus instintos en busca de respuestas sobre lo que les había tocado vivir hacia un año atrás. Algunos viajaban con motivos de venganza mientras que otros simplemente iban para disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones. Pronto se encontrarían inmersos en un Outbreak viral el cual consumiría las vidas de los ciudadanos así como la de varios inquilinos del hotel en el cual se hospedaban. Finalmente y tras batallar durante horas algunas personas lograron escapar de la ciudad justo antes de la explosión nuclear que terminaría con el virus y con toda la evidencia que habían encontrado. Luego de este evento algunos se separaron mientras que otros formaron grupos para continuar con su trabajo de saber la verdad.

Uno de estos grupos estaba formado por un joven presidente de una corporación Norteamericana y por uno de los responsables del desastre. Juntos irían descubriendo los secretos detrás de aquellos incidentes así como los motivos por los cuales fueron llevados a cabo, al mismo tiempo aprenderían mas sobre si mismos y sobre sus propios pasados. Poco a poco lograrían comprender la magnitud del lío en el cual estaban inmersos y nuevamente deberían de poner a prueba sus conocimientos y determinación para seguir adelante. Esta es la historia de la corporación Intel Art y de cómo fue preparándose para enfrentar la realidad de estar inmersa en una guerra global… esta es la historia de sus miembros, de cómo vivieron y como sobrevivieron…

* * *

[CAPÏTULO - 1]

ROMPIENDO BARRERAS**  
**

El viejo reloj anunciaba las tres de la tarde, su rechinar despertó a varios miembros del equipo que se encontraban descansando en la sala de juntas. Había sido una larga jornada laboral y no tenían mucho tiempo para dormir, aun así, algunos se levantaron, mientras que otros, pensaban en quedarse "cinco minutos mas". Uno de ellos, un fornido ingeniero informático camino hasta su estación de trabajo para adelantar un poco mas su tarea, esta consistía construir el núcleo de un sistema operativo de depuración, el mismo seria utilizado como base para una nueva red de telecomunicaciones que Intel Art planeaba lanzar al mercado en pocos meses.

En todo caso el se sentó en su respectivo ordenador y comenzó su trabajo, pero no paso mucho hasta que…

-Realmente amas tu trabajo –dijo alguien a sus espaldas-

El ingeniero no se detuvo a mirar atrás, continuo tipeando los códigos al mismo tiempo que dijo:

-Si bueno, es parte de mi vida.

-¿Necesitas que alguien te de una mano? –continuo el extraño-

-Gracias, pero la única ayuda que necesito es la del tiempo, nos estamos quedando cortos últimamente.

-Tienes razón el plazo no tardara en vencer, aun así creo que lo lograremos.

-Ojala que tu optimismo se equipare a tu velocidad para hacer las cosas –dijo el Ingeniero que finalmente decidió mirar atrás.

Al hacerlo se encontró con la "gatuna" sonrisa de su jefe, tal fue su sorpresa que el rostro se le descompuso pero no dijo nada, solamente lo quedo observando por unos segundos. El jefe se acerco hasta el y le palmeo el hombro al mismo tiempo que decía:

-No te preocupes, no has perdido tu empleo

-Señor, lamento haber dicho…

-Relájate, aprecio a las personas que realmente se integran al trabajo –hizo una pausa y luego continuo- bien, continúa así y quizás logres ese acenso que tanto deseas.

-Si señor, ¡gracias!

Una vez terminada la conversación el jefe salio de la habitación y se encamino hacia el Hall del edificio. El ingeniero agradeció en silencio el hecho de tener como jefe a alguien tan comprensivo, pero al mirar el reloj no perdió más tiempo y continuo en su labor, ya eran las tres y media y no faltaba mucho para que su turno acabara…

Si bien los problemas se resolvían nunca faltaba la oportunidad de señalar al próximo que se avecinaba, fallas del sistema, errores en los script, todo ello era "el pan de cada día" pero siempre había una forma de contrarrestar todas estas desavenencias. Los minutos pasaban y finalmente los hombres retomaban su labor, uno a uno intentando trabajar lo más ordenadamente posible y al mismo tiempo, hacer un trabajo en equipo rápido y eficaz.

Mientras estos problemas sacudían la paciencia y capacidades del Departamento de Desarrollo, otras personas tenían sus propios problemas que atender pero nadie estaba tan preocupado como el jefe de la empresa. Durante su caminata hacia el elevador su mente se sumergía en un océano de problemas y retrasos de lanzamiento de software y al unísono la delicada situación económica por la que pasaban en esos momentos. Si bien el negocio era estable no faltaba la oportunidad de que alguien mas les diera un "jake mate" a lo que ellos intentaban realizar por lo cual siempre estaba alerta a los posibles problemas que deberían de enfrentar y a la caza de las soluciones de los mismos. Uno de estos problemas quizás el mas importante de todos, lo tenia preocupado desde hacia varios meses, noche tras noche, día tras día trabajaba en conjunto con otros elementos de la organización en un inmensurable intento de cumplir con su deber de "solucionarlo" en forma definitiva, pero los días pasaban y aun no tenían como hacerlo.

Su caminata fue interrumpida por un miembro del personal de seguridad de la planta, este le hizo señas para que se acercara hasta su posición. El jefe comprendió ese gesto y aun mas, sabía lo que el muchacho iba a decirle, de todos modos camino hacia este mientras que los empleados se movían de un lugar a otro sin tener noción de esto. Al llegar hasta el oficial, este le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo…

-Tiene una llamada desde "ya sabe donde"

-¿Es algo de suma prioridad? –pregunto el aludido-

-¿Perdón señor?

-Olvídelo, ¿donde esta el teléfono?

-Por aquí señor

Ambos caminaron hasta una puerta oculta tras la recepción, una vez ingresaron la extensión de un prolongado corredor culminaba con una pequeña caceta con algunos uniformados dentro, se trataba de una de las salas de seguridad del complejo oculta a las miradas curiosas.

Una vez allí el oficial golpeo una de las ventanas, dentro uno de los uniformados lo observo detenidamente pero al saber de quien se trataba presiono unos controles desde su tablero, acto seguido sonó una alarma y la puerta se destrabo.

Adentro un soldado le señalo la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba el teléfono, el jefe asintió e ingreso en la misma. Era pequeña pero "privada" una cabina utilizada para atender llamadas de extrema importancia y secreto provenientes de otras instalaciones ubicadas a una considerable distancia del edificio.

Levanto el tubo y con un tono de voz muy gruesa dijo:

-¿Y bien, que ha sucedido ahora?

-Tenemos problemas con los componentes, simplemente no soportan las pruebas

-Hace dos semanas que deberíamos de tener listos a los "Rehav", ¿Por qué aun no han terminado?

-Señor, simplemente el material con el que contamos es demasiado débil, no sirve para lo que queremos hacer

-Escucha, me aseguraron que lograrían terminar esto a tiempo, por tu bien espero que así sea

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!, quiero los primeros prototipos listos para fines de este mes

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y camino hacia la salida, la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que los soldados prácticamente saltaran de sus puestos. Nadie dijo nada pero se podía ver el disgusto del jefe algo que nadie quería experimentar. Para su suerte el mismo simplemente asintió con la cabeza al personal y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hacia el hall del edificio, un gesto de alivio resonó en todos los que se encontraban allí.

Sin embargo el jefe no podía compartir la dicha sensación ya que ahora mas y mas problemas se sumaban a la interminable lista de fallas, esto estaba acabando con su paciencia y con el tiempo con el que contaban.

Tras cruzar la extensión del hall llego hasta un elevador privado custodiado por cuatro guardias de seguridad, estos al notar su presencia ofrecieron un saludo militar para luego apartarse de la puerta. Este ingreso en el mismo y lentamente comenzó su acenso hacia la cima del edificio. Mientras ascendía se recostó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que analizaba la situación mas detenidamente, ya que aun para el la carga laboral estaba acabando con su vida y ciertamente no podía darse el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos.

Mientras tanto en el ala norte de las instalaciones una sombría figura surgía desde el interior de un elevador, era custodiado por dos soldados quienes lo acompañaron durante todo el trayecto hasta el final de un extenso corredor lateral en las entrañas del complejo. Al final de este, un elevador que también era custodiado lo llevaría hasta la oficina principal, si bien su actitud y apariencia no eran normales alguien del "alto mando" deseaba verlo por lo cual tuvo una excusa para salir desde su prisión bajo tierra.

El timbre del elevador anunciaba el ultimo piso, el jefe salio del mismo y tras pasar por algunos guardias ingreso en su oficina, dentro se encontraban dos representantes de corporaciones amigas que habían acordado trabajar en conjunto en el desarrollo de la "operación" en la cual habían invertido su tiempo y dinero. Sin embargo los continuos retrasos y percances que sucedían diariamente tenían a los diligentes e inversionistas extremadamente preocupados, dicha reunión había sido establecida en el caso de que todo viniera cuesta abajo y la noticia de que esta se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día le dejaba al jefe un mal sabor de boca, de todos modos había aceptado realizarla con la condición de ser privada y sin que nadie mas supiese lo que ellos acordarían en la misma, por lo cual su oficina se convirtió por espacio de media hora en una "sala de juntas".

El jefe trato amablemente a los representantes quienes pese a un aire de desconfianza impreso en sus rostros, respondieron de la misma forma, durante unos minutos de presentación y amabilidad la reunión parecía estar en buen camino pero todo cambio cuando Sinji Onimura, representante de Virtual Tech hizo una objetiva observación…

-Revisando las cifras he notado que la calidad y nivel de la producción no compensan el coste de la misma, últimamente hemos gastado quince millones de dólares en componentes pero aun no vemos ningún resultado

-Es verdad, pero tenga en cuenta que comenzamos hace muy poco tiempo y que el material que requerimos es extremadamente difícil de fabricar –dijo el jefe-

-Si bien tiene razón, considero algo imprudente que exija tanto dinero si posteriormente no nos compensara de alguna forma –continuo el representante-

-Los compensaremos con creces al momento de terminar con las pruebas que estamos realizando en los laboratorios, sin embargo deben de tener paciencia porque el desarrollo de los prototipos es complicado y nuestros hombres trabajan al máximo de su capacidad.

-Permítame agregar algo –dijo Carl Graham, representante de Ultra Corporation- ustedes ya poseen el dinero pero no la calidad de empleados para realizar el trabajo ¿es eso a lo que se refiere?

-No, nuestros muchachos son profesionales y confío plenamente en que lo harán bien…

-Pero hasta ahora no lo han hecho del todo bien si mal no recuerdo –interrumpió Sinji-

-Como ya les he explicado, el tiempo requerido para la producción del metal que necesitamos es muy prolongado, aun estamos trabajando en la formula del compuesto

-Aun así creo que no nos esta diciendo toda la verdad –continuo Carl- porque los inversionistas no se conformaran solo con esto, estoy plenamente seguro de que cancelaran los créditos a Intel Art una vez demos nuestro reporte oficial por lo cual…

-Por lo cual usted deberá darnos copias del inventario que posean –dijo Sinji- y a su vez explicarnos porque tienen tantos retrasos en la producción

-Caballeros –rezongo el jefe- ya les he dicho las causas de los retrasos, no podemos pretender realizar un trabajo de esta índole en solo dos meses y si de desconfianza se trata, piensen que a las demás compañías les tomo años lograr lo que nosotros hicimos en un mes de arduo esfuerzo…

-Bien, en todo caso los niveles de producción aun son nulos, tu compañía ha logrado enormes avances en la nano tecnología si, pero no tenemos nada referente a este proyecto que acordamos realizar y que tu si mal no recuerdo prometiste terminar a tiempo –dijo Carl-

-Si pero…

-Además, si el problema es el material para construirlos seguro ustedes aun tendrán de donde sacar muestras para analizar… -dijo Sinji quien hizo una pausa y luego continuo- supongo que aun tienes a uno de esos ¿Cómo los llamas… EEV's?

-Si tenemos a uno plenamente operacional –dijo el jefe con un tono de voz muy gruesa-

-Y si mal no recuerdo el precisamente era el "banco de pruebas" de la tecnología que estamos desarrollando, las actualizaciones y los implementos en los cuales invertimos –dijo Sinji-

-Eso es correcto pero no creo que debamos…

-En ese caso simplemente desármalo y analiza sus partes ya que de todos modos, el es una maquina de La Compañía y no hay cabida para sentimentalismos –continuo Sinji-

El jefe ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, las acotaciones de los representantes dejaban poco o nada de espacio para tomar una decisión que evitara el destruir al EEV y al mismo tiempo complacer sus expectativas. No tenia nada que ofrecerles y tampoco tenía suficientes fondos como para continuar por si solo con la investigación, por ende debía de planear detenidamente su jugada o la partida acabaría con un Jake Mate en su contra. En todo caso el individuo del cual hablaban en la oficina se encontraba en el elevador encaminándose hacia la cima del complejo de Intel Art, finalmente cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontró junto a un soldado quien luego del saludo pertinente le pidió que lo acompañara, mientras caminaban por el extenso corredor sus pensamientos estaban entre el eterno deber de cumplir con un objetivo personal y por otro lado con la maravilla que destellaba frente a sus ojos. Había estado en cuarentena durante semanas y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía el exterior, el azul del cielo se reflejaba en los millares de ventanales de otros rascacielos que se elevaban impunes hacia las nubes, a la altitud que se encontraba podía ver la extensión de la ciudad a través de los inmensos ventanales del complejo una vista maravillosa que para los menos escrupulosos significaba un alivio y una distracción de todo el embrollo que se había forjado durante los meses de trabajo en la operación ultra secreta de Intel Art.

Mientras tanto la junta había acabado, y los representantes salieron de la oficina enfrascados en una conversación al mismo tiempo que ingresaban en un elevador privado. El jefe permaneció sentado en su despacho con las manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón, pensando que hacer y como decirle a su amigo que debía de ser destruido si querían que las otras corporaciones brindaran apoyo monetario. Tenia delante de el la orden de Ultra Corporation para el desmantelado en sus instalaciones y el contrato de Virtual Tech que ofrecía sesenta millones de dólares para la investigación, sin embargo no estaba firmado por Sinji puesto que el mismo se haría patente una vez destruyeran al EEV. El jefe lo pensó detenidamente, necesitaban el dinero pero al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podría el destruir al que en un momento le salvo la vida?

Se levanto del sillón y se paro frente al ventanal, contemplaba la extensión de la ciudad y de los demás edificios por debajo de el, el atardecer comenzaba a teñir de rojo las nubes y las estructuras, esto le recordó que en una época, no hacia mucho el estuvo en una horrenda situación durante sus "vacaciones en Ginowan" algo que quería olvidar pero que no podía apartar de su mente. Estos pensamientos lo transportaron a eventos sucedidos anteriormente como la muerte de sus padres en un incidente en EE:UU, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba que en Ginowan perdió a sus dos mejores amigos quienes prácticamente eran parte de su familia.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le despertó de estos pensamientos, sin embargo no se dio vuelta para ver quien era, porque sabia de quien se trataba solamente quedo observando fijamente la línea del horizonte metropolitano tratando de buscar una manera de decirle lo que los representantes de sus aliados habían acordado como "lo mejor para todos". Aun así no podía permitirlo no después de todo lo vivido y de la experiencia por la cual habían pasado en Okinawa por lo cual simplemente se limito a decir…

-¿Estas listo para acabar con esto amigo?

-¿Acabar? –Respondió el otro- esto recién comienza

-Sabía que dirías eso

-¿Bien querías verme?

-Si, acabo de terminar una junta con los representantes de nuestros "aliados" y…

-¿Y bien?

Hubo un momento de silencio, el jefe no hizo ningún movimiento solamente miraba a los ojos de Dex tratando de decirle lo que debía de hacer si quería tener apoyo de las demás corporaciones. El otro muchacho prácticamente vio en el rostro del jefe que nada bueno podría haber resultado…

-Just, dime que sucedió –dijo Dex acercándose al escritorio-

-Yo… no se como explicártelo

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo

-No, es peor que eso solo… solo mira el contrato que nos han dado –dijo Just señalándole los papeles sobre la mesa-

Dex los tomo y comenzó a estudiarlos detenidamente, no paso mucho hasta que el comprendió la razón por la cual Just se encontraba en ese estado, aun así siguió leyendo las cláusulas de Virtual Tech y Ultra Corp. Just se dio vuelta y agacho la cabeza mientras que Dex seguía leyendo, en esos momentos un aire de tensión comenzó a sentirse en la oficina, lo que sus "aliados" querían era imperdonable, Dex lentamente retiro los papeles de su vista cerro los ojos y con la mayor calma posible dijo…

-¡Esto no es mas que basura burocrática!

-¿Lo se pero que otras opciones tenemos?

-Acaso estas considerando…

-No lo se, no se como responderles

-Es un desastre…

-Y se pone mejor, nos dan 24 horas para tomar una decisión al respecto, luego de eso si no acordamos hacer lo que ellos quieren nos cancelaran el dinero.

-Se supone que la alianza con estas personas era para trabajar en conjunto con el fin de acabar con La Compañía.

-¿Ahora comprendes?, lo delicado de la situación

-¿Y que harás?

-Yo…

-¡Olvídalo!, no tiene caso que nos ataquemos el uno al otro por esto

-Si existiera una forma de resolver esta situación sin tener que recurrir a "eso" sabes que la encontraría

-Bien, supongo que mejor me preparo, ¿no?

-… yo no quiero recurrir a una acción tan radical

-Pero no tienes opciones, además lo más importante ahora es cumplir con la misión, no olvides que ambos perdimos gente en el desastre de Ginowan

-No lo he olvidado, cada noche me despierto con sus rostros en mi memoria

-En ese caso, tienes que proceder

-Cuando comencé con todo esto, prometí que no perdería a nadie más, aun cuando la situación fuese delicada

-No nos engañemos –dijo Dex parándose junto a su compañero-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Solo… solo confía en tu buen juicio, se que puedes resolver cualquier situación por mas difícil que esta sea, lo supe en cuanto de conocí en Ginowan, tu encontraras la manera

-…

-Siempre lo has hecho

-Ojala compartiera tu optimismo, pero en verdad no tengo idea de cómo…

-En fin, por cierto ¿era precisamente por esto que me llamaste?

-No, esto surgió de repente

-¿Entonces?

-Acompáñame

Just camino hasta una pintura ornamental que se encontraba cerca de su despacho, junto a esta había un panel numérico oculto tras una trampilla de madera, al accionarlo la pintura se hundió en la pared y se movió lentamente hacia un costado dando acceso a una gran puerta metálica. Dex se acerco a su compañero y vio como este volvía a accionar otro panel numérico haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Ahora tenía ante sus ojos una extraña habitación con un enorme monitor de cristal líquido que ocupaba el ancho de una inmensa pared.

Alrededor había filas de archiveros y diferentes ordenadores de todo tipo. Just camino hacia una mesa que había en el medio de todo aquel embrollo de papeles y notas arrojadas por doquier, descubrió un teclado bajo unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a tipear unos comandos en el mismo.

Al hacerlo la pantalla se encendió y tras cargar un sin fin de archivos de programas comenzó a mostrar una lista de carpetas y documentos, que a Dex le resultaron muy familiar, y con mucha razón eran precisamente los datos que se encontraban en el ordenador de Azumi, datos que el mismo se había encargado de extraer durante su estadía en Ginowan, sin embargo habían informes que el no conocía y que seguramente solo Just tenia noción de los mismos.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte –dijo Just señalando la pantalla-

-Mmm me resulta familiar –respondió el otro acercándose a la misma-

-Debería esos son los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Baycon Hill, donde tu… bueno… donde ocurrió el primer incidente registrado

-¿Es aquí donde fallecieron tus padres? –Dijo Dex, al mismo tiempo que se percato de cometer el error de haber hecho esa pregunta a lo que continuo- Hmph… creo que no debí preguntar…

-Descuida, si es justo aquí

-¿Cuando fue tomada esta fotografía?

-Esto data del año pasado, es un registro que La Compañía obtuvo de los trabajos de INGEN en la ciudad pocos meses después de la explosión

-Según tengo entendido la expedición no comenzó sino a principios de este año

-Exacto, algo estaban haciendo en Baycon, algo que no reportaron a la prensa ni a los miembros mas cercanos de la corporación

-Mmmmm

-Mira, a lo que apunto es que, creo que las instalaciones bajo el hotel sobrevivieron a las dos explosiones y seguramente ellos trataban de encubrir eso o…

-O… intentaban recuperar el material que se encontraba en las mismas, ¿no?

-Vas entendiendo

-Bien, supongo que estas interesado en saber que estaban moviendo ellos de la ciudad

-Por eso mismo este tema quiero tratarlo explícitamente contigo, no confió en nadie mas para hacer esta investigación

-¿Que hay de tus hombres?, tienes analistas que sabrían como proceder

-Si pero ellos no estuvieron ahí antes del desastre, tu sin embargo eras Gerente del Hotel y si mal no recuerdo, encargado de las operaciones de La Compañía en Baycon

-Si lo era, pero esa gente hizo un gran trabajo borrándome la memoria, aunque lea las notas dudo mucho que logre recordar algo de utilidad

-Mira Dex, recordaste a Ill-Niño apenas lo viste, así que no me des una excusa como esa

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Just, yo fui creado para pelear, para aplastar cabezas no para estar sentado en una oficina analizando datos de inteligencia

Por un lado Just comprendía a su amigo, sabia perfectamente que su estilo de hacer las cosas era mas a fuerza bruta que analítico, y bien lo había experimentado durante el escape de Ginowan, como en varias ocasiones Dex recurrió a la extrema violencia para lograr su cometido, mientras que el mismo se centraba en pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Si bien necesitaba que Dex diera todo de si mismo para ayudarlo a investigar lo que INGEN y La Compañía habían estado investigando entre los restos de Baycon Hill, no podía obligarlo a realizar algo que el no querría. Recordaba un incidente en particular sucedido en la estación del metro en Okinawa, cuando Dex hablo sobre su responsabilidad en la muerte de los padres de Just en el incidente en EE:UU. Como Just perdió el control de si mismo y casi liquido a Dex en ese instante, como Ill-Niño forcejeo con este tratando de quitarle el arma y como esto provoco que el tren se descarrilara acto que por poco manda a todos al olvido.

Pero también, aprendió mucho de los demás, ya que la persona que el quiso eliminar por ser responsable de la muerte de sus padres, le perdono ese acto y dio todo de si mismo por salvarlo. Y a su vez a dos personas que eran prácticamente parte de su familia quienes dieron también sus fuerzas para que el sobreviviera, inclusive dieron sus propias vidas a cambio de que Just saliera con bien de aquella horrenda situación.

Mucho había cambiado en el, su comportamiento caprichoso y su forma de ver las cosas cambiaron radicalmente luego de aquella experiencia en Japón, por ello el finalmente acepto las cosas tal cual eran y se empeño en no solo vengar la muerte de sus padres y de sus dos mas cercanos amigos, sino, detener a las personas que habían iniciado todo esto, hacerles pagar. Sin embargo con todos los problemas que tenía la empresa que heredo de su padre y al mismo tiempo la carrera contra el tiempo de terminar el trabajo de crear a un ejército que combatiera contra las fuerzas de sus enemigos, no le daban espacio para descansar. Fue por esto que mas adelante el se comprometería en sumo grado al desarrollo de esta armada que seria de apoyo a las fuerzas que el enviaría a la guerra dentro de algunos meses.

Por el momento Just no tenia apuro en desentrañar lo que sus enemigos estaban planeando, en esos momentos solamente importaba el hecho de cumplir con el acuerdo, aunque su camarada mostraba ahora cierto interés por saber que hacia INGEN en Baycon Hill Just decidió que ya habían hecho demasiado por un día, la penumbra lentamente obscureció la ciudad y poco a poco los millares de luces de los edificios y de las calles comenzaron a bramar entre las tinieblas. La noche era calurosa y nada ganarían con quedarse dentro de aquella estrecha habitación, por lo cual Just tuvo la brillante idea de salir al Penthouse del edificio a tomar un par de copas

-Mira Dex, creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para más adelante

Su compañero lo observo extrañado, había insistido en que el viera lo que había recabado de los datos de INGEN procedentes del ordenador de Azumi, pero ahora pareciera que Just deseaba desconectarse de todo, al menos por un momento. Normalmente Dex insistiría en hacer todo lo contrario, pero luego de ver el rostro de su amigo comprendió que era lo mejor que podían hacer, por lo cual se encamino hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que dijo…

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, además creo que a los de allá abajo no les gustara saber que me ausente demasiado, tú sabes como son de gruñones, así que talvez nos veamos otro día

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Huh?

-¿Cuan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para salvaguardar a los demás?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Respondió el otro con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza-

-Una que quiero que me respondas amigo

-No seas estupido… -gruño Dex frunciendo el ceño-

-Si, tienes razón, pero es que algunas veces pienso…

-¿Eh, a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso, todo este embrollo me tiene exhausto, y creo que ya comienzo a desvariar –dijo Just entonando una sonrisa-

-¿Sabes?, me caes mejor empuñando un arma y arrancando las cabezas de unos infectados mas que puesto en ese traje de etiqueta manejando la compañía de tu padre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No importa, en fin ¡te veré luego!

Dex camino hacia la oficina, mientras que Just cerraba el programa de archivos y al mismo tiempo preparaba el sellado de la habitación. Nadie sabia de la existencia de la misma, ni el propio Just tenía noción de esta hasta que entre las notas de su padre, habían planos de la ubicación de un sinfín de habitaciones ocultas por todo el edificio y las instalaciones subterráneas. En todo caso el solo conocía cinco de ellas, puesto que el resto de las mismas estaban ocultas bajo un código indescifrable, ciertamente en su interior se encontraban elementos de sumo valor, no oro ni dinero, sino datos, miles de hojas de datos que Mr. Evil recabo durante sus 30 años de estudios en la compañía INTEL ART, datos que le serian revelados a su hijo en un determinado momento.

Por ahora la mayor preocupación de este era el hecho de tomar una decisión acerca de lo que sus aliados habían acordado, la breve conversación con Dex le despertó muchas dudas pero al mismo tiempo muchas respuestas, además hacia dos meses que no lo veía puesto que Just nunca descendía a las instalaciones subterráneas, solamente recibía reportes y llamados de los operadores de las mismas pero jamás tenia la obligación de tomar el elevador y descender. En todo caso aun pensaba en despejar su mente con un par de copas por lo que se despidió de Dex al mismo tiempo que este respondía al gesto levantando la mano como diciendo "si claro" mientras desaparecía en aquel oscuro corredor.

Just cerró la habitación oculta y se encamino hacia las escaleras laterales, tras un breve acenso se encontró en la Penthouse, la habitación en la sima del edificio que contaba con una maravillosa vista de la "ciudad de neon". Se sentó en la reposera frente a la baranda de cristal al mismo tiempo que un camarero le traía el "paquete", dos botellas de vino y una enorme copa labrada en oro. Inmediatamente ordeno que le dejaran solo y cuando comprobó que nadie mas estaba cerca de el, comenzó a beber aquel dulzon y embriagante liquido. El no tenia el vicio por la bebida, pero últimamente era la única forma de liberar su mente de la carga laboral de ser el "capibara" de la empresa, tantas responsabilidades destruían su autoestima, tampoco comprendía como su padre había logrado soportar todo esto durante tanto tiempo, Just había tomado el mando hacia poco mas de un año y ya deseaba retirarse, mientras que su padre tuvo la empresa por mas de 30 años. Esto a su vez socavo sus pensamientos, porque comenzaba a pensar que el aun no estaba listo para tales responsabilidades y al mismo tiempo el temor de que algún día el debiera de tomar una decisión radical.

Que haría si todo se tornara peor, como respondería ante los demás si la embarraba con una acción o si tomara decisiones que culminaran con la ruina de la corporación que heredo de su padre… estando acostado sobre la reposera estos pensamientos braman dentro de su mente impidiéndole obtener una respuesta a sus problemas. Recordaba que en Ginowan las cosas eran mas sencillas, allí pese a todo el horror las cosas estaban claras, debían de sobrevivir, debían de encontrar una salida de la ciudad, solo tenían que caminar y derribar a los infectados, pero ahora que el estaba a salvo en su Penthouse, las cosas no eran tan claras, no sabia en quien confiar con toda seguridad, desde un comienzo noto que los demás lo observaban con desconfianza, como si no creyeran que el lograse continuar con el trabajo de su padre. Este gesto fue reciproco porque el tampoco confiaba en los demás, su experiencia con la muerte de sus padres, al mismo tiempo que lo vivido en Ginowan habían cambiado la forma en que el observaba a los otros. Y ahora para colmo de males, los representantes de Ultra Corp. y Virtual Tech habían hecho algo que el tomo como un gesto de traición, como si intentaran arrebatarle su mandato ordenándole hacer algo que el no quería y al mismo tiempo, intentando sobornarle con dinero para que lo hiciera pese a todo.

Esto desato su odio, odio que no había sentido desde que se entero de la muerte de sus padres en la explosión en Baycon Hill, como La Compañía los había traicionado y como los elementos de la misma trabajaban para acabar radicalmente con cualquier empresa que pudiera representar una amenaza a sus ingresos. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó que no todos en La Compañía eran malvados, había gente buena en la misma, cosa que comprobó al conocer a Dex, el ex gerente del Hotel Resh 5 y ex director en jefe en Baycon Hill. Esa persona aun antes de morir había dado sus fuerzas por salvar a los demás, inclusive para dar a conocer lo que ellos estaban realizando en la ciudad, aunque murió en la misma, la providencia le brindo una segunda oportunidad al igual que a otros tantos que habían muerto en el desastre nuclear en esas fechas. Ahora Dex no era mas que un amasijo de partes, pero pese a todo algo dentro de el conservaba su "espíritu" el verdadero espíritu que todo ser humano lleva dentro de si mismo, pero que se pierde o se mancha con la codicia y el poder.

Just no podía permitirse caer en la tentación que cayeron otras personas como Azumi y , por lo que hacia todo en pro de los demás y de si mismo, honrando la memoria de su padre, junto a la de Luís y Carlos, sus dos mejores amigos quienes habían muerto hacia pocos meses atrás.

Cuando su mente se aparto de estos pensamientos, observo su reloj, eran poco mas de las 11:30 de la noche, por lo que bebió un ultimo trago de su copa y se dispuso ir a la cama., a pesar de no tener que levantarse temprano, el bien sabia que tendría que afrontar muchos problemas durante el transcurso del día siguiente por lo que necesitaría de todas las energías que pudiera recargar.


	2. Vuelta a Cero

Faltaban poco más de 12 horas para que venciera el plazo impuesto por los miembros directivos y representantes de dos corporaciones "aliadas" a Intel Art. El ambiente dentro de las instalaciones era el mismo del día anterior, nadie sabría o podría imaginarse que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación pendían de un hilo, uno muy delgado que amenazaba con cortarse precipitadamente. Todo el trabajo que habían hecho hasta la fecha bien podría desaparecer, inclusive la propia compañía amenazaba con quebrar, sin embargo solamente los miembros del gabinete ejecutivo de las altas esferas y personal de confianza del Jefe sabían de esto, por lo cual se evito el pánico generalizado e inclusive los rumores o el escape de información.

En todo caso y dando muestras de que podría gestarse un futuro prometedor al final del difícil y cruento sendero por el cual venían avanzando, el Departamento de Desarrollo finalmente culmino el software depurador que tan desesperadamente necesitaban en su nuevo sistema de telecomunicaciones. El ingeniero en jefe Phill Reaver escribió en su reporte oficial que…

"…El proyecto a pesar de haber costado millones de dólares y de consumarse en tan solo un mes de arduo trabajo, será por dos décadas el elemento mas avanzado entre las filas de posibles sistemas operacionales de telecomunicaciones que cualquiera lograra crear…"

Y tenia toda la razón, el sistema estaba "años luz" adelantado a su época, con el la empresa bien podría ganar suficiente dinero como para dejar de lado la alianza que forjo con dos corporaciones amigas. Pese a esta grata posibilidad el Presidente de Intel Art anuncio al personal del Departamento de Desarrollo que bajo ninguna circunstancia el mismo seria implementado en sistemas de uso publico. Su comunicado puso descontentos a muchos miembros del equipo quienes veían como "poco noble" o "monopolista" el hecho de no compartir con el mundo algo tan valioso como lo era el elemento que ellos mismos habían desarrollado.

Pero la decisión del jefe era irrevocable por lo cual debieron de aceptar la realidad y en todo caso, se les había pagado por el trabajo realizado así que su parte en el asunto había culminado por el momento, finalmente el equipo pudo tomarse un merecido descanso luego de batallar durante un mes, para cumplir con el ajustado plazo establecido.

En otro sector de las instalaciones, otro grupo de personas observaba detenidamente el fruto de este mes de trabajo, los ingenieros se llevaron las palmas cuando analistas de software estudiaron detenidamente el producto que ellos habían fabricado. Las posibilidades que tenían de mejorar las comunicaciones a nivel global eran casi infinitas, sin embargo como ya se había acordado este nuevo y revolucionario programa no saldría de Intel Art, al menos por el momento. Por el contrario seria implementado en el programa "Thunderbolt", vital para el futuro éxito de una operación a gran escala contra La Compañía. Este programa ultra secreto no había sido creado por Just, sino por su padre quien tenia pensado utilizarlo contra la U.R.S.S. durante la guerra fría con el fin de evitar que los misiles nucleares Rusos ICBM. Se activaran una vez fuesen lanzados desde sus respectivas bases durante un ataque nuclear a gran escala. Afortunadamente nunca tuvo que recurrir al uso del "Thunderbolt" por lo cual su diseño original así como planos y documentos, fueron guardados en una bóveda oculta en una habitación secreta, habitación que seria develada a Just al momento de tomar el mando de la compañía de su padre.

El sistema diseñado originalmente por Mr. Evil fue poco a poco modificado y actualizado a la fecha, pero como era demasiado riesgoso hacerlo en la ciudad, Just ordeno que lo "pulieran" en sus instalaciones en el desierto de Nevada. En todo caso para el Jefe estas noticias acerca del proyecto que comenzó su padre y sobre el buen trabajo realizado por sus empleados le dio un buen comienzo a su día, finalmente podía apartar de su mente los recuerdos del día anterior, la junta, y la visita de su amigo.

Cuando regreso a su despacho luego de una reunión en la Sala de Conferencias, se encontró con uno de sus más confiables abogados, Charles Donald quien tenía en su maletín una cláusula que Just le había encomendado. Era una solución a los problemas que se habían gestado el día anterior, problemas que Sinji y Carl aprovechaban para su propio beneficio y "El Jefe" fiel a su estilo no dejaría que ellos lograsen su cometido. Así fue que una vez se saludaron, comenzaron a planear una estratagema para eliminar las alianzas que habían forjado y al mismo tiempo para encontrar una manera de obtener suficientes fondos monetarios como para continuar con la investigación por ellos mismos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de carga bajo tierra, el personal se preparaba para mover una gran variedad de artefactos que requerían ser empacados, rotulados y designados en su espacio correspondiente. Eran ordenadores, partes, repuestos y algo más de suma importancia que debían ser embarcados en el vuelo nocturno para ser enviados a las instalaciones en Nevada. Como de costumbre todos trabajaban ordenadamente pese al ajetreo que parecía estarse gestando, para un inexperto podría parecer un desorden pero los más calificados veían como se realizaba el trabajo eficientemente.

Un transporte militar compuesto por tres camiones de carga, transportaría los Conteiner hasta el aeropuerto local donde un súper carguero Antonov los esperaría, sin embargo aun era temprano por lo cual tenían tiempo de sobra, siempre y cuando no se encontraran con algún problema imprevisto.

En otra parte del edificio, un grupo de analistas comenzaban su investigación de campo sobre el "incidente Baycon", su trabajo desentrañar la misteriosa operación que INGEN había realizado. Esto se acordó a último momento ya que el jefe no tenía pensado darle el trabajo al grupo de investigadores, pero luego de que su amigo Dex rechazo la oferta y de no tener a nadie más para hacer el trabajo, le encomendó la tarea a su respectivo grupo de expertos. Durante un par de horas se centraron en ordenar la información, catalogar los archivos y posteriormente emprender el largo y cruento camino de descifrar la información con la que contaban.

Sin embargo Just no era tonto y solo les entrego parte de los datos, otros archivos que se encontraban entre los datos de Azumi no les fueron rebelados, tales como, Intel Art, Hotel 5, INGEN y Protocolo Secundario. Estos permanecieron seguros en su banco de datos personal donde solo el y otra persona que el sabia que era de confianza podrían investigar.

Ajenos a esta jugarreta por parte de su superior, los investigadores comenzaron a armar el complejo rompecabezas tridimensional de los restos de la ciudad, existían un sin fin de tomas aéreas y reconstrucciones por computadora, pero estaban desordenados, normalmente un programa especifico ordenaba los datos y los presentaba como un muestreo o mapa de Baycon Hill, en dos y tres dimensiones, sin embargo no contaban con el mismo y al no saber de cual se trataba se vieron forzados a armar parte por parte el sin fin de piezas que tenían en sus manos. La tarea no seria tan difícil de no ser porque a menudo erraban la ubicación de montañas y/o edificios por lo que se desorientaban con suma facilidad.

En todo caso, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo fueron construyendo parte del litoral, las montañas y las costas de la isla ahora podían apreciarse en alta resolución y medianamente en tres dimensiones. Por otro lado, otro grupo de investigadores trabajaba en el material que INGEN Corporation había exportado al exterior, existía una gran cantidad de equipos desconocidos enviados a Tokio, sin embargo esto no era evidencia de nada porque la corporación era "Global" por lo cual era de suponerse que llegara cargamento a Japón. Por el momento el equipo progresaba lento pero constante, cosa que a Just le ayudaba en grado sumo, puesto que el tener a unos armando el mapa de Baycon y a otros siguiendo las pistas de los embarques de INGEN, podría adelantar trabajo y lo mas importante acelerar el descubrimiento sobre lo que sus enemigos tenían oculto entre los restos de la ciudad.

Esto era de importancia debido a que ya habían ocurrido dos incidentes registrados, el primero sucedió a mediados de 2008 en Baycon Hill, comenzó como una infección viral que luego evoluciono en un Outbreak. El gobierno ordeno destruir la isla utilizando armamento nuclear. El segundo incidente estaba mas asociado a Just puesto que el estuvo ahí, comenzó en el nuevo Hotel en Ginowan, y se esparció por toda la ciudad, la isla entera fue puesta en cuarentena y los elementos que intentaron ingresar y salir fueron derribados por el ejercito. El desenlace de la infección no fue muy diferente al de EE:UU, el gobierno Japonés lanzo misiles nucleares hacia la cuidad, esterilizándola y eliminando al virus junto con los sobrevivientes de la infección inicial. Estas acciones no eran casuales al menos así lo creía Just, puesto que no se disparaban armas nucleares desde 1991 y ahora 3 habían sido lanzadas entre 2008 y 2009. Con esto en mente temía que La Compañía decidiera ir más lejos y provocar un desastre aun mayor, ahora inclusive la vida de Just junto a la de los demás supervivientes de las dos tragedias estaban en peligro, estos hombres no se detendrían hasta atar todo cabo suelto que surgió de estas dos odiseas. Por ello Just decidió conocer toda la verdad, sobre los movimientos que La Compañía había realizado en Baycon Hill y en Ginowan. Esta tarea comenzó gracias a los datos que encontró en el chip que Dex le entrego momentos antes de que los rescataran., lo guió por caminos que jamás logro con imaginar, vio mas detalladamente las razones de la muerte de sus padres así como lo que había ocurrido en el primer incidente, al mismo tiempo su amigo Dex pudo conocer parte de la verdad que existía detrás del programa EEV en el cual había sido puesto y porque aun se encontraba con vida pese a haber muerto en Baycon Hill. Todas estas revelaciones fueron difundidas a ambos al mismo tiempo que otras personas trataban de localizar la ubicación de estos datos que incriminaban a La Compañía y a INGEN Corporation en ambos desastres. Por el momento nadie sabia donde estaba la información que Dex había recuperado del ordenador de Azumi y al mismo tiempo tampoco sabían la ubicación de este por lo cual, mientras esto se mantuviera así todo resultaría bien.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, el Jefe había concluido exitosamente su reunión con el señor Charles, finalmente tenían todas las cartas sobre la mesa y lo más importante conocían las que portaba su oponente. De todos modos a último momento, acordaron proceder con suma cautela porque si lo que ellos sospechaban era cierto, bien podrían encontrarse en serios problemas.

Sin embargo esto pasaría a segundo término cuando el jefe recibió un llamado desde los laboratorios de investigación

-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra usted ahí? –dijo uno de los analistas-

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No lo va a creer pero encontramos algo bajo las montañas de la Isla!

-¿A que te refieres?

-Escuche, tal parece que existe un túnel que corre desde el centro de la ciudad hasta las afueras de la misma, esto conectaba al embarcadero con alguna instalación

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Casi seguro, aun no tenemos el mapa armado en su totalidad, pero esto luce como a que había algo bajo los rascacielos de Baycon Hill

-Esta bien, escucha, continúen trabajando en el armado, voy para ahí

-Muy bien señor

Tan pronto como Just colgó el teléfono se abalanzo hacia el elevador, al presionar el botón noto que el mismo se encontraba en la planta baja, no había forma de acelerar el proceso por lo que tuvo que esperar a que este llegara al ultimo piso. Los segundos se hacían eternos, la impaciencia y la curiosidad le estaban matando, ¿Qué pasaría si finalmente hubieran encontrado evidencia de una instalación subterránea?.

Finalmente el timbre anunciaba que el elevador podía usarse, ni bien se abrieron las puertas Just ya estaba presionando el botón para descender al décimo piso. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que se encontró en el departamento de inteligencia, allí fue recibido con sorpresa por los trabajadores quienes veían extrañados como el jefe caminaba hacia una de las oficinas principales. Normalmente nadie ingresaba en ese lugar, nadie "común" ya que solamente los miembros de más alto rango tenían acceso a esa ala del complejo. Sin embargo una vez los guardias de seguridad notaron de quien se trataba, permitieron el acceso para posteriormente "Sellar" la habitación.

Una vez dentro se encontró con los investigadores quienes ya habían formado una imagen ampliada de lo que le habían comentado por teléfono.

-Señor, perdone que lo hallamos hecho venir hasta aquí –dijo Dave O'Connor jefe del departamento de analistas-

-No es problema, díganme, ¿Es esto lo que me habían dicho?

-Así es señor –respondió el otro al tiempo que se acercaba a la consola- logramos formar un segmento del plano en dos dimensiones, desde el embarcadero hasta el centro de la ciudad

-Excelente –dijo Just satisfecho-

-Sin embargo –interrumpió Mark Ryan, uno de los analistas- no tenemos idea de que había en el centro de la misma

-¿A que te refieres hijo? –dijo Just-

-Mire, tenemos las costas pero el resto de la ciudad aun "no existe" en el mapa, recién estamos trabajando en completar dichas partes faltantes por lo cual el túnel podría ser una conexión con cualquier otra cosa, menos con lo que pensamos

-Así es señor –dijo Dave- aun no tenemos noción de que sea el túnel, puede ser lo que creemos o una red de alcantarillado, de metro…

-En todo caso –respondió Just- ¿cuanto tiempo les tomara completar el resto de la ciudad?

-Según nuestras cálculos, como dos días aproximadamente

-¿Y cuanto para completar esta sección de la isla?

-Dos o tres horas, pero no podemos prometer nada

-Esta bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Just acercándose a ambos muchachos- hagan todo lo que puedan para terminar esto en esos dos días

-Señor puede contar con ello –dijo Dave con un tono animoso-

-Otra cosa, no le digan de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Pero señor…

-A nadie hijo, ¡a nadie!

-Necesitamos informar a nuestros ayudantes, solos no podremos hacerlo en ese tiempo –ingirió Mark- ellos tienen que saberlo

-Escuchen, esta información es extremadamente vital para nosotros, si alguien mas supiera de la existencia de la misma, podría llegar hasta los oídos de la gente de "ya saben quien" y todo estaría perdido.

-Señor…

-Así que muchachos, solo ustedes han visto esto y nadie mas, ¿entendido?

-Si, si señor –respondió Mark-

-Muy bien, manténganme informado

El equipo que había estado trabajando en el proyecto de armado y compilación de los datos, estaba compuesto por cinco personas incluyendo a Dave y a Mark. Ellos por si solos apenas habían logrado completar la sección exterior de la isla y parte del túnel que habían descubierto, esto les había tomado todo el día, y aun les faltaban toneladas de datos por descifrar. Era normal que con una carga laboral tan grande, exigieran que se les diera el permiso para solicitar ayuda a sus colegas quienes se encontraban trabajando en otras tareas "rutinarias". Sin embargo el temor de Just de que La Compañía se enterara de su descubrimiento le hacía avanzar con suma cautela. El ya sabía lo que esa gente era capaz de hacer y no quería exponer su seguridad, o la de sus empleados, inclusive, toda la ciudad estaría en peligro si esta información llegaba al exterior.

Pese a estos temores, comprendía a los muchachos, el también deseaba tener mas ayuda con las tareas de comandar la empresa, algo que le pesaba en grado sumo, por lo cual se detuvo a pensar en como darles apoyo y al mismo tiempo mantener todo esto en secreto. Los otros que se encontraban en la habitación lo observaban, esperando que el cambiara de opinión y permitiera que todo el personal de la sala de investigaciones participara del procedimiento. Pero esto era algo que Just no consideraba, en su mente solo existían dos posibilidades, una de ellas, que los cinco se las arreglaran con lo que tenían y la otra, derivar la información ya recopilada a otro grupo de investigadores, especialmente al personal de las instalaciones en el desierto de Nevada. Sin embargo esto tomaría dos días en realizarse, así que no sabia por cual de ambas elegir, hasta que se le presento una tercera opción, una que el no había visto en un principio, pero que obviamente era la mas acertada. Costaría convencer a esa persona de que accediera, pero Just era un sujeto listo y sabia como manejarle.

Con esto en mente, comenzó a entonar una leve sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, gesto que fue captado por el personal que estaba junto a el, los muchachos comenzaron a preocuparse, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos, se lleno de valor y se atrevió a preguntar…

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Just estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y solo fue despertado cuando el mismo joven le palmeo el hombro…

-Señor –repitió-

-Eh si, escuchen no tienen que preocuparse por el trabajo, tendrán ayuda

-¿Nos dejara contar con el equipo de apoyo? –dijo Mark entusiasmado-

-No, les enviare a alguien para que les ayude

-¿"Alguien"?, pero…

-Bien señores, continúen con su trabajo, no me defrauden

Dicho esto Just salio de la habitación dejando atrás a cinco desconcertados analistas. En ese momento ninguno de ellos comprendía como una persona podría realizar el trabajo que a ellos cinco les tomo mas de 10 horas, sin embargo no había forma de cambiar la decisión del jefe por lo cual volvieron a sus estaciones de trabajo, esperando la aparición de ese individuo. Durante su regreso a la oficina, el jefe comenzaba a hacer planes sobre su inspección rutinaria, diariamente y dependiendo de su agenda el jefe realizaba una visita a sus empleados para cotejar los niveles de moral y de empeño en el trabajo. Era una rutina ya conocida por los mismos quienes constantemente trataban de dar una buena impresión a su superior. Pero esta vez añadiría una nueva ruta a su rutina, una breve pero necesaria visita a las instalaciones subterráneas, hacia mas de dos meses que no pasaba por allí, por lo cual se vio en el deber de bajar a ver como estaban las cosas.

Sin embargo esta acción estaba más asociada con el "ayudante" que Just había designado para el equipo de analistas, que a una inspección al personal de los laboratorios. Finalmente el volvía al ultimo piso del edificio, ingreso en su oficina y continuo con sus labores diarias, al menos por hoy, se presenciaba un aire de tranquilidad, algo poco usual cosa que le agrado al mismo tiempo que deseaba que esto se convirtiera en algo de "todos los días".

Finalmente el atardecer volvía a bramar a través de las ventanas, algo que alegraba a muchas personas ya que significaba el final de su turno y la posibilidad de regresar a sus casas con sus familias o a las tareas personales. Al mismo tiempo otro grupo de trabajadores ingresaba en el complejo para encargarse del turno nocturno. Durante este intercambio de personal las tareas se detenían momentáneamente mientras algunos tomaban sus puestos asignados. Sin embargo esta regla no tenia valor para la gente a cargo de los trabajos en los laboratorios, eran personas que vivían allí en complejos habitacionales ocultos bajo los cimientos del edificio. Se los había escogido por ser gente dedicada a su trabajo y por no tener problemas con esta norma por lo cual el trabajo nunca se detenía y siempre habían expertos trabajando en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías al mismo tiempo que investigaban una nueva forma de revolucionar la rama de la Inteligencia Artificial.

El jefe finalmente logro obtener algo de tiempo para descender hasta las instalaciones subterráneas, su visita diaria no pudo consumarse debido a que su agenda se saturo con reuniones con otros miembros directivos de la empresa, en todo caso al llegar la tarde la misma dejo un espacio para realizar sus planes por lo que finalmente se encontraba descendiendo por primera vez en dos meses hacia los laboratorios.

La central se encontraba a 100 metros bajo tierra por lo que el descenso tomo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, al abrirse las puertas del elevador y tras pasar por un delicado y complejo sistema de seguridad que comprobaba la identidad de la persona que ingresaba en las instalaciones, camino por un extenso corredor hasta una gran compuerta metálica. Allí se encontraba un grupo de soldados armados, quienes le pidieron su identificación y el motivo de su visita, pese a ser el jefe la seguridad era estricta y no había forma de evitarse "el papeleo". Sin embargo tras cinco minutos de espera, se le dio el visto bueno para ingresar, por lo que al momento de abrirse la puerta, algunas alarmas sonaron anunciando al personal del otro lado que alguien entraría a los laboratorios.

Para la sorpresa de estos, era precisamente el jefe quien ahora caminaba por entre las filas de mesas en las cuales se encontraban gran variedad de artefactos en investigación junto al experto que lo estudiaba. Era la primer sala, donde muchos trabajaban en componentes que serian puestos a la venta. Otras áreas como la bahía de carga o inclusive la planta de desarrollo estaban ocultas tras varios compartimientos y accesos que contaban con sistemas de seguridad, individual para cada uno. Al poco tiempo uno de los soldados se le acerco y le pregunto "a donde se dirigía", Just inmediatamente informo que deseaba ver a alguien en particular. Esa persona se encontraba en la zona restringida por lo que el jefe fue acompañado hasta una sala de seguridad en la cual se autentificaron sus tarjetas de acceso y su pase a la planta.

La misma aparecía en los informes bajo el nombre de "AREA – 472", en esta se estaba desarrollando un pequeño pero letal ejercito similar a los EEV de La Compañía, sin embargo con los problemas con la calidad del material así como las terribles fallas en los cerebros artificiales habían hecho que el avance fuese prácticamente nulo. Los expertos tenían los datos para construirlos, pero no los materiales para la tarea, por lo cual estaban tan retrasados que muchos de ellos comenzaban a pensar que todo el programa seria cancelado a fines de ese mes.

En todo caso Just finalmente era conducido a través de los túneles de acceso al AREA – 472, los mismos conectaban con otros complejos alternativos y con el sistema de ventilación. Por espacio de 10 minutos el mismo fue conducido en un pequeño pero veloz transporte hasta la caceta de seguridad de dicha sala. Allí, nuevamente se solicitación las autorizaciones y la verificación de identidad, otros 5 minutos eran requeridos para la comprobación de las mismas, hasta uno de los soldados, acciono un par de interruptores que destrababan la puerta que daba acceso a las instalaciones.

Una vez hecho esto el jefe pudo ingresar al complejo, mucho había cambiado en esos dos meses de ausencia, anteriormente el lugar era tranquilo y espacioso, ahora decenas de cajas de embalaje y personal se movilizaban en la misma, esto anunciaba la rapidez y dedicación con la cual se trabajaba allí abajo. Sus ojos no comprendían como era posible que lograran hacer todo esto sin que sus enemigos se percataran. Estos pensamientos sacudían la mente de Just, pero tenia que apartarlos, no tenia mucho tiempo para estar allí abajo, no faltaría mucho para que Sinji y Carl aparecieran por su oficina solicitando que el EEV les sea enviado para su destrucción y futuro análisis.

Durante unos minutos Just camino "a ciegas" por los corredores hasta que Yamamoto uno de los expertos en bio ingeniería se le acerco…

-Disculpe pero, ¿Usted no es de aquí?

-No, bueno, no suelo frecuentar este lugar

-¿Que cargo posee usted?

-Soy el jefe de la empresa –dijo Just agachando la mirada-

-Oh, disculpe señor, es que nunca tuve el honor de conocerlo

-Descuide, todo esta bien

-Disculpe que lo mencione, pero creo que usted no sabe hacia donde va

-Es verdad, hace tanto que no pasó por aquí que me he perdido

-¿Hacia donde quiere ir?

-Debo hablar con un amigo, este es parte del personal a cargo del desarrollo de los "Rehav"

El muchacho lo observo detenidamente, esa área era tan restringida que era poco creíble que inclusive el propio jefe tuviera acceso a la misma, por lo cual desconfió por unos segundos, pero esta desconfianza no duro mucho hasta que detrás de ellos apareció un soldado, quien se había percatado de la presencia del jefe en las instalaciones. Inclusive era el precisamente la persona quien debería de guiarlo hasta la Planta 23. lugar donde se construían los "Rehav". Una vez se acerco a ambos, con toda amabilidad dijo…

-Perdón señor, pero ¿Yamamoto lo esta molestando?

-No para nada –dijo Just- solamente me comentaba un poco de las instalaciones

-Bien, perdone que halla tardado en presentarme, tuvimos algunos problemas con las autentificaciones

-No hay drama alguno

-Bien, aquí tiene su pase a la Planta 23, si gusta puedo acompañarlo

Just tomo la tarjeta electrónica y la guardo en su bolsillo, estuvo a punto de irse con el soldado, pero decidió a ultimo momento que por un gesto de cortesía yamamoto fuese quien lo acompañara, al mismo tiempo, era una cuestión de ego que su guía fuese la misma persona que había desconfiado de el hacia unos instantes.

-Si no le importa, me gustaría que el me acompañase

-¿El? –Dijo el soldado con un gesto de burla en su rostro-

-Si, supongo que tú vas para donde yo voy

-Eh, si, precisamente tengo que regresar estos aparatos a la sala –respondió Yamamoto-

-Muy bien, vallamos entonces

El soldado regreso a su estación de trabajo, mientras que Just y Yamamoto caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la Planta 23. Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto, pero podía percibirse lo que se murmuraban mentalmente. Al fin y al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, se encontraron con la entrada, Just utilizo su tarjeta de acceso e ingresaron. Al hacerlo pasaron por un túnel de descontaminación al mismo tiempo que se ejecutaba el sistema de seguridad y comprobación de identidades.

Al final del túnel había una ultima puerta de vidrio antibalas, la que una vez se abrió, brindo acceso al área de desarrollo. Yamamoto se despidió apenas toco el suelo de la sala. No porque deseara separarse de tu "amigo" sino porque el equipo se encontraba tan retrasado que todos trabajaban al máximo de velocidad y capacidades.

Tras deambular por unos minutos, se encontró con otro guardia, este le acompaño hasta la sala donde se encontraba su amigo, quien en esos momentos no esperaba la visita del jefe. Tras ingresar en la habitación, Just se encontró con una chica, ella trabajaba entre una fila de ordenadores conectados por tubos y líneas de alimentación. Al mismo tiempo un par de maquinas movían frascos cuyo contenido era desconocido. Sin saberlo había llegado en el momento más inoportuno. La joven, una hermosa y delgada experta en la materia, se acerco al jefe

-Disculpe señor, pero este lugar es restringido

-Lo se pero me han dado pase para la inspección

-¿Inspección?

-Bueno –dijo Just mirándola detenidamente- no una inspección en si, pero tengo que hablar con alguien

-¿Se puede saber a quien se refiere?

-Si, ¿podría usted decirme donde se encuentra Dex?

-¿Quiere hablar con el?

-Es de suma importancia, así que por favor si usted pudiera ayudarme a encontrarlo

-Todo esto me parece extraño, sin embargo esa persona se encuentra al final de la habitación –dijo la chica señalándole el camino- Ah, ahora esta descansando así que trate de no despertarlo bruscamente

-¿Descansando?

-Si, precisamente, ahora discúlpeme pero estoy algo atareada

Dicho esto la joven continuo con sus laboras mientras que Just caminaba entre los ordenadores que saturaban la totalidad de la estrecha habitación. Finalmente se encontró con una capsula, y dentro de esta el aludido dormía placidamente. La misma estaba conectada a unos enormes tubos que desembocaban en la parte posterior, estos se derivaban a otros tubos mas pequeños que estaban conectados en el cuerpo de su amigo, seguramente debía de estar "reponiendo sus energías".

Por unos instantes Just no sabia como despertarlo, habían consolas que mostraban los signos vitales pero no tenia idea de cómo abrir la capsula sin presionar un botón, y al mismo tiempo si lo hacia incorrectamente podría ocasionar un desastre mayúsculo.

Así que la única idea que se le vino a la mente fue la de tantear el vidrio, sin embargo no había respuestas del muchacho. Finalmente la joven apareció a sus espaldas y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo…

-De esa forma nunca lograra despertarlo

-¿Tiene usted una mejor idea? –respondió Just entonando la misma sonrisa sarcástica-

La chica no respondió, solamente se acerco hasta uno de los ordenadores y tipeo unas cuantas teclas. Acto seguido los monitores anunciaban que la capsula estaba lista para abrirse. Lentamente comenzaron a safarse las trabas de seguridad, y la tapa de la misma comenzó a elevarse. Just permaneció allí durante todo este proceso, pero siempre observando su reloj, se le terminaba el tiempo ya que pronto debería de estar en la sala de conferencias para una junta con los representantes por lo cual su impaciencia se hacia notar.

Sin embargo cuando la capsula se abrió, la chica aparto a Just de la misma y se acerco al muchacho, lentamente quito los cables que tenia puestos en sus brazos y con una voz muy tierna dijo…

-Dexy despiértate

-¿Dexy? –dijo Just incapaz de contener la risa-

El aludido no se había inmutado, parecía estar ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero luego de unos segundos mas sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como si despertara de un profundo y eterno sueño. Para el "dormir" era algo que se había convertido en rutina, ya que luego de ser rescatado los ingenieros en robótica no lograron recargar su fuente de poder principal ni reparar la de reserva. Ambas estaban muy dañadas y debieron de ser extraídas por lo cual sus sistemas internos eran abastecidos por una batería de alta duración. Al mismo tiempo su sistema nervioso central era mantenido con vida gracias a un liquido especial que ellos habían desarrollado por lo cual, contando con estas dos facciones, Dex tenia 12 horas de vida. Día tras días debía de volver a la sala para recargar energía algo que para el era una gran desventaja.

En todo caso, al despertar se encontró con la misma chica de siempre, pero junto a esta había alguien mas, alguien familiar.

-¿Just? –dijo-

-Buenas noches

-¿Que diablos haces tu aquí?

-Ah, inspección de rutina

-Si claro, pero dime, ¿que me vas a pedir ahora? –dijo el otro incorporándose-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Vamos, tu nunca pasarías por toda la seguridad que hay aquí solo para venir a verme, inclusive tu NUNCA haces inspecciones en esta área, así que dime lo que tienes planeado

-Esta bien, me atrapaste –dijo Just- pero no te lo puedo decir aquí

-Hey, ¿no te fías de mí? –dijo la chica-

-Es algo personal entre Dex y yo, no quería ofenderte

-Muy bien, creo que por aquí había una sala de conferencias o algo –dijo Dex-

-Vallamos!

Una vez dicho esto, Dex salto desde la cama y se enfilo hacia la salida, Just lo acompaño. Al salir se encontraron un una ola de personas que se movían de un lado al otro, sin lugar a dudas estaban moviendo equipamiento hacia la bahía de carga por lo cual había que caminar con cuidado. Sin embargo y pese al ajetreo finalmente encontraron la sala de conferencias. Allí se habían iniciado los primeros planes para realizar a los Rehav, a su vez mucha información y proyectos pendientes se trataban, de todos modos a esas horas no había juntas planificadas por lo cual tuvieron acceso a la misma.

Una vez dentro, la impaciencia de Dex se hizo notar en grado sumo, sabia por experiencia propia que no podía confiar del todo en Just, pese a ser colegas, siempre existía un choque entre ambos, obviamente esto se atribuía a sus diferencias entre la forma de ser de cada uno.

Por un lado estaba Just, una persona calmada que prefería analizar la situación antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Con esto gano la habilidad de evitar errores e inclusive la muerte ante situaciones extremadamente delicadas. "Dos manzanas no caen muy lejos del mismo árbol" por lo cual su actitud conservadora y cuidadosa la había heredado de su padre. Sin embargo algo en Just había cambiado, anteriormente solía ser feliz y bromista, pero luego de la muerte de sus padres su actitud se volvió mas cerrada, pasaba las horas encerrado en la oficina, inclusive en días libres. Luís Y Carlos temían que esto acabara con el, por lo que constantemente trataban de animarle, literalmente lo sacaban de su encierro al mismo tiempo que cuidaban de el.

Era algo que ellos habían prometido cumplir, por lo que estas acciones de su parte lograron apartar al muchacho de la terrible experiencia que había vivido. Lamentablemente un año más tarde surgió la idea de tomar vacaciones en Japón. Esto era un plan bien tramado por los miembros mas cercanos a Mr. Evil, por lo que Just no tenia noción de los verdaderos motivos de su viaje. Allí comenzó una cruenta carrera contra la muerte, ya que nuevamente se presentaban los problemas. Baycon Hill había sido catalogada como el desastre viral más grande de la historia, pero muchos terminarían diciendo lo contrario y colocando a Ginowan en primera plana.

Pese a todo esto, el joven tuvo el placer de conocer a los sobrevivientes del desastre anterior y al mismo tiempo a otras personas que se encontraban en su misma situación, perdidos, hambrientos y sin ánimos para continuar. Luís y Carlos hicieron todo lo posible para sacar a su "hermano" de allí, lamentablemente para Just, esos esfuerzos culminaron en tragedia. Luís se sacrifico para que los demás lograran sobrevivir cuando todos se encontraban rodeados por los infectados y Carlos murió en las costas de Okinawa, derribado de un balazo por la espalda.

Muchas personas suelen decir que "sobrevivir es lo más difícil", pero Just sabía que eso era solo el comienzo, lo peor es lo que viene después. Y tal fue el caso que luego de ser rescatado sus convicciones y creencias en los demás, llegó al punto mas bajo. No deseaba ver a nadie ni saber nada de la empresa de su padre. Pero esto cambio cuando encontró su cometido, su misión en la vida.

Muchos pagaron un alto precio para que el lograra sobrevivir, ahora era su turno de realizar esta tarea, solo así lograría cumplir con su designio en la vida. Ya no se trataba de su seguridad personal sino la de todos. La Compañía estaba tan desquiciada que no tardarían en conducirlos a la destrucción por lo que Just opto por sacrificar todo lo que tenia en pro de los demás.

De esta forma fue mas paciente con los errores de los otros, aunque estos fueren catastróficos, nuevamente se notaba su gesto alegre que confortaba a los demás, pero detrás de todo esto existía un gran dolor, algo que el camuflaba con su carisma, pero que no podía apartar de su mente. Heridas que no cicatrizaban, recuerdos de los seres queridos que ya no estaban, y la constante duda de si el realmente podría cambiar las cosas.

Por otro lado estaba Dex, si bien su actitud y apariencia eran extrañas, su capacidad para lograr su cometido y su actitud rebelde constantemente animaban a los que lo rodeaban ya que esto les mostraba que pese a todo, una persona siempre tendría fuerzas para continuar luchando. Sin embargo esto no siempre había sido así, al igual que su amigo Just, Dex había cambiado, no solo externamente, sino también en su forma de ser. Años atrás su actitud era muy similar a la de su amigo, durante sus días en la Universidad constantemente ayudaba a los demás en sus problemas, siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una mano, era inevitable que alguien tratara de sacar partido de esto, por lo que poco a poco aprendió a hacerse respetar ante otros, actitud que mostraba a aquellos que abusaban de su confianza.

Sin embargo, estos problemas pasaron a segundo término, cuando fue contratado por La Compañía durante una reunión en sus vacaciones de navidad. Ahora estaba inmerso en el trabajo por lo que sus días de ocio y sociabilidad habían quedado atrás. Esto mejoro su concentración pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo mas irritable e intolerante. Su apodo "Capitán" era directamente atribuido a su comportamiento ya que constantemente comandaba a los demás, inclusive al personal del alto rango. Con esta actitud se gano el pase a proyectos que jamás hubiese soñado, inclusive logro estar al frente de la operaciones en Baycon Hill. Había dedicado su vida a La Compañía. Pero todo cambio durante al desastre en la ciudad, todo lo que el sabia y daba por sentado había dejado de existir. Descubrió que lo habían traicionado, Mr. Roth había dado la orden de eliminarlo a el y a los sobrevivientes del Hotel, por lo que su forma de ver las cosas cambio radicalmente. Por primera vez en su vida, se vio forzado a romper con sus propias reglas, su lealtad había desaparecido e intento fervientemente dar a conocer toda la verdad detrás de lo que ellos habían hecho.

Dio todo por salvar a aquellos que aun se encontraban con el, inclusive su vida. Pero el despertar de su conciencia al reconocer a Ill –Niño durante su estadía en Ginowan un año mas tarde, forjo su destino en la vida. A pesar de haber sido utilizado por La Compañía, no una, sino dos veces, su fuerza y su odio hacia aquellas personas que se aprovecharon de el y de los demás, se forjo junto a su inquebrantable voluntad por hacerles pagar.

Esta determinación logro que su carácter fuese igual de fuerte que sus músculos, por lo que a menudo utilizaba su odio para invocar su fuerza. En Ginowan la utilizo casi constantemente, pero ahora que estaba a salvo, esa ira había desaparecido y su fuerza ya no era la misma. No solo física sino de voluntad, puesto que el saber la verdad detrás de lo que la Compañía le hizo, los experimentos y la "transformación" hicieron mella en el.

Aun ahora, y al igual que Just, Dex tenia heridas que no podía sanar, quizás era lo único que realmente compartían. El haber salido invictos en su batalla contra la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo, el saborear una victoria muy amarga ya que ambos habían perdido a sus familias y amigos. Fue así que comenzaron a planear la última ofensiva en contra de los responsables de los dos holocaustos. Prácticamente pensaban solo en ello, lo demás había pasado a segundo término alejándolos más de la convivencia con otras personas., estaban determinados en lograrlo aun si tuvieran que sacrificarse ellos mismos. Este sentimiento era compartido por aquellos que sobrevivieron junto a ellos dos, esas personas se preparaban para encestar un rudo golpe en contra de La Compañía por lo cual, juntos eran una fuerza de choque incontenible. Pero actualmente ninguno de los bandos se conocía. Pese a los avances tecnológicos Just no logro dar con el paradero de los demás, y estos tampoco tenían noción de lo que el y Dex estaban planeando, por lo cual una vez identificaran la zona de construcción del nuevo "Hotel Resh" todos procederían al mismo para desentrañar el misterio de una vez por todas.

Por el momento cada grupo tenia sus propios problemas, y para Just uno de los mas significativos era terminar con los preparativos para la invasión a gran escala, los planos de Baycon y los Rehav eran solo la punta del Iceberg, sin embargo existían problemas dentro de todo lo planeado, y uno de ellos requería de una pronta solución.

-Y bien Just, ¿que querías decirme? –dijo Dex-

-¿Recuerdas los planos de Baycon que te mostré?

-Si, por supuesto

-Bien, los analistas lograron reconstruir parte del mapa de la ciudad

-Aja ¿y que con ello?

-Muestran que existe un túnel que conecta el muelle con el centro de la misma

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Dex, yo revise el mapa

-Es extraño pero no recuerdo que existiera un túnel que conectara a la Central con los muelles

-¡¿Central?!

-Bueno yo….

-Dex, ¿que me estas ocultando? –dijo Just arrinconando al androide-

-Mira, cuando revise los datos de Azumi encontré mucha información sobre lo que "nosotros" estábamos estudiando para La Compañía

-¿Te refieres a los CCE?

-Precisamente, los teníamos encerrados en el Laboratorio, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Algo sucedió allá abajo, de alguna forma ellos se liberaron y ocasionaron el desastre en Baycon

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que no creo que La Compañía sea la responsable del incidente, alguien mas intervino en el

-Si mal no recuerdo toda la evidencia que tenemos apunta a que ellos son los causantes de todo

-¿No te has puesto a pensar puede ser una gran casualidad?

-Macho, aun debes estar dormido, porque estas diciendo incoherencias…

-Piénsalo detenidamente, La Compañía tenia toneladas de datos almacenados en Baycon, datos que no se enviaron a las oficinas centrales, ¿Por qué destruirían la ciudad sabiendo que perderían esa vital información?

-Mmmm

-Y además, no creo que soltaran a los CCE solo para matarnos a nosotros, puesto que podrían hacerlo empleando a sus mercenarios

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedes negar su compromiso con el desastre

-No, eso es innegable, pero con esto quiero decirte que La Compañía no es el único elemento a vencer, hay otros más que planean algo aun más grande que las visiones de nuestro "querido" enemigo

-En todo caso, ¿Esto que tiene que ver con esa "Central" que mencionaste?

-La central es el nombre del complejo que se encontraba bajo el Hotel Resh, allí se ubicaba el Laboratorio, el Reactor y la Sala de Seguridad en la que me encontraba cuando se desato la masacre

-Entonces, ¿Dices que el túnel no es parte de las instalaciones de La Compañía?

-No lo se, pero recuerdo perfectamente que no había una conexión entre los muelles y nuestras instalaciones, ese túnel debe de ser parte de algo mas

-En fin, esto es algo que debemos de analizar detenidamente -dijo Just acercándose a la salida- por cierto….

-Dime…

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

-Genial, ¿Ahora que se te ha ocurrido?

-Necesito a un experto que le de una mano al grupo de analistas que están estudiando los planos de la ciudad

-Déjame adivinar, yo soy ese "experto"

-Créeme que me duele mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito que terminen de armar los mapas antes de este fin de semana

-Just, sabes que yo no sirvo para esas cosas

-Eras gerente y Jefe en Baycon ¿No?

-Eso fue hace mas de un año atrás, ahora soy otra "persona"

-No me des esa excusa, tienes cabeza para estas cosas, así que o lo haces o me asegurare de remplazar a tu "enfermera" por un camionero de 100Kg

-Esta bien, esta bien –dijo Dex de mal talente- pero prométeme que esta es la última vez que me pides algo así

-Dijiste que estabas comprometido a ayudarme con todo esto, o acaso lo has olvidado…

-Claro, pero me imagine ayudándote de la misma forma que lo hice en Ginowan, no encerrado en una oficina

-Te juro amigo, que esta es la única vez que te pediré algo así, comprendo que tu estilo es mas… "pintoresco" al mió

-¿Cuando quieres que comience a ayudarlos?

-¿Ahora te parece bien?

-¿Ahora?

-Si, supongo que no tienes nada más para hacer

-No, pero…

-Entonces perfecto, vamos ya, que tengo una junta en 10 minutos

-Esta bien, ¿pero de que se trata esa junta?

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Ahora eres vidente o algo así?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Olvídalo, vamos

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida, desafortunadamente la misma se encontraba bloqueada por un sin fin de cajas de embalaje. Esto se debía a que habían problemas en la Bahía de Carga, se produjo un pequeño accidente mientras transportaban los conteiner y toda la obra se había retrasado. Algo más para agregar a la interminable lista de percances. De todos modos, un par de soldados los vieron de pie entre todo aquel ajetreo y le hicieron señas para que se acercaran.

-Disculpen, pero no podrán salir por ahí –dijo uno de los guardias-

-¿Existe otra salida? –pregunto Just-

-SI, pero necesitan pasar por la seguridad

-Eso no será necesario –dijo Dex- tengo autorización para subir a la superficie

-¿Comandante, planea usted salir?

-¿Usted que cree?

-Hey, aquí no ficha que usted tenga autorización para marcharse –dijo el otro guardia mientras revisaba el ordenador-

-Pues ahora si la tengo -respondió Dex mostrando una tarjeta de seguridad-

-Señor es pase es solo para casos de extrema emergen….

-Pues esta es una emergencia, así que apártense!

Era obvio para todos, que el pase de Dex no estaba autentificado, solamente la central de operaciones tenia el poder para permitirle salir, de todos modos, ninguno de ellos quería enfrentarse al mismo, sabían por experiencia propia que no les convenía. Los recuerdos del anterior grupo de guardias confirmaban este temor, un incidente en el pasado, durante la primer semana luego de ser rescatados, sucedió en ese mismo lugar. Dex deseaba salir de aquel encierro, pero nadie se lo permitía, Just no había dado la orden y la central tampoco, nadie quería que el saliera a la superficie, por obvias razones. ¿Qué pasaría se los demás empleados vieran a un cyborg caminando por los pasillos?. Si se lo permitieran seria una gran falta a las normas y al control de la seguridad, por lo que toda petición del androide quedo DENEGADA.

Sin embargo el no estaba de acuerdo, y trato de pasar por la fuerza, hirió a los dos guardias quienes intentaron detenerlo, sonaron las alarmas, mas gente comenzó a aparecer, entre 10 soldados intentaron pararlo, pero solamente lograron enfurecerlo aun mas, cosa que desencadeno un sin fin de gente magullada.

Solamente lograron convencerlo cuando 30 miembros del personal de seguridad de alto rango, se aparecieron frente a el armados con escopetas y lanzagranadas. Fue ahí que Dex se detuvo, no porque no pudiera contra ellos, sino porque aun estaba débil y no tenia sus armas, todas estaban confiscadas en la Armería por lo cual, fue sometido en el acto. Permaneció "preso" en la sala de contención durante dos semanas hasta que finalmente el alto mando acordó que tenia el visto bueno para su rehabilitación. Aun luego de ser liberado el tenia en mente abandonar las instalaciones, hasta que Just le comento su plan y lo que deberían de hacer para detener a La Compañía, solo esto calmo su ira y su "claustrofobia", pero constantemente tenía esa irritable mirada que anunciaba a los demás que debían alejarse de el si no querían salir lastimados.

En todo caso los dos guardias, acordaron dejarle pasar, solamente porque el era mas fuerte que ellos y porque el Jefe de la empresa lo acompañaba, en caso contrario, ellos abrían disparado las alarmas y nuevamente Dex se ganaría un suculento viaje a la prisión.

El viaje hasta la superficie tomo no más de 5 minutos, puesto que ascendieron por el elevador de carga que Dex había utilizado durante su primer acenso hacia la libertad. Una vez fuera, caminaron por un corredor oculto y tomaron otro elevador hasta el décimo piso. Allí no había nadie, todos se habían retirado y el personal nocturno aun no tomaba sus puestos de trabajo, por lo cual lograron avanzar sin que nadie los viera. Nadie excepto los guardias que custodiaban la sala principal donde Mark y los muchachos se encontraban trabajando en los mapas.

Just mostró su tarjeta de identificación, amablemente le permitieron pasar pero al mismo tiempo observaban extrañados a aquel tipo que lo acompañaba. Normalmente lo habrían detenido para interrogarle puesto que nunca en su vida lo habían visto por las inmediaciones, pero Just los miro fríamente y les hizo un gesto de "ni se les ocurra". Los muchachos entendieron perfectamente y le dejaron pasar, pero esto no terminaría así nada más.

En todo caso, finalmente Dex se encontraba en su nuevo "puesto de trabajo", los cinco analistas no habían notado la presencia de ambos por lo que continuaban enfrascados en su arduo e interminable trabajo de armar aquel millón de piezas que flotaban en sus monitores. Todo se detuvo cuando Just les llamo la atención…

-Señores!

-Oh, disculpe no sabia que se encontraba aquí –dijo Dave-

-No hay cuidado, díganme ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Lenta, por más que trabajemos al máximo, jamás terminaremos esto a tiempo

-Necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros colegas –ingirió Mark desde el fondo de la habitación-

-No se preocupen, aquí tengo a alguien que los ayudara con el trabajo

A todo esto Dex se acerco hasta la luz, puesto que la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, solamente los monitores y las lámparas de la mesa central iluminaban aquel lúgubre ambiente. Al acercarse hacia Just, Mark y Dave quedaron extrañados al ver a "esa cosa" frente a ellos. Los demás no se habían percatado, pero cuando lo hicieron le devolvieron miradas extrañas, como si pensaran "¿WTF?". Dex respondió a esto diciendo…

-¿Estas realmente seguro de que ellos pueden hacer el trabajo que les encomendaste?

-Naturalmente, son unos expertos –dijo Just agachando la mirada-

-A mi no me lo parecen, pero en fin, comencemos a trabajar

-Muy bien, yo he de abandonarlos por el momento, sigan trabajando

-Hey tu! –dijo Dex señalando a Mark-

-¿S…Si?

-¿Esos son los planos de Baycon?

-Son los que logramos depurar de entre todas las imágenes de satélite

-¿Perfecto, en que ordenador están ubicados esos archivos?

-Ven por aquí –dijo Mark señalándole su estación de trabajo-

A todo esto Just ya se encaminaba hacia la salida, esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el terrible error que podría haber cometido al traer a su amigo, sabia que Dex perdía los estribos con facilidad y esto siempre terminaba con una paliza a alguien, esperaba o mas bien rezaba no escuchar posteriores reportes del personal de seguridad asociados a Dex. En todo caso estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Dave hizo una cruda observación…

-Señor, no creo que ese androide nos pueda ayudar en algo

-¿Androide? –dijo just iluminándose el rostro-

-No soy tonto, discúlpeme, pero se lo que es esa cosa

-Mira, el no es una "cosa", se llama Dex y es tu superior ahora

-No se que tiene usted planeado al traer a un EEV hasta aquí arriba

Just quedo pasmado, ¿como era posible que Dave supiera que Dex era un EEV?, podría tratarse de una fuga de información, o de algún archivo que el mismo no recordó quitar del DVD que envió a los laboratorios de análisis. Sin embargo se controlo y con todo el carisma de un "chico inocente" dijo…

-Escucha atentamente, el NO es un EEV, no es un androide y vas a obedecerlo

-Pero señor, leí la información de…

-Tú jamás viste esos datos, ¿comprendes?

-Pero…

-Escucha, pronto habrá una guerra ahí afuera, y todo esto, el edificio, tu casa, la ciudad y todas las personas de aquí, dejaran de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa "cosa" es una de las pocas personas que realmente intentan evitar que esto suceda, así que vas a obedecerlo y a mantener todo esto en secreto

-Comprendo, yo lo siento

-Esta bien, solo asegúrate de borrar esos archivos que leíste

-Lo haré en el acto

Just le devolvió una ultima mirada directamente hacia los ojos, y se retiro de la habitación, Dave quedo pasmado con lo que el jefe le había dicho, pero comprendía el alcance de las cosas, no era casualidad que estudiaran detenidamente la ciudad que fue destruida empleando armamento nuclear con el fin de evitar al expansión de un virus letal. Además, Ginowan estaba en primera plana, un incidente casi idéntico al de Baycon, en los archivos que el había leído por accidente, encontró algunos datos que no habían sido develados a la prensa, datos que comprometían a una empresa, pero no sabia su nombre, afortunadamente en los mismos se encontraba una vaga información sobre los EEV y sobre lo de Baycon, lo demás había sido borrado por Just previamente.

Sin embargo ahora que el sabia lo que podría pasar en un futuro, le convenció de dejar de lado sus sospechas y trabajar con aquel androide. Para fortuna de Dex nadie mas sospechaba sobre "que era el" en realidad, lo tomaban como un individuo mas, pero siempre manteniéndose a ralla del mismo. Su aspecto era inevitablemente extraño y el hecho de utilizar una "armadura" señalaban que el no era una persona común.

Dave no tenía estos pensamientos puesto que sabía lo que el era en realidad, un robot, pero no sabia de quien se trataba o si realmente era humano por dentro.

Pese a toda esta ola de sospechas, el trabajo fue retomado, ahora el equipo tenia a un nuevo integrante y jefe ya que Dave fue dejado en el segundo puesto, delegándole el mandato a Dex. Con esta acción se logro agilizar un poco más el trabajo, pero así y todo la lentitud con la que avanzaban enloquecería a cualquiera.

Mientras los muchachos del departamento de análisis trabajaban sobre los planos e información de Baycon Hill, Just ya se encontraba en su oficina esperando ansiosamente la visita de sus dos "amigos" quienes traerían las tan buenas noticias que el esperaba desde el día anterior. La noche se hacia sentir y poco a poco el cielo comenzó a tornarse azul marino hasta desaparecer sobre el horizonte.

Las calles se ajetreaban con el incesante tráfico, mientras que algunos miembros de Intel Art llegaban al trabajo luego de un retraso causado por los embotellamientos. Lamentablemente dos personas llegaron a tiempo, eran precisamente Carl y Sinji, quienes cargando unos voluminosos portafolios ingresaron en el complejo. Just los vio venir desde las cámaras de seguridad, por lo que se preparo mentalmente para una burocrática batalla a muerte en contra de sus "aliados" más cercanos.


	3. Revelaciones

Los vehículos lentamente comenzaron a avanzar sobre la autopista portando su vital carga esencial para los planes del jefe. La bahía ahora estaba tranquila, el personal limpiaba los deshechos al igual que se tomaba un muy merecido descanso. Al mismo tiempo, los laboratorios se encontraban en calma, las toneladas de cajas habían desaparecido ya que se encontraban camino al Aeropuerto y los científicos lograron apartar su mente del trabajo.

Mientras, unos pisos mas arriba el jefe de la empresa apretaba los dientas intentando no decir algún insulto hacia las personas que tenia en frente, Sinji y Carl se encontraban sentados en su oficina esperando que Just diera el visto bueno para realizar los planes que ellos habían decidido en la junta del día anterior. Sin embargo nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, puesto que Just no tenía planeado entregar a su amigo a un par de traidores. No podía confirmar que lo fueran, pero algo dentro de el le hacia sospechar de aquellos dos, si su intuición era correcta, podría estar cayendo en una trampa de La compañía y devolverles el androide extraviado en Ginowan no seria una decisión muy acertada u inteligente. Ahora tenia ante de el a dos posibles sospechosos que quizás estaban involucrados con los incidentes pasados, o que realmente representaran a su enemigo, lo que sucedería en los próximos 30 minutos serian el comienzo de una batalla entre titanes por la supremacía en el mercado.

Intel Art representaba una amenaza a La Compañía, al igual que INGEN Corporation, una corporación antes aliada a la misma, pero que ahora había roto todo pacto luego de los incidentes en Ginowan por lo cual, Mr. Roth se encontraba en una emboscada, si Intel Art e INGEN se aliaban seria el comienzo del fin para ellos, pero no se rendirían sin dar pelea, tenían los medios para defenderse, solamente necesitaban un motivo para desencadenar el "Protocolo Secundario".

En todo caso, Sinji comenzó con la junta exigiendo una pronta respuesta por parte del jefe….

-¿Y bien?, ha tomado una decisión o debemos darle mas tiempo

Pero Just no dijo nada, permaneció sentado en la misma posición observando detenidamente a los dos individuos. Sinji comenzó a irritarse, no soportaba que le tomaran el pelo y trato de pasar por encima del Jefe haciendo uso de su cargo…

-Será mejor que me de una respuesta o su empresa terminara en la bancarrota

-Vamos Just, no tiene opción –dijo Carl- entréguenos el EEV y tendrá el dinero que necesita para sus planes

-Caballeros –dijo Just- esto no es algo que me sea fácil de digerir, pero he pensado detenidamente en su oferta

-Así que finalmente entra en razón –dijo Sinji-

-Lamentablemente caballeros, debo agradecerles que me mostraran el verdadero camino a seguir –respondió Just-

Al mismo tiempo, alguien tocaba la puerta, Just amablemente permitió que ingresara algo que los dos representantes no tomaron tan bien. Era una junta secreta, nadie debería de interrumpirla, al menos así eran las cosas con las demás empresas que ellos dos solían "visitar" a menudo, sin embargo la persona que ingreso en la oficina era nada mas y nada menos que el Señor Charles, quien tenia en sus manos un reporte que salvaría la vida de muchas personas, principalmente la de Just y de los mas allegados a el difunto Mr. Evil.

-Disculpen caballeros el es mi abogado Charles, le pedí que acudiera lo mas pronto posible, así que no se incomoden con su presencia

-Señor, tengo lo que me pidió –dijo Charles- espero encuentre lo que buscaba

-Gracias, puedes retirarte

-¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Sinji mostrando los primeros síntomas de nerviosismo-

Sin embargo Carl no mostraba síntoma alguno, permanecía calmado como de costumbre, pese a que algo dentro de el le advertía sobre un gran peligro, su colega Sinji estaba preocupado ya que algo en la actitud de Just había cambiado. Anteriormente ellos siempre tenían poder sobre el amenazándolo con las cifras monetarias, pero ahora pareciera que el jefe tenia las cartas que le darían una victoria en esta partida. Y así iba a suceder.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de análisis Dex y el equipo de investigadores continuaban trabajando en los planos, finalmente lograban un brutal avance ya que Dex podía reconocer los parámetros de las coordenadas mucho mas a prisa que las demás personas, esto se atribuía enteramente al hecho de que el era un androide, y pese a que Dave sabia de esto, los demás aun no tenían noción. Al mismo tiempo Dave se encargo de borrar los últimos archivos remanentes en su ordenador acto del cual Dex se dio cuenta. En todo caso, ahora y por primera vez podían distinguir la conexión principal del túnel.

Este se unía con los muelles de la Isla, pero justo en el centro de la ciudad, aparecía un rectángulo de 6 manzanas, el cual no mostraba ninguna identificación. Seguramente esto se debía a que el mapa que ellos estaban armando, era una versión "beta" del plano original, todos se percataron de esto al leer las notas de los agrimensores que trabajaron en la construcción del Hotel Resh.

En sus reportes aparecían un sin fin de cifras e informes sobre la forma y como se deberían de colocar las piezas del hotel al mismo tiempo las medidas del terreno. En el mapa no figuraban esos cálculos, inclusive el área del Hotel no existía por lo que sus ánimos cayeron al punto mas bajo. Sin embargo si el hotel aun no había sido construido, ¿Qué era ese rectángulo?, si esa construcción databa de antes del Hotel, podría tratarse de algo que La Compañía tenia oculto aun antes de planear la construcción del complejo.

En todo caso Dex estaba mas preocupado por el hecho de que si bien el nunca había sido notificado de que esa cosa existiera, el tamaño de la misma le anunciaba que podría tratarse de algo que sus antiguos camaradas estaban estudiando o construyendo bajo sus propias narices. Esto lo desanimo porque se percato que la traición de La Compañía no sucedió durante su estadía en el Hotel Resh, sino quizás de mucho antes de que lo contrataran. Estos pensamientos lo dejaron sumergido en un mar de penurias, y solo salio a flote cuando Mark grito…

-Hey ya lo tengo!

-¿Eh, a que te refieres? –dijo uno de los analistas

-Perdonen, pero ya tengo la fecha en que fue realizado este plano

-¿Dónde la encontraste? –Dijo Dave corriendo hacia el muchacho-

-Estaba entre los archivos de los agrimensores, fueron los de INGEN quienes hicieron los planos subterráneos de la ciudad

-¿Cómo es posible? –decía otro-

-No lo se, pero aquí aparece todo, alcantarillado, desagües, inclusive líneas de gas y electricidad, pero esa enorme "mancha blanca" que se une al túnel no figura en los planos

-¿Cual es la fecha? –pregunto Dex-

-Aquí dice "File – DNS 772304 DFB – DATE SEPTEMBER 13 2004"

-Mmmm busquemos todo lo que podamos relacionado con esa fecha –dijo Dave-

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a trabajar, revisando entre las notas algo que fuese de valor y relacionado con el día en que imprimieron el plano de la ciudad. Sin embargo uno de ellos no se movió de donde estaba, precisamente era Dex, quien luego de enterarse de la fecha quedo pasmado, coincidía con el día en que Mr Roth le anunciaba su nuevo puesto en Baycon Hill. Fue en ese momento que el comprendió que su destino había estado escrito desde el comienzo, Roth y los demás le habían traicionado aun antes de pisar La Compañía, esto comenzó a enfurecerlo, cerro los ojos y trato de dominarse. Estuvo a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando Dave le interrumpió…

-Dex, perdóname, pero ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, descuida –dijo el aludido intentando conservar la calma-

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo

-Seguro, dime de que se trata

Ambos caminaron hasta un ordenador, el muchacho comenzó a mostrarle al Cyborg algunos datos que había logrado descompilar de la base central que se encontraba en el DVD que Just les había enviado. En el se encontraba cierta información sobre el Hotel Resh y parte de la realidad detrás del incidente. El analista no deseaba compartir estos descubrimientos con los demás, no después de lo que Just le había dicho, por ende decidió tratarlo solamente con su nuevo colega.

Dex observo detenidamente la información que aparecía frente a el, si había algo de valor, algunos informes de la policía de ese entonces, pero la gran mayoría eran basura puesto que era la información que los miembros de La Compañía habían hecho publica por lo cual estaba bastante lejos de lo que realmente había sucedido. Allí se anunciaba que la explosión nuclear en la ciudad se debía a una falla en el Reactor No.2 de Baycon, cuando en realidad había sido un misil nuclear. Dex estuvo a punto de decirle lo que realmente pensaba de toda esa información que el otro le había mostrado con tanto entusiasmo, pero el aludido se había percatado de que Dex sabia mas de lo que aparentaba por lo cual dijo…

-No me mal interpretes, se que todo esto es una gran mentira

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? –dijo Dex-

-Mira –dijo Dave señalando el mapa de la ciudad que se encontraba en el monitor principal- el reactor se ubicaba en el área "3.22.41"

-Si puedo verlo

-Bien, pero el cráter esta en el vector "2.11.55" o sea a 20 Km. de distancia desde donde supuestamente vino la explosión

-Mmm interesante

-Con esto quiero decirte que, lo que La compañía e INGEN hicieron público, puede no ser verdad

-Aquí entre nos… eso ya lo se

-Esperaba esa respuesta de ti, por lo que quiero preguntarte algo

-Por supuesto, adelante

-¿Qué tan comprometido estabas con La Compañía?

-Eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás –respondió Dex entonando una sonrisa-

-Lamento decirlo pero no me fío de ti

-Es mejor así, aquellos que confiaron en mi…. Bueno, no tiene importancia ahora… ¿Hay algo mas que quieras mostrarme?

-No, solamente eso, espero que nos ayudes con esto

-No estaría aquí si no deseara hacerlo, así que pongámonos a trabajar

Nuevamente el equipo estaba en marcha, ahora debían de encontrar los informes que aclararan lo que realmente era esa enorme instalación bajo tierra que se conectaba con los muelles, no lo sabían, pero estaban a punto de realizar uno de los descubrimientos más grandes de sus vidas.

En la oficina la junta comenzaba a tomar un aire tenso desde que Just recibió el informe del Señor Chales, Sinji comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que tenia, pero Carl constantemente le hacia señas de que se calmara. El jefe continuaba leyendo mientras que ellos dos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja como si planearan una estratagema.

Finalmente Carl se atrevió a cometer un error fatal…

-Just, tiene que entregarnos el androide, es de vital importancia que analicemos sus partes

-Si tanto desean tenerlo, ¿porque no van y le preguntan si realmente quiere hacerlo?

-Ja!, pedirle permiso a una maquina –dijo Sinji- eso es inaudito

-No lo es para mi, y yo soy su dueño por lo cual si el no quiere hacerlo, yo no lo obligare

-Su actitud no nos deja muchas opciones Just –dijo Carl- debe de afrontar la realidad y dejar de lado los sentimentalismos

-¿Recuerdan porque nos aliamos? –pregunto just-

-Mire, si esta poniendo a prueba nuestra lealtad, solamente lograra poner a prueba nuestra paciencia –dijo Sinji-

-No mis estimados, no es su lealtad la que esta a prueba, sino su verdadero motivo de estar aquí

-¿A que se refiere? –dijo Carl-

-Tengo en mis manos documentos que ponen en duda todo lo que ustedes me han dicho, los acuerdos, y el dinero, aquí no figura nada de eso

-Perdone pero, ¿a donde quiere llegar?

-Señores, ustedes me han mentido, no vinieron aquí para ayudarme sino para controlar mis operaciones

-No esta siendo objetivo –dijo Sinji- nuestro motivo de alianza era para acabar con La Compañía mutuamente, pero día a día usted se niega a cumplir con nuestros acuerdos

-¿Y desde cuando son ustedes quienes me dan ordenes? –dijo just levantando la voz- los invito a mi oficina y tratan de pasar sobre mi, que actitud es esa sino la de un gran traidor

-¿Insinúa que nosotros somos sus enemigos?

-Solamente digo que, no voy a cumplir con vuestras peticiones hasta que me muestren que tan comprometidos están en luchar contra nuestro gran enemigo público

-Just, -dijo Carl- usted esta cansado y solo…

-Y solo esta tratando de encontrar una excusa para no cumplir con nuestro acuerdo –interrumpió Sinji- por lo cual no nos deja otra opción más que cancelarle los créditos monetarios

-Eso es exactamente lo que me esperaba caballeros

-En ese caso no tenemos nada más de que hablar –dijo Sinji al momento en que se levantaba de la silla-

-Perdóneme Just pero usted nos ha traicionado –dijo Carl- ahora veo que usted no es diferente a Roth o a Jackson

-¿Jackson? Como sabe usted que el era parte de La Compañía…

Carl quedo congelado y Sinji se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, sin saberlo habían caído en la trampa de Just, quien en todo momento había buscado la forma de que ellos dos se delataran. Ahora el hecho de que uno de ellos mencionara a Jackson era prueba irrefutable de que ambos trabajaban para La compañía. Puesto que, esa persona era el comandante de la División EEV en Japón, el mismo había sido quien dio la orden para ejecutar la Operación 53 la cual consistía en enviar a tres EEV hacia Ginowan para determinar la letalidad y origen del brote viral. Por cosas del destino Azumi, Duo y Dex fueron los que arribaron hacia la ciudad donde se desato el segundo holocausto.

Jackson permaneció todo el tiempo en la base central en la instalación Sulaco ubicada en aguas internacionales, desde allí comando todo el operativo que involucraba a los EEV inclusive las ordenes a Azumi sobre eliminar a los sobrevivientes de Baycon Hill y a los del Hotel 6, sin embargo su compromiso con La Compañía había comenzado aun antes del primer incidente registrado en EE:UU, fue el quien junto a Azumi trabajaron en el estudio de los EEV para la empresa, y quienes se encargaron de robar la información a Intel Art por medio de la fuerza y amenazando al presidente de la misma. Una vez tuvieron los datos, los asesinaron a sangre fría bajo las propias narices del personal de seguridad del Hotel Resh 5.

Con esto, lograron producir los primeros prototipos en muy poco tiempo y quitar a Intel Art del mercado al menos por algún tiempo. Roth firmo la orden de ejecución de los inquilinos y del personal que trabajaba en Baycon Hill, sin embargo esto jamás se concebio ya que los CCE se liberaron ocasionando caos y muerte en la ciudad. Esto ayudo a completar los planes de Mr. Roth de forma mas eficiente, ya que el mismo deseaba poner a prueba las capacidades de los CCE para el desarrollo de armamento biológico, y Baycon se convirtió en una gran sala de pruebas, al mismo tiempo estas bestias sumadas a los infectados eliminaron paulatinamente al personal de La Compañía que había sido marcado para ejecución. Con esto se logro callar a los posibles soplones, pero los que sobrevivieron representaron una cruda amenaza, por lo cual trataron de interceptarlos a todos. Solamente lograron capturar a unos cuantos, a Nekromancer y a Jig Saw, entre tantos.

Mas tarde descubrieron que Ill-Niño tenia en su poder información que involucraba a La Compañía con el incidente, por lo cual fue Jackson quien se encargo personalmente de rastrearlo, utilizando la tecnología robada a Intel Art lograron construir una red de rastreo global la cual les permitía localizar a cualquier individuo en poco tiempo, pese a que el sistema era experimental y que aun hoy en día tiene fallas, lograron encontrar a Ill-Niño por lo que inmediatamente planearon la forma de quitarle el disco.

Sin embargo hubiera sido fácil asesinarlo en el acto, pero si se difundía la noticia de que uno de los sobrevivientes había muerto o desaparecido luego de la explosión, bien podrían asociarlo a una gran conspiración y las investigaciones del F.B.I podrían paulatinamente acabar con La Compañía, por lo cual hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer, actuar entre las sombras.

Jackson y Azumi ingresaron en la red de Internet local y extrajeron los datos del disco al mismo tiempo que Ill-Niño los revisaba en su casa. Solamente le dejaron un mensaje en su monitor antes de borrar todo rastro de sus movimientos.

Just sabia de esto porque entre los datos de Azumi figuraban un sin fin de operaciones encubiertas por parte del personal Mercenario de La Compañía y al mismo tiempo, algunas movidas de los integrantes de mas alto rango. Lamentablemente la información mas comprometedora, la que hablaba sobre Roth y sobre el presidente de la empresa, NO figuraban en los archivos, puesto que Dex no logro copiar toda la info a tiempo, solamente lo que el creía necesario por lo cual, la mayor parte se perdió en Ginowan. Aun así Just tenia suficientes datos como para saberla verdad sobre muchas cosas, y sobre como identificar a los posibles sospechosos, de esta forma logro identificar a Carl y a Sinji como elementos enviados por parte de La Compañía para recuperar el EEV que ellos habían perdido en Ginowan, y nada le agrado mas que eso, porque ahora finalmente podría terminar con todo cabo suelto que rondase en las inmediaciones e inclusive expulsar a los polizones de su empresa. La información sobre el Comandante Jackson se encontraba guardada en los archivos secretos de la Compañía, por lo cual nadie a fuera de esta, a parte de Just tenía conocimiento por lo cual, Carl y Sinji quedaron en "off-side" al mencionarlo durante la junta.

Unos pisos más abajo, y retornando a la Sala de Análisis, un cansado y hambriento Dave regresaba a su estación de trabajo luego de ir por algo de café y alimentos. No habían comido nada por espacio de cinco horas y los muchachos se sentían hambrientos, aun más debido a la carga laboral a la que estaban sometidos. Por lo cual uno de ellos tuvo que acusarse en ir hasta la cocina a preparar algo para ingerir mientras que el resto tomaba un descanso. No habían avanzado mucho, solamente obtuvieron algunos datos mas referente al origen de los planos, así como la empresa que los realizo, pero mas allá de eso, no lograron mayores hallazgos, no encontraron nada relacionado con la fecha en que fue creado el plano de la ciudad ni tampoco nada que comprometiera al fabricante con el incidente en Baycon Hill.

Mientras descansaban Dex continuaba inmerso en uno de los ordenadores, enfrascado en su búsqueda de respuestas. Sabia lo que le habían hecho, pero ¿realmente sabia la verdad detrás de lo que sus "amigos" le habían dicho? Esto lo mantuvo ocupado durante varios minutos mientras navegaba entre un sin fin de archivos de texto y graficas sobre producción y desarrollo de mercadeo en Japón y EE:UU. Mientras el hacia esto, algunos de los muchachos comenzaron a hablar entre si, sobre su vida u alguna anécdota que ayudase a descargar el enorme peso que tenían enzima, en ese momento Dave regresaba con cuatro bolsas cargadas hasta el tope. Para los ojos menos escrupulosos la vista de esas bolsas llenas de comida anunciaba que finalmente podrían reponer energías y aun más, sentirse un poco más aliviados al poder desconectarse de las tareas diarias.

Improvisaron un comedor empleando la mesa principal que previamente despejaron para esta tarea, arrimaron las sillas y se sentaron a cenar. Comieron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, devorando las hamburguesas y las papas fritas como si se trataran de un hambriento grupo de excursionistas que recién arribaban al Mc Donalds. En todo caso, notaron que su nuevo integrante no les acompaño y ni se inmuto cuando Dave trajo la comida, normalmente lo hubieran dejado así, pero uno de ellos mostrando toda la amabilidad posible le llevo una taza de café al muchacho.

Mientras la "barra" devoraba sus alimentos, Dex continuaba buscando "la aguja en el pajar", sus esfuerzos no rendían frutos hasta que finalmente encontró un archivo de video. Tenia una extensión que no era reconocida por el reproductor del ordenador, sin embargo tras editar esto logro tenerlo listo para su reproducción. Corrió un poco el monitor para que los demás no lo viesen y comenzó a correrlo. Por unos instantes pareciera que era una cámara de seguridad de una instalación que el no conocía, era un largo corredor el cual en una de sus paredes tenia un logo que le sonaba particularmente familiar, una "sombrilla" con las letras "UMB". Su mente varia tratando de recordar que era esto hasta que de la nada el video comenzó a mutar. La filiación comenzó a oscurecerse y a mostrar interferencia. En ese momento cruza una persona al fondo del corredor, era un científico, su bata blanca lo delataba como tal, pero detrás de este surge algo que Dex no puede explicarse. Una niña portando un elemento que debido a la baja resolución del video, el no pudo identificar, se asoma detrás del hombre sin que este la perciba. El científico atraviesa la totalidad del Angulo visible de la cámara y desaparece por un corredor posterior, pero la niña permanece de pie observando a la cámara desde el final del corredor.

Dex se acerca al monitor intentando captar sus facciones, al mismo tiempo que un aire helado le recorría la espalda. La niña estaba allí, inmóvil, hasta que la cámara nuevamente comienza a experimentar esa interferencia, esto coincide con la desaparición de la niña quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfuma del Angulo visible.

El Cyborg permanecía allí con un "WTF" gigante sobre su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

-¿Será posible que ella sea….? –dijo en voz baja-

Entonces, de la nada la misma niña aparece frente a la cámara, las luces comienzan a pestañear y finalmente todo queda a obscuras. El video seguía corriendo por lo cual significaba que la cámara aun funcionaba, pero todo estaba apagado, inmediatamente Dex conecto los auriculares al ordenador e intento escuchar algo por enzima de la estática en el audio, pero lamentaría hacer esto, porque al comenzar a oír, logro captar algo que el creía haber olvidado, llantos que rebotaban en las paredes del corredor, los mismos llantos que el escucho en una habitación del Hotel 6 en Ginowan. El video culmina con la frase:

"Proyect Portal – File 003 – Date April 20 2001 – © Umbrella Corporation 1965, 2001."

-¿Umbrella? –dijo al mismo tiempo en que quedo pasmado-

En ese instante su mente trato de comprender la situación, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña fuese la misma que el junto a PD y Ill-Niño vieron en varias ocasiones dentro del Hotel en Ginowan?. Que era Umbrella, y que diablos estaban haciendo ellos en Baycon Hill… preguntas cuya respuesta Dex debería encontrar si realmente deseaba saber la verdad detrás del incidente. Ahora no solo se plasmaba el hecho de la infección sino el de un experimento secreto por parte de esta corporación a la cual el no conocía pero que le sonaba muy familiar. Anteriormente no había revisado sus archivos por lo cual sus recuerdos eran muy opacos, pero paulatinamente y mediante avanzara el tiempo Dex desentrañaría la verdad detrás de lo que realmente paso en Baycon Hill, el gran misterio que culminaría no solo involucrando a La Compañía sino a una corporación rival la cual seria aplastada por esta nueva superpotencia global.

En todo caso uno de los analistas se acercaba a este portando una taza de café, era la primera vez que alguno de ellos a parte de los diligentes del equipo mostraba simpatía por alguien del exterior. Habían sido "entrenados" para ser un grupo muy cerrado, pero la presencia de Dex de alguna forma les animaba, no solo porque ahora la carga laboral era mas ligera sino que finalmente podían hablar con alguien del exterior, y su misteriosa apariencia sumada a los secretos que el obviamente ocultaba eran algo en lo que ellos pensaban en casi todo momento, mas ahora que tenían tiempo para descansar. Dex continuaba frente al ordenador y no lo vio venir

-Perdona que te moleste, pero te traje esto –dijo acercando la taza al aludido-

El muchacho no se inmuto, pareciera que el monitor le había absorbido el cerebro, a lo que el joven nuevamente trato de llamarle la atención…

-Hey, ¿te sucede algo?

-Déjalo! –gritaba Mark desde el fondo- ¿no ves que no te esta prestando atención?

El joven pareció darse cuenta de que lo que el dijese no importaba puesto que el aludido no se inmutaba por mas que este le hablara, a lo que el muchacho desistió. Pero no sin antes ver el motivo del porque Dex estaba tan concentrado, pero al intentar ojear el ordenador, el otro se percato de dicha acción y reacciono bruscamente…

-Que quieres!.

-Perdona pero solo te traje esto…

-No gracias, estoy ocupado –dijo con sequedad-

-Vamos, tienes que comer algo

-Te he dicho que no!.

-Tu terquedad no lograra nada más que…

-¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Ya déjalo, si no quiere pues, que así sea –dijo Dave-

Allí culmino todo, el muchacho regresaba junto a los demás, al mismo tiempo en que Dex cerraba la aplicación del reproductor. La intriga le carcomía el alma, nesitaba saber más sobre "Portal" pero no tenía por donde comenzar. Era una suerte que hubiese encontrado el archivo de video, pero era obvio que si ese archivo estaba ahí, mas información debería de encontrarse flotando entre los millares de datos compilados con los cuales contaban.

Sin embargo esto debería de permanecer en la incógnita ya que muy pronto los demás retomaban sus labores, no había nada que Dex pudiera hacer por el momento, más que ayudarles a desentrañar el misterio de esa instalación en el mapa de Baycon. Pronto y tras un extenso proceso de eliminación el cual habían comenzado hacia horas atrás fueron depurando los archivos inservibles, de los que les eran de gran utilidad. Ahora tenían más de un giga de archivos de texto para investigar. De esta tarea se encargaron el equipo de analistas mientras que Dex investigaba los datos que los Agrimensores habían recabado.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la inutilidad de esta tarea por lo cual decidió buscar por otro lado, su intuición le jugo bien en ese momento puesto que uno de los archivos poseía un nombre que le era familiar. La frase "DDK – DEVICE" le resonaba en la mente, de alguna forma esto era una puerta a alguna parte de su pasado, o al menos el creía eso, y no podía estar mas en lo cierto ya que pronto su mente le regresaría la información y recuerdos que tenia encerrado en su subconsciente algo que mas adelante lamentaría haber hecho.

Ajeno a estos descubrimientos Just permanecía en su oficina observando detenidamente a ese par de traidores, la junta había terminado, pero el jefe aun no acababa con los "malhechores". Rápidamente llamo al personal de seguridad el cual tuvo una pronta respuesta, Sinji y Carl al percatarse de esta acción quedaron petrificados en el lugar, no sabían que hacer y solamente podían observar como los esposaban.

-Que diablos esta haciendo! –gritaba Sinji-

-Just ha perdido el juicio!

-Quiero que los lleven a la prisión y no les permitan comunicarse con el exterior –dijo Just-

-entendido señor!, Vamos!

El personal de seguridad rápidamente inmovilizo a los dos representantes y los condujo hacia un elevador el cual descendió hasta los confines del complejo. Como una partida de ajedrez bien jugada, el jefe había logrado capturar a dos traidores y posibles informantes sobre lo que La Compañía tenia planeado realizar. Sin embargo el hecho de tenerlos capturados representaría una gran amenaza ya que su enemigo no tardaría en responder y quizás esta vez seria el final de todo. Pero a esas alturas Just ya no se preocupaba demasiado, tenia información, tenia gente que podría hacerla publica pero aun no deseaba hacerlo, puesto que no conocía la totalidad de los eventos que por decirlo así le cambiaron la vida, además sabia que acabar con La Compañía no seria el final de la historia por lo cual opto por esperar, prepararse y asistir a la segura inauguración del nuevo Hotel Resh.

Tras reordenar su oficinal luego del "atraco policiaco" regreso a sus labores, pero entonando una sonrisa por haber logrado la primera victoria personal, algo que deseaba saborear hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Por un momento recordó que debía de asistir a otra junta con el personal de las instalaciones en Nevada, esto se debía a que debían hacer algunos ajustes e informes sobre el cargamento que pronto despegaría hacia el desierto, por lo cual, tras calmarse y degustar una copa de Whiskey Just se encamino hacia la Sala de Juntas situada en el ala norte del complejo, al mismo tiempo que Sinji y Carl descendían esposados hasta la prisión del edificio, un secreto y bien asegurado centro de contención. Fue allí que Dex paso algún tiempo esposado a una pared luego de que su rebeldía culminara con una sentencia de aislamiento.

En esos momentos y en una habitación oculta en el décimo piso del edificio, una alarma anunciaba el momento de emprender la humilde retirada. Era una costumbre ya arraigada la de programar un reloj para que sonase cuando el turno de los analistas culminara, además era un gran alivio saber que no estarían mas tiempo encerrados en esa habitación. Dave fue el primero en ordenarles a los demás que aseguraran la información bajo cinco contraseñas. Este proceso no tardo mas de dos minutos por lo cual muy pronto uno a uno los muchachos fue retirándose al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros luego de obtener la libertad después de 15 horas de arduo trabajo.

Mark noto como el "nuevo" aun no se había retirado, continuaba grabando información en un disco, este opto a último momento por analizar la información referente a "DDK" en los laboratorios, pero Mark le negó esta posibilidad al verlo realizar esta acción…

-Hey no podrás llevarte eso

-¿Porque lo dices?

-¿Qué porque lo digo?, vamos sabes bien que no nos permiten sacar información sin autorización del jefe de la división.

-Pero yo estoy autorizado a hacerlo soy el Com…

-Vamos, acéptalo, no te llevaras ese disco de acá

-Me imagino que llamaras a los guardias si lo intento

-Correcto, aunque primero te noquearía con una silla

-Esta bien –dijo Dex entregándole le disco- en todo caso, yo me retiro

-¿volverás mañana? –le pregunto el otro-

-Haré lo posible

Dicho esto el Androide abandono la sala de análisis y se encamino hacia los elevadores, Mark no lo sabia pero lo del Disco era una treta para aparentar que el estaba grabando información en el, ya que en realidad Dex había guardado todo dentro de un Penh drive el cual siempre portaba. Los guardias lo vieron salir pero no actuaron ni le dijeron absolutamente nada, aunque le dieron un par de miradas sospechosas como si observaran a un criminal. De todos modos Dex ya se encontraba frente al elevador, nada más debía esperar a que este llegase a su piso para volver a la comodidad de su encierro bajo tierra. Su mente reflexiono sobre lo que había visto ese día, los planos, el misterioso video de la niña que el junto a dos sobrevivientes habían visto en mas de una ocasión en Ginowan y los sucesos que poco a poco le develaban la verdad detrás de quien era el realmente y que destino le tenían planeado sus antiguos camaradas. Por el momento era hora de regresar a la tarea rutinaria, caminar por las instalaciones subterráneas, hablar con algún que otro guardia y esperar para tener acceso a los ordenadores del laboratorio en los cuales realizaría su investigación personal.

Sin embargo esto quizás no se llevaría a cabo ya que Mark le gritaba desde el otro lado del complejo y le hacia señas para que se acercara, Dex maldecía su suerte, tal vez el muchacho le había visto tomar la info y ponerla en el Penh drive. En todo caso no había vuelta a tras, y como un ladrón atrapado por la cámara, el androide regresaba sobre sus pasos esperando encontrarse con Mark señalándole de ladrón, a los guardias venirse rumbo a el y bien, una pelea, un par de alarmas retumbando en los corredores y otra hermosa estancia en la prisión. Pero al regresar a la sala, no se encontró con unas esposas ni a un molesto grupo de guardias apuntándole con sus armas, sino a Mark con un teléfono en sus manos…

-Tienes una llamada –dijo este-

-¿Llamada, pero de quien?

-De ya sabes quien, así que mejor no lo hagas esperar

-Ok –dijo Dex caminando hacia el teléfono

-Asegúrense de cerrar todo una vez el termine –dijo Mark a los guardias-

Estos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lo observaban al otro desde el exterior, sin embargo el androide ni se inmuto al saber esto, por lo cual se limito en atender el llamado, tomo el teléfono pero no de la forma normal. Debido a su casco no tenia forma de atender la llamada como toda persona lo hace, por lo cual mantuvo el teléfono frente a su rostro como si se tratara de un radio…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto de mala gana-

-Halo compadre

-¡Demonios Just!

-Jaja, dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Huh, lento muy lento pero encontramos algo que podría interesarte…

-Dime

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir por teléfono?

-Sabia que dirías eso, así que si quieres puedes pasar por mi oficina

-No, esta vez rechazare tú oferta, tengo asuntos que atender "allá abajo"

-Supongo que esos asuntos se atribuyen al Penh drive en el cual hiciste una copia de los datos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Como demonios sabes tú de eso –dijo Dex con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza-

-No te preocupes, no se que datos has copiado pero confió en que tu les darás un buen uso

-No preguntare como te enteraste, pero gracias por conservar el secreto

-No hay problema

-Por cierto ¿Para esto me llamaste?

-No, mira, acabo de poner bajo custodia a dos traidores

-¿Traidores…. quienes?

-¿Recuerdas a los representantes con los que me reuní ayer?

-Vagamente…

-Como sea, ellos trabajan para La Compañía, los atrape con las manos en la masa, bueno no tanto, pero si me percate de que son aliados de nuestro querido enemigo

-¿Cómo los atrapaste?

-¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir por teléfono?

-Maldito…

-Bien, mira ahora no tengo evidencia contra ellos, pero seguro la tendré mediante pasen las siguientes horas

-Esta bien, pero… al final de cuentas…

-Al final de cuentas ¿Qué?

-No, nada, olvídalo… mejor me voy, estos guardias me están molestando

-De acuerdo, además no quiero verte en prisión otra vez así que nos veremos mañana

-Ok, y Just…

-¿Si?

-Ten cuidado

-Siempre soy cuidadoso, ¿no recuerdas lo de Ginowan?

-Si, recuerdo a un niño asustado al que le tuve que salvar la vida en más de una ocasión

-Aja, y yo recuerdo a una "tostadora" a la que le salve la vida no una sino dos veces cuando recibió una paliza por parte de una chica llamada… huh… ¿Azumi?

Dex no respondió y colgó el teléfono, su orgullo recibió un rudo golpe aunque Just tenia razón, ya que en ciertas ocasiones fue este quien el salvo la vida al androide tanto cuando peleo contra Azumi como cuando le entrego el chip de control con el cual Dex pudo darse unas horas mas de vida. Eran recuerdos que ahora parecieran ser los de una época muy lejana, pero que les impulsaban a continuar en la lucha por defender a aquellos que eran oprimidos bajo el puño de hierro de La Compañía. Al salir Dex de la sala los guardias rápidamente la sellaron. Nuevamente Dex se preparaba para descender hacia las instalaciones que para bien o para mal eran su "hogar", sin embargo no podía esperar a que su amigo iniciara los planes para atacar, solo así el podría dejar la ciudad para sumergirse en lo que mas sabia hacer, partir cabezas y luchar en el frente de batalla. Como ser humano era algo impensable, pero ahora que era un Cyborg disfrutaba en grado sumo.

Durante su descenso en el elevador se permitió recordar aquellos días en Ginowan, había pasado ya algún tiempo, pero los recuerdos eran tan frescos que podría sentir como los vivía en carne propia. Recordaba su primer inmersión en la ciudad, cuando el, Duo y Azumi se lanzaron desde el helicóptero, como los dos cayeron perfectamente aquellos 40 metros de altura, pero como la chica se resbalo y golpeo de lleno contra el pavimento acto que no le produjo el mas mínimo rasguño.

Entre tantas cosas que el había vivido, estas experiencias en Ginowan si bien fueron terribles para muchos, muy en el fondo Dex comenzó a amar el sabor por el peligro, esa adrenalina que a una persona le explota las venas y le permite realizar actos casi imposibles. Los recuerdos de sus batallas con Azumi, aunque el nunca gano ni una, las había disfrutado porque solo en esas ocasiones podía expresar el total de sus capacidades. Añoraba tener otra oportunidad para pelear con ella, para demostrarle que el era mas fuerte, pero lamentablemente Azumi no era mas que unos restos humeantes en las costas de Okinawa. Esto comenzó a deprimirle, sin embargo sabia que algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a pelear y de probarse a si mismo, aunque por el momento la única batalla que le esperaba era la de pasar por la seguridad y de explicarle al personal el motivo de su extensa ausencia.


	4. Fantasmas de Baycon Hill

La oscuridad se hacia patente mediante el tiempo avanzaba durante la tranquila noche de primavera, la ciudad estaba tranquila y sus habitantes se regocijaban en sus casas con sus familias y amigos. Pareciera que la vida era un manjar solo para aquellos que estaban dispuestos a saborear y al mismo tiempo, para las personas que realmente la hacían valer. Si lo comparáramos con la Biblia, la "ciudad de Neon" era el jardín del edén, rodeada de edificios que anunciaban imponentes la majestuosidad del arduo trabajo que miles, millones de personas habían hecho para que sus vidas tuviesen cierto brillo, quizás equiparable al de la mismísima ciudad. La tranquilidad muy a menudo predominaba sobre el ambiente urbano, los crímenes y delitos eran castigados con puño de hierro, como si el mismísimo dios impusiera las reglas y las hiciera respetar con sangre. Pero todo paraíso tiene su cuota de traidores, maleantes y porque no, herejes. Estos se manifestaban no como ladrones ni asesinos, sino por gente aun peor, aquellos que estaban dispuestos a vender las vidas de los demás a cambio de un "bono" monetario en sus bolsillos. Desde el presidente hasta el humilde conserje, todos estaban destinados a caer bajo la tentación de la maldad, una parte poco noble, pero persistente que todo ser humano lleva dentro. Sin embargo la fuerza de voluntad de estas personas por sobrevivir en un mundo de caos llego a ser inquebrantable. Desde las primeras guerras mundiales, hasta la actual lucha entre corporaciones Globales todas y cada una de ellas han tenido su cuota de bajas, pero a su vez, adquisiciones y regocijo en la victoria.

Lamentablemente "los buenos" no siempre ganan pero demuestran no rendirse inclusive, ante la situación más difícil, un grupo de ellos estaban determinados a derrocar al gobierno totalitario que se había forjado hacia varios años atrás en manos de una maléfica corporación. Este grupo de personas habían perdido sus pertenencias, sus derechos, su libertad de caminar por las calles con la frente en alto. Constantemente eran asechados por los guardianes de su enemigo quienes añoraban saborear la sangre de sus victimas, sin embargo era un lujo que ninguno de estos "héroes" cedería sin antes pelear. La evidencia de esto estaba presente en las dos grandes batalles que se libraron en la tierra, batallas por la vida, batallas por defenderse a si mismos y batallas por dar a conocer al mundo la verdad detrás de este imponente rival encarnizado no solo por esta Compañía sino por varios gobiernos del mundo.

Aun ahora, ellos se preparaban tanto mental como físicamente para encestar el golpe final y terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas, sabían que no era censillo, que probablemente morirían en el Intento, pero mientras uno de ellos quedara en pie, las esperanzas podrían prevalecer ante las bajas posibilidades de saborear una victoria.

además, estaban los amigos caídos, personas como Nekromancer el "héroe de la motosierra" quien en el pasado demostró tener el valor y las habilidades para sobreponerse ante una caída, pero ahora no era mas que un prisionero, perdido en los confines de la tierra. Otro de ellos era Jig Saw, aquel elocuente y listo muchacho quien captaba la esencia de las cosas apenas las veía, su fuerza de voluntad y su inteligencia eran equiparables al numero de victorias que había obtenido entre todas las batallas que se vio forzado a librar, sin embargo y al igual que muchos otros camaradas, el era un prisionero de La Compañía, el intocable y posiblemente invencible enemigo que añoraban con derrotar.

En todo caso, y alrededor del planeta, comenzaron a formarse pequeños pero determinados grupos de resistencia quienes en el momento acordado iniciarían un asalto a las oficinas centrales de La Compañía al mismo tiempo que evitarían la construcción de un nuevo "Hotel Resh". Ninguna de las facciones tenia noción de la existencia de los demás, actuaban por si mismos y a ciegas, aun así sabían que otras personas estaban dispuestas a luchar junto a ellos, por lo cual, las esperanzas se invocaban a que los demás sobrevivientes se encontraran a salvo y listos para dar una ultima batalla por la verdad.

Integrantes de la CIA, el FBI, el gobierno Norteamericano y alguna que otra corporación conocida estaban listos para continuar con su plan y en estos momentos un grupo de ellos se preparaba para efectuar el primer paso…

En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos…

-¿Qué tal estamos?

-Nada mal señor, logramos captar una imagen clara de nuestros amigos

-Excelente, ¿la grabadora esta funcionando?

-Así es, lista y activada

-Bien sigan vigilándolos, no quiero que ellos salgan con vida

-Señor, ¿quiere que enviemos a nuestros mercenarios?

-No, se paciente tarde o temprano deberán de transportarlos hacia sus otras instalaciones

-Pero y si no lo hacen…

-Calma, conozco al muchacho, es tan terco como lo fue su padre, se sus movimientos

-Como usted ordene

-Debo retirarme, mantengan un constante monitoreo del edificio, quiero saber que pasa ahí dentro

-No se preocupe señor Roth, lo mantendremos al tanto…

Dicho esto, la sombría figura se aparto del monitor principal y camino hacia la salida, la habitación estaba rodeada por personal que constantemente vigilaba los movimientos de los sobrevivientes. De alguna forma habían logrado dar con el paradero de casi todos ellos y ahora sus vidas estaban en peligro. Ill-Niño. James Rogan, Cristal, PD, Just, Dex, Francisco Scaramanga y los demás, habían sido traicionados, uno de ellos había vendido sus vidas a cambio de su propia seguridad…

Mientras el personal de La Compañía se encargaba del rastreo de los "soplones" otro grupo de personas se preparaba para evitar que esto sucediera. La torre de control del aeropuerto dio el visto bueno para que el Antonov 227 despegara desde la pista No.8. De ahí seria un vuelo de seis horas hasta el desierto de nevada, lugar donde se construiría la red de comunicaciones y rastreo que posibilitaría a los miembros de Intel Art tener 10 minutos de anticipación a los movimientos de sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo contactar a los demás sobrevivientes quienes se encontraban ocultos en algún lugar allá afuera.

Toda esta acción era seguida muy de cerca por Just quien observaba detenidamente el mapa mundial esperando cualquier respuesta por parte de La Compañía, ya que para el siempre existía el peligro de que alguien hubiese abierto la boca y contado sobre la carga que ellos estaban movilizando, como no tenían un repuesto del material que transportaba el avión, la tensión era inmensa ya que cualquier falla pondría fin a todo. Sin embargo el alivio predomino en el ambiente de la sala de juntas cuando el Antonov despego sin problemas escoltado por dos aviones Caza que lo acompañarían durante todo el vuelo, solo por si alguien deseara presentarse de improviso.

El jefe y los mas cercanos a este permanecieron en la sala observando el desarrollo de la operación a través del gigantesco monitor de 54 pulgadas. Por espacio de 30 minutos todo marchaba bien a lo que El jefe decidió retirarse, consideraba que a pesar de estar presenciando el vuelo, no podría hacer nada si algo salía mal por lo cual se marcho cediendo la antorcha de "vigilante" a los que se encontraban allí.

Mas abajo… bueno… mucho pero mucho mas abajo otra persona tenia la misma visión que el Jefe, Yamamoto se encontraba trabajando en la creación del blindaje que deberían de utilizar los "Rehav" si realmente querían que estos tuviesen alguna posibilidad en contra de los EEV's de La Compañía. Esta tarea venia siendo realizada desde hacia semanas atrás, nadie tenia idea de cómo habían sido creadas los blindajes de los EEV, pese a los análisis de las partes de uno de ellos no lograban reproducirlo. día tras día las mentes más hábiles trabajaban arduamente sin resultados. Esto colmaba la paciencia e inclusive muchos de ellos estaban convencidos de que todo el proyecto seria cancelado de un momento a otro, el coste era inmenso por lo cual sacando bien las cuentas no tenían suficiente dinero ni tiempo para construir un ejército. A lo sumo solo podrían fabricar 10 de las replicas del EEV capturado, pero muy deficientes y completamente inútiles.

Sin embargo Yamamoto y su equipo insistían en que debían de hacer todo su esfuerzo, ya que además del dinero y del futuro de la operación, estaba en juego el orgullo de estas personas, anteriormente habían logrado vencer todos los obstáculos que se les habían presentado y este no seria una excepción.

En esos momentos otro interesado en el tema arribaba hacia el corredor principal, luego de ser amonestado por haber estado arriba tanto tiempo, logro librarse de los guardias y ahora se encaminaba hacia los laboratorios esperando tener la oportunidad de utilizar los ordenadores para analizar la valiosa información que tenía en sus manos. Pero al llegar a la "sala de cómputo" únicamente obtuvo una respuesta negativa por parte del personal, Dex llego en el peor momento ya que todos se encontraban utilizando los súper ordenadores para el análisis y desarrollo de la inteligencia artificial a un grado que mejorara las capacidades de un cerebro electrónico. El Cyborg noto que esto iba para largo a lo que decidió buscar por otro sector. La instalación era enorme, ocupaba cuatro manzanas completas y se extendía cinco pisos bajo tierra, sin embargo a donde fuere no tenia suerte, o bien alguien se encontraba trabajando o simplemente el no tenia autorización para pasar.

Su frustración se hizo patente pero no debía de "romper" nada o a nadie ya que sabia lo que le pasaría, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, mas ahora, a lo que decidió ir con una vieja amiga en busca de la oportunidad para analizar la información del Penh drive. Al ingresar en la estrecha habitación se encontró con el ordenador libre, estuvo a punto de usarlo cuando sintió un familiar alarido desde el fondo…

-¡Si tocas eso te mato! –dijo la chica-

-¡Kuno! –dijo Dex dándose vuelta-

-Oh Dex eras tú, pensé que se trataba de alguien más…

-Necesito usar el ordenador

-¿Y para que lo quieres?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una muy "inocente" –dijo entonando una sonrisa sarcástica-

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento…

-Bien, en ese caso yo no puedo dejarte usar el ordenador, mas lo siento…

-¡Demonios Kuno!, ¿siempre debemos tener la misma conversación?

-Hey no me culpes a mi, eres tu el que siempre se esta comportando como un cascarrabias…

-No seria así si tú te comportaras como una chica de verdad

Y ahí se desato la "debacle", Kunoichi soportaba muchas cosas, pero menos que le dijeran eso, era como un gran insulto para ella a lo que su rostro mostró toda la maldad y enojo que una chica podría expresar. Dex noto que su comentario había sido por lejos el más desubicado y veía venir una ola de insultos por parte de la aludida que ahora lo observaba frunciendo el ceño. Por mas fuerte que el fuera sabia que tarde o temprano necesitaría que Kuno lo "pusiera a dormir" a lo que en esos momentos Dex trato de maquinar una forma de disculparse con ella sin tener que recurrir a la violencia para detenerla. Bien sabia que si ella se enojaba enserio lo pondría a dormir permanentemente ya que Kuno conocía perfectamente cada parte del androide, ella había sido la que lo resucito y al mismo tiempo la persona que fabrico el brazo "robot" que Just usaría luego de haber perdido el suyo en el desastre de Ginowan.

La tensión comenzó a bramar dentro de la estrecha habitación, Dex no se movió, permaneció de pie en guardia por si algún objeto contundente volaba hacia el, pero no paso nada de eso, la chica solo lo observaba. Hasta que de la nada salto sobre el, este se preparo para "acostarla" de un puñetazo pero la chica era lista y solamente lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que dijo…

-Dexy, ¿tu no quisiste decir eso verdad?

En ese momento Dex no sabia que responder, ella nunca se había comportado así, pero reconocía que no era por cariño sino por otra razón, como si lo amenazara utilizando tiernos albures…

-Si digo que no, ¿soltaras ese destornillador? -respondió el aludido-

-¿Tu que crees?

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte quien es el…

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió de la nada, al miso tiempo que Kuno y Dex se eyectaban en direcciones diferentes, para su suerte el visitante no se percato de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo, y con toda razón, ya que al entrar de apuro se llevo puesta una silla y ahora se incorporaba tambaleante luego de besar el suelo. Kuno rápidamente lanzo una carcajada mientras que Dex agachaba la cabeza. El hombre se levanto y tras recobrar sus funciones camino hacia ellos…

-Perdón, no vi que había una…

-Descuida, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Kuno-

-Si si, perdonen si interrumpo algo

-No hay problema, Dex y yo solo estábamos…

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre el Angulo adyacente en la curvatura del universo según las leyes de la Física Quántica –dijo Dex-

-¿Eh?, digo… claro, precisamente de esto hablábamos –continuo Kuno con un tono inocente-

-Bien, perdona Kunoichi pero debo usar tu ordenador

-Claro úsalo –dijo esta mirando a Dex con la misma sonrisa característica-

El hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el aparato, al mismo tiempo que Dex le propinaba una patada a Kuno y con sobrada razón, ella lo miro empuñando el destornillador. En ese momento ella capto la esencia de lo que su amigo quería decirle. Kuno inmediatamente comprendió que no podía llevar la broma mucho mas lejos a lo que dijo…

-Perdona pero, ahora que lo recuerdo el ordenador esta fuera de servicio…

-Pero si me dijiste que…

-Si, pero olvide que esta mañana instale Windows y el sistema se congelo, ahora mismo lo estoy desinstalando…

-Pero el monitor no muestra que la estés formateando…

-Oh mira la hora, tengo que seguir trabajando –dijo Kuno encaminándose hacia el hombre-

-¿Hey que haces? –gruñía este mientras que Kuno lo empujaba hacia la salida-

-Tengo que trabajar y no puedo perder más tiempo, así que adiós

-¿Pero porque el no se va también? –dijo el otro, señalando a Dex-

-Trabajare sobre el… digo, trabajare CON el…

-¡No es justo!

Y eso fue lo último que se escucho del extraño, Kuno le cerró la puerta en la cara. Afuera el hombre permaneció de pie frente a la puerta con un "WTF" gigante sobre su cabeza, mientras que Kuno se encontraba recostada sobre la misma. Dex se acerco hasta ella y le palmeo el hombro al mismo tiempo que dijo…

-No eres muy buena para improvisar excusas

-Huh, y tú no eres muy bueno para tratar con mujeres, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Tu belleza opaca cualquier defecto que tenga tu personalidad –dijo esta abrazándolo nuevamente-

-Esto no resultara…

-Vaya que eres aburrido –gruño la chica al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el fondo de la habitación-

-¡Kuno!

-¿Si?

-¿El ordenador?

-Mmm… úsalo, ya que prefieres "toquetear" una maquina en vez de a mi jaja

-Huh… humanos… -dijo Dex negando con la cabeza-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Olvídalo…

La chica simplemente rió al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su trabajo, ella estaba perfeccionando el sistema de armamento que su colega utilizaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Su amplia experiencia en la ingeniería así como en la robótica le valían mucho, no por nada era la jefa del grupo encargado de los Rehav, sin embargo aun para una persona tan hábil todo esto era imposible de realizar. Un ejercito de robots creados a partir de los diseños de otro seria relativamente censillo de hacer, pero sin los materiales, ni el tiempo y ahora sin el dinero suficiente, era algo que solo podría considerarse como un mero sueño. Pese a esta racha de mala suerte, el grupo trabajaba arduamente mientras que Kuno se centraba en hacer parte del trabajo por ella misma sin ayuda de nadie. Era una costumbre arraigada desde su infancia, cuando una situación era muy difícil de comprender ella siempre se tomaba el tiempo necesario para entenderla y aprovecharla lo que le valió el pace a Intel Art. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Mr. Evil la contrato personalmente, un honor saboreado solo por otros pocos, el noto que Kuno tenia capacidades increíbles y un potencial inacabable, por ello fue su consentida por algún tiempo. Cuando ella se entero de su muerte, cayo en un profundo estado de soledad, su ritmo laboral se desplomo junto con sus sentimientos. Kuno no conocía a Just por lo que no se entero de que el era el hijo de Mr. Evil hasta que este tomo el mando de la compañía aun así jamás se hablaron. Simplemente no se veían, jamás pudo decirle al muchacho lo grande que fue su padre y lo mucho que valieron sus años como presidente de Intel Art. El había logrado cosas impensables, siempre por el camino correcto sin caer bajo la tentación de menospreciar o inclusive traicionar ese sentimiento de humildad.

La vida de Kuno no siempre había sido sencilla, desde sus primeros días de estudiante, su manía para hacer las cosas eran intolerables ante otras personas que no soportaban el hecho de que la chica pasara tanto tiempo enfrascada en una sola cosa. Su interés por lograr lo imposible le hicieron ganarse el disgusto de muchas personas, colegas estudiantes y profesores de la universidad. Su familia, comprendía lo que ella intentaba hacer, tenían sus esperanzas de que su perseverancia le permitiera obtener un trabajo digno y un porvenir más que dichoso. Fue así que cuando el presidente de Intel Art se presento en una conferencia de prensa en Japón, los padres de Kuno le "obligaron" a asistir. Sabían que le seria útil, y con toda razón. La conferencia trataba de la muestra de los nuevos avances tecnológicos en cuanto a la robótica, Japón era la nave insignia de esta ciencia sin embargo cuando una empresa norteamericana anuncio que tenia tecnología mas avanzada y que estaría dispuesta a venderla, no se perdió ni un segundo en invitar al representante de la misma a la conferencia. Para sorpresa de todos fue el mismísimo presidente de la compañía quien asistió.

Kuno se encontraba entre los miles de espectadores y periodistas que inundaban el auditorio, durante tres días Tokio se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas, científicos, y personas comunes observaban detenidamente como se mostraban los más grandes avances tecnológicos que existían en el planeta. Desde comunicación hasta lo mas atrapante de todo, los robots. Kunoichi quedo plenamente fascinada con esto último, ya de niña tenía interés por los Cyborgs, quizás influenciada por los films que involucraban a estos seres. Ahora veía como una fantasía se convertía en realidad y no dudo en ir a los Estados Unidos para trabajar en ello.

Por giros del destino Mr. Evil estaba presente en la reunión laboral de Kunoichi, cuando los asistentes le hacían un sin fin de interrogantes respecto a el porque y que podría hacer en la empresa. Las respuestas de Kuno fueron de lo más vagas como si realmente no supiera donde estaba parada. Pero Mr. Evil noto algo en ella, fue esto lo que le valió el entrar en la empresa ya que los demás la tenían fichada como "no admisible". Desde ese entonces su labor fue la de desarrollar estas maquinas, el simple placer personal de crear un ser pensante a partir de la nada era algo que le animaba a realizar todos sus esfuerzos en pos de conseguir esta meta.

Luego de enterarse del incidente en Baycon y posteriormente el de Ginowan ella vio con otros ojos al mundo, creía que no había nadie seguro allá afuera, hacia meses, años que ella vivía en las instalaciones subterráneas, para muchos esto seria como una especie de tortura, pero no para Kuno, ella tenia una labor y sacrificaría todo por concluirla, después de todo, así era ella. Pero cuando anunciaron que un "EEV" había sido recobrado en Japón y que este había ayudado a salvarle la vida al Jefe, Kunoichi rápidamente se lanzo sobre el grupo de personas que querían estudiarlo. Como si tuviera alguna autoridad ordeno que no lo tocaran y que no lo desarmaran. Muchos se negaron a cumplir con esto, tenían ante sus ojos a un Cyborg con la capacidad de pensar como un humano, no lo dejarían archivado, no sin antes estudiarlo por dentro. Durante una semana el personal debatió sobre que hacer con el, y a quien entregárselo, muchos departamentos de estudio o grupos de científicos deseaban tenerlo en sus manos, pero no fue hasta que Just recobro la conciencia luego de una cruenta operación, que anuncio un veredicto oficial.

Nadie lo tocaría, nadie lo desarmaría y solamente el departamento "RF-6" tendría el permiso de estudiarlo, pero solo con el fin de repararlo y devolverle "la vida". Esto no pudo estar mejor ya que Kunoichi era la jefa de ese grupo, una emoción muy fuerte sacudió su alma y rápidamente preparo sus laboratorios y al personal para el arribo del nuevo espécimen.

Durante semanas lo estudiaron a fondo, muy a fondo inclusive desarrollaron alguna que otra nueva tecnología, la mas grande y primordial fueron las prótesis, analizando las forma en que estaban construidas las extremidades del Cyborg el grupo RF-6 desarrollo un brazo "robot" que podría funcionar como un brazo humano ordinario. Este se probó por primera vez en Just quien prácticamente les ordeno que lo hicieran pese a ser un programa experimental. La operación fue un éxito rotundo y abrió nuevos caminos para la medicina. Al mismo tiempo otra facción del grupo se las arreglaba para reparar al Cyborg quien estaba muy magullado, prácticamente inservible, sabían que deberían de remplazar todas sus partes, pero ¿con que?, no tenían los repuestos y no sabían como fabricarlos a lo que trataron de repararlo como pudieron. Sin embargo el "owned" máximo vino cuando analizaron su cráneo, buscando el origen de esa "inteligencia artificial", pero para sorpresa de todos no era artificial sino real o humana, ya que el androide tenia un cerebro humano en su interior. Inmediatamente reportaron esto al jefe de la empresa en busca de explicaciones, este reunió a los miembros de más alto cargo del grupo y les comento "parte" de la verdad sobre el sujeto. rápidamente comprendieron que no era un trabajo de aficionados, sino el desarrollo de un ser totalmente nuevo, una perfecta fusión entre hombre y maquina.

El cuerpo de científicos quedo completamente boquiabierto y Kuno se encontraba pasmada, pero mediante pasaban los días ella permanecía al lado del Cyborg como si cuidara de el. No fue hasta que este despertó que ella prácticamente salto de la emoción, pero transcurridos los días, y dadas todas las respuestas a las preguntas de Dex, Kuno lentamente comenzó a verlo no como una maquina sino como una persona mas. Los primeros días luego del despertar del Cyborg, fueron los más interesantes de toda su carrera, Kuno estaba emocionada, aun permanecía algo incrédula de lo que veía, pero poco a poco se adapto a la personalidad fría de su nuevo amigo algo que más adelante marcaría el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Sin embargo el incidente con los guardias en la sala de seguridad, incidente que le valió a Dex un pase a la prisión hicieron que la chica comenzara a verlo con otros ojos. Durante el tiempo de aislamiento el Cyborg permaneció callado, no respondía a nada y lucia como si no le importase lo que hicieran los demás, Kuno no comprendía como esto era posible, anteriormente Dex solía mostrar cierta simpatía por los que lo rodeaban pero ahora estaba aislado, inmerso en una especie de burbuja de la cual pareciera no querer Salir. Pero todo cambio una noche, cuando los guardias de seguridad lo devolvieron a la sala de reposo, donde Kuno trabajaba habitualmente, era prácticamente su "oficina". Allí noto como algo había cambiado en el, y como algo había cambiado en ella.

Noche tras noche, antes de "mandarlo a dormir" el y Kuno hablaban de muchas cosas, de su vida y de lo que creían que necesitarían hacer para lograr la propuesta de Just, "acabar con La Compañía", en estos momentos de platica Dex le contó a Kuno parte de su pasado mientras que ella le contaba lo insegura que se sintió al ver como se producía un desastre idéntico al de Baycon Hill. Fueron estos eventos los que lograron fortalecer más su amistad, ahora el Cyborg la veía como una colega, como alguien en quien confiar, pero ella lo veía de otra forma, lo veía como algo más.

Pareciera que sus destinos estaban entrelazados desde el comienzo, por un lado Dex necesitaba confiar en alguien mientras estuviera allí abajo, alguien que comprendiera lo que el sentía y había experimentado, pero por otro lado Kuno necesitaba a una persona que la respetara y al igual que su amigo, comprendiera lo que ella sentía. Fue así que poco a poco Kuno comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento de cariño y afecto por el. Pero Dex no estaba dispuesto a responderle de la misma forma, pese a esto ella siempre se mostraba mas amable y cariñosa, acto que irritaba al Cyborg y que ella disfrutaba en grado sumo.

Sin embargo la realidad a la cual se enfrentaban opacaba todo el brillo de una posible relación entre ambos, ya que sabían que en algún momento deberían separarse. Cuando iniciaran las hostilidades Dex se marcharía a la guerra y Kuno quedaría atrapada en los laboratorios, no había forma de que pudieran estar juntos por siempre lo que producía un gran vació que trataban de ocultar. Dex no sentía cariño por ella pero si la comprendía, al menos eso creía el, pero no podía estar mas equivocado, Kuno no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente y la prueba de esto se presentaría mas adelante cuando el equipo finalmente lograra cumplir con la propuesta de Just y al mismo tiempo crear una copia casi perfecta de un EEV.

Por el momento la situación era igual a la de siempre, Kuno retomaba sus labores en la Planta 23 al mismo tiempo que su amigo analizaba la información del Penh Drive. Esto le tomo algún tiempo ya que los datos estaban compilados, al menos los que el no había revisado aun, por lo cual rápidamente preparo un "hackeo" al sistema. La tarea llevaría un par de minutos, mientras destruya el sistema de seguridad de los archivos, durante este compás de espera abrió otra ventana y continuo su lectura sobre la información referente a "DDK-FILE". Allí se hablaba sobre la historia de cómo se creo el sistema de almacenamiento DDK, el cual era capaz de albergar 30 Gigas en un simple disco no más grande que un CD-ROM convencional. El mismo se utilizaba para la recopilación y respaldo de los datos de los laboratorios, ya que era una cuestión de rutina guardar todo el proceso de estudio y producción del material en el que estuviesen trabajando.

A primera vista no pareciera ser algo de utilidad, solamente un aparato similar a un disco duro portátil, pero mediante Dex pensaba mas y mas sobre el tema, su mente le traía pequeños flashes de su memoria perdida, como si el mismo supiera de la existencia de este sistema y al mismo tiempo el hecho de que estaba seguro que lo había usado anteriormente. Pero no podía unir las piezas, simplemente no sabia porque tenia este "deja vu", era la misma sensación que había experimentado al ver el rostro de Ill-Niño durante su estadía en Ginowan, comenzó a tender una línea entre estos eventos pasados y la información que tenia delante de el, hasta que finalmente logro atar uno de los cabos sueltos.

-Tiene que ser eso –dijo para si mismo- de alguna manera estoy seguro que le entregue los datos de  
Baycon Hill a ese chico… habían toneladas de información allí…

Lo que alguna vez fueron recuerdos confusos ahora se presentaban claramente como si se tratara de una película, se veía a si mismo guardando los datos de todos los experimentos hechos en la ciudad y refugiándose en un elevador junto a uno de los sobrevivientes. Allí durante el acenso hacia la libertad el le cuenta al joven quien era realmente a lo que el muchacho respondió con un gesto de "WTF", al mismo tiempo le entrega el disco momentos antes de alcanzar la superficie. Finalmente pudo ubicar a Ill-Niño dentro de la "escena del elevador", el primer recuerdo de su pasado y la primer pista que tuvo para desentrañar quien era el realmente. Pero aun no podía celebrar la victoria, puesto que si el le paso los datos a el chico, ¿Cómo era posible que La Compañía se los hubiera robado?, A menos que se infiltraran en la red no existía otra forma de hacerlo. Tras bajar un par de líneas encontró la respuesta a esta pregunta, todos los Discos DDK tenían un sistema de seguridad para evitar robos de información, los mismos contaban con un pequeño Script que le permitía a un operario trazar la ubicación del mismo mientras este se utilizara en un ordenador conectado a la red.

Por ende al revisar la información desde su ordenador Ill-Niño había dado la ubicación del disco perdido, para su suerte no lo eliminaron simplemente le robaron los datos. La Compañía al ser conciente de que el ya había visto los archivos, esperaron pacientemente a que este acudiera a la inauguración del Hotel 6 en Japón. De esta forma Dex pudo entender porque el estaba allí y porque lo querían eliminar, al igual que a todos los demás, sin embargo había alguien mas que ahora tenia toda la atención, la aparición de Jig Saw le intrigaba al igual que sus habilidades, particularmente solo el destacaba entre todo el grupo de sobrevivientes. Desde su primer aparición Dex noto como su fuerza e inteligencia superaban en gran medida a los dotes del humano promedio, no existía ningún tipo de entrenamiento o droga que permitiera a una persona común realizar actos como los que el mostró en Ginowan. Si bien el no era un EEV por obvias razones como se explicaría entonces el hecho de que tuviera "superpoderes".

Aunque Dex no contaba con la información que aclarara sus dudas, trato de hacer memoria, haciendo hincapié en ciertas escenas en particular del ultimo incidente, si bien Jig Saw era un extraño el Cyborg recordó que este le dijo que le era familiar o que presentía que ellos se conocían, pero no lograba ubicarlo en su pasado, simplemente esa persona no era conocida. Luego volvió mas atrás durante la estadía en las instalaciones de Umbrella bajo el Hotel, allí ellos tuvieron la mala suerte sufrir una experiencia "extrasensorial", cuando vieron delante de si mismos a la misma niña que Dex y Ill-Niño habían avistado durante su regreso al Hotel, al mismo tiempo experimentaron recuerdos ajenos, como si alguien les jugara una broma de mal gusto, pero esto tampoco le decía quien era Jig o que hacia el en Ginowan.

Finalmente las palabras de E. L. Nieb aclararon todo el asunto, momentos antes de que Cristal y sus dos amigas traicionaran al equipo, hubo una pequeña conversación entre Jig Saw y este hombre, quien al parecer tenia un cargo importante en la corporación Umbrella, de todos modos Dex no recordaba toda la conversación y no lo necesitaba ya que la frase "eres un clon" bastaba para despejar las dudas sobre los motivos por los que Jig se encontraba en Ginowan y al mismo tiempo develar mas de su propio pasado.

Si Nieb tenia un alto cargo en Umbrella bien podría ser el jefe del proyecto que ellos estuvieran realizando en Japón, al mismo tiempo si Jig era un clon entonces el estaba ahí para ser testeado, para probar sus habilidades de combate. A esto se agregaba la aparición de aquel monstruo que en tantas ocasiones había acosado al grupo de sobrevivientes, cada vez que lo mataban el volvía, y Jig mientras mas daño recibía mas fuerza recababa, por lo cual Dex comprendió lo que había pasado en realidad.

Jig Saw era nada mas que un experimento de Umbrella, la mutación que los había perseguido era otro de los BOW creados por esa corporación, seguramente se encontraban en fase de pruebas por lo que aun no se los habría puesto en combate, seguramente la corporación necesitaría de un sitio de pruebas, un lugar donde se probaran las habilidades de cada uno, un sitio donde tuvieran que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas. Ginowan parecía ser el indicado ya que resultaba obvio el hecho de que Umbrella tenia contratos con el gobierno Japonés, seria muy sensillo ocultar toda la información y al mismo tiempo la evidencia si algo salía mal, Dex bien lo sabia ya que el estaba autorizado para "esterilizar" Baycon Hill si todo se salía de control, si los CCE escapaban o si el virus que estaban creando se esparcía en el aire.

Sin embargo el hecho de que los sobrevivientes del desastre anterior se encontraran allí, apuntaban a que Umbrella no estaba sola, Dex pensó en esto hasta que finalmente dijo…

-La única forma de matar a los sobrevivientes, probar los BOW'S y eliminar la evidencia es que La Compañía y Umbrella sean aliadas… tiene que ser eso…

Desde ese momento el se percato del masivo complot realizado, quedo anonadado al saber esto no solo se habían destruido dos ciudades y miles de vidas, sino también, se ponían en riesgo millones mas en todo el juego corrupto que La Compañía había comenzado. Pareciera que para ellos el mundo no valiera lo mas mínimo, solamente contaba el dinero que lograran recabar, esto le enfureció ya que el mismo había ayudado a que esas personas lograran su cometido, el fue el Director en Baycon, quien dio su firma para la inauguración del Hotel, lugar que se cobro las vidas de muchas personas y que inicio todo lo demás. Ahora podía contemplar como sus acciones en el pasado habían dado punto de partida al desastre en Japón, fue un mero efecto domino, Baycon, Okinawa, y ahora un posible nuevo desastre en algún lugar del mundo.

Esto reforzó aun más su insaciable sed de venganza, ahora más que nunca deseaba salir de los laboratorios y partirle la cara a , pero bien sabia que solo no lograría hacer nada, seria un Cyborg pero no era indestructible y La Compañía seguramente tendría muchos trucos bajo su manga. De todos modos no logro sacar mas información de ese archivo, el mismo continuaba explicando las capacidades del sistema DDK pero mas allá de eso, no había nada de utilidad por lo que cerro la ventana y espero pacientemente a que el programa descompilara el resto de la información.

En esos momentos Kuno había terminado de construir un nuevo revolver, una versión mejorada de la antigua Beretta pero que portaba munición especial, el arma en si era un sistema similar al de la Beretta original, pero tenia varias modificaciones necesarias para disparar las balas "Modelo RR2". Las mismas tenían el mismo tamaño que una "9mm" pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes ya que la punta de cada una estaba compuesta por un potente explosivo que se activaba una vez esta impactara, podía atravesar fácilmente vidrios anti balas al mismo tiempo que rebanaría como queso a un chaleco de Kevlar.

El alcance de cada una era de 1.500 metros, por lo cual eran munición pensada para la guerra. Esto no había sido obra del equipo RF-6 sino del personal de balística quienes habían estudiado detenidamente la munición que portaban las armas que Dex tenia bajo su poder, en base a estos diseños lograron perfeccionar el desarrollo armamentista. Naturalmente esto lo pondrían a la venta pero Just fue explicito en el hecho de que solo se los utilizarían en la operación en contra de La Compañía, una vez acabaran con ella, toda la tecnología seria archivada en las instalaciones.

De todos modos aun no se habían hecho pruebas reales con el revolver "Glich 22" y no se sabia si el arma fallaría o si la munición explotaría si se la golpeaba con rudeza por lo que se programaron las pruebas para fines de la semana. Esto provoco que la carga laboral de Kunoichi se volviera intolerable, prácticamente no tenia tiempo para descansar, muchas veces omitía su almuerzo para cumplir con el plazo establecido. Finalmente cuando termino de armar todas las delicadas partes de la Glich, se tiro sobre la silla y lanzo un largo suspiro al aire. Dex la escucho y mostrando algo de simpatía se aparto del ordenador y camino hasta la chica. Tras cruzar la extensión del cuarto la encontró prácticamente dormida sobre su silla, la observo por unos momentos, pero antes de decir nada se dio media vuelta, al hacerlo Kuno reacciono…

-Y… ¿vas a besarme o que?…

-Huh… ¿realmente debo responder a eso?

-No lo se, ¿tu que me dirías?

-Te diría que el cansancio te esta afectando el buen juicio

-Siempre con tu "humor" particular… ¿cuando aceptaras la realidad?

-No se de que me hablas –gruño Dex al mismo tiempo que volvía al ordenador-

-Hey, ¿porque te comportas así?

-No tengo tiempo para eso…

Kuno se levanto de la silla y camino hacia su amigo, estaba a punto de tirarse sobre el cuando lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, pareciera encontrarse en una profunda agonía, ella se abalanzo sobre el y trato de acercarse pero inmediatamente noto que nada podía hacer, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma, ella no tenia idea de cómo ayudarle, pese a todo se acerco hasta el y apoyando su mano en la espalda del muchacho tratando de saber que le pasaba…

-¡Dex!, ¡Dex!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?!... ¡Háblame!...

Pero no había respuesta, el no podía hablar, estaba tan aturdido por el dolor que no se había percatado de que Kuno estaba a su lado, la chica rápidamente entro en pánico y trato de buscar ayuda. En esos momentos la mente del androide volvía a jugarle en su contra, nuevamente tenia esas inexplicables alucinaciones, parte de su pasado surgían de improvisto. Ya le había ocurrido anteriormente, al reconocer a Ill-Niño o inclusive cuando despertó por primera vez, pero ya habían pasado meses y ahora volvía a tener esas pesadillas. Dentro de su mente se veía a si mismo caminando por los mismos corredores pero ahora no estaba solo, sino que lo acompañaba un grupo de personas, no logro identificar a nadie, hasta que frente a el surge un rostro conocido. Jig Saw aparecía frente a sus ojos, de alguna forma Dex se las arreglo para interpretar lo que veía, era el mismo túnel de siempre, tenían que ser las instalaciones en Baycon, pero si Jig aparecía en frente de el, significaba que este era uno de los sobrevivientes, por lo cual eso explicaría el hecho de que al clon de Jig le parecía que Dex era alguien conocido. Porque en cierta forma lo era, el junto a los demás habían sobrevivido a Baycon.

Sin embargo la especulación termino bruscamente cuando las personas que lo rodeaban se esfumaron y todo quedo a obscuras, a su alrededor solo podía escuchar miles de pasos que eran opacados por los alaridos, como si se tratara de un grupo de infectados. Intenta correr pero no sabe a donde ir, simplemente no puede ver donde esta, entonces al fondo logra divisar un pequeño rayo de luz. Camina hacia el advirtiendo que los pasos se acercan mas y mas, inmediatamente su instinto le hace correr, esta a punto de alcanzar esa luz, no sabe lo que es pero puede ver detrás de esta una gran puerta metálica, pero cuando esta por alcanzarla, un destello enceguece su vista. Inmediatamente nota que ya no esta inmerso en la oscuridad sino que esta ha sido suplantada por el blanco de las paredes de un extenso corredor. Lo mas extraño es que se siente como si realmente estuviera ahí, de todos modos camina unos metros hasta llegar a una intersección, no sabia a donde se dirigía pero algo en el le indicaba el camino, como una suerte de sexto sentido.

Al doblar en la esquina siente un terrible "Deja Vu", ve la extensión del corredor y como una de las paredes tiene una sombrilla con el logo UMB grabado. Se percata de que es el mismo lugar que el vio en la cinta de video cuando un científico pasa y como justo detrás de este va la niña. Trata de acercarse pero la chica lo ve primero y se esfuma en un pestañeo.

-¿Qué demon…? –dijo Dex presintiendo que algo malo pasaría-

Y tenia razón, la niña surge de la nada justo frente a el, Dex no reacciona, simplemente no sabe que hacer, pero la niña no le da tiempo de tramar nada cuando salta sobre este mostrando su "hermoso" rostro en un brutal acercamiento de cámara. Nuevamente todo queda en blanco por unos segundos y Dex se ve de pie frente a una puerta, miro hacia ambos lados, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca y muy bien iluminada, no había otros accesos a la misma así que pensó que la puerta seria una salida. Al hacerlo se encontró con el living de una casa, como si se encontrara en una residencia familiar, miro hacia atrás incrédulo de que lo que veía era cierto, y quedo anonadado al ver que la habitación había desaparecido y en lugar de ella podía apreciar la hermosa vista de una ciudad, con sus rascacielos brillando bajo el sol de la mañana, parecía imposible pero se encontraba en Baycon Hill. Entonces siente unos sonidos provenientes del fondo de la casa, sin pensarlo dos veces ingresa en la sala y trata de ubicar la procedencia de ese ruido.

Nota que proviene desde una de las habitaciones, su piel se eriza al percibir el llanto de la niña, sentía temor pero debía de encontrarla, quizás ella era alguien o algo que podría abrir las puertas de su pasado. Sin embargo Dex no podía estar mas equivocado, puesto que al encontrarse en frente de la puerta de unos de los cuartos, sintió como su piel se estremecía del miedo, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero evoco unas falsas palabras para darse ánimos y se armo de valor. Lentamente abrió la puerta pero todo estaba oscuro, a la derecha vio un interruptor, y al accionarlo se llevo el Owned de su vida. Al encenderse la luz no se encontró con la vista de una habitación familiar, con las camas y armarios acompañados de unos hermosos colores que bañarían el tranquilo ambiente, sino con la vista de tres cuerpos severamente mutilados, dos de ellos eran de personas adultas pero uno en particular era de un niño, la carne había sido desprendida parte por parte y ahora los huesos ensangrentados estaban expuestos al aire, había cabello y trozos de piel tirados por doquier.

El piso estaba completamente ensangrentado y Dex por primera vez en su vida creyó que estaba perdido, anteriormente aceptaba el hecho de morir, pero ahora no quería hacerlo, no en ese lugar. Se da vuelta para huir del cuarto pero comprueba que esto seria prácticamente imposible, ya que la puerta había desaparecido, y ahora solo podía contemplar la extensión de una enorme habitación, una gigantesca sala con el techo 20 metros más arriba. Pareciera ser un sitio de contención, pero esto no le llamo mucho la atención, ya que en el piso de la sala se encontraban los restos de por lo menos 200 personas, todos igualmente mutilados. Se encontró inmerso en la sangre hasta los tobillos, no había forma de salir. De la nada escucha un susurro que le crispa los nervios…

-P…Point… –dijo la niña-

-¿Don…do…donde…e…estas? –respondió el otro-

-….Tienes que vengarnos… tu y los demás tienen que vengarnos…

-¿A que te refieres con vengarlos? –dijo Dex ahora más calmado-

-Ellos corren peligro… morirán si no les adviertes…

-¿Quiénes…los sobrevivientes?

-... … … …

-¡Respóndeme!... ¡¿Quien eres y que es todo esto?!

-… Portal…

-¿Portal… que es eso?

En ese instante Dex siente la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, se da vuelta de inmediato pero es en vano la niña mutilada salta sobre este como queriendo abrazarlo, Dex lanza un grito al aire y nuevamente todo queda en blanco. Pero siente que la situación ha cambiado, al menos el ahora ya no se siente como "humano" no tiene dolor ni tampoco necesita respirar. Con alegría nota que ha despertado, se encuentra observando el piso de una habitación, al levantar la cabeza ve como Kuno se aleja de el. Instintivamente trata de llamarle la atención pero por alguna razón no salen palabras de su boca, hasta que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Kuno! –grito.-

La chica se detuvo en seco prácticamente resbalando sobre las baldosas, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con su amigo tratando de incorporarse, pareciera que se encontraba bien a lo que ella abandono su intento de buscar ayuda y se acerco hasta el muchacho.

-¿Estas bien?

-S… si… estoy bien

-Demonios, ¿que fue todo eso?

-No preguntes…

-Dex por favor dime que te sucede…

-Te lo diré después, ahora solo necesito descansar…

Kunoichi lo observo detenidamente, percibía que el no le decía toda la verdad, pero veía en su rostro que realmente necesitaba un descanso, se encontraba tan fatigado que no tardaría en desmayarse. Por lo que lo ayudo a levantarse del piso y lo acompaño hasta la capsula. Lentamente le ayudo a recostarse sobre la misma, conecto los cables respectivos en los brazos de su amigo y se preparo para cerrar la tapa de la misma, pero antes de hacer esto Dex le tomo el brazo y dijo…

-Que esto quede entre nosotros…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que nadie mas que tu sepa lo que paso aquí hoy

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, por poco te mueres y ahora me dices que lo deje así nada mas…

-Kuno por favor, confía en mi esto no debe de saberlo nadie mas sino…

-¿Sino?

-Yo…

-Dex dime que sucede

-Solo hazlo

Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse, Kuno comprobó que esto era así gracias a la información que entregaban los monitores de vitalidad, el se encontraba físicamente bien, su cerebro no estaba dañado, pero sus signos vitales indicaban que el estaba dormido. Mientras cerraba la cápsula, quedo pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, le intrigaba saber que le había pasado y si le volvería a ocurrir. Por el momento ella podía estar tranquila, no habría forma de que su amigo sufriera otro de esos ataques, camino hacia el ordenador que Dex había estado utilizando, al notar que este estaba descompilando unos archivos irreconocibles, simplemente apago el monitor. pensó en irse a la cama, había estado trabajando sin parar desde hacia dos días y necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas. En momentos como este ella desearía no tener que trabajar para Intel Art, había sacrificado demasiado y no creía que ellos tuvieran éxito, después de todo, si el ejército no pudo con La Compañía, ¿Qué posibilidades tendrían ellos?

Sin embargo ahora se sumaba otra preocupación a la lista, esta estaba centrada en la persona que tenia detrás de ella, deseaba contarle lo que ella sentía por el pero su buen juicio la advertía de no hacerlo, era imposible que los sentimentalismos interfirieran con la operación aun mas con la vida de su amigo, pese a que el lo sabia ella finalmente opto por guardar este secreto. Más adelante lo lamentaría al igual que el hecho de no haberlo conocido antes. Pero en esos momentos lo principal era apartarse del trabajo y volver a la vida cotidiana, pero no quería dejarlo solo aunque sabia que el no sufría ningún peligro mientras estuviera "dormido". Con esto en mente tomo su gabardina, arrimo la silla hasta la capsula y se preparo para dormir al lado de su amigo. Esta seria la única ocasión en que Kuno podría hacer esto ya que mas adelante los eventos que sucederían acabarían con la relación y la amistad entre estas dos personas.

El amanecer lentamente comenzó a calentar la ciudad, los tibios rayos del sol acompañaban a aquellos que se dirigían al trabajo. Pese a que se sentía una brisa Helida muchos retomaban sus rutinas. En Intel Art el amanecer era acompañado por una fila de personas que se aglomeraban en la cafetería, muchos iban por su desayuno pero otros desafortunados intentaban almorzar y cenar al unísono luego de una cruenta estancia en las oficinas. Si no fuera por la buena paga la empresa abría quebrado hacia años, por lo cual los gastos diarios de mantener una corporación se adjuntaban a los aumentos de sueldo para mantener a los empleados trabajando.

Esto lentamente socavo los fondos de Intel Art cosa que amenazaba con terminar con la empresa, sin embargo en un futuro no muy lejano los miembros mas cercanos a Just lograrían evitar esto. De todos modos el personal de las instalaciones subterráneas trabajaba como siempre ajenos a los dramas económicos que padecía el negocio. La gente de balística se preparaba para las pruebas con el nuevo armamento que habían desarrollado, el equipo de Yamamoto estaba a punto de terminar los estudios de las aleaciones para los Cyborgs y el grupo RF-6 descansaba luego de culminar las últimas pruebas a las articulaciones y componentes base que se utilizarían para el esqueleto interno de los mismos. El equipo tenia todo listo sobre la mesa, solamente faltaban la Inteligencia Artificial y el blindaje, lo demás ya estaba resuelto al menos en teoría. Pero las dos últimas faltantes eran algo aun imposible de concebir, pese a esto todos se esforzaban en lograrlo ya que no tenían otra alternativa.

Ajena a todo una apesadumbrada y exhausta chica despertaba luego de una noche de sueño, sus primeros movimientos le provocaron varios dolores ya que sus músculos estaban embotados por haber dormido en la silla, se incorporo lentamente lanzando un largo bostezo al mismo tiempo que observaba los alrededores. Pareciera que nadie hubiese entrado mientras ella dormía ya que todo estaba en su lugar. Luego de rascarse los ojos y de acomodarse el cabello, se preparo para la larga caminata hasta el complejo habitacional esperando poder tomar una ducha y un buen desayuno. Pasaron 40 minutos hasta que regreso a su "oficina" una vez allí noto como su amigo se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

-Vaya al fin despertaste…

-Huh…

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si… bueno…

-¿Qué… aun tienes pesadillas?

-No… no es eso solo estaba pensando

-Por un momento me preocupaste mucho

-No te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien

-Aja y… ¿Qué me dices de lo de anoche?

-Eso… simplemente fue el cansancio

-No me mientas de esa forma, ¿que te paso?

-Olvídalo, no tiene sentido discutir eso ahora

-Si no confías en mi lo suficiente como para decírmelo entonces, ¡BIEN!...

-Kuno perdóname pero es algo que…

En ese preciso instante el ordenador emitió una alarma, anunciando que el proceso de descompilado había concluido. Dex inmediatamente se levando de la cama y corrió hasta el ordenador, al encender el monitor noto como los 10 archivos habían sido descompilados. Kuno camino hasta el pero no dijo nada simplemente observaba como el muchacho permanecía de pie frente al monitor entonando una extraña sonrisa. Dex parecía incrédulo de lo que veía, todos los informes hablaban del "Proyecto Portal" algo que la niña le había dicho el día anterior en aquella alucinación sobre su pasado. Rápidamente se sentó y sin prestar atención al preocupado rostro de Kunoichi comenzó a desentrañar los misterios que envolvían esta operación que Umbrella había hecho en Baycon Hill.

La chica noto como este no le haría caso a lo que ella dijera ya que la información que aparecía en pantalla había captado toda la atención de su amigo por lo que simplemente salio de la habitación mientras que Dex comenzó a leer los archivos de texto. En ellos se hablaba sobre el posible estudio de lo paranormal y de la búsqueda de un objeto que abriría una puerta en el continuo del espacio y tiempo.

Por unos momentos Dex creía estar leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción más que los reportes del laboratorio de Umbrella, pero mientras más se adentraba en el tema mas comprendía la majestuosidad de las operaciones que estas personas habían realizado en búsqueda de ese objeto que desataría miles de posibilidades adquisitivas para la corporación. Según allí se explicaba la aprobación del proyecto fue dada por las altas esferas de Umbrella, pese a que no aparecían nombres Dex bien sabia que todo esto pudo iniciarse a la par con la investigación que Roth había llevado a cabo sobre Baycon. Si bien en esa época La Compañía se centraba en el estudio de nuevas armas biológicas, Umbrella por su lado estaba investigando lo paranormal y la forma de abrir puertas hacia el otro mundo. Para cualquier científico esto parecía un cuento de hadas, pero esas personas se centraron tanto en el trabajo de desarrollar una tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada, que invirtieron mucho dinero y tiempo en construir unas instalaciones lo suficientemente resistentes como para probar los portales que según se creía, servirían para permitir que un humano cruzase hacia el otro mundo.

Según el informe las operaciones de Umbrella comenzaron el 15 de enero de 1965 en Edward City. Una base de la corporación situada en el Antártico que llevaba el nombre de la persona que la ideo y construyo, un hombre llamado Edward Norton. Allí se inicio todo, era un lugar inhóspito y casi inaccesible un lugar perfecto para realizar los estudios sobre esta nueva ciencia que Umbrella intentaba desarrollar. Sin embargo mediante pasaban los meses no habían hecho ningún avance, pareciera que no lograrían hacer nada mas allá de producir pequeñas apariciones casi fugaces que eran inútiles.

Finalmente dos años más tarde llegaba un reporte de que habían encontrado algo que les seria muy útil y que marcaría una gran diferencia. Los historiadores habían dado con el paradero de un libro que contenía todas las respuestas. Inmediatamente se habían hecho planes para robarlo ya que el mismo se encontraba en un templo oculto en algún lugar de escocia. Durante este compás de espera, cesaron las operaciones en Edward City, esto trajo muchos retrasos en el desarrollo, pero como no lograrían avanzar nada hasta tener el libro, simplemente se vieron forzados a tomar la decisión impuesta por el presidente de Umbrella. Finalmente y luego de 3 meses de espera, un avión militar aterrizaba en Edward City portando una carga muy valiosa procedente de escocia. Para sorpresa de todos no era el libro lo que traía, sino algunas paginas del mismo, era todo lo que habían encontrado durante la expedición, así y todo tenían un gran valor ya que servían para lo que ellos querían por lo cual estudiaron cada pagina a fondo, descifrando los símbolos y las palabras que en ellas aparecían.

En primera instancia todo lucia como un ritual satánico el cual debía de hacerse con mucho cuidado ya que se utilizarían fuerzas mas allá del control de cualquier ser mortal. Lamentablemente nadie sabia el alcance de la destrucción que podían generar esas tres simples paginas, pero temiendo lo peor, el señor Norton ordeno que una de las páginas fueran devueltas a las instalaciones de Umbrella en Chicago para ser archivada junto a otros incontables objetos de valor. Fue así que la madrugada del 20 de junio se anuncio la realización de la primera prueba del verdadero poder del rito, por cuestiones de seguridad se evacuo la base dejando solamente al personal imprescindible y a aquellos interesados en el tema. Las comunicaciones de radio entre Edward City y los operadores del radio faro de Umbrella en las "Islas Malvinas" eran casi constantes, desde allí se retransmitían vía satélite hasta la central de la corporación en Estados Unidos.

A las 2:30 a.m. el personal del radiofaro solicito la confirmación del inicio de las operación Portal, 3 minutos mas tarde se reportaba el visto bueno, esto fue bien recibido por las personas que estaban a cargo de la operación y ansiosas porque todo resultara bien. Sin embargo cuando el radio faro trato de comunicarse con el personal de Edward City no hubo respuesta. Durante 20 minutos llamaron constantemente a los muchachos de la sala de comunicaciones en el Antártico pero solamente se recibía estática. Probaron todas las frecuencias inclusive el canal de emergencia pero no había respuesta, finalmente 4 aviones de búsqueda y rescate partieron desde el portaviones USS. Nimitz con rumbo fijo hacia la base, les tomo varias horas reportar que se encontraban en el área asignada, pero inmediatamente se percataron de que no tenia ningún sentido aterrizar.

La base al igual que el hielo que la rodeaba habían desaparecido dejando un circulo perfecto de mas de 30Km de diámetro. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, rápidamente apuntaron todas las cámaras al lugar de los hechos tomando incontables fotografías aéreas y analizando la roca que había quedado donde antes se encontraba la base. Durante 5 meses se desarrollo una completa investigación del suceso repasando los eventos previos y posteriores al incidente, sin embargo la junta directiva de Umbrella dio caso cerrado a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes y a la investigación en el Antártico, el evento se archivo como "inexplicable" culminando con los estudios del proyecto Portal.

Sin embargo 2 años más tarde, la operación volvería a resurgir cuando la nueva administración de Umbrella encontró entre los archivos la página del libro que Norton había enviado a los Estados Unidos. Nuevamente Portal estaba en operación ya que luego de estudiar la página encontrada descubrieron que el desastre en Edward City podría haberse evitado si ellos tuviesen el libro. En el se explicaban los métodos a emplear para controlar la energía de las invocaciones, por ende sin el libro el personal de la base había firmado su sentencia de muerte ya que la fuerza procedente del ritual fácilmente habría destruido la base en un instante.

Ahora debían de sumergirse en la tarea de encontrar el libro que volvía a caer en mano de los historiadores que habían señalado la ubicación de las tres páginas hacia 2 años atrás. Pese a los esfuerzos realizados no tuvieron suerte en su búsqueda, por 20 años Umbrella trato de dar con el paradero del condenado "Nekromicron" con resultados infructuosos. Finalmente una expedición en Perú dio con el paradero de más páginas del libro, pero no con este ultimo, sin embargo estas eran de mucha utilidad ya que hablaban sobre su mitología y los poderes que este portaba. En ella se explicaba que aquel que tuviera control sobre el Nekromicron seria la persona que dominaría el mundo. Era una propuesta muy tentadora por lo que inmediatamente se desviaron fondos estatales para la operación Portal que finalmente volvía a estar activa por tercera vez.

Personal de Umbrella y miembros políticos alrededor del mundo, entregaron sus esfuerzos y sus millones para que todo esto diera resultado, así comenzó la búsqueda más grande que la corporación había hecho, el Nekromicron tenia que ser hallado costara lo que costara.

Mientras se reiniciaba esta interminable búsqueda otro grupo de personas retomaban las investigaciones sobre el mundo paranormal, esta vez no para invocar almas en pena, sino para crear armamento mas allá de lo imaginable. Si bien no podían entrar al otro mundo, podrían aprovechar la energía que se generaba en los conjuros presentes en las páginas. Con esto pretendían desarrollar tecnología Láser y nuevas fuentes de alimentación que de tener éxito desplazarían a la energía nuclear en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pese a la confianza de todos, el trabajo se mantuvo en secreto para evitar que otros supiesen de la existencia del Nekromicron o de Portal.

Con esto Umbrella tendió una delicada red de seguridad a lo largo del globo evitando así que corporaciones rivales y gobiernos en contra de la corporación supieran la existencia de estos dos elementos. Sin embargo por giros del destino esta seguridad fallaría y una corporación rival tendría conocimientos sobre lo que Umbrella estaba desarrollando, inclusive acabaría con desplazar a esta empresa y robar toda la información que esta había recopilado desde los años 60. En todo caso, a fines del Siglo 20 Umbrella planeaba crear una instalación secreta bajo Baycon Hill. El lugar era perfecto, una isla alejada de las miradas curiosas y lo más importante, bajo el control de la corporación, por lo cual las obras comenzaron el 20 de agosto de 1997 en la antigua fabrica de acero. Allí comenzaron las excavaciones y la construcción de un complejo subterráneo en el cual se instalarían los científicos a cargo del estudio de las páginas encontradas en Perú. así mismo otro equipo viajaba por el mundo intentando dar con el paradero del Nekromicron, lamentablemente aun no tenían noción de donde podría estar, ya que el rastro se perdía en España, lo ultimo que el equipo supo del libro fue que una familia muy poderosa lo había comprado en una subasta en el año 1825, mas allá de eso no sabían nada.

No tenían noción de quienes habían sido o quien había subastado el Nekromicron, pero lo que si sabían es que se trataba de una familia rica y que seguramente tenia conocimiento del potencial del libro, por lo cual rastrearon la pista de todos las personas adineradas que se encontraran en esa ciudad en esas fechas, pero todo fue en vano ya que no había registros de ello. De todos modos y pese a la terrible racha de mala suerte, las instalaciones en Baycon Hill estaban concluidas, tomo dos años de construcción pero finalmente ya todo estaba en orden. El presidente de Umbrella autorizo el traslado de las páginas a la nueva central de investigación para su futuro estudio, no paso mucho hasta que volvieron a las andadas. El grupo estaba desesperado por iniciar los test de los rituales que permitían el uso de la tele transportación, pese a que las páginas no estaban completas, todos estaban seguros de que nada malo podría pasar si actuaban con cautela.

El 8 de Septiembre de 2001 un grupo de personas estaban aglomeradas entorno al altar que contenía las sagradas paginas del Nekromicron, se había construido una suerte de "capilla" dentro de las instalaciones en Baycon con el fin de ambientar lo que pronto seria una gran revelación para todos. Siguiendo detenidamente los pasos del libro, los siervos de esta religión intentaron mover de lugar a una persona en particular. Momentos antes, habían decidido utilizar a una sola persona para la prueba y se decidió que Millia Simons una desafortunada niña de 10 años fuese seleccionada para la prueba. El padre de la misma trabajaba en el estudio del Nekromicron por lo cual se convirtió en seguidor de la fe que este precedería, sacrifico a su propia hija en el experimento puesto que estaba convencido de que todo resultaría bien.

Las cámaras estaban listas, el personal estaba en su sitio y los nuevos diligentes de Umbrella entonaban miradas curiosas a los monitores que transmitían las imágenes del ritual hasta la central de la corporación. Por un instante todo iba bien, hasta que las luces comenzaron a titilar, acto seguido una enorme columna de luz surge desde el techo. Solo podían oírse gritos y peticiones de socorro justo antes de que la señal se interrumpiera.

El personal de la base subterránea acudió hasta la Capilla luego de que un temblor sacudiera las instalaciones, las alarmas de incendio anunciaban que la misma se encontraba en llamas, y el personal de emergencias corrió desenfrenado hasta el corredor principal. El mismo se hallaba a obscuras, así y todo se adentró hasta que finalmente encontraron la puerta. Al abrirla muchos de ellos se hicieron atrás no por el fuego sino por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos, las 200 personas que se encontraban en ese lugar ahora no eran más que restos desmembrados esparcidos por toda la enorme habitación

La sangre cubría el piso y las paredes, era una completa carnicería, nadie se atrevió a entrar ya que el olor a la muerte saturaba el sitio y además, nadie tenia valor para tocar aquellos cuerpos irreconocibles. 2 horas luego del incidente la junta directiva de Umbrella ordeno que sellaran la habitación y clausuraran toda el área.

Inmediatamente se corto la línea de energía a las puertas electrónicas que daban acceso al corredor principal, aislando así a la Capilla del resto de las instalaciones, para muchos fue la prueba fehaciente de que no había forma de controlar el poder de las invocaciones sin tener el libro, inclusive muchos creían que seria imposible aun teniendo el Nekromicron, por lo cual se dispusieron a abandonar las instalaciones. Pero 3 días más tarde una revelación se presentaba ante sus ojos, pareciera que algo había quedado luego del incidente ya que muchos de los operadores y personal de investigación reportaron la presencia de una niña caminando por los corredores. En un comienzo nadie creyó estos reportes, pero cuando las cámaras de seguridad comenzaron a grabar esta aparición muchos se tomaron en serio el tema y trataron de llegar al fondo del mismo.

Inmediatamente se percataron de que se trataba de Millia, la niña que había muerto en el incidente de la Capilla por lo cual, la única explicación era que su espíritu rondaba por las instalaciones como si tratase de hacerse notar. Nadie podía trabajar tranquilo con ese ente suelto por ahí, lo que valió la renuncia de muchos miembros de Umbrella, quienes veían como cada noche ella se aparecía en sus sueños o inclusive, sus llantos deambulando por los estrechos corredores de la base.

Finalmente y tras intentar todo lo posible para quitarla de allí, la junta directiva de Umbrella termino con la operación Portal por motivos mas allá de su control. La base fue clausurada, lamentablemente no pudieron demolerla ya que pronto se iniciarían nuevas obras publicas en las inmediaciones de la misma, no en manos de Umbrella sino por ordenes de una corporación rival que había adquirido cierta importancia y poder en Baycon Hill. La Compañía como todos la conocían, comenzaba la construcción de un nuevo hotel en esas fechas lo que evito que Umbrella lograra ocultar toda la evidencia sobre la operación. Sin embargo y creyendo que nada podría salir a la luz, cerraron todos los accesos a la base dejándola abandonada al mismo tiempo que sus rivales iniciaban excavaciones en el suelo rocoso.

Dex permaneció incrédulo mientras leía los informes y reportes oficiales de Umbrella sobre el proyecto Portal, no podía creer el alcance de las investigaciones que la corporación había realizado. Sin embargo podía entender el porque la niña aparecía en sus alucinaciones, pero lo que aun no lograba encajar en el rompecabezas era el hecho de que ella lo había escogido a el y a los demás sobrevivientes, sin embargo pronto Dex encontraría las respuestas a estas interrogantes.

En todo caso, La Compañía preparaba la construcción de su nueva base de investigación de nuevas tecnologías y desarrollo de los prototipos de los CCE, todo esto seria camuflado por el nuevo hotel que construirían sobre la misma. Inclusive no era casualidad que Baycon fuese la ciudad elegida para la construcción. Esto se debió a que varios años atrás el equipo de espías de La Compañía había dado con los reportes de la investigación que Umbrella estaba desarrollando. rápidamente recopilaron toda la información posible sobre esto ya que ambas corporaciones eran cruentos rivales, por lo cual La Compañía no permitiría que su enemigo tuviera la ventaja, era una cuestión de rutina espiarse los unos a los otros, pero Umbrella jamás tuvo la ventaja, puesto que solo sabían lo que sus rivales querían que ellos supieran. En todo caso, los estudios sobre el Nekromicron atrajeron la atención de Mr. Roth quien en ese entonces tenía un alto cargo en la empresa. Por lo cual se prepararon las bases para el robo del siglo.

Ellos planeaban robar el libro una vez Umbrella lo tuviese en sus manos, sin embargo el hecho de que sus enemigos fueran tan estupidos como para no encontrarlo bastaban para olvidar este plan, si querían el libro tendrían que buscarlo ellos mismos, por lo que un conglomerado de investigadores e historiadores iniciaron un rastreo a gran escala de la posible ubicación del Nekromicron. En un comienzo lograron lo que sus rivales habían hecho, rastrear el libro hasta la subasta en el año 1825, sin embargo La Compañía tuvo mas suerte y encontró unos registros sobre los poseedores del libro, esto se logro gracias al personal del museo londinense quienes aportaron toda la información necesaria luego de un jugoso y millonario incentivo.

Ahora Roth tenía las pistas de quienes eran los dueños del libro, un matrimonio millonario había comprado el Nekromicron, Para su mala suerte los registros no hablaban sobre lo que había pasado con esa gente, ya que no existía un linaje que los conectara en esas fechas con algún posible familiar vivo en el presente. Pareciera que nadie lograría poner sus manos en el libro, pero la suerte cambio cuando uno de los descendientes se presento en las mismísimas oficinas de La Compañía solicitando una entrevista con el presidente. En primer lugar pensaron en recibirlo con un balazo en la frente, pero luego de escuchar parte de su historia y de lo que tenía para decirle al jefe de la corporación, inmediatamente se estableció una junta con el joven muchacho. Este explico que no habían registros sobre los originales compradores del Nekromicron debido a que la familia se cambio el nombre durante su huida de Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al arribar a los Estados Unidos se movilizaron con otros nombres generando así una nueva vida.

Durante dos horas esta persona le contó a Mr. Roth la historia de cómo el libro había pasado de padre a hijo durante generaciones, finalmente La Compañía tenia el nombre de la persona portadora del Nekromicron, un chico extraño y poco conocido llamado Nekro. El mismo se había cambiado el nombre puesto que se había fascinado con la historia que aparecía en el libro, la de un gran héroe que salvo al mundo de la destrucción empleando los poderes del Nekromicron. Claro esta que el leyó las advertencias sobre el usar los poderes para el mal, por lo cual jamás hizo ninguna invocación. De todos modos Roth estaba a punto de ordenar el inicio de una cruenta cacería de brujas cuando el presidente de La Compañía ordeno todo lo contrario.

Nadie debería de eliminar a Nekro en el proceso de tomar el libro, era mejor tenerlos a ambos ya que era seguro que el chico hubiese estudiado el libro y quizás conocía algo que ni los científicos lograrían desentrañar por mas que estudiaran el mismo, y tenia razón, solo Nekromancer había logrado entender la verdadera simbología del Nekromicron, no había sido creado para dar poderes a el ser humano, sino para algo mas completamente distinto. Así Mr. Roth le ordeno al informante que persuadiera a Nekromancer para asistir al Hotel Resh, un complejo Hotelero que ellos inaugurarían dentro de algunos años.

Tras acordar esto y cobrar su dinero el muchacho abandono las oficinas mientras que todo el personal respiraba aliviado. así fue que se llevo a cabo la construcción de "La Central" que permanecería oculta bajo el nuevo Hotel. Pasaron los años y finalmente en el año 2007 las instalaciones subterráneas estaban en operación al tiempo para la llegada del nuevo Director del proyecto, Point Reflex era ahora el "Capibara" allí abajo. Su responsabilidad era la de, asegurarse que todos hicieran su trabajo y al mismo tiempo de supervisar la construcción del Hotel Resh. El acceso a La Central era a traves de un edificio vecino propiedad de La Compañía, se conectaban entre si por un túnel que corría justo sobre la antigua base de Umbrella. así y todo nadie sabia de esto por lo cual jamás se enteraron que caminaban sobre los cadáveres de 200 personas.

Ahora Dex veía las cosas con claridad, comprendía porque la niña los había los elegido a ellos y a nadie mas, después de todo, el túnel por el cual el grupo camino durante su primer escape del Hotel corría precisamente sobre la Capilla, si por alguna razón el derrumbe logro abrir el techo de la misma, bien podría ser que se hubieran liberado fuerzas aprisionadas, lo que explicaba las posteriores apariciones en Ginowan o aun ahora, en sus propios recuerdos de su pasado. Dex no pudo leer mas ya que no existían mas datos sobre los incidentes o sobre lo que Umbrella había estudiado por lo que cerro los archivos para luego eliminarlos definitivamente. Ahora podía sentir como se le quitaba un peso de encima, se sentía mas aliviado podía inclusive alegrarse de haber leído los reportes de esos horribles incidentes ya que le aclaraban las dudas que anteriormente habían atormentado su mente.

Con las piezas en su lugar pudo entender a Millia, ella seguramente quería venganza, pero quizás no podría hacerlo por si misma, por ello fue que "utilizo" a los sobrevivientes para que la ayudaran a exterminar a las personas que la habían asesinado. Sin embargo todo esto no seria censillo, aun ahora Dex no sabia si Ill-Niño tenia las mismas apariciones en sus pesadillas o si recordaba a la niña, hubiera puesto a Jig Saw en la lista pero recordó que su clon murió al estrellarse el Heli en el cual escapaban de Okinawa, pero seguramente si su cuerpo original estaba aun con vida, debería de experimentar las mismas alucinaciones que el mismo había tenido durante los primeros despertares de su subconsciente. Dex esperaba que ese muchacho lograra escaparse de donde quiera que estuviera prisionero, porque tenia plena noción de que si esto sucedía, el iría hacia donde todos los demás, hacia la nueva trampa mortal de La Compañía. Sin embargo no podía explicarse el hecho de que existiera una forma de producir destrucción empleando invocaciones tomadas de un libro ancestral. Eso era algo que no le cabía en la mente, pareciera imposible que estas corporaciones tan poderosas se centraran tanto en estudiar las capacidades y posibilidades adquisitivas empleando los rituales satánicos. Esto le dejo una huella en su mente, si el enemigo estaba tan desquiciado bien podría llegar a tomar medidas extremas para lograr sus planes.

Además se presentaba otra evidencia, Nekro era uno de los sobrevivientes del incidente anterior, pero en la ficha del Hotel el mismo estaba registrado bajo el nombre de Ash, fue por esto que nadie de la central supo que el estaba en el Hotel o que traía el libro. Los reportes sobre los estudios a los registros de los inquilinos en el Hotel Resh afirmaban que el 90% de ellos eran personas comunes que esperaban pasar unas buenas vacaciones en la ciudad, pero el 10% restante era gente asignada para morir, entre ellos la totalidad de los sobrevivientes del primer incidente y otros miembros del Staff.

quizás Nekro, García, Ill-Niño, Jig Saw y los demás representaban una amenaza a la corporación, pero ¿Cómo era posible?, esas personas eran gente común, con Nekro estaba la excusa de que tenia el condenado libro que todos querían pero no habían motivos para eliminar a los demás. Nada de ello tenia sentido, si bien estaban designados para ser eliminados dentro del Hotel, Dex no podía explicarse el hecho de que se empeñaran tanto en hacerlo para luego dejarlos escapar. Pareciera que no era casualidad o suerte que el grupo sobreviviera a Baycon puesto que La Compañía ya tenía la idea de que ellos irían al nuevo Hotel que se construyo en Ginowan. Nuevamente intentaron eliminarlos empleando tecnología experimental, pero al mismo tiempo les permitieron escapar de la ciudad.

Todo lucia como un juego macabro en el cual el gato trataba de matar al ratón para luego dejarlo ir, porque sabía que este volvería a la trampa pese a todo. Para Dex esto no tenia ningún sentido, mas que el hecho de que asistir a los dos Hoteles Resh solo sirvió para ayudar a La Compañía, cierto es que muchos encontraron algunas respuestas pero mas allá de eso Dex comenzó a pensar que todo esto bien podría ser la misma trampa que le tendieron a Umbrella, divulgar solo lo necesario para asegurarse que los sobrevivientes volvieran por mas. Era un buen cebo ya que todos querían respuestas de algo que estaba más allá de su control. Aun ahora los planes de La Compañía eran un misterio, sin embargo Dex descubrió el verdadero motivo por el cual Just había podido analizar la información del ordenador de Azumi. El mismo fue entregado en bandeja de plata puesto que no habría otro motivo para brindar esta información secreta a los sobrevivientes, siempre que buscaban los datos los obtenían, Baycon, Portal, Ginowan era información clasificada para todo el mundo, sin embargo ellos podían leer los informes secretos con toda seguridad. Sin lugar a dudas algo apestaba en todo el embrollo, los datos del ordenador, las batallas con Azumi en las cuales ella siempre le permitió vivir, el censillo escape de Okinawa, todo encajaba ahora. No fueron eventos casuales, sino que todo fue planeado desde el comienzo, solo así se explicaría el hecho de que los rescatasen en submarino cuando las demás fuerzas militares del mundo no lograron mas que acercarse algunos kilómetros antes de ser derribadas o forzadas a alejarse de la ciudad. El enemigo era mas listo de lo que los sobrevivientes podrían haber imaginado y Dex se dio cuenta de que quizás no seria la última vez que vería a Azumi o los demás miembros del escuadrón EEV.


	5. Contraataque

Han pasado varias horas desde que Carl Graham y Sinji Onimura fueron derivados al complejo de aislamiento en las entrañas de las instalaciones subterráneas. Era un lugar de máxima seguridad ideado como prisión y sala de contención para los revoltosos. Durante el primer chequeo de los nuevos inquilinos que ocuparían las habitaciones de la prisión se encontraron varios documentos de La Compañía entre sus pertenencias, uno de ellos quizás el de mayor importancia estaba anexado al contrato oficial para la compra de tecnología de ultima generación, estos habían sido formados por Jmf García y aprobados por la corporación Ultra. Una empresa fantasma creada junto a muchas otras las cuales eran propiedad de La Compañía. Sin embargo lo mas vital era descubrir lo que sabían esas dos personas, si bien actuaban como representantes de corporaciones que no existían, bien podrían tener algún dato que fuera de valor para Just por lo cual rápidamente se organizo un cruento interrogatorio.

Mientras el personal de seguridad planeaba la estratagema a seguir en el mismo, Just culminaba sus labores como jefe de la empresa. Hizo un especial esfuerzo por liberar su apretada agenda para darse el lujo de interrogarlos personalmente. De esta tarea se encargaría en las próximas horas, pero por el momento tenia un asunto importante que atender. Este vino de la mano del jefe del departamento de análisis e investigaciones quien requería hablar con el de forma inmediata. Just se encerró en su oficina y tomo el teléfono…

-Habla Just

-Perdone señor pero es importante –dijo Mark-

-Mmm, bien hijo, dime que sucede…

-Finalmente descubrimos lo que hay debajo de la ciudad

-Déjame adivinar, una instalación de La Compañía…

-No señor, es mucho peor, tal parece que Umbrella estaba haciendo de las suyas en Baycon

-¿Umbrella?

-así es… según los datos recabados en las ultimas horas encontramos que la instalación subterránea que aparece en los mapas es un complejo de investigación para el estudio de lo paranormal…

-Jajaja… me estas tomando el pelo…

-Ojala fuese así… pero es la verdad…

-¿Y que se supone que investigaban… fantasmas?

-Algo asociado con un libro llamado "Nekromicron"

-¿Me dices que Umbrella gasto millones de dólares construyendo una base bajo tierra para estudiar un libro?

-Señor… con ese libro se pueden invocar fuerzas más allá del control de cualquier ser humano…

-Aja y el libro aun se encuentra ahí… ¿no?

-Según nuestra fuente nadie encontró el libro… Umbrella estudiaba las páginas halladas en una expedición a Perú algo relacionado con las ruinas en las montañas

-Entiendo pero entonces, ¿Que relevancia tiene todo esto a nuestra investigación?

-Señor lo que Umbrella hizo allá abajo explica el porque se construyo el Hotel Resh en Baycon y porque INGEN estaba realizando operaciones en la ciudad antes de la fecha establecida para la expedición luego del incidente…

-Explícate muchacho, no entiendo absolutamente nada…

-Le pasare con Dave el podrá decírselo mejor que yo

-Esta bien, esperare…

Just permaneció con el teléfono al oído mientras aguardaba, al mismo tiempo su mente intentaba comprender lo que Mark le había dicho, desde un comienzo Just tenia la noción de que INGEN y La Compañía estaban aliadas pero la pronta aparición de Umbrella en el escenario ponía en dudas si esta corporación no estaría metida en el lío junto con las demás. Finalmente Dave atendió el teléfono y le explico lo que su colega trataba de decir…

-¡Señor!

-Si, dime…

-Perdone que lo halla hecho esperar

-Descuida, ahora explícame que es eso del Nekromicron y de lo que INGEN estuvo moviendo de Baycon…

-Es un tema complejo pero tratare de resumirlo

-Soy todo oídos…

-Bien, descubrimos que Umbrella experimento con lo paranormal en busca de crear una nueva fuente de energía capaz de desplazar a la energía nuclear

-No me digas que eso esta relacionado con el libro…

-Precisamente, ese libro tiene la capacidad de darle "poderes" al portador pero hubo un incidente en el Antártico que acabo con las operaciones

-¿Incidente?

-Tal parece que las instalaciones desaparecieron del mapa luego de que se realizara un ritual satánico empleando algunas páginas del libro

-Mmm… esto no tiene buena pinta…

-así es, y se pone mejor, la operación se llamo Proyecto Portal y fue reabierta a comienzos de los años noventa

-Continúa…

-Bien, no tuvieron éxito en encontrar el libro pero si hallaron algunas paginas en Perú, luego de eso se confirmo la apertura de las instalaciones en Baycon, tal parece que las paginas del libro fueron analizadas en ese mismo lugar…

-Déjame adivinar, INGEN estaba buscando esas páginas precisamente…

-No señor, lo que INGEN buscaba era recuperar los cadáveres de por lo menos 200 personas…

-¿A que te refieres con 200 personas?

-Parece que los de Umbrella no aprendieron la lección y volvieron a experimentar con las fuerzas encerradas en el libro, se confirmo la existencia de una Capilla en la cual se llevo a cabo el ritual satánico, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Huh… esto es algo difícil de decir…

-No pierda más tiempo, dígame

-Señor todas las personas que estaban en la Capilla en ese momento fueron descuartizadas

-Mmm…

.-Poco después llegaron las órdenes de cerrar la instalación pero para ese momento La Compañía ya estaba realizando obras en la ciudad

-Esta bien, esta bien… mira quiero que hagas esto, prepara un reporte oficial sobre toda la información que han recabado, quiero fotos, planos, análisis, TODO

-De acuerdo pero nos tomara un tiempo…

-Tómense el tiempo que quieran pero necesito un detallado informe sobre esto, quizás finalmente tengamos algo con que atacar

-así se hará señor

Esto fue lo último que se dijo, Just colgó el teléfono y se hecho atrás sobre su silla, cerró los ojos y trato de olvidar toda la conversación ya que no podía creer lo que los analistas habían descubierto. Umbrella jugando con fuerzas paranormales y La Compañía interesada en robar la información que ellos recabaran, por el momento solo podía especular, necesitaba que el reporte sobre la investigación llegara lo antes posible, sin embargo sabia que no podía pujar mucho a los muchachos por lo cual se permitió el lujo de apartar su mente de esta delicada situación. Claro esta que la realidad no tardo en presentarse, uno de los guardias se seguridad le llamaba por la línea privada anunciándole que los dos polizones estaban listos para ser interrogados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Jefe al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su oficina para tomar el elevador.

Tardo varios minutos en llegar hasta la prisión, y luego de los chequeos pertinentes se le permitió el acceso a la sala de interrogatorios en la cual Sinji y Carl aguardaban tranquilamente. Just ingreso en la habitación flanqueada por un espejo que cubría la totalidad de la pared, era una cuestión de rutina que todas las salas de interrogación tuviesen este espejo ya que permitía que los que estaban del otro lado vieran perfectamente como se llevaba a cabo el proceso de doblegar las mentes de los sospechosos para que contaran la verdad mientras que los mismos al estar en la habitación solo verían sus rostros reflejados sin saber quienes observaban del otro lado del espejo.

Carl estaba listo para lo que le lanzaran, su actitud era tranquila prácticamente estaba entrenado para soportar la presión de un interrogatorio lo cual aseguraba que Just tuviese cuidado con el, bien podría sumergirse en un juego mental y no sacar nada de valor, sin embargo Sinji era un caso completamente diferente el mismo era impulsivo, se enojaba con facilidad cuando le confrontaban, posiblemente era la única zona vulnerable en el muro del silencio que estos dos habían impuesto desde el momento que se los trajo a la prisión. De todos modos Just se preparaba para sacar a relucir sus dotes mentales, prácticamente estaba listo para la guerra aunque una muy diferente a la tradicional, aquí los rifles eran remplazadas por las palabras. Dicen que la pluma es mas fuerte que la espada, pero en este caso una actitud agresiva bien podría servir. Just se paro frente a ambos hombres y los miro fijamente como si los inspeccionara, estos no reaccionaron y no tenían porque ya que estaban entrenados para casos como este, sin embargo todas sus convicciones estaban erradas ya que no sabían a quien se enfrentaban. La actitud del jefe era tranquila, apacible como si los mirara con simpatía, pero todo cambio cuando este arrimo una silla y se sentó frente a ellos. Entrelazo sus manos bajo el mentón y cerro los ojos, esta fue su postura durante algunos minutos solamente el "tic-tac" del reloj rompía el silencio hasta que finalmente Just comenzó a hablar…

-¿Saben?, no estoy enojado con ustedes yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar…

-Si es así, ¿Porque nos tiene prisioneros?

-Porque me han traicionado y en lo que a mi respecta puedo hacer lo que desee con ustedes

-No sabe en lo que se esta metiendo –dijo Carl- se arrepentirá de habernos hecho esto

-Tiene razón, me arrepentiré de estarlos interrogando en lugar de haberlos matado apenas los traje aquí, pero como dije no estoy enojado por que me traicionaran

-De ser así usted no estaría tan tenso –observo Sinji-

-Ustedes hicieron tratos con mi gente, nos dieron dinero y que obtuvimos… espías dentro de nuestra propia organización, espías que planeaban acabar con este negocio…

-No tiene evidencia de ello –dijo Carl- no puede tenernos aquí sin ningún motivo, nuestros aliados le harán pagar…

-así que sus aliados me harán pagar…–dijo Just abriendo un portafolios- muy bien veamos que tenemos aquí… ah si… "contrato oficial de libre comercio con INGEN Corporation"… interesante… el mismo venció este año al ser clausurado por el presidente de la Corporación.

-Eso no significa…

-"Finalización del acuerdo de mutuo comercio internacional de Realtech Industry", huh… miren "Negación de acuerdos legales entre La Compañía y El gobierno de España", vaya, ¿No son muy famosos allí eh?...

-¿Y que tiene eso de relevante en toda esta falacia? –dijo Sinji- eso no significa absolutamente NADA…

-Quizás no para ustedes, pero para mi significa que nadie quiere mezclarse con su compañía luego de este ultimo incidente, parece que todos sospechan de ustedes…

-Sospecha no es lo mismo que evidencia

-Ya que lo menciona, déjeme decirle que tenemos la evidencia, tenemos los datos de los experimentos de La Compañía en Baycon tenemos toda la información sobre lo que sucedió en Ginowan, tenemos suficiente como para hundirlos a todos ustedes en un instante

-Jajaja… no me haga reír -dijo Carl- si piensa que voy a creer lo que me esta diciendo entonces es un idiota

-¿Ah si?, bien que hay con Portal, el Protocolo Secundario, La Central de Baycon, la Capilla en las instalaciones de Umbrella, la persecución por el Nekromicron, es mucha información que los involucra a ustedes y a su corporación en la muerte de miles de personas, si aun no me cree entonces es porque usted es el idiota aquí…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no tenían palabras para defenderse ya que Just había presentado evidencia irrefutable. Si el sabia de esas operaciones era porque realmente tenía los datos como para hundir a La Compañía en una mera corte marcial. Fue aquí que ambos comenzaron a ver que no tenían chancees en contra de las palabras del jefe por lo cual pensaron que quizás era momento de salvaguardar su pellejo. Sabían por experiencia propia que aquellos que traicionaran a La Compañía serian ejecutados en el acto, aun ahora Mr. Roth estaría planeando la forma de hacerlo si es que ya no había fraguado el destino de ambos por lo cual decidieron que quizás era mejor hacer un trato con el enemigo…

-Mire Just esa información es algo que muchos añorarían tener –dijo Carl- posiblemente sea suficiente como para darle un rudo golpe a La Compañía

-Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo -dijo Just entonando una leve sonrisa- así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es decirme todo lo que saben

-Le proponemos un trato –dijo Sinji-

-Soy todo oídos

-Dénos protección y le diremos todo lo que sabemos sobre lo que sucedió realmente

-Mmmm… ¿Es mi imaginación o ustedes se han ablandado?

-Just nosotros ya somos hombres muertos –dijo Carl- en cuanto salgamos de aquí La Compañía enviara a alguien a eliminarnos… como siempre hacen con aquellos que los traicionan

-¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que los mataran?

-Por el simple hecho de que no nos reportamos desde hace dos horas, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común…

-Esta bien, entiendo… díganme todo lo que saben y veré que puedo hacer por ustedes

Los dos prisioneros si miraron uno al otro como si trataran de comunicarse mentalmente, para Just esta actitud era la de alguien desesperado por salvar su vida, era de esperarse y mas viniendo de dos ciervos de una corporación capaz de matar a su propia gente. Durante un par de minutos los dos hombres tuvieron una breve conferencia en voz baja, Just simplemente los observaba esperando a que uno de ellos comenzara a cantar, finalmente parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo y fue el propio Sinji quien comenzó a hablar…

-Muy bien Just, nos tiene donde quería, dígame… que desea saber…

-Huh… muchas cosas pero en primer lugar me gustaría saber que paso en realidad en Baycon Hill… que fue toda esa "escaramuza" con los CCE y la destrucción nuclear…

-Mire Baycon Hill fue destruida gracias a un accidente con los CCE dentro de La Central

-¿Accidente? Que la liberación de los CCE no fue premeditada…

-No, el plan para los CCE era exponerlos a la radiación del reactor, el personal experimentaba con esto ya que al parecer solo las altas dosis de radiación podían destruir definitivamente todo rastro de estos monstruos, el problema es que las bestias se liberaron antes de comenzadas las pruebas lo que llevo al descontrol dentro del Hotel

-Entiendo pero ¿Quién los libero?

-No lo sabemos –dijo Carl- pero tenemos sospechas de que fue alguien de afuera porque los muchachos que trabajaban allí no eran suicidas, sabían lo que les pasaría si un solo CCE se liberaba

-Bien eh… háblame sobre el reactor, leí unos informes de que este exploto, ¿No es así?

-Efectivamente, todo sucedió muy a prisa, pero nuestra base de datos logro guardar información suficiente como para reconocer que la explosión inicial se produjo por una sobrecarga

-¿Qué el reactor no fue testeado con anterioridad?

-así es Just pero algo sucedió allá abajo algo que evito que la Unidad 22 continuara monitoreando los niveles de energía del núcleo, eso provoco una reacción en cadena que culmino con una pequeña explosión que derrumbo el Hotel por completo

-Me imagino que los CCE son los responsables de todo esto

-así es, algunos de ellos debieron de atravesar las defensas e ingresar en la sala de control del reactor

-Pero dime, ¿Qué es la Unidad 22?

-Eran un grupo de 8 personas que trabajaban monitoreando los niveles de presión en los tubos principales del reactor, sin ellos el resto del personal estaba manejando una bomba de tiempo

-De ser así porque no abortaron toda la operación, si los CCE estaban libres ¿porque no evacuaron el área?…

-Eso fue culpa del director del proyecto, el tomo la decisión de probar la letalidad de la radiación con las bestias sueltas en los corredores, creía que si encendía el reactor al máximo la radiación de los tubos principales bastaría para eliminar a todos los CCE en el área… pero sus cálculos eran errados ya que habían CCE sueltos dentro del Hotel lejos del alcance de la radiación

-O sea que el responsable del derrumbe del Hotel fue el gerente…

-Exactamente el es quien dejo que las bestias se escaparan, no sabemos cuales eran sus planes pero por algún motivo el creía que podría resolver todos los problemas que se habían gestado presionando un solo botón…

-Mmm excelente –dijo Just quien hizo una pausa y luego continuo- ahora, ¿la destrucción de Baycon fue atribuida a los CCE o fue para tapar toda la evidencia?

-Para ambas cosas, sabían que los CCE estaban libres y que el virus que estos portaban ya se había propagado por toda la ciudad, por ende debían de esterilizarla con armamento nuclear, solo así se asegurarían de que no quedara ninguno y que toda la evidencia se esfumara en una nube radioactiva

-Me imagino que sabían que las instalaciones subterráneas no serian dañadas por la explosión….

-Precisamente, por esa misma razón emplearon una solución nuclear al problema ya que sabían que el gobierno emplearía a la corporación INGEN para el estudio del área una vez bajaran los niveles de radiación y como INGEN y La Compañía eran aliadas…

-Se aseguraron de tener un total control de lo que el publico vería –continuo Sinji- por esa razón Baycon desapareció del mapa, por nada mas…

-Con esto me imagino que lo de Ginowan fue por lo mismo…

-No, Ginowan fue un caso especialmente planeado para acabar con la corporación Umbrella

-¿Umbrella, pero que no eran aliados?

-Nunca lo fueron, desde un comienzo ambas compañías lucharon una contra la otra, sin embargo todos estos planes para acabar con Umbrella comenzaron con el robo de información del Proyecto Portal, sabían que si Umbrella ponía sus manos en el famoso libro ellos serian invencibles por lo que La Compañía infiltro miles de espías en la corporación, fue esto lo que llevo a que construyeran el Hotel en Baycon.

-O sea que lo de Ginowan fue una estratagema para acabar con Umbrella...

-Exactamente, si La Compañía lograba mostrarle al mundo que Umbrella era la culpable del incidente en Baycon tendrían suficiente como para sacarla del juego, pero como no estaban seguros de que esto resultaría añadieron otro a la lista, Okinawa…

-Como vera Just estos dos desastres fueron causados por la misma empresa, pero ambos lucen como que el culpable es otro –dijo Carl- por esto fue que INGEN comenzó a mover cosas de entre los restos de Baycon, cosas que inculpaban a Umbrella con el incidente, planeaban mostrarlo como evidencia ante la prensa global pero…

-Pero entonces vino lo de Ginowan y ahí INGEN fue traicionada por La Compañía por lo cual nadie sabe que se encontraron más de 200 cadáveres enterrados en una Capilla bajo los restos de la ciudad

-Exactamente… aunque no sabemos la verdadera razón por la que INGEN rompió sus acuerdos, creemos que es tal cual como usted lo dijo, por traición…

-Muy bien caballeros lo que me han dicho ha sido de mucha utilidad, supongo que se han ganado la protección que tanto desean, pero déjenme hacerles una ultima pregunta…

-Como usted quiera –dijo Carl entonando una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo esto?

-Bien… eh… ambos fuimos los asesores del Proyecto Baycon, obtuvimos el dinero de otras compañías y gobiernos, en ese proceso nos enteramos de cierta información, luego del incidente fuimos parte del equipo que enmascaro todo, así mismo sucedió con Ginowan hasta que….

-¿Aja?.. continúa…

-…hasta que su empresa comenzó a representar una amenaza, especialmente por el hecho de que usted sobrevivió al incidente y porque rescato a un EEV muy valioso para La Compañía –dijo Sinji-

-así que por esa razón ustedes hicieron el trabajo personalmente –dijo Just-

-Veo que no es tan tonto como pensábamos

-Bien caballeros, por el momento dejaremos esto así, enviare a un par de guardias para que los escolten hasta sus habitaciones, mas allá de eso no haré nada por ustedes

-¿Qué hay de nuestro acuerdo? –dijo Carl-

-¿Acuerdo?, es extraño yo no recuerdo que tuviésemos algún acuerdo…

Esto fue lo ultimo que Just dijo antes de salir por la puerta entonando una sonrisa maquiavélica, Sinji y Carl estuvieron a punto de salir tras de el pero los guardias de seguridad los sometieron en el acto, esposándolos y trasladándolos hasta sus celdas asignadas. Detrás del jefe resonaban los gritos e insultos de estos dos hombres quienes veían como se les había tomado el pelo, mientras que el aludido caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la prisión. Ahora estaba seguro de que ellos no le eran de utilidad ya que lo que habían dicho no era más que una "copia textual" a lo que presentaban los informes encontrados entre los datos que Azumi tenia bajo su poder. Just había recibido un poco antes de la charla con Dave y Mark un borrador del reporte oficial sobre el Incidente Baycon, en el cual se narraba lo que había sucedido allí abajo, al menos un poco de la verdad. Si Sinji y Carl decían la verdad sobre que ellos habían realizado la investigación posterior a lo de Baycon no deberían de saber lo que realmente sucedió en La Central ya que los únicos datos recabados se encontraban en el DDK que había sido entregado a Ill-Niño o al menos así figuraba en el borrador que Just había leído, en todo caso solamente robando estos ellos obtendrían los resultados de la falla del reactor así como la liberación de los CCE. Sin embargo y teniendo esto en mente pensó que lo mejor seria utilizarlos como cebo para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera vigilando. De esta forma se retiro de la prisión al mismo tiempo que fraguaba un plan para sacar a los espías de su escondite, el bien sabia que La Compañía posiblemente los estaría vigilando muy de cerca, Umbrella quedaba descartada ya que no tendrían razones para pensar que Intel Art representaba alguna amenaza, poco podría imaginarse Just que esto no era correcto, ya que en el futuro Umbrella seria un rival al cual debería de enfrentarse cara a cara.

Por el momento mas no podía hacer además utilizo solo 15 minutos de sus dos horas libres en su agenda lo que le permitió darse el lujo de subir a su Penthouse a distraer su mente. Subió por el elevador hasta alcanzar el corredor principal hacia su "Mansión" en la cima del edificio, allí camino hasta una puerta lateral que luego de ingresar unos cuantos códigos numéricos le brindo acceso a la entrada principal. Se quito el saco y lo lanzo sobre el enorme sofá, en su camino hasta el Bar encendió su modesta televisión plasma de 86 pulgadas sintonizando un noticiero local. Lanzo el control sobre la mesa del "living" y se encamino a prepararse una cerveza, normalmente no bebía… mucho pero en esos momentos su mente daba vueltas y necesitaba algo con que calmar la tormenta que brama en sus pensamientos. Mientras destapaba la Heineken escucho que la reportera del noticiero anunciaba una primicia que Just esperaba que se confirmara…

_"…__en otras noticias el presidente de la Corporación INGEN anuncio en una conferencia de prensa en Dallas que se realizara una investigación sobre el incidente ocurrido en Okinawa del cual solo se han obtenido especulaciones respecto al detonante de la infección viral que acabo con la vida de miles de personas… esta Corporación fue contratada por el ministerio de defensa Japonés el cual anuncio con anterioridad que ellos eran los mas calificados para efectuar el análisis forense sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el paraíso Japonés… muchos recordaran lo que sucedió hace mas de un año en Baycon Hill un desastre casi idéntico al de Okinawa en el cual se efectuó una completa búsqueda de los motivos por los cuales esta ciudad prácticamente desapareció del mapa… el presidente de INGEN afirma que pese a estar ocupados con las investigaciones en los Estados Unidos podrán realizar un análisis de campo sobre los restos de Ginowan dentro de seis meses… sin embargo las familias de los fallecidos exigen que se haga aun mas… pese a esto el gobierno Japonés aun no ha tomado cartas en el asunto…" _

Just simplemente agacho la cabeza en un gesto de "lo sabia" como si por un momento creyera que volvería a pasar lo mismo que en Baycon, un encubrimiento total sobre las operaciones de ambas compañías en la ciudad. Sin embargo la evidencia de que INGEN ya no estaba aliada con La Compañía presentaba buenas expectativas sobretodo por el hecho de que si el estaba en lo cierto y se hubieran separado por traición, esto identificaría a INGEN como un posible aliado en la causa y además seria evidente que ellos harían lo posible por sacar a la luz la verdad detrás de los dos incidentes registrados.

De todos modos por el momento el Jefe no podía hacer mas que disfrutar de un breve descanso de sus obligaciones, el noticiero local cambio de tema y se centro en los problemas con el trafico y el auge del calentamiento global, temas que a Just no le interesaban al menos no por el momento por lo cual apago el televisor. Camino hasta la azotea y degusto su Heineken frente a la hermosa vista de la ciudad. En esos momentos de quietud se permitió el lujo de pensar en otras cosas mas allá del embrollo en el cual estaba metido, pensó en su familia en como estarían luego de tanto tiempo sin verlas, fue así que esta tarde el jefe aquel duro e irritable muchacho se convirtió por un instante en un chiquillo asustado el cual temía que quizás no volvería a ver a esas personas, a su familia, temía que les sucediera lo mismo que a sus padres o inclusive el mismo destino de Luís y Carlos por lo que su preocupación se centro en procurar evitar que mas incidentes como el de Ginowan se repitieran.

Mientras tanto en el AREA-472 el grupo de Yamamoto continuaba realizando pruebas sobre las aleaciones de diferentes metales y combinaciones de kevlar en un intento de producir un material tan resistente y flexible como el que portaba Dex en su equipamiento. El material original con el cual fueron cubiertas las partes débiles de los EEV era algo tan sofisticado que los ingenieros de Intel Art "no podían dar con la tecla" sobre el compuesto base utilizado para la creación de esta aleación. De todos modos sus esfuerzos por crear uno similar eran notables, pues habían llegado a construir una placa de este nuevo metal que soportaba los impactos de bala de armas de bajo calibre pero superando al blindaje tradicional, sin embargo era muy débil si se lo exponía a elevadas temperaturas lo que le valía una contra muy grande ya que en situación de combate las unidades enviadas al lugar de los hechos deberían de poder pasar por cualquier barrera inclusive incendios. Pese al optimismo de que quizás algún día podrían lograrlo la realidad del momento difundía un aire de tensión y desanime entre las filas de expertos, no podían permitirse el fracaso pero tampoco perder el tiempo con algo inconcebible. Aunque ellos aun no lo lograran sabían que alguien ya lo había hecho por ende no se darían el lujo de tirar la toalla tan fácilmente fue por esta razón que todos continuaron trabajando en la operación aunque ya muchos creían que se cancelaría.

Yamamoto como líder del grupo tenia la tarea de orientar a los demás sobre lo que debían de hacer, caía en sus manos el hecho de realizar las combinaciones correctas de minerales para formar la base de la aleación, lamentablemente aun no lograba que la misma fuese homogénea, las impurezas debilitaban bastante la mezcla y esto sin mencionar el hecho de que a mas de 200 grados, la aleación comenzaba a fundirse. Pero una revelación se presentaría gracias a un accidente dentro de la planta. Uno de los encargados en medir la cantidad de materia prima a colocar en la fuente donde se fusionaban todos los elementos utilizados, saco mal las cuentas y coloco un poco mas de lo debido. Sin tener conocimiento de esto envió los paquetes a los expertos en metalurgia para que realizaran la fabricación del compuesto No 23.564. Pronto descubriría que su falta de atención en el trabajo había logrado algo que muchos creían imposible, crear una aleación superior a la de los EEV de La Compañía.

Durante la realización de las pruebas en los laboratorios Just volvia a la realidad luego de sumergirse en un océano de incertidumbre sobre el futuro de sus familiares y amigos, anteriormente no habría sido capaz de comprender lo mucho que quería a esas personas pero ahora con todo lo vivido, con todas esas malas experiencias pudo finalmente comprender el verdadero valor que cada una de ellas representaba en su vida. Esto lo motivaba aun mas para continuar luchando en contra de La Compañía una tarea que consumía gran parte de su tiempo desde su regreso de Ginowan. Junto a personas allegadas a su difunto padre y miembros mas cercanos del equipo batallaba día a día por crear una fuerza que contara con la tecnología suficiente como para mejorar las probabilidades de que sus planes para con sus enemigos tuvieran éxito. Por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa, deseaba que la posible guerra se desatara de una vez para si poderla pelear antes de que sus fuerzas se acabaran o que el destino acabara con su vida. Esta forma de pensar no era propia de el ya que lo normal seria analizar la situación de forma objetiva y pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero como "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas" Just se dio cuenta de que no podría actuar precavido todo el tiempo, tenia que tomar una decisión sobre si comprometerse íntegramente en el proyecto o abandonarlo y cederle las responsabilidades a otra persona. Esto implicaría dar el mando de la empresa a alguien capaz de mantenerla en pie, pero en esos momentos Just considero que esto seria una completa estupidez.

Si bien ganas no le faltaban, no podía olvidar el hecho de que una vez en el pasado su padre le confió en su testamento el mando de la corporación que el construyo con sus propias manos, un honor que ninguna otra persona podría tener, quería demasiado a su padre como para deshonrar su memoria traicionándolo por lo cual inmediatamente negó toda posibilidad de ceder su mandato a otro. Al mismo tiempo sabia que habían personas que contaban con el como líder, los antiguos camaradas de su padre, las personas que allí trabajaban quienes lo veían como "el jefe perfecto" puesto que nunca los amenazaba, sino que los incentivaba a trabajar mejor. Además era seguro que los demás sobrevivientes de Ginowan que lo habían conocido quizás esperarían que el hiciera algo utilizando el cargo que tenia, el de presidente de una compañía experta en el desarrollo de inteligencia artificial.

Sin embargo otra persona a tomar en cuenta seria su amigo Dex, pero Just sabia que el no estaba ahí porque quería sino porque no tenia otra opción, sabia perfectamente que su amigo se encontraba molesto por el hecho de estar prisionero en las instalaciones subterráneas algo que Just comprendía pues el mismo estuvo prisionero en Ginowan y pese a que son experiencias distintas, ambas comparten esa sensación de claustrofobia e impotencia ante una situación tan extrema. Con estos pensamientos en su mente, sobre la confianza que los demás depositaban en el y sobre el incierto futuro que les aguardaba el jefe decidió que ya había sido suficiente descanso por hoy y decidió volver a su oficina.

Al sentarse en su sillón en el despacho miro una hoja que tenía delante del, era la "evidencia" con la que Just había desenmascarado a Sinji y a Carl durante la última reunión que había tenido con ellos. Se rió y cerro los ojos incrédulo de que esa maniobra hubiese resultado bien, existían muchos riesgos cuando decidió presentar esa evidencia delante de los ojos de los dos traidores pero pese a todo el destino le sonrió puesto que ahora los tenia hechos prisioneros en el subsuelo del edificio. Con esto pensó en que cuantas veces las cosas resultan bien solo por casualidad, cuantas veces el fue salvado gracias a pequeños accidentes que se sucedían en la vida.

Sin embargo decidió que ya habían sido muchos "viajes místicos" por el momento, tenia que razonar debidamente y no pensar mas en cosas que no se relacionaban con la tarea que el debía de cumplir como jefe de la empresa por lo cual retomo sus labores. Una de ellas era la de tomar una decisión sobre los problemas monetarios en los cuales estaba inmerso. Si realmente hubiera obtenido los 60 millones de dólares que Sinji le había prometido a cambio de EEV, todos los problemas estarían resueltos, al menos por el momento. Pero sin ese dinero Intel Art tenia los meses contados, quizás no lograría sobrevivir hasta el próximo "Hotel Resh". Tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer dinero y pronto, pero los equipos que ellos vendían así como los contratos con los que contaban no bastaban para mantener en pie a la empresa y a el batallón encargado de realizar los planes que Just tenia para La Compañía por lo cual tenia que encontrar otra forma de hacer 100 millones de dólares en una semana.

Por giros del destino pareciera que la suerte lo estaba escuchando ya que pronto los problemas monetarios de Just quedarían mas que resueltos, sin embargo otro tema de igual importancia recibía la atención del jefe, un llamado por la línea privada de su despacho marcaría el comienzo de una de las operaciones a gran escala mas grandes que Intel Art habría hecho en todos sus años de existencia. Yamamoto aquel tímido y aparentemente poco inteligente muchacho lo llamaba para comunicarle una noticia de gran interés…

-Señor, ¿Se encuentra ahí?...

-Si habla Just, ¿Que sucede?

-Perdone que lo moleste pero le tengo grandes noticias

-Mmm tu voz me es familiar

-Soy Yamamoto señor…

-Bien… dime las "grandes" noticias…. –dijo Just mostrando un tono sarcástico-

-¡Lo logramos! –Grito Yamamoto a trabes de la línea-

-¿Qué lograron?

-Simplemente lo logramos señor

-Hijo, si no me dices "que lograron" no entenderé a que te refieres –dijo molesto-

-La aleación de los EEV la hemos perfeccionado más allá de lo esperado

-Me estas tomando el pelo…

-No señor, ya realizamos las pruebas con el material y es… es mejor de lo que deseábamos…

-¿Me estas diciendo que finalmente tenemos la ultima parte faltante del rompecabezas?

-La penúltima en realidad… pero si la tenemos…

-Excelente muchacho… ¡excelente!

-Continuaremos experimentando pero no creo que logremos algo mejor a lo que ya tenemos

-¿El resto del personal sabe de esto?

-así es ya todos aquí han descorchado la champagne…

-Muy bien, tienen mi visto bueno para comenzar con la producción en masa de los "Rehav"

-Señor… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dime…

-¿Realmente tenemos el presupuesto para hacerlo?

-Hijo… tu preocúpate por armar bien a esas cosas… yo me encargare del dinero

-Esta bien señor perdone por preguntar…

-Bien mantenme al tanto y chico gracias por las buenas noticias

Just colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su sillón, finalmente y luego de tanto esfuerzo los muchachos habían logrado en tiempo record algo que el mismísimo jefe temía que nunca hicieran, con la aleación prácticamente lista sus nuevas creaciones podrían estar preparadas para la guerra antes de lo planeado. Con esto en mente encendió su laptop y repaso todos los pasos a seguir en la creación de su nuevo ejercito y al mismo tiempo el dinero requerido para producirlo. No le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que a menos que obtuvieran 80 millones de dólares no podrían lograr prácticamente nada ya que a pesar de que la empresa era auto suficiente en cuanto a fabricación de los equipos, necesitaría de mucha materia prima que solo podría comprarse en Japón. La requieran en grandes cantidades y eso sumado al coste del envió era un dineral astronómico.

Pese a esto decidió comunicar la noticia a los demás diligentes de la empresa quienes en el pasado habían sido los amigos mas cercanos a su padre, estos eran buena gente de mucha confianza, Just había puesto en sus manos la accesoria del negocio al mismo tiempo que ellos le enseñaban un poco sobre como manejar una corporación tan grande. La inexperiencia de Just durante sus primeros días al mando era evidente, pero esos hombres se aseguraron de que nadie lo notace y le ayudaron en grado sumo a resolver los problemas que enfrentaba. Just se sentía bastante bien con ellos, confiaba tanto en esas personas como había confiado en Luís y Carlos. Por giros del destino ellos mismos le habían cedido algunos secretos que su padre guardaba, tales como las habitaciones ocultas en el edificio y otros pequeños tesoros. El jefe se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacia la sala de juntas donde seguramente se encontrarían todos siguiendo el rastro del avión que transportaba el satélite Thunderbolt, con toda razón lo harían ya que ellos mismos habían dejado sudor y lagrimas en ese proyecto que junto a Mr. Evil lograron realizar.

Ahora el volver a verlo en acción era algo inesperado y al mismo tiempo terrible ya que anunciaba que el mundo necesitaría de un elemento tan peligroso como lo era ese sistema de defensa, pero no sabían que Just lo utilizaría para otros medios. De todos modos y al llegar a la sala se encontró con esas personas haciendo lo que el creía, todos continuaban sentados en el mismo lugar que antes escuchando las conversaciones entre los pilotos y los radiofaros que los guiaban, al mismo tiempo veían como la pequeña bola roja en el mapa se acercaba poco a poco hacia el desierto de Nevada. Just noto esto y calculo que no tardarían mas de dos horas en aterrizar, de ahí en delante seria una larga jornada para los que allí trabajaban ya que deberían de poner a punto el satélite al unísono con las toneladas de equipamiento que iban en el avión. Sin embargo esto quedo en segundo plano, Just tenia pensado darles la tan esperada noticia a los hombres al tiempo que les anunciaría otra realmente mala referente al presupuesto.

El jefe no sabia como tomarían la noticia, Intel Art jamás había tenido problemas económicos y ahora que el hijo del hombre que la fundo se encontraba al mando, la empresa estaba en crisis, así y todo se armo de valor y llamo la atención de las personas que se encontraban aglomeradas frente al inmenso monitor.

-Caballeros –dijo Just con un tono desatinado- ¿podría tener su atención?

-Dinos lo que sucede hijo… –dijo uno de los hombres-

-Eh… les tengo buenas y malas noticias…

-¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento? –murmuro uno de ellos

- No le hagas caso Just, dinos las buenas noticias primero –dijo Charles-

-Bien… la buena noticia es que el equipo finalmente logro crear una aleación superior a la de los EEV…

-¡EXCELENTE! –gritaron varios en la sala-

-La mala es que debemos de encontrar una forma de obtener 80 millones de dólares para producirlos en masa… sino no podremos crear ni a una replica de un EEV con el poco presupuesto con el que cuenta la empresa…

Los rostros de alegría se convirtieron en miradas frías, las personas en la habitación lo observaron a los ojos con el puntillo de un militar eficiente, Just se vio por un momento frente al paredón esperando a que uno de ellos diera el primer disparo. Hubo un momento de silencio letal y el jefe ya veía venir un sin fin de insultos acompañados de peticiones de explicación sobre las causas del derroche de dinero. Pero nada de esto sucedió, ningún hizo el mas leve comentario simplemente lo observaban, hasta que uno a uno fueron sumergiéndose en una conversación en voz baja, Just no sabia lo que decían pero juzgando el gesto de sus rostros nada bueno podría ser.

Su mente comenzó a fraguar lo que pasaría de ahí en delante, gritos seguidos de acusaciones, un despido y ¿la prisión?... NO, nada de eso sucedería puesto que cuando los hombres terminaron de "debatir" la última noticia que Just les había dado, uno de ellos se levanto e hizo una gran observación…

-Primero que nada no estas despedido si eso es lo que temes –dijo el hombre- ahora lo que realmente necesitamos saber es si esa suma de dinero es imprescindible

-Y… yo… ejem… yo hice los cálculos y son correctos necesitamos ese dinero a toda costa pero no se como…

-Es mucho dinero y como tu has dicho Intel Art esta pasando por una recensión monetaria… no podemos darnos el lujo de invertir tanto en algo que no es seguro…

-Estoy seguro de que resultara… he puesto mi vida en juego al comenzar con todo esto… no puedo permit...

-Escucha hijo… tienes valor y eso es bueno pero la suma de dinero que has dicho necesaria para crear esas cosas es impensable…

-Lo se… lo se… pero no tenemos otra opción… es eso o cancelar todo…

-Caballeros estoy seguro de que encontraremos la forma de juntar el dinero que el muchacho quiere –dijo Charles- además no olvidemos que el es tan terco como su padre… encontrara la forma de tener ese dinero

-Supongo que tiene razón Charles… pero no tenemos medios para obtenerlo –dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado- …pero creo que podríamos intentar algo…

-No te referirás a… -murmuro otro-

-Precisamente… solo empleando la "llave maestra" se lograría tener dinero de sobra para lo que el chico querría y además no olvidemos que es por una buena causa… es para salvar al mundo de estos desgraciados –continuo el otro-

-¿Llave maestra? –pregunto Just-

-Que es una causa noble lo es… pero no podemos tomar esto a la ligera… tengan en cuenta que ese método es para situaciones desesperadas… -continuo el hombre- por ende si lo hacemos debemos de estar seguros de que es lo correcto…

-Bien… deberemos de tratar este tema en privado por lo cual señores vallamos a la sala a discutirlo mas a fondo –dijo Charles-

Con esto los hombres se levantaron y uno a uno fue abandonando la sala de juntas dejando a Charles y a Just a solas. El jefe no entendía que pasaba o que era esa famosa "llave maestra" de la cual habían hablado, sin embargo sabía que estaba relacionado a algún secreto que su padre había escondido en algún lado. Seguramente era la respuesta al problema monetario en el cual estaban viviendo en esos momentos, por ende un aire de esperanza bramo dentro de su mente. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando Charles le dijo…

-Ahora debes comprender que es muy posible que debas de cancelar tu plan para atacar a La Compañía empleando robots similares a los EEV y considerar el hecho de enviar soldados humanos a la misión…

-Pero… acaso no crees que ellos…

-Mira Just estoy casi seguro de que no aprobaran esa suma de dinero para las operaciones, así que ten preparado un plan de emergencia… porque seguramente tendrás que cancelar todo… inclusive el enviar a ese EEV de La Compañía en la misión…

-No puedo considerar eso… me es imposible hacerlo no puedo cancelar esto sin antes luchar…

-Just viviste un infierno en Japón y entiendo que quieras vengarte pero piensa en los demás… muchas personas perderán mas que el animo si esta empresa colapsa ten eso en mente a la hora de tomar la decisión de continuar con esta "invasión"…

-Lo haré a cualquier costo amigo… a cualquier costo…

-Bien… debatiremos este asunto a fondo… te informare la decisión que tomemos esta noche… por ahora concéntrate en no levantar sospechas sobre el status monetario y sigue haciendo tu trabajo

-Genial… lo que necesitaba…

Charles dejo a Just solo en la habitación flanqueada por aquel gran monitor que mostraba el progreso del vuelo que transportaba la piedra angular del operativo, aun ahora el jefe veía esto inútil si no contaba con el presupuesto por lo que se retiro cerrando la puerta con rudeza. Estaba enojado muy enojado no solo con las personas que posiblemente tenían la solución pero que no querían darla por motivos morales sino que también consigo mismo por el hecho de haber permitido que la empresa estuviera a punto de quebrar. De todos modos nada ganaría con ponerse a golpear las paredes por lo que regreso a su oficina. Allí recibió el llamado de la recepcionista anunciándole que la corporación Ubuntu había aceptado el contrato de libre distribución de sistemas operativos diseñados por Intel Art que se fusionaban con Linux. Just tomo su portafolios miro su reloj y dijo…

-En mi próxima vida me asegurare de ser una persona común encerrada entre los foros del Internet en vez del monigote que soy ahora

Mientras el jefe maldecía la vida que le había tocado, en otro sector de las instalaciones dos personas aguardaban a solas encerradas en los confines de la prisión. Estaban separados uno del otro pero no de las personas que los colocaron allí, La Compañía había puesto localizadores en sus prendas y estos indicaban la posición de los muchachos. Sin saberlo Sinji y Cari habían develado parte de las instalaciones secretas de Intel Art con esto comprobaban las teorías de que esta empresa estaba haciendo algo bajo tierra, después de todo ellos mismos eran expertos en la materia por lo que pensar que Intel Art representaría una amenaza o que tendría bajo su poder al EEV capturado e intentaría duplicarlo no era ciencia ficción sino una realidad que ya muchos conocían. Sin embargo y aun teniendo conocimiento de esto decidieron no tomar represalias en contra de la empresa ya que eso seria un incentivo para que el presidente de la misma tomara cartas en el asunto lo que podría llevar al despliegue de toda evidencia que el lograra recapitular mas allá de la que se le fue confiada en Ginowan a trabes de el EEV que lucho junto a el. La Compañía tenia pleno conocimiento sobre lo que los supervivientes habían hecho, desde el escape en tren hasta las especulaciones sobre como escapar e inclusive el submarino de Intel Art que los rescato, por ende sabían que debían hacer para que ellos mordieran el cebo y se adentraran en la búsqueda de respuestas. Habiendo acabado con Umbrella ahora podrían centrarse en otros experimentos que involucraban directamente a todos los sobrevivientes de los dos desastres mas conocidos en el mundo, dos de seis existentes.

Afuera el personal de La Compañía tomaba fotografías del lugar al mismo tiempo que lo escaneaba con rayos infrarrojos y visión térmica intentando conocer el interior de la estructura. No habían puesto espías dentro de la empresa ya que sabían que si uno de estos era descubierto marcaría a Intel Art como un rival activo antes de tiempo. Necesitaban que ellos continuasen con su trabajo de crear una replica de un EEV mientras que los propios ingenieros de La Compañía perfeccionaban los mismos sistemas, sin embargo estos Cyborgs contarían con una nueva innovación, la inteligencia artificial. Sin embargo y por el momento los trabajos de espionaje no rayaban lo rudimentario lo que le valió a Intel Art un tiempo más para actuar sin preocuparse de que ojos curiosos observaran lo que ellos estaban planeando. Además por mas que La Compañía deseara saber no podría ya que era imposible interferir la línea telefónica o descifrar los códigos de los mensajes enviados hacia destinos imposibles de registrar, por lo cual simplemente esperaban a que ellos actuaran de la misma forma que lo hacían los sobrevivientes, armarse y salir a pelear en el próximo Hotel… lamentablemente para Roth esto no seria así ya que los muchachos se pondrían en acción mucho antes de lo estipulado.

Mientras La Compañía tomaba el asunto con seriedad y veía como se movilizaban los conejillos de indias, el sol vespertino comenzaba a reflejarse en la fachada de las oficinas centrales de Intel Art, convirtiendo a los millares de ventanas en una pintura abstracta con matices de rojo, amarillo, azul y el blanco de las nubes, todo disgregado sin ángulos fijos en un cóctel de colores como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Adentro y principalmente en el departamento de análisis, los muchachos terminaban de preparar el borrador del reporte oficial sobre los datos con los que contaban. Ya habían identificado al túnel que rayaba el mapa como una vía de comunicación entre el puerto y la Capilla, al mismo tiempo las fechas de construcción y el hecho de que Umbrella era participe de esto. A esto se añadían otros datos como un resumen de lo que Dex había optado por comentar sobre sus descubrimientos acerca del Nekromicron, cosa que ya había sido informada a Just, pero decidió guardar lo relacionado con Millia Simons ya que no tenía relevancia que lo supieran.

Decidió confiar esta información porque finalmente comprendió que era imposible manejar todo solo contando con el personal de allá abajo, necesitaban que todos trabajaran en equipo y Dex vio en esas personas algo que les inspiro confianza lo que le valió a los cinco muchachos un pace a los libros de historia de Intel Art. Trabajando en equipo continuaron avanzando y desentrañando mas misterios sobre lo que realmente había sucedido en Baycon para luego pasar a lo de Ginowan, sin embargo había algo imposible de descifrar y era el código que mantenía sellado al archivo "Protocolo Secundario", era un misterio pero el hecho de que estuviese tan protegido como para considerarse inhackeable mostraba la importancia del mismo, por lo cual dos personas trabajaban arduamente tratando de atinarle al destrabe del mismo mientras que el resto continuaba con la investigación pertinente, poco a poco se fue creando un aire de camaradería entre el grupo y su nuevo miembro, ya no se dirigían miradas curiosas respecto a su apariencia u comportamiento cosa que agilizo aun mas el trabajo en equipo.

Mas abajo Yamamoto y el equipo terminaban de armar las partes flatantes para crear el blindaje base del nuevo sistema que seria parte del cuerpo interno de los robots que Intel Art enviaría a la guerra, pero a ultimo momento Yamamoto y el resto del personal acordaron en una reunión el hecho de cambiarles el nombre a estos aparatos, de "Rehav" a OCS, (Organic Cybernetic System). Con esto se resolvían algunos problemas con lo trillado de su nombre original, de todos modos las pruebas del metal fueron excelentes tenia mas resistencia que la armadura que cubría a Dex por lo cual pensaron probarlo en el, como la inteligencia artificial aun no estaba desarrollada lo suficiente como para crear un cerebro electrónico capaz de razonar como un humano, tomaron la decisión de "actualizar" al EEV capturado con material creado en las propias instalaciones, sin embargo esto lo hablarían con el ya que al tratarse de un ser humano, al menos en parte, tenían que darle la opción a elegir y no tratarlo como una simple maquina. Pero esto no seria hasta que el regresara de donde quiera que se encontrase o al menos así pensaban los ingenieros ya que no tenían idea de que la persona de la que hablaban se encontraba trabajando en una investigación a gran escala sobre una posible conspiración global.

Por otro lado Kunoichi se preparaba para tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida, teniendo conocimiento de que no lograrían cumplir con los requisitos en la creación de una mente artificial comenzó a formarse la posibilidad de emplear seres humanos para el proyecto tal cual había hecho La Compañía. Pese a ser una idea un tanto descabellada bien podría ser la solución a los problemas que enfrentaban y al mismo tiempo el ítem que permitiría comenzar con la producción de los OCS antes de lo planeado, con esto se lograría adelantar el trabajo a realizar al unísono con el espacio para centrar los esfuerzos del equipo en otras cosas en lugar de solo adentrarse en la creación de estas maquinas que el jefe de la corporación había ordenado producir. Por el momento Kuno permanecía en su estación de trabajo inmersa en los toques finales de un sistema que le permitiera al EEV poder mantenerse activo por 10 días sin necesidad de estar reponiendo energías cada 12 horas. Era una ventaja ya que si se empleaban seres humanos para los demás OCS bien podrían necesitar de un sistema de soporte vital semejante en las misiones futuras. Sin embargo este sistema novedoso que no solo servia para ellos sino que también representaría un gran avance en la medicina aun estaba a pruebas por lo cual no se animo a informar sobre el estado del proyecto a sus superiores hasta que las pruebas fuesen completadas.

Por el momento no podían hacer mas que esperar a que el jefe informara la fecha de la reunión que tendrían los jefes de cada grupo para decidir que harían al respecto de este tema, si el dinero o si las posibilidades eran demasiado bajas bien podría acabar todo allí mismo. Pero con los últimos avances realizados los ánimos habían cambiado y los escépticos ahora veían como el programa podría continuar en pie e inclusive concluirse satisfactoriamente. No sabían que el dinero necesario para crear a los OCS no estaba disponible, sin saberlo los ingenieros y metalúrgicos trabajaban en algo que podría ser cancelado de un momento a otro.

La persona responsable de tomar esta decisión se encontraba caminando por los pasillos camino a la sala de juntas, recién salido de una reunión con miembros ejecutivos de la corporación Ubuntu y tras firmar un jugoso contrato monetario se dirigía a otra reunión con el personal de la prisión, al no tener tiempo para bajar a las instalaciones subterráneas debía de comunicar una decisión final sobre los prisioneros a trabes del inter comunicador desde la sala de juntas. Una vez allí se comunico con el jefe de seguridad John Mayers quien esperaba deshacerse de esos dos hombres que tenia prisioneros, pese a estar en contención el no se sentía seguro con ellos adentro, sin embargo todo dependería de lo que su superior decidiera y el veredicto para los prisioneros fue dado por Just esa misma tarde…

-Señor buenas tardes –dijo John dando un saludo militar al jefe-

-Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo están nuestros prisioneros?

-Por el momento permanecen en el área de contención no se moverán de ahí hasta que usted lo ordene

-Excelente, asegúrate de que estén listos para salir en cuanto de la señal

-¿Salir señor?

-Si, he decidido sacarlos a pasear por la ciudad en uno de nuestros vehículos

-Pero señor… ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?... estas personas son peligrosas no podemos darnos el lujo de que escapen…

-No te preocupes, soy conciente de ello pero necesito saber si nos están vigilando desde afuera… por ende si algo les pasa a esas personas durante el viaje o si alguien trata de rescatarlos…

-Sabremos que otras personas se percataron de que los estábamos movilizando…

-Vas entendiendo…

-Bien señor los tendremos listos cuando usted desee

-Tenlos preparados para salir en ese instante… llévalos hasta el estacionamiento allí los espera uno de nuestros transportes blindados

-A la orden señor…

Al concluir la breve reunión que no fue mas que una mera llamada telefónica John se preparo para informarles a los demás guardias bajo su mando que se prepararan para movilizar a los prisioneros hasta el estacionamiento del la empresa. La orden fue acatada en el acto y mientras los guardias iban por los reclusos el resto del personal permanecía en completa calma, Sinji y Carl eran los únicos que se encontraban encerrados ya que ningún miembro del personal había sido prisionero, exceptuando por aquel EEV que se cargo a 30 guardias antes de que pudieran contenerlo, pero así y todo en la prisión se degustaba una tranquilidad envidiada por los demás miembros de los otros departamentos que se encontraban en las instalaciones bajo tierra.

De todos modos los dos aludidos se encontraban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos cuando los guardias ingresaron en sus celdas, los esposaron sin decirles nada y prácticamente los arrastraron hasta una sala en particular, allí les encadenaron los tobillos y les colocaron unas capuchas sobre la cabeza para que no supieran hacia donde los llevaban. Era una medida preventiva en caso de que estos lograsen escapar ya que el área hacia el estacionamiento estaba conectada por una entrada secreta desde las instalaciones de la prisión por lo que era vital que esto se mantuviera en secreto, poco podrían imaginar que no hacia falta que los prisioneros vieran el camino por el cual avanzaban para que La Compañía supiese las entradas hacia el sector bajo tierra ya que los propios localizadores impresos en las prendas de los reclusos marcaban el trayecto que estos seguían dentro de la base.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde cuando Just dio la orden de proceder con el traslado de los prisioneros, hecho esto el personal los movilizo hacia el estacionamiento, allí los esperaba una camioneta, dentro se encontraban dos soldados armados quienes tenían anotado el itinerario a seguir, cuando Sinji y Carl fueron depositados en el asiento trasero uno de los soldados golpeo el techo del vehiculo dando la señal de que podían arrancar. Este avanzo lentamente sin levantar sospechas hasta salir en la calle principal. A esas horas el tráfico era normal así que no tardaron en avanzar por la avenida adentrándose más y más en el corazón de la ciudad. Desde la sala de juntas el jefe veía como se llevaba a cabo la operación y esperaba pacientemente a que algo malo sucediera ya que el bien sabia que en esos momentos alguien debería de estar comunicando que los dos traidores eran transportados en un vehiculo hacia algún lugar en las entrañas de la ciudad, no tardarían en ser rescatados o en ser eliminados del mapa.

Los soldados a bordo de la camioneta sabían que podrían morir de un momento a otro pero esto no les preocupaba, estaban entrenados para estas situaciones y si bien perecieran estarían satisfechos de hacerlo o al menos así solían actuar. Ahora lo único que Just podía hacer era esperar, elevo una plegaria porque los soldados a bordo salieran con bien y se encamino hacia la cocina en busca de una soberana taza de café, era la hora de la merienda para el personal de Intel Art algo que se respetaba, la comida era casi sagrada por lo cual siempre había espacio para detenerse y devorar algo, a menos que el empleado fuese parte de un equipo especifico inmerso en alguna investigación o fabricación de componentes electrónicos, solo en ese caso la hora de comer variaba constantemente. Al llegar arriba el jefe aprovecho para tomar una ducha y por enésima vez intentar desligarse un poco del trabajo.

En la carretera el vehiculo en el cual transportaban a los reclusos avanzaba tranquilamente sin reportes de cualquier incidente, Sinji estaba tan nervioso que constantemente hacia miradas curiosas hacia los conductores al mismo tiempo que trataba de dominarse, Carl en cambio mantenía su reputación al estar tranquilo pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo ambos sabían el porque los estaban trasladando entorno a la ciudad y esperaban que en cualquier momento alguien o algo se abalanzara sobre el vehiculo en un intento de detenerlo o destruirlo. Sus mentes fantaseaban con las miles de posibilidades de morir que les esperaban, pero las horas pasaron y nada de esto sucedía lo cual era extraño. No era normal que La Compañía no mordiera el cebo ya que siempre se aseguraban de atar todo cabo suelto, así y todo el hecho de que aun se encontraban con vida significaba que tal vez nadie supiera que ellos dos se encontraban en el vehiculo por lo cual la tensión se distendió hasta el punto de que ambos se distrajeron observando el paisaje metropolitano como si se trataran de un par de chicos en una excursión.

Pero la diversión se acabaría pronto, se le informo por radio a los soldados que se alejaran de la ciudad y condujeran hasta los suburbios, estos confirmaron la petición y la camioneta hizo un brusco giro hasta tomar la autopista que atravesaba la ciudad y que los llevaría hasta las afueras de la misma. Durante 30 minutos el espejo retrovisor del vehiculo mostraba como los rascacielos se alejaban mas y mas mientras que el paraje árido y plano de los suburbios comenzaba a bramar sobre la vista que tenían desde la autopista. El atardecer era hermoso, el color rojizo de las nubes arremolinadas entorno al horizonte producían un éxtasis de colores que se mezclaban con las montañas a lo lejos. Sin embargo al tomar la intersección de bajada hacia las calles del distrito suburbano la camioneta se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Uno de los soldados aprovecho para encender un cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que Carl le pedía que le convidara. El conductor afirmo con la cabeza y el soldado le entrego uno de sus últimos Marlboro. Un gesto poco usual entre un guardia y su prisionero.

En ese instante el soldado que estaba encendiendo su Zippo escucha que el conductor grita "Demonios", en ese preciso instante ve por el rabillo del ojo como un camión de carga se abalanza sobre ellos, no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, el mismo dio de lleno sobre el asiento del conductor aplastando el metal y matando al chofer en ese instante, Sinji fue atravesado por una enorme pieza de metal que servia de blindaje en el lado de la puerta matándolo a el también, el soldado y Carl aun se encontraban con vida cuando la camioneta salio despedida por el aire dando vueltas antes de golpear de lleno contra el suelo. El techo arrugado se aplasto abriendo la cabeza del soldado en miles de trozos que salpicaban el cuerpo de Carl, este ultimo resulto gravemente herido en el estomago por trozos de metal que se le clavaron a fondo mientras la camioneta se desarmaba dando vueltas en el suelo.

El camión continúo su camino luego de la embestida, patino un poco por la calle pero inmediatamente tomo el camino de subida hacia la autopista y desapareció de la vista de las personas que corrían hacia el lugar de los hechos en un intento de ayudar a los que se encontraban dentro de aquel amasijo de partes ahora irreconocibles. Cuando todo se detuvo Carl aun se encontraba con vida, el dolor era intenso y estaba a punto de desmayarse, entonces observo a su alrededor, el techo se había aplastado tanto que ahora separaba el área del acompañante de la cabina del conductor, el soldado había desaparecido pero sus restos se encontraban dispersos sobre el, Sinji estaba a su lado con los ojos aun abiertos pero manando grandes cantidades de sangre por su boca. Carl intento moverse pero no podía, no sentía las piernas y veía como varios trozos de acero sobresalían de su vientre, sabia que no viviría mucho tiempo aun así trato de pedir auxilio, pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por los litros de sangre que manaban de su boca producto de las hemorragias internas.

Pese a estar en el umbral de la muerte logro sacar la mano fuera de la ventanilla, como el vehiculo estaba dado vuelta no pudo abrir la puerta para tratar de salir ya que la misma estaba en una posición inamovible, pero podía ver como algunas personas corrían hacia el, inmediatamente y pese a las heridas noto el olor a la gasolina, temiendo que el vehiculo se incendiara o estallase trato de gritar con mas fuerza para que lo sacaran de allí, pero nadie pudo hacer nada, ya que en ese preciso instante una chispa del defectuoso sistema eléctrico del vehiculo provoco un incendio en el combustible que se encontraba desparramado, lentamente el metal comenzó a calentarse quemándole la piel a Carl quien aullaba de dolor, la gente afuera solo podía ver como esa persona moría incinerada dentro de la camioneta.

Segundos después el vehiculo estallo en llamas hiriendo a varios testigos del accidente, el personal de bomberos inmediatamente respondió a los llamados de las personas que se encontraban allí y cruzo la ciudad como rayo al mismo tiempo que uno de los miembros del personal de emergencias hacia un llamado a las oficinas centrales de Intel Art comunicando que el vehiculo había sido destruido en un accidente de transito. La respuesta de su contacto dentro de las instalaciones fue positiva ya que se esperaba que algo así sucediera ese día. Así como comenzaron a llegar los reportes de la situación en la que se encontraba el vehiculo estas eran comunicadas a Intel Art a trabes de uno de sus miembros infiltrados dentro de las organizaciones en la ciudad, de esta forma se pudo conocer las causas y fatales consecuencias del incidente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el jefe recibió un informe sobre lo que había sucedido, para el era una pena que dos buenos soldados hubieran muerto de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo se confirmaba la teoría de que sus enemigos los estaban espiando por lo cual informo a los miembros internos de defensa que se prepararan para efectuar una operación de seguridad a gran escala en las instalaciones subterráneas.

Poco mas de una hora después del accidente Intel Art se encontraba en alerta máxima y los accesos hacia las bases bajo el edificio así como los envíos de información a las demás instalaciones entorno al globo fueron monitoreadas y aseguradas al máximo. Con esto Just se preparaba para defenderse de cualquier ataque de su enemigo, aunque sabia que nada sucedería tenia el temor de que este fuera el primer incidente de muchos que podrían atentarse contra su empresa. Por el momento nada podía hacerse mas que lamentar la muerte de los dos voluntarios en el operativo y encubrir todo lo que saliera a la luz, de esta tarea se encargaron algunos miembros políticos inmersos en el ayuntamiento quienes calificaron al incidente como un mero accidente de transito. Sin embargo pese a los esfuerzos de la policía no se encontró el camión que impacto ni tampoco evidencia de quien había sido el responsable, la investigación aun estaba en marcha cuando Just y los miembros internos de su gabinete habían decidido que La Compañía era la responsable del acto bélico que ellos mismos esperaban que sucediera.

En su oficina el jefe acababa de leer el reporte oficial del desastre que cobro la vida de dos buenos soldados, simplemente no aceptaba el hecho de perder a esas personas en un operativo para confirmar algo que ellos ya sabían así y todo algo en el le mostraba que había valido la pena, con la seguridad por las nubes sabia que ahora tenia motivos verídicos para tener al personal listo para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo con esto en su mente lanzo la carpeta enzima de su escritorio y se paro frente a los ventanales de su oficina, allí contemplo como la noche devoraba la ciudad mientras que las luces de los rascacielos bramaban compitiendo con el brillo de las estrellas

-Estoy listo para todo lo que me lancen –pensó-

Mientras ansiaba el momento de tomar represalias en contra de los responsables, sabia por experiencia propia que el bien podría ser el blanco de tiro de ahora en delante tal cual lo había sido su padre, pero Just se prometió a si mismo el hecho de no morir hasta acabar con La Compañía, solo así aceptaría el hecho de volver a reunirse con sus padres en el otro mundo. Algo similar era compartido por los amigos de los soldados fallecidos quienes al igual que el jefe esperaban la orden de iniciar la cacería de brujas, sentían que era un deber vengar al muerte de sus camaradas a toda costa y en varias ocasiones los soldados discutían con sus superiores acerca de cuanto y porque aun no los enviaban a buscar a los responsables. Sin embargo la orden de esto debía venir del propio jefe de las fuerzas armadas que Intel Art tenia bajo su poder, pese a la puja por parte de los oficiales Just no daría concesión para realizar un operativo puesto que no tendría sentido iniciar una guerra tan pronto. Su atención se centraba ahora en el hecho de cumplir con la misión personal que tenia para con su enemigo y al mismo tiempo cumplir con el acuerdo que había hecho con su amigo Dex, le había prometido un ejercito de EEV's y una batalla contra las fuerzas de La Compañía, pese a que esto estaba a punto de dejar de tomarse en cuanta gracias a la falta de dinero Just sabia que su amigo iría a la guerra de todos modos aun cuando no se lo permitieran y al mismo tiempo el propio Jefe añoraba con acompañarlo y pelear codo a codo junto a el y a los demás sobrevivientes quienes seguramente estarían sintiendo lo mismo que el, odio, sed de venganza e impaciencia por actuar.

Por el momento nada podía hacerse mas que terminar con las ultimas tareas diarias y dirigirse hacia su penthouse a descansar luego de un día ajetreado y lleno de malas experiencias, sin embargo a ultimo momento decidió tener una charla con su amigo y comentarle lo que había sucedido el día de hoy al unísono con decirle la verdad detrás de la posible cancelación de la invasión a gran escala que juntos habían planeado al momento de conocer la ubicación del próximo Hotel Resh. De esta forma tomo el teléfono he hizo un llamado al departamento de análisis e investigaciones esperando que el aun se encontrara allí…

-Aquí Mark…

-Habla Just

-Señor, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Terrible… dime ¿Dex se encuentra ahí?

-así es señor… esta terminando el informe oficial junto a Dave…

-Comuníqueme con el de inmediato

-A la orden señor…

Hubo un momento de quietud mientras que Mark llamaba al aludido, en ese instante Just pensaba en como su amigo tomaría la noticia de que quizás no seria enviado a la guerra, temía que si este fuera de todos modos el tuviera que tomar la decisión de desactivarlo para asegurarse de que Dex no se escaparía de las instalaciones, pero como podría hacerle eso luego de todo lo vivido… ya en un comienzo se había negado a hacerlo cuando Sinji y Carl exigieron que el mismo fuese desmantelado y entregado a la corporación Ultra para un intensivo análisis de sus partes, de todos modos la persona en la cual pensaba en esos momentos atendió el llamado del jefe…

-Habla Dex

-Hey amigo tanto tiempo

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Supongo que no lograre nada haciéndome el inocente… así que te invito a una reunión en mi oficina…

-Just no tengo tiempo para conversar debo atender asuntos abajo…

-Bien esos asuntos quedan canelados…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dex te estoy ordenando que vengas a la reunión… puedes hacerlo o puedo emplear mis métodos para obligarte…

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?... tu no eres así…

-No malgastes mi tiempo… te espero a las 9:30…

-Mmmm… por tu seriedad supongo que pasó algo grave… pero tenía una charla pendiente con Kuno…

-Sin peros… además Kunoichi estará en esta reunión así que te espero aca arriba…

-Demonios Just… huh… ahí estaré…

-Eso espero amigo…

La conversación fue tensa al igual que la situación en la que se encontraban, pero Just no podía prestarse animoso con su amigo luego de todo lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo llamo a la oficina de Yamamoto solicitando comunicarse con Kunoichi, este tardo un tiempo en informarle la petición del jefe ya que la chica estaba inmersa en una investigación personal sobre los nuevos sistemas de soporte vital de los OCS, en todo caso 5 minutos después del llamado la aludida atendía el teléfono sin saber lo que el jefe querría de ella…

-Alo señor -dijo con un tono desatinado-

-Hola Kuno… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Algo atareada pero bien… gracias por preguntar…

-Mira necesito que vengas a mi oficina al terminar tu turno

-Discúlpeme señor pero tengo una junt…

-Otro día podrás encerrarte junto con Dex en tu oficina pero ahora necesito que asistas a una reunión…

-¿Cómo es posible que usted supiera?… déjeme adivinar… Dex se lo dijo ¿verdad?..

-No el no me informo nada… yo lo supe por mi propia cuenta… pero en fin ese no es el caso… además el también vendrá a la reunión

-Esta bien señor estaré ahí a las 11 en punto…

-Ven a las 9:30 a más tardar…

-Pero señor mi turno no acaba hasta…

-Tu turno termina a las 8:45… otro día podrás descansar temprano…

-¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto sobre lo que yo hago?

-Por el simple hecho de que soy el jefe y se lo que hacen mis empleados…

-Esta bien señor… estaré allí a la hora acordada…

-Gracias Kunoichi… sabia que podía contar contigo…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del jefe al momento de cortar la llamada, al ver a aquellos dos juntos sabia que algo pasaba entre esas dos personas y al mismo tiempo la forma en que se juntaban para hablar era la misma que tomarían un par de universitarios escondiéndose de las miradas curiosas mientras expresaban su amor el uno al otro. Sin embargo Just no sabia que esto no era así ya que Kuno no expresaba sentimiento alguno por Dex y este tampoco lo hacia para con ella. Eran dos personas que vivían juntas pero separadas al mismo tiempo, como si el cariño y el afecto que se gestaba entre ellos eran opacados por la realidad a la que se enfrentaban. De cualquier forma Just se preparaba para tomar una decisión sobre el programa OCS y sobre las operaciones que se iban a llevar a cabo el año entrante. Delante de el tenia una orden entregada por Charles la cual hacia vigente la cancelación de ambos operativos al momento en que Just diera su firma. El jefe no quería hacerlo pero con todos los problemas monetarios por los cuales Intel Art estaba pasando no tenia otra opción.

Pensó en comunicar esta noticia a las dos personas mas interesadas en el tema, Kuno y Dex eran los únicos que se mostraban sumergidos en el asunto ya que los demás solo actuaban según las ordenes que el mismo diera, pero Dex por su lado estaba inmerso en una guerra personal en contra de los responsables de cambiar su vida y de acabar con las vidas de los demás, y Kuno simplemente lo quería tanto que lo acompañaría adonde este fuese. Así veía las cosas el jefe y creía que los primeros en enterarse de la cancelación de todos los planes deberían de ser ellos. En todo caso aun faltaban algunas horas para la reunión así que tomo el contrato y se encamino hacia su Penthouse.

En esos momentos el Antonov aterrizaba en las instalaciones en el desierto de nevada, inmediatamente el personal de la base transporto la vital carga bajo tierra para su organización y envió a los diversos departamentos responsables de analizarla y utilizarla para la operación a gran escala. Aun no sabían que el programa estaba próximo a ser cancelado, por ende continuaban trabajando en el proyecto, reparando el satélite y poniéndolo a punto para enviarlo al espacio cuando se dieran las órdenes de las oficinas centrales. El lanzamiento se llevaría a cabo desde las instalaciones de la NASA y se lo catalogaría como el envió de un satélite de telecomunicaciones por parte de Intel Art. Como el dinero ya había sido entregado no tenían nada mas que preparar el satélite para la operación, añadiéndole nueva tecnología y nuevos sistemas de espionaje al mismo tiempo que actualizaban el armamento con el cual ya contaba. Sin embargo este trabajo tomaría varias semanas por lo cual el personal de la base centro su atención en mantener un perfil bajo en sus operaciones al mismo tiempo que se aseguraban que no hubiesen miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia lo que ellos habían recibido recientemente. Sabían que el personal del AREA 51 había detectado al avión en sus radares y que muy posiblemente estarían monitoreando lo que se llevaba a cabo en las instalaciones de Intel Art en el desierto, así y todo nunca se inmiscuían mucho en el asunto ya que el propio gobierno norteamericano había aprobado la existencia de la base gracias a que Mr. Evil movió un par de hilos dentro de la casa blanca utilizando sus influencias y su dinero.

De todos modos mientras estas acciones se llevaban a cabo en el desierto, en la ciudad Just se preparaba para recibir a sus dos invitados, momentos antes de que estos llegaran el jefe había dado la orden de que los escoltaran hasta sus aposentos en la sima del edificio. En esos momentos estas dos personas caminaban hacia los elevadores que los llevarían hasta la oficina del jefe, Dex ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo por lo cual lo tomo como otra de las charlas con su amigo, pero Kuno estaba nerviosa ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de las instalaciones subterráneas por lo cual el hecho de asistir a una reunión con el jefe en persona le crispaba los nervios, temía que ella fuese despedida o amonestada por lo que hubiera hecho o por la forma en que ella y Dex se comportaban al estar juntos, con esto en mente tomo el elevador hacia la superficie. Dex por su parte ingreso en el elevador del décimo piso luego de terminar una breve charla con los analistas que le habían ayudado a desentrañar los misterios detrás de Baycon. Ambas personas se encaminaban hacia el mismo lugar pero distanciadas por decenas de metros, ninguna sabia que les depararía allá arriba pero de una cosa estaban seguros, nada bueno podría pasar.

El timbre del elevador anunciaba que Kuno se encontraba en el corredor principal que conducía hasta la oficina del jefe, una vez salio del elevador se encontró con un inmenso corredor flanqueado por unos ventanales con vistas hacia la ciudad, sus ojos quedaron maravillados por el paisaje que observaba, pero no paso mucho hasta que sintió el sonido de un timbre a su derecha, al girar para ver en esa dirección se encontró con que Dex salía de un elevador. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia este pero no de la forma en que siempre lo hacia puesto que habían unos soldados observándolos desde el fondo del corredor, por lo cual evito la típica conducta "amorosa" de siempre algo que Dex agradecía puesto que le molestaba que la chica se le pegara todo el tiempo.

-Dexy me alegra mucho verte… -dijo Kuno entonando una sonrisa-

-Uh-huh… será mejor que nos apresuremos –respondió el otro desviando la mirada-

-Esta bien… vamos corazón…

Dex simplemente agacho la cabeza al mismo tiempo que caminaba junto a Kuno, ella era una persona dedicada al trabajo, experta en la bio ingeniería e intolerante con los demás, pero si alguien supiera como actuaba ella realmente diría todo lo contrario. Durante su caminata Kuno notaba la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, veía como este no apartaba la vista de los soldados que tenia en frente, intentaba saber en que pensaba Dex pero no tardaron mucho en ser detenidos por los soldados que custodiaban la puerta del corredor que conducía hacia la oficina del jefe.

-Deténganse allí –dijo uno de los soldados-

-Tenemos una junta pendiente con el jefe –dijo Dex-

-No podrán pasar… deben tomar el elevador

-¿Acaso no escucho lo que le dije? –Respondió Dex incrustando su fría mirada en el rostro del soldado-

-El jefe ordeno que ustedes subieran hacia sus aposentos así que será mejor que lo hagan

-Pues el no me informo nada sobre ello…

-será mejor que sigan su camino o me veré forzado a llevarlos por la fuerza

-No sabes con quien estas hablando –dijo Dex preparándose para hundirle la cara en la pared-

-Esta bien gracias señores –dijo Kuno sujetando el brazo de su amigo- nos iremos ahora mismo… gracias…

-Es por allí –dijo el otro soldado entonando una sonrisa-

Dex bajo la guardia mientras que Kuno prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia el elevador, los soldados regresaron a sus posiciones frente a la puerta mientras que tenían una breve conversación de la cual Kuno solo pudo escuchar la frase "…esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte…", de todas formas alcanzaron las puertas del elevador y tras esperar unos segundos ingresaron en este, al cerrarse las mismas Kuno reprendió a su amigo por su actitud momentos antes.

-Realmente eres increíble –dijo Kuno- ¿Siempre tienes que meterte en problemas?

-Tu sabes que yo…

-Si… lo se… siempre tienes que defender tu orgullo… algún día de estos eso será tu perdición…

-Vamos Kuno yo no soy así…

-Como digas… ojala que tu comportamiento no me meta en problemas…

-Sabes que yo haría lo posible por… … … olvídalo…

-¿Soy yo o te estas ablandando conmigo?

-No digas estupideces…

-Vamos Dex dime lo que sientes… estamos encerrados solos en este estrecho elevador…

-Desearía haber muerto en Ginowan… -dijo Dex agachando la cabeza-

Kuno simplemente lanzo una carcajada y se arrimo a su amigo, en ese instante las puertas se abrieron dando paso a otro pequeño corredor, allí los esperaban dos soldados mas quienes los acompañaron hasta la entrada de la Penthouse del jefe. Al ingresar en el "living" se encontraron inmersos en lujos jamás imaginados, la tapicería, el techo y los muebles rústicos que entonaban un aire de riqueza que saturaba el ambiente de aquella enorme y lujosa habitación. Just no había escatimado en gastos y sus aposentos tenían lujos que superaban a los que tenia el propio presidente o la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. En esos momentos los dos se preguntaban la razón por la que estaban allí, sin embargo las respuestas llegarían de la mano del aludido que en esos momentos se encontraba en una pequeña reunión con su abogado. Media hora antes de que Kuno y Dex partieran hacia la sima del edificio Just se encontraba sentado en la reposera saboreando una Heineken cuando Charles interrumpió su charla personal con la bebida. El abogado amigo intimo de Mr. Evil y protector del joven muchacho le traía los resultados de la reunión presupuestaria que se había llevado a cabo entre los miembros de las altas esferas de la empresa.

Just no lo esperaba pero sabia que la respuesta a sus plegarias iba a ser negativa, por ende todo su animo y esperanzas de llevar a cabo una operación a gran escala se habían esfumado, con esto el asimilo la realidad de cancelar todo y dar las malas noticias a los muchachos, sin embargo se mostró atento ante la visita de su abogado quien traía una mirada seria, una señal clara de que lo que Just mas temía se había vuelto realidad.

-Buenas noches hijo –dijo Charles sentándose a su lado-

-Charles raro de verte por aquí –respondió el otro tomando un sorbo de su bebida-

-Te tengo malas noticias

-Supongo que están relacionadas con la reunión que ustedes tuvieron sobre la crisis económica

-Te seré franco ninguno de esos hombres quiere darte el dinero

-Lo se por eso mismo he decidido firmar el contrato y terminar con todo esto de una vez

-Finalmente tomaste la decisión correcta

-No creo que sea lo mejor pero si no tenemos otra alternativa… supongo que es para bien de todos…

-Créeme que lo siento

-Yo lo siento aun mas creí que si lograba esto podría vengar la muerte de mi padre…

-¿Es por eso que tu insistes tanto en llevar a cabo tu plan?

-Si…bueno… no solo por eso sino porque quiero hacerles pagar

-¿Sabes?... has madurado mucho… parece que fue ayer cuando todos te cuidábamos y ayudábamos a tu padre a criarte mientras el se iba a sus viajes de negocios… ahora estas hecho todo un hombre…

-Si… las cosas cambian…

-No solo eso sino que también pueden confundirte

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando fallecieron tus padres me prometí a mi mismo saber el verdadero motivo de su muerte… porque el y tu madre fueron asesinados… dedique mucho tiempo en conocer la verdad y cuando la supe añoraba la oportunidad de partirle la cara al responsable…

-Es raro imaginarte a ti dándole puñetazos al señor Roth… -bromeo Just mientras se servia otra copa-

-seré viejo pero aun no estoy acabado –respondió Charles al mismo tiempo que tomaba una botella-

-Bien… ¿si sabias la verdad porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que tú harías lo mismo que yo y no quería que tu vida corriera riesgo en un intento de vengarte tratando de matar al asesino de tus padres… por eso mantuve esto en secreto hasta que Carlos decidió contarte la verdad…

-Carlos… el fue una gran persona… no se merecía morir de esa forma…

-No lo merecía pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para defenderte… todos los que estamos aquí haríamos lo mismo si pudiéramos… no sabes cuan lejos llegamos a ir al momento de saber que La Compañía había sido la responsable de la traición y posterior muerte de tus padres…

-¿Por qué no continuaron con sus planes?... podrían haber hecho muchas cosas si…

-No lo hicimos porque sabíamos que ellos responderían a las amenazas no queríamos mas muertes por lo que velamos por la seguridad de los demás…

-Bueno al menos me alegra saber que no seré el único frustrado con la cancelación de todo esto

-Just como dije tu has madurado y me has demostrado ser igual que tu padre… pese a estar en problemas siempre supiste como salir adelante… viviste un infierno en Okinawa y lo lamento pero aprendiste muchas cosas de esas experiencias y te centraste en la misión de detenerlos no para vengarte de ellos sino para evitar que los demás sufran por sus actos

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora ya que no iremos a la guerra

-Yo no diría eso –dijo Charles sacando una hoja de su bolsillo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Veras cuando supimos lo de Baycon Hill creímos que estábamos obligados a tomar cartas en el asunto… sabíamos quienes eran los responsables pues teníamos la evidencia de ello pero por temor a La Compañía decidimos guardar nuestro rencor y ocultar todo lo que sabíamos… creíamos que si ellos atacaban tu serias el próximo en ser eliminado… por eso simplemente lo dejamos pasar hasta que las cosas volvieron a repetirse… cuando comenzaste con tus planes de invasión creí que estabas loco pero me di cuenta de que eras igual a nosotros… por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer los mismos errores de antes y de obligarte a abandonar tu misión… nosotros lo hicimos y el mundo se sumergió en otro desastre como el de Baycon… tu debes detenerlos Just… tienes que hacerlo…

-Y… toda esta charla constructiva viene porque...

-¿Sabes que es esto? –dijo Charles mostrándole el papel-

-Números de serie… ¿Qué con ellos?

-Estos son los números de las cuentas bancarias de tu padre en las Islas Caimán y en Suiza… ambas suman mas de 400 millones de dólares… puedes sacar todo el dinero que quieras para llevar a cabo tus planes…

-¡Que carajo!... ¡me estas tomando el pelo maldito viejo!

-Jajaja… ¿Sabes?... todo apostábamos sobre si te pondrías a llorar al recibir la noticia o si te volverías una "loca"… supongo que yo gane esa apuesta…

-(…)

-Bueno bueno… ya basta de tonterías… ponte a trabajar de una vez antes de que nos arrepintamos…

-¡Charles no sabes cuanto les agradezco! Pero… dime una cosa…

-Seguro hijo…

-¿Si tenían ese dinero porque demonios no me lo habían dado antes?

-En realidad teníamos que dártelo de todos modos ya que tu padre dio órdenes de entregártelo esta misma noche…

-¿Entonces la reunión fue sobre este tema?

-No… simplemente nos juntamos a charlar sobre la vida como siempre lo hacemos… sabíamos que teníamos que darte ese dinero así que ¿Por qué no hacerte esperar?...

-¿O sea que todo esto fue nada mas que una jugarreta?

-Ve el lado bueno… ya puedes seguir con tus planes…

-Te mato... YO TE MATO… -dijo Just abalanzándose sobre el abogado-

-Tienes suerte de ser el presidente de la empresa sino te enseñaba a respetar a los ancianos –decía el otro cubriéndose de su atacante-

En ese instante la felicidad de just era solo equiparable a la que habría sentido Neil Armnstrong al pisar la luna, estaba inmerso en un océano de jubilo por el hecho de tener la posibilidad de llevar a cabo sus planes y al mismo tiempo evitar el desplome de la empresa de su padre. Y bien 400 millones de dólares alegrarían a cualquiera, pero para Just ese dineral solo podría significar una cosa… "hora de la venganza". Mientras el y Charles se daban con todo en la terraza dos personas ingresaban en el Penthouse esperando encontrarse con el aludido, sin embargo el hecho de ver la habitación vacía les hizo pensar que quizás el no se encontraría allí. Pero al momento de darse la vuelta para regresar al elevador sintieron unas voces provenientes desde el exterior. Se arrimaron lentamente pasando por los variados y abrumadores lujos de la habitación del presidente de la empresa y salieron hacia la cocina. Allí había un pequeño pasaje que los conduciría hacia la terraza exterior.

Un área enorme con una vista panorámica del firmamento, anteriormente era un helipuerto pero cuando Just tuvo el mando de la empresa efectuó algunos cambios, y uno de ellos era la construcción de una Penthouse en la sima, creía que era de locos desperdiciar ese espacio para una pista de aterrizaje ya que habían otras áreas del edificio disponibles para esta tarea por lo que tiro todo abajo y armo su casa ahí. En todo caso estas dos personas caminaron por ese pasaje hasta encontrarse con la hermosa vista de la ciudad entonando sus luces hacia los cielos. Era una noche clara la luna destellaba impune sobre las estructuras y las estrellas anunciaban la vastedad del espacio. Tras unos segundos de contemplar algo que ellos no veían desde hacia mucho tiempo escucharon el sonido de un vidrio al romperse, rápidamente caminaron hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido y se encontraron con una escena bastante extraña. Un hombre sentado en una reposera ahogándose con alcohol y a Just de rodillas juntando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una botella de Heineken. Ninguno entendía nada pero se acercaron lentamente hasta estar a poca distancia de los hombres que no se habían percatado de su presencia, en ese instante uno de los "visitantes" hizo una gran observación…

-Finalmente te ascendieron a barredor de pisos

-¡Dex!... golosos ojos –dijo just incorporándose-

-¿Para que querías vernos? –respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos-

-Perdona el desorden pero…

-Entiendo… se lo que el elevado consumo de alcohol produce en las personas… descuida…

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que soy un borracho?

-Déjame pensar… tu amigo esta sumergido en alcohol… el lugar es un desorden y tu estabas luchando por juntar los restos de una botella rota… si… podría decirse que si…

-Jajaja… tu amigo es muy gracioso –dijo Charles levantándose de la reposera…

-Perdonen que los interrumpiéramos –dijo Kuno- nos iremos enseguida…

-No por favor quédense… solamente estábamos celebrando la buena noticia que me han dado… -dijo Just-

-Más que celebración pareciera que estuvieran festejando la victoria de México en el mundial de fútbol –dijo Dex observando el desastre que había en el lugar-

-No seas tan pesado

-Si bueno… ¿para esto nos hiciste venir con tanta prisa? –dijo Dex-

-Supongo que tú eres el robot –dijo Charles-

-Me llamo Dex…

-Con que "Dex" eh… esta bien… es un bonito nombre para una tostadora –bromeo-

-Tenga cuidado anciano o el alcohol va a empeorar su artritis –respondió el otro-

-Jajaja… ojala las demás cosas tengan su pintoresca actitud –dijo Charles al mismo tiempo que se retiraba- bien chicos los veré mañana… buena suerte Just…

-Hasta mañana señor –dijo Kuno tratando de contener la carcajada-

-Adiós y mil gracias por todo… diles a los demás que les estoy muy agradecido –dijo Just-

El hombre levanto la mano y desapareció por el mismo pasaje que Kuno y Dex habían ingresado, finalmente cuando los tres estuvieron a solas el jefe pudo terminar de limpiar el desorden que había provocado su pequeña riña con el abogado, los dos aludidos permanecieron de pie observando como este hombre se tambaleaba intentando poner las cosas en su lugar. Finalmente cuando todo estuvo en orden los invito a sentarse del otro lado de la terraza, los dos aceptaron la invitación y lo acompañaron hasta una de las esquinas de la súper estructura. Allí había una mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas, esta se encontraba a dos metros del barandal que separaba la terraza del precipicio que se enfilaba hacia abajo. Sin embargo era un lugar muy seguro y además el área que tenia la mejor vista de la ciudad ya que los demás ángulos estaban cubiertos por los rascacielos, pero ese sector en particular estaba libre y mostraba como la ciudad se desparramaba hasta el horizonte.

Desde donde se encontraban podían ver como los árboles y la tierra desaparecían en un océano de acero y concreto salpicado por el alumbrado publico, las luces de las casas y edificios y los letreros de neon de las autopistas que corrían como ríos enfurecidos. Sin embargo la vista de la ciudad opacaba poco del temor que Kuno sentía, pese a la cómica escena vivida sentía que aun podría estar en problemas, a esto le sumaba el comportamiento de su amigo quien se había burlado bruscamente de aquel hombre. ¿Qué pasaría si el fuese alguien importante en la empresa? Bien podrían estar despedidos ahora, por lo cual la chica pensó en disculparse con el jefe por la actitud de su amigo…

-Señor quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que Dex halla dicho… se que no lo hizo enserio…

-Descuida se que no fue así…

-En realidad lo dije muy en serio –respondió Dex-

-Genial trato de defenderte y tú lo arruinas –gruño Kuno-

-Jajaja… ustedes dos son imposibles-dijo Just sirviéndose otra heineken-

-En fin… dime ¿para esto nos trajiste?

-En realidad los traje por una razón en particular… pero hace unos momentos esa misma razón dejo de existir así que no tengo nada que decirles…

-Enserio Just… deja la bebida…

-Jajaja… no… mira antes de que ustedes vinieran recibí la confirmación de que tendremos el dinero necesario para crear a los Rehav y llevar a cabo nuestro plan

-Disculpe señor pero ya no se llaman Rehav sino OCS… -dijo Kuno-

-¿Cuándo se acordó eso?...

-Hace unas horas señor… esperábamos decírselo en la reunión de la próxima semana pero como usted lo menciono ahora pues…

-¿Esto afecta o modifica algo de lo que ya hallamos planeado?

-No señor… solo el nombre….

-En ese caso bien… llamadlos como queráis… -dijo Just tomando un trago de su bebida-

-Así que tienes el dinero –dijo Dex- ahora nada mas nos falta tener paciencia…

-Es extraño que lo digas tú

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu siempre has sido la persona… cosa… menos paciente que he visto…

-Eso lo comparto señor –dijo Kuno-

-Huh… porque no me quede muerto cuando tuve la oportunidad… -murmuro Dex al miso tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda- ¿para esto me hiciste venir?

-¿Lo ves?... siempre impaciente…. Incapaz de sentarse a esperar… -bromeo Just-

-Supongo que tendré que quitarte la borrachera a mi estilo –dijo Dex-

-Cálmate amigo… solo bromeaba… mira la situación es la siguiente… según me informaron los ingenieros ya esta lista la armadura de los Reh…. Eh… "OCS" por ende si sacamos las cuentas solo nos falta terminar de pulir el sistema que comandara esas cosas….

-¿Te refieres a la inteligencia artificial?... lo dudo… -gruño Dex-

-Discúlpeme señor pero estoy de acuerdo con Dex… por lo que leí en los reportes de los programadores no lograran perfeccionar el sistema a tiempo…. Según dicen creen que podrían hacerlo dentro de 5 años pero no en este periodo de tiempo que nos ha encomendado…. –dijo Kuno-

-Si no tenemos el cerebro listo no podremos enviar esas cosas a la guerra… serian inútiles…

-Por esa misma razón señor creo que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de emplear partes humanas como lo hicieron con Dex…

-Mmmm…

-Pero no sabemos si resultara… de todas formas es la única opción que tenemos para cumplir el plazo señor…

-¿Pero quienes serian los voluntarios para este procedimiento?

-No lo se señor pero debemos comenzar a planear la forma de tenerlos para adelantar el estudio de las posibilidades utilizando cerebros humanos para controlar los OCS…

-Bien… es algo difícil de considerar pero te dejare a cargo de la tarea…

-Señor esa no es mi área

-Pues ahora lo es… te doy la tarea de encontrar voluntarios y de dirigir el programa que se encargara de poner a punto a los OCS…

-Hey un segundo –interrumpió Dex- ¿No estarán pensando en hacerlo verdad?

-La chica me convenció así que va a hacerse…

-Lo único que obtendrán con todo esto será una montaña de cadáveres…

-Vamos Dex no puedes ser tan pesimista –dijo Kuno-

-¿Hay algo que nos quieres decir amigo? –dijo Just-

-Miren… cuando La Compañía estudio la posibilidad de fusionar el cerebro humano con la robótica debieron emplear a 60 personas para crear solo dos EEV operacionales…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo Just-

-Esta entre los archivos que Azumi tenía en su poder… en fin… mira… si usas humanos para eso solo lograras desperdiciar elementos de tu empresa…

-Espero que esa información que me has dicho este en el reporte y bien profundizada

-Lo estará Just pero entiende… no puedes tomar esa decisión a la ligera…

-Disculpa Dex pero ¿Quién es Azumi?

-Es una larga historia –respondió el aludido-

-Entiendo…

-Dex… supongo que la chica tiene derecho a saberlo… -dijo Just-

-No lo creo… imagina que se vuelva histérica…

-¿Saber que? –dijo la chica-

-Vamos cuéntale lo que paso en Ginowan… después de todo no tenemos nada mas para hacer ya que como dije… el motivo para que vinieran aquí ya no es relevante y además tengo toda la noche libre así que… ¿Por qué no pasar el tiempo recordando viejas experiencias? –dijo Just entonando una sonrisa sarcástica-

-Esta bien –respondió Dex al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a Kuno- mira chiquilla… esto es lo que paso…

Y así continuo la "reunión" con el jefe, lo que en un comienzo se trato de la noticia de la cancelación de todas las operaciones se transformo en una charla entre amigos, Just finalmente estaba contento de ser el jefe de la empresa ya que creía tener la solución a todos los problemas y al unísono tenia el tiempo suficiente como para sentarse a charlar con aquellas dos extrañas personas que comenzaba a apreciar en grado sumo. Dex y Kuno parecían la pareja perfecta pese a estar distanciados en su apariencia física algo en ellos los atraía mutuamente aunque trataban de ocultarlo. De todos modos el que una vez fue "capibara" en el escape de Ginowan ahora le contaba a Kuno como habían vivido la experiencia mas atemorizante de sus vidas, como llego a la ciudad y quienes habían sido sus compañeros de escuadrón durante el asalto a Okinawa, la historia sobre la muerte de Duo y la traición de Azumi ahora surgían como si se tratase de una película de Stephen King o en todo caso como una narración barata echa en un E-Rol. De todos modos Dex hizo hincapié en muchas cosas sobretodo el escape con Just y los demás sobrevivientes, las terribles experiencias que habían vivido y lo que debieron hacer para mantenerse con vida.

Para Kuno esto era algo increíble, ella sabia mas o menos como había sido la situación en la ciudad ya que los noticieros locales habían hecho hincapié en el incidente, pero la historia de Dex iba mas allá de lo que ella pudiera creer, grupos de personas avanzando entre los infectados, el escapar segundos antes de una explosión nuclear eran cosas que Kuno jamás hubiera imaginado, sin embargo y durante gran parte de la noche Just y Dex le contaron a la chica como habían sido unos de los pocos sobrevivientes de Ginowan y como empleando su inteligencia y voluntad habían logrado vencer los obstáculos que se les habían presentado, en esas horas de platica Kunoichi pudo comprender como lo vivieron y como sobrevivieron.


	6. Desición Final

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Just recibió las cuentas bancarias que le otorgaban más de 400 millones de dólares para invertir en la empresa. Desde un comienzo empleo el dinero en levantar el negocio, pagando antiguas deudas y solicitando el envió de materia prima desde Japón y Europa. En ese lapsus también empleo parte de la fortuna en el programa Thunderbolt para así lograr perfeccionar el sistema de defensa a tal grado que resultase factible para todo tipo de operaciones, desde comunicación hasta bombardeo y logística. Al mismo tiempo otro grupo de personas recibían los materiales que necesitaban para la producción en masa de la nueva aleación que se emplearían en los OCS, la misma se denomino como "Adamantium" y fue puesta a punto por parte del personal metalúrgico de Intel Art. Las instalaciones subterráneas no solo contaban con laboratorios y centros de análisis, sino que también tenia su propia refinería situada junto a la bahía de carga.

Intel Art era autosuficiente en la producción de nuevas tecnologías por lo cual no tuvieron que emplear a otras corporaciones vecinas para realizar sus planes, esto valió el aumento de la seguridad evitando así que otras personas supieran lo que ellos estaban realizando. Sin embargo y pese a todo el movimiento y dinero empleado para el desarrollo de las operaciones a gran escala en contra de La Compañía la empresa debía atender asuntos de igual o mayor importancia, los mismos estaban atribuidos al motivo por el cual Intel Art existía, tenían que crear, embalar y vender tecnología a los países del mundo, esta tarea ocupaba tiempo y elementos vitales para crear el ejercito que el Jefe estaba produciendo, por ende los retrasos eran algo común, sin embargo se logro crear un ambiente en el cual se podían producir ambas cosas. La empresa contaba con mas de 3.000 empleados así y todo algunas veces se quedaban cortos de personal.

En todo caso y con los problemas casi resueltos el jefe decidió que era el momento de centrarse en lo que el realmente quería, el trabajo de mantener la empresa en pie ahora quedaba a cargo de los miembros de las altas esferas de Intel Art, personas que ya en el pasado habían manejado la empresa y que ahora se aseguraban que el nuevo jefe no cometiera errores. Con esta acción por parte del personal a cargo se logro agilizar las cosas a tal grado que el nivel de producción y estudio aumento en un 110% llevando a Intel Art por nuevos horizontes. Las empresas vecinas solo podían contemplar como eran pisoteadas por aquella corporación, una a una trataron de aliarse pero las peticiones fueron negadas. Esto genero rencor y demandas judiciales entorno al monopolio, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo efecto alguno en la empresa ya que el ayuntamiento y gran parte del personal jurídico de la ciudad eran propiedad de Intel Art.

Como toda corporación que se respete el monopolio es vital para mantener el negocio en pie, desde el negocio de los sistemas operativos hasta el de las telecomunicaciones eran monopolios forjados por empresas destinadas a evitar que otros los pisotearan, por ende Intel Art se unió al juego, quizás en un perfil muy bajo pero monopolista de todos modos. Las amenazas y las quejas de otras empresas vecinas no hacían mella en el jefe y su banda de maleantes quienes se preparaban para embestir un rudo golpe en contra de uno de los genocidas más grandes de la historia solo comparable con las fuerzas del Partido Nazi. Sin embargo algunas cosas iban a gestarse dentro de la empresa, situaciones limite no relacionadas con el exterior sino con parte del personal interno, en el momento justo uno de los empleados llevaría a cabo una decisión que muchos considerarían muy estupida pero para las personas mas cercanas seria un acto de heroísmo.

El reloj tocaba las 3 en punto cuando Just, Kunoichi, Yamamoto y Charles comenzaron la reunión para decidir la mejor forma de resolver los problemas presentes en la puesta en marcha de los OCS, en esta se discutirían temas como el armamento, la viabilidad, resistencia, agilidad y lo mas importante la inteligencia, este ultimo punto en particular era uno que todos querían resolver lo mas pronto posible, desde un comienzo nadie creía que lograrían fabricar un cerebro artificial capaz de asemejar a los seres humanos, aun ahora cuando el dinero permitió acceso a tecnologías muy superiores con las que contaban anteriormente no lograban mejorar lo que ya habían creado, esto forjo una barrera en el avance del equipo a cargo de la inteligencia artificial por lo que Just y Kuno habían llegado a la decisión de emplear humanos para el proyecto.

La idea no fue bien recibida por Yamamoto quien veía los riesgos de experimentar con personas, y Charles veía venir las demandas pro derechos humanos si algo de esto salía a la luz. Sin embargo y durante las próximas 2 horas esas cuatro personas profundizarían el tema hasta obtener una decisión unánime sobre que hacer con la falla en la inteligencia artificial. Los demás percances se resolverían pronto ya que la empresa tenia en su poder tecnología que superaba a la presente en los EEV de La Compañía por ende no tendrían que investigar mucho para crear armamento y defensas que sirvieran en una guerra a gran escala. Pese a la confianza del personal esta teoría seria puesta a prueba y verían como todo lo que ellos daban por sentado se vendría abajo en un instante, la guerra en contra de La Compañía tomaría un giro dramático que se llevaría las vidas de muchas personas, inclusive la de algunos integrantes de esa reunión.

Del otro lado de las instalaciones y situados a 10 pisos por enzima del asfalto los analistas terminaban de pulir los últimos detallas acerca del informe oficial sobre el caso Baycon, en este reporte se explicaban los motivos por los cuales se construyo el Hotel Resh y las bases que siguieron para producir un pequeño ejercito de CCE. Estas mutaciones aberrantes similares a los monstruos de una película de ciencia ficción fueron originalmente creados en base a información que Umbrella tenia bajo su poder durante su estudio de las células madre, creían que si combinaban defectos en la cadena de ADN y los empleaban para crear un ser viviente dentro del cuerpo de un ser humano, tendrían un hibrido que razonaría siguiendo los instintos básicos del homo sapiens y se movería con la fuerza y velocidad de un animal súper dotado.

Los primeros prototipos de estas criaturas se habían llevado a cabo en las instalaciones en Europa, allí emplearon meses de arduo trabajo para crear estas aberraciones, sin embargo las continuas fallas en la producción y los colapsos moleculares evitaban que el embriones sobrevivieran dentro del cuerpo de su madre, por ende al intentar emplear un sistema artificial para crearlos lograron vencer esta pequeña barrera, ahora el feto evolucionaba lentamente y pareciera estar saludable. La euforia de los científicos les jugo en contra ya que al apresurarse para enviar los datos de los experimentos a las oficinas centrales en michigan permitieron que La Compañía interceptara los paquetes y se apropiara de ellos. Con esto la corporación pudo enterarse y aprovechar lo que sus enemigos estaban creando. De esta forma comenzaron las pruebas para forjar los CCE basándose en información robada a Umbrella, el avance fue lento pero para fines de 2002 tenían las criaturas listas para ser testeadas, durante meses se las puso bajo el mas intensivo examen de viabilidad, atormentando a las criaturas con electroshock, fuego, explosivos y desmembramiento, la prueba final seria la radiación, así fue que se enviaron 10 CCE a Baycon Hill para que probaran la letalidad de la radiación en las criaturas, sin embargo La Compañía no sabia que las instalaciones no contaban con la seguridad suficiente para mantener las bestias encerradas, aun así los reportes posteriores verificados en el DDK robado a Ill-Niño confirmarían que fue sabotaje y no un escape lo que provoco el desastre en Baycon Hill. De ahí en mas los diligentes de La Compañía emplearon sus esfuerzos en vengarse de Umbrella inculpándola en ese incidente, aun así no tardarían en escoger el próximo escenario para realizar sus planes.

Otro punto en el cual se hizo hincapié fue en desglosar los perfiles de los responsables al momento de ubicarlos en el lugar de los hechos, poco a poco fueron recobrando información personal sobre algunas personas que fueron participes de los incidentes y otras que estaban allí pero que no eran los causantes del mismo, uno de los casos mas importantes para Dex fue el hecho de reconocer al Teniente Snake dentro del incidente del Hotel Resh, poco a poco al leer la hoja de vida del joven muchacho pudo recordar parte de su pasado al mismo tiempo que veía como las cosas iban encajando una a una. En las primeras hojas del reporte sobre el personal de La Compañía se encontraban algunas personas que eran desconocidas para todos pero otras más familiares, como Azumi, Jackson, Snake y Duo. Este informe fue preparado por Dex quien se aseguro de hacerlo personalmente sin la ayuda de nadie para evitar que los demás supieran en ese instante la verdad detrás de quien era el realmente ya que los perfiles de Snake y Azumi lo ponían a el como elemento de La Compañía, sin embargo Dave sabia de esto puesto que el había leído alguna información a escondidas del androide de todos modos guardo silencio y le ayudo a mantener a los demás lejos del asunto.

Para Dex esto fue de gran ayuda ya que pudo centrarse en profundizar en la presentación en el informe oficial y al mismo tiempo aprender un poco mas sobre su propio pasado, en primer lugar se centro en Snake, su nombre real era Kevin Graham y había servido en las fuerzas especiales durante cinco años desde octubre de 2001 hasta Junio de 2006. Su trabajo había consistido en guiar a los soldados durante los operativos SWAT, su capacidad para prever los problemas al mismo tiempo que su inteligencia para tramar movimientos de logística con prontitud le valieron el acenso a la división de las fuerzas especiales. No siempre había servido en el SWAT, anteriormente era un soldado más del ejército Norteamericano quien fue enviado a la guerra del golfo durante las operaciones a gran escala en contra del ejército de Irak. Desde un comienzo la situación había sido tensa, los continuos bombardeos y los ataques estilo guerrilla por parte del enemigo hacían mella en la división en la cual se encontraba. Estaba con los mejores, una fuerza de elite destacada no solo en sus maniobras sino también en el hecho de salir invicta en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo la suerte se les acabo días antes de la operación "Tormenta del desierto" en la cual sufrieron una emboscada provocando el deceso de más de la mitad del pelotón. Los servicios de rescate tardaron dos días en llegar hasta el maltrecho escuadrón, habiendo perdido al capitán al mando, fue Graham quien mantuvo al grupo unido y respondiendo el fuego enemigo, como quien dice "se adjudico el cargo" lo cual permitió que los demás lograran sobrevivir. No bastando con dar las ordenes también se encargo de guiar a los helicópteros de rescate hasta su posición durante una tormenta de arena, con esta acción y tras ser rescatado junto a los sobrevivientes del escuadrón se gano la medalla de honor del congreso.

Esto le valió el pace a operaciones a gran escala para la USMC (United States Marines Corp.) permitiéndole ganar experiencia y rango. Cuando finalmente abandono el servicio a fines de 1998 luego de 10 años en el ejército, se retiro con el rango de Teniente junto al apodo "Snake" (Serpiente). así lo llamaban sus compañeros puesto que su forma de actuar en combate era similar al de este espécimen, escondiéndose cerca del enemigo esperando a que este mordiera el señuelo para luego encestar un golpe mortal. Pero el apodo también estaba atribuido a su actitud en combate, constantemente gritaba a los demás cuando cometían errores, sus palabras emanaban mas temor que el fuego enemigo por esta misma razón algunos murmuraban cosas como "si se muerde la lengua se muere envenenado" por lo cual fue una de las tantas razones que dieron pie para que lo llamaran Teniente Snake. Vivió de su retiro durante 3 años hasta que finalmente la monotonía de la vida civil hicieron mella en el, arto de su existencia tranquila decidió entrar en la policía local, sin embargo le negaron el pase ya que su perfil lo calificaba para la división de fuerzas especiales, inmediatamente fue derivado a las oficinas del SWAT donde sirvió como soldado por algunas semanas hasta que finalmente fue puesto en el cargo de comandar las misiones en los operativos de la división.

Para el regresar al servicio era como volver a nacer, amaba estar en situaciones limites como si estas fueran parte de su vida, aunque esto no era nada comparado con lo vivido en el ejercito, el estar al mando de las operaciones del SWAT eran algo que disfrutaba. Sin embargo no tardo en llegar una oportunidad aun mas grande para este veterano de guerra, a mediados de 2006 le llego el contrato de una empresa global para trabajar en su división de mercenarios, el mismo había sido entregado por Carl Graham su hermano quien vio la posibilidad de que este hiciera un buen dinero trabajando para la misma corporación que el. Kevin no tardo en aceptar la invitación dejando atrás sus épocas en el SWAT. Sin embargo no paso mucho hasta que Carl lo puso al mando del equipo encargado de manejar las operaciones de logística de las unidades que La Compañía enviaba a asaltar centros de investigación enemigos. Poco a poco Snake fue tomándole el gusto a la forma en como se hacían las cosas en la empresa, de esta forma se comprometió con trabajar en ella y defenderla, esto también era atribuido al programa de obediencia que La Compañía efectuaba en los miembros encargados de las operaciones de Mercenarios por lo cual sin saberlo Snake se había convertido en un ciervo mas de la corporación mas vil del planeta.

Durante el traspaso de manos de La Central momentos previos a la apretura del Hotel Resh en Baycon, Kevin se encontró entre unos de los pocos empleados enviados a trabajar en esas instalaciones, ahí el ya no era el jefe del equipo pero si el segundo al mando, ya que el cargo de Director había sido cedido a una persona cuyo nombre en código era "Point Reflex", bajo sus ordenes "LT. Snake" llevo a cabo las operaciones para mantener el lugar seguro al mismo tiempo que se encargaban de controlar los movimientos de los inquilinos dentro del Hotel, sin embargo la situación cambiaria en el marco del desastre cuando la sobrecarga en los tubos del reactor provocaron una fisura que culmino con la explosión de toda el área y futuro derrumbe del Hotel, fue en ese incidente que el Teniente Snake llegaría al final de su camino ya que no sobreviviría al desastre y seria uno mas de los miles que terminaron sepultados bajo un hongo nuclear pocas horas después.

Sin embargo otro caso similar se prestaría para los siguientes dos afortunados en la lista de perfiles, Jackson y Azumi eran personas de gran interés para Dex ya que ellos mismos habían sido los participes en la creación de los EEV y quienes pujaron a La Compañía para enviarlos en una misión de prueba en Ginowan. El programa EEV había sido concebido originalmente como un centro para el estudio de la tecnología capaz de realizarse empleando las últimas adquisiciones en el ámbito de la ingeniería y la robótica. Fue La Compañía quien desde un principio intento crear un sistema de defensa autómata que velera por la seguridad de los gobiernos que estuvieran dispuestos a pagar por el, sin embargo mas tarde este sistema seria la piedra angular para sus planes de conquista, pese a que debía de moverse entre las sombras empleando a otras corporaciones o mismas creadas por ellos, tuvieron el control de muchos países entorno al globo, solo el incidente en Okinawa mostró parte de la verdad sobre quienes eran ellos y que querían hacer con el mundo. Lamentablemente los líderes de los gobiernos aliados a La Compañía no tenían otra opción más que continuar junto a esta puesto que las amenazas por parte de las altas esferas de la empresa y miembros infiltrados en los gobiernos evitaban la posibilidad de una traición. Solo España logro escapar de esta red empleando herramientas legales las cuales le valieron la libertad y la protección de otras naciones que estaban en contra de esta corporación.

Pese a esta realidad actual La Compañía se movilizaba al mismo ritmo de siempre, esto fue gracias a la cooperación de Asumi Tsujimoto una persona que logro crear sistemas para el ejercito tan avanzados que superaban a los actuales por una aplastante diferencia en cuanto a potencial, agilidad, inteligencia y sobretodo en coste. Estos elementos eran los EEV quienes fueron puestos a prueba durante las primeras horas del incidente en el distrito de Okinawa. Sin embargo los EEV fueron concebidos por primera vez durante la etapa universitaria de Azumi, eran los años 80 y ella estaba inmersa en su carrera en un intento de ser la mejor de todas. Su ego era solamente equiparable a su inteligencia algo que quedo demostrado al momento de recibir las primeras evaluaciones de rendimiento dentro de la universidad de Harvard. Su actitud agresiva ante las personas que la molestaban la hacían irritable y la alejaban del ajetreo y las fiestas juveniles que se formaban entorno a ella, sin embargo esta actitud le valió su pace a la historia, en sus estudios sobre la informática, se percato de que si existiera un sistema capaz de procesar miles de billones de datos en un micro segundo, este podría utilizarse para forjar las bases de una posible inteligencia artificial, con esto en mente profundizo aun mas en una materia que aun no existía mas que en las películas de ciencia ficción. Los autómatas (robots) eran algo que recién se estaba estudiando y solo corporaciones multimillonarias habían logrado crear pequeños aparatos que trotaban por si mismos, para Azumi era imposible crear una de esas maquinas en ese momento. Sin embargo no tardo en concebir los principios básicos para crear un androide capaz de caminar por si mismo, cuando hablo de esto con su mentor, el profesor Frank Marshal este le dijo que era imposible crear un elemento tan avanzado y le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo en esas cosas. Pese a esta traición por parte de la persona que ella mas respetaba decidió probar suerte y anunciarlo en una convención sobre tecnología unos días antes de la graduación, la opinión publica acerca de lo que ella anunciaba como "una inversión factible" culmino con la burla de todos los presentes quienes no podían creer lo que ella pretendía. Derrotada desapareció de escena durante algunos días, solo mostró su rostro en la graduación, fue en esos momentos que comprendió el hecho de que todas aquellas personas en quienes ella deposito su confianza la habían traicionado.

Con este rencor volvió a su tierra natal Japón donde permaneció recluida en la casa que había heredado de sus padres. Sin embargo y pese a su carácter, logro conseguir empleo en una compañía fabricante de computadoras de ultima generación, así fue que en 1987 Azumi paso a trabajar para Coleco Corporation lugar donde se fusiono aun mas con la tecnología, el fabricar los procesadores de las maquinas permitió que aprendiera aun mas acerca del grado evolutivo de la tecnología, según sus cuentas no tardaría en producirse un salto en esta escala evolutiva el cual permitiría la realización de su sueño. Aunque la posibilidad de hacerlo realidad no vendría de la mano del tiempo sino de la del destino ya que Coleco seria el blanco de muchas acusaciones entorno a la fabricación de componentes de mala calidad. El gobierno tomo cartas en el asunto y le ordeno a la corporación que detuviera sus líneas de ensamblado hasta que se llevara a cabo una inspección a gran escala, lamentablemente en un mundo tan competitivo como lo es hoy en día la empresa no pudo subsistir sin vender los componentes que fabricaba por lo cual esta se declaro en bancarrota pocos meses después del incidente.

Todos los empleados quedaron en la calle al igual que aquellos que una vez habían sido sus jefes, sin embargo hubo una persona que tuvo suerte. Azumi fue inmediatamente contratada por una corporación rival que en esas fechas se encontraba estudiando la viabilidad de fundar una de sus "sucursales" en Japón. Las posibilidades que Azumi logro saborear al momento de recibir la oferta fueron algo que jamás hubiera soñado, no solo tendría un alto cargo sino que también podría fabricar aquel elemento que todos creían imposible de concebir ya que La Compañía se intereso mucho en ella al ver su anuncio publico sobre la posibilidad de crear un autómata, por ende fue la única persona que salvo su pellejo cuando esta empresa aplasto a Coleco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saboteando la mercadería que esta distribuía al publico, una mas entre decenas de victimas de esta corporación. De todos modos Azumi comenzó a desarrollar una tecnología tan avanzada que poco a poco comenzó a superar a la que existía en esa época. Al mismo tiempo otros elementos internos en su grupo se preparaban para forjar las bases de los compuestos que serian parte de las extremidades, los músculos e inclusive los sistemas de armamento que Jackson había ordenado poner en la lista de partes de las nuevas creaciones. Lo que Azumi en su momento concibió como un elemento que ayudaría a la humanidad ahora se convertiría en un arma capaz de erradicarla en un instante. Los planes de La Compañía iban mas allá de lo que ella creía, sin embargo poco a poco se sumergiría en la tarea de producir este nuevo elemento para sus jefes lo cual valió el respeto y aprobación de los miembros mas altos de la junta directiva.

Pocos meses después de comenzadas las pruebas el grupo de científicos de la división 723 lograron crear el primer prototipo de lo que serian las bases para las maquinas EEV. Sin embargo las limitaciones tecnológicas de la época hacían mella en el progreso y Roth al igual que Jackson veían como se invertía dinero en algo que no avanzaba. Pese a sus nulas expectativas decidieron continuar apoyando a la chica lo cual mas adelante tendría su recompensa. A mediados de 1997 el primer prototipo estaba listo para ser testeado, sus habilidades en combate eran pobres y su capacidad para razonar por si mismo era prácticamente nula, sin embargo muchos vieron lo que podría lograrse con la poca tecnología con la que contaban, poca en el sentido de que no tenían componentes que alcanzaran los requerimientos mínimos para la creación de un Cyborg completamente operacional.

Sin embargo la solución a los problemas se presentaría en una convención en Japón donde el presidente de una empresa norteamericana daría a conocer los últimos avances tecnológicos disponibles desde su corporación. Azumi estaba entre los miles de espectadores dentro del auditorio observando detenidamente todo aquello que resultara de interés para La Compañía. Cuando Mr. Evil anuncio las posibilidades de crear un sistema Cyborg empleando un nuevo sistema creado por ellos mismos, inmediatamente capto la atención y las miradas curiosas de los elementos de La Compañía quienes vieron la posibilidad de completar la realización del programa autómata empleando la tecnología que Intel Art presentaba en esa convención. Una semana después llegaron las órdenes de Roth para emplear todos los elementos disponibles con el fin de obtener una alianza con Intel Art, alianza que por supuesto seria momentánea pero vital para que ellos lograran cumplir con lo que habían prometido al presidente de La Compañía.

De esta forma se llevaron a cabo muchas negociaciones con los diligente de Intel Art hasta que finalmente el presidente de la empresa decidió discutir esto en persona, de esta forma fue invitado a la inauguración del Hotel Resh en Baycon Hill lugar donde La Compañía esperaba pacientemente a que la presa mordiera el anzuelo. Durante la reunión Azumi y Jackson trataron de convencerlo de aliarse con su empresa para así crear juntos a un Cyborg capaz de demostrarle al mundo que ellos eran los lideres de esta tecnología, de esta forma Mr. Evil envió unos informes a las oficinas centrales de La Compañía en Chicago como gesto de buena fe, no eran todos los datos sobre lo que ellos habían estado realizando pero si una buena base para demostrar que lo que Intel Art podía hacer era algo jamás visto, lamentablemente este fue el error mas grande que Evil pudo cometer ya que esa información contenía los datos necesarios para que los científicos de La Compañía lograran culminar con el perfeccionamiento de los toscos sistemas motrices de los Cyborgs. De esta forma Intel Art comenzó a ser utilizada por Roth y su horda de ciervos quienes sin pensarlo robaron la tecnología que los científicos de Intel Art habían construido con arduo esfuerzo. De todos modos la reunión con Azumi en que se llevo a cabo en el Hotel Resh de Baycon, iba bien ya que las charlas entre el presidente de Intel Art y los representantes de La Compañía era bastante buena hasta que uno de ellos, principalmente Jackson afirmo que podrían crear un sistema de defensa tan avanzado que podría venderse al mundo a un precio razonable haciéndolos millonarios en un instante. Para Evil este fue el comentario que le hizo reconsiderar sobre si debía a o no aliarse con aquellas personas, Azumi por su parte vio como su colega había dicho algo que no tenia que decir, la actitud impulsiva de Jackson le había jugado en contra, pero inmediatamente trato de arreglar las cosas tapando el error que había cometido, sin embargo Mr. Evil se percato de que nada bueno podría resultar de esta alianza por lo cual comenzó a ver lo que aquellas dos personas ocultaban, si La Compañía lograba poner sus manos en la nueva tecnología que Evil había desarrollado seria el comienzo de una carrera armamentista sin precedentes, y el bien lo sabia ya que había sucedido con anterioridad, por ende se negó a aceptar el trato.

En una reunión tradicional este seria el fin de la historia, pero La Compañía no aceptaría un no como respuesta por lo cual ordeno que Mr. Evil y su esposa fueran eliminados en el acto, la orden llego de Roth y fue efectuada por Azumi quien los asesino salvajemente en la penthouse que había sido reservada para estas personas. En ese preciso momento los ingenieros de La Compañía ya se encontraban fabricando los prototipos de las nuevas maquinas que superaban en grado sumo a las creadas por Azumi originalmente. De todos modos a estas nuevas creaciones se las llamo EEV, nombre que Evil le había puesto a estas maquinas cuando se encontraba trabajando en ellas, ahora las personas que lo habían traicionado no solo le robaron su invento sino que también los documentos legales lo que evitaba que Intel Art creara estas cosas ya que de ahora en mas estaban registradas bajo el nombre de La Compañía.

Evil no había hecho ninguna concesión legal para sus nuevas creaciones ya que no pensaba que saldrían a la luz en esa década pero la posibilidad de aliarse con otra corporación hizo que este comenzara a planear el registro de sus nuevas invenciones, lamentablemente la aprobación final llego demasiado tarde y ya nada podía hacerse, ni para evitar que le robaran lo suyo ni para salvarle la vida. En todo caso pocos días después Azumi recibió el informe de que Baycon Hill había sido destruida luego de que una infección viral devorara a la mitad de la población, la chica no tenia noción del porque había sucedido y tampoco le interesaba estaba inmersa en su trabajo creando a los nuevos EEV cuando su interés por el desastre se matizo cuando le informaron que tenían 60 voluntarios para llevar a cabo el Programa Omega. Este protocolo forjado originalmente por Jackson a fines de 2005 era un programa experimental con el cual se pretendía fusionar al ser humano con los sistemas que La Compañía estaba realizando en esas fechas.

La orden para su aprobación jamás llego ya que los Cyborgs no estaban ni meramente listos para ser empleados comercialmente por lo que Omega no logro concebirse, sin embargo cuando los datos de Intel Art fueron robados fue el propio presidente de La Compañía quien velo por reconsiderar su decisión inicial y dar su visto bueno para que Jackson iniciara los preparativos pertinentes para poner a punto al programa Omega. Luego de la explosión en Baycon y durante el tapadero de evidencia se lograron recuperar a 60 personas de la ciudad, las mismas habían sido "rescatadas" por personal de emergencias quienes los derivaron a las instalaciones subterráneas en Los Angeles, allí los mantuvieron capturados mientras los preparaban para ser utilizados en este nuevo programa que Azumi y Jackson llevarían a cabo.

Desde un comienzo se creía que podría fusionarse la mente humana con las partes mecánicas, el problema era mantener al cerebro con vida y además asegurarse que el individuo siguiera las ordenes que se le encomendaban ya que el hecho de que los EEV contaban con fuerzas y destrezas superiores a la del ser humano no daba espacio para errores, si por alguna razón uno de los conejillos recobrara su conciencia y decidiera matarlos a todos, podría hacerlo sin problemas, de esta forma primero pasaron a escoger a los candidatos mas factibles. Dos semanas mas tarde decidieron que seria imposible realizar las pruebas a todos los sobrevivientes capturados antes de que venciera el plazo impuesto por Roth quien informo al personal que tenían 2 meses para tener listo al primer EEV o el programa se cancelaría definitivamente. De esta forma se llevo a los conejillos a la sala de operaciones para la remoción del cerebro.

Sin embargo el problema con la obediencia persistía hasta que Azumi tuvo una de sus grandes ideas, con sus conocimientos en la bio ingeniería junto a la cooperación del personal mas calificado de La Compañía logro desarrollar un sistema que borrara la memoria del espécimen de forma permanente aunque también era posible matarlo si no se hacia de forma correcta, de todos modos probaron el sistema en una de las personas rescatadas de Baycon, durante 3 días se estudio la forma en que respondía su cerebro hasta que finamente Azumi anuncio que el sistema funcionaba perfectamente y que podría emplearse sin ninguna consecuencia. Poco podría imaginarse ella de que esto no era así, la mente humana es un elemento complejo y no puede ser dominada de forma artificial, pese a que los recuerdos eran borrados estos podrían regresar si el individuo experimentaba una sensación extra sensorial demasiado fuerte como para romper la barrera, algo que a Dex le sucedió en Ginowan y que Azumi no pudo prever. De todos modos, resuelto el percance con la obediencia comenzaron a fusionar a los cerebros humanos con la maquinaria.

Las pruebas fueron rigurosas, debían estar seguros de que seria factible usar humanos para los EEV y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de las limitaciones que estos tendrían. El test de viabilidad fue tan severo que muchos de los especimenes fallecían en las primeras pruebas, allí se testeba la resistencia, inteligencia, motricidad, vulnerabilidad y fuerza poniéndolos en situaciones extremas aun para una maquina súper dotada como lo eran esas nuevas creaciones. De las 60 personas que fueron puestas para las pruebas solo 2 lograron sobrevivir, el resto se quedo en el camino, porque fallaban las pruebas o porque no cumplían con los requerimientos necesarios. Estos dos "afortunados" sobrevivientes fueron un joven estudiante de la secundaria de Baycon llamado Sean Harley y el ex Director de La Central de la ciudad, Point Reflex. Este ultimo había fallecido en momentos antes de la destrucción nuclear, pero por un error del equipo enviado a recuperar sobrevivientes lo habían traído con el grupo, como tenían a tantas personas para la prueba decidieron reanimar su cerebro empleando un programa experimental de La Compañía, cuando el visto fue positivo decidieron utilizarlo como ultimo recurso.

Estos dos individuos demostraron ser capaces de soportar las pruebas y de superar en grado las expectativas de todos por lo que se ganaron una segunda oportunidad. De esta forma dos semanas después de comenzadas las pruebas y a tres semanas luego del incidente en Baycon Azumi y Jackson anunciaban a las altas esferas de La Compañía que tenían listos los prototipos de los nuevos EEV. El presidente de la empresa reviso los informes y los archivos de video que mostraban a estas aberraciones mostrando los dotes obtenidos en la fusión entre hombre y maquina, con esto llego la aprobación oficial para producirlos en masa. Pero no bastaba con la tecnología robada a Intel Art, necesitaban perfeccionar mas a esas nuevas creaciones, por ende decidieron continuar con programa EEV en sus instalaciones en Japón, una base situada en el lecho oceánico camuflada como una refinería petrolífera. Allí perfeccionaron a los EEV empleando la tecnología robada a corporaciones japonesas quienes eran los líderes en esta rama de la ingeniería.

De esta forma lograron producir a los EEV, quienes uno a uno fueron puestos a punto hasta convertirse en un pequeño ejercito capaz de ser empleado en una guerra, sus habilidades y sus capacidades de razonamiento iban mas allá de lo imaginable, pero la prueba de fuego vino de la mano de Azumi quien decidió enviar a tres de sus EEV a Ginowan donde se testearían sus sistemas al máximo, desde su consola pudo ver como se llevaba a cabo el plan para eliminar a los sobrevivientes del holocausto anterior y al mismo tiempo poner a prueba las capacidades mentales de sus tres creaciones. Luego del incidente y de entregado el paquete al único EEV que debería escapar con vida, ella se retiro a las oficinas centrales en Rusia donde pasaría el resto de su vida perfeccionando los EEV, algo que la había maravillado desde un comienzo y que ahora eran una realidad palpable.

En resumen los EEV son maquinaria maléfica creada por personas maléficas, pese a que algunos intentaron darle un giro benéfico en la historia, la codicia y el poder predominaron por enzima de todo dando lugar al despliegue mas grande de tecnología y destrucción jamás imaginado. La historia personal de Azumi fue algo bastante difícil de comprender para Dex quien no entendía como una chica tan noble se convirtió en un ser tan malvado, pareciera que el ser humano bien podía caer en la tentación mas ruin que pudiera forjarse con el poder o con el odio.

Habiendo perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo en 1982, Azumi paso toda su vida recluida en la ciudad de Tokio, allí trato de mantener en pie el negocio de la familia que consistía en la venta de equipos electrónicos. Desde un comienzo los seres mas cercanos a ella notaron el vacío que existía en su interior, la perdida de los seres queridos golpeo rudamente su autoestima dejándola desconsolada. Finalmente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de abandonar el país, se retiro a los Estados Unidos donde comenzó a trabajar para una pequeña empresa de seguros, en este lapsus de tiempo se aparto de los recuerdos que la atormentaban y se centro en forjar una nueva vida allí. Unos años más tarde fue aceptada en la Universidad de Harvard lugar donde encontraría el motivo de su existencia. Allí comenzó a idear los primeros bocetos del autómata el cual podría crearse si la tecnología avanzaba lo suficiente. Sin embargo las continuas burlas y poca atención de la mano de las personas que ella estimo le hicieron volver a sus raíces. Al regresar a Japón, sintiéndose derrotada y abucheada por sus amigos de la Universidad, encontró empleo en la Corporación Coleco donde trabajo algún tiempo fabricando micro procesadores.

Para su suerte la empresa en la que trabajaba pronto caería de rodillas ante una corporación rival, en ese lapsus de desempleo Azumi fue contratada por La Compañía con el fin de que utilizara todo su conocimiento en crear los autómatas que ella había propuesto en una convención no hacia mucho tiempo atrás. De esta forma ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño y probarle al mundo que lo que ella había propuesto era algo posible de realizar. Aun así la tarea no fue sencilla y se emplearon muchos años de estudio y trabajo para crear prototipos endebles de los autómatas que La Compañía solicitaba. Pasados los años Azumi se sumergió en el proyecto el cual consumió parte de su vida, pero al final de cuentas la información robada a una empresa norteamericana proveería la solución a los problemas que ella y el equipo constructor enfrentaban con el diseño y la perfección de los autómatas. Finalmente la prueba de lealtad para Azumi vino de la mano de Roth quien le ordeno asesinar al presidente de una corporación rival, el acto fue cometido sin remordimiento lo cual la coloco entre el personal de mayor confianza de La Compañía.

Sin embargo los problemas con la inteligencia artificial imposibles de resolverse en ese año pasaron a segundo plano luego del incidente en Baycon Hill, empleando personal medico calificado y al equipo constructor, Azumi y Jackson lograron la perfecta fusión entre hombre y maquina generando así la versión final de el autómata EEV. Venciendo esta barrera Azumi pensaba en fusionarse con su creación pero el peligro de perecer en el intento le hizo reconsiderar esta propuesta, en cambio creo a un EEV a su imagen y semejanza el cual seria controlado por ella desde tierra durante la última prueba de fuego para el programa que aun se encontraba en fase de estudio.

Ginowan fue el escenario y los dos primeros EEV junto a "Azumi" fueron enviados a eliminar a los sobrevivientes del incidente anterior quienes ahora se encontraban allí y a probar las limitaciones de los EEV en un campo de batalla real. Al mismo tiempo las ordenes de Roth sobre entregar los datos al Cyborg que sobreviviera fueron explicitas para Azumi, de esta forma empleo a su EEV para probar las capacidades de los otros dos quienes no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba, eliminando a uno de ellos sin problemas y habiéndose satisfecho con la resistencia del otro elemento, Azumi entrego el paquete y se retiro de la partida.

Su vida continua en Rusia donde esta perfeccionando sus creaciones esperando el momento justo para fusionarse con las mismas, momento en el cual obtendrá poder ilimitado o una muerte segura, de todos modos los sobrevivientes deberán de enfrentarse a ella una vez mas y uno de ellos en particular será el primero en su lista.

Por otro lado estaba Jackson una persona completamente desconocida para Dex y para los demás sobrevivientes, pero que había sido la piedra angular en el programa EEV de La Compañía, fue el quien había ideado en primer lugar la posibilidad de construir una instalación en aguas internacionales para el estudio de la nueva maquinaria militar a construir al mismo tiempo que servia como plataforma para el espionaje. Su ficha personal era muy similar a la del Teniente Snake ya que compartían el mismo trayecto en el ejército, ambos habían estado en servicio durante la misma época pero en batallones diferentes.

Carl Jackson nació en una pequeña granja de Texas el 4 de marzo de 1973, paso toda su infancia trabajando junto a su padre y se estableció como ciudadano modelo en una pequeña ciudad cercana. Unos años más tarde decidió probar suerte y se mudo a la ciudad de Dallas donde trabajo para una empresa constructora local. Sin embargo la atracción que sentía por la guerra de Vietnam le influenciaron para alistarse en el ejercito, que en esos momentos se encontraba al borde de una guerra con Irak por lo cual Jackson pretendió unirse al conflicto alistándose en la milicia dos años después de haberse mudado a Dallas. Fue así que poco tiempo después se unió a los miles de soldados enviados al combate para derrocar al ejército de Irak. Las batallas vividas en el desierto transformaron su visión de las cosas opacando su inocencia y convirtiéndolo en una maquina de matar.

El junto a muchos dieron sus propias vidas por erradicar al enemigo empleando tácticas militares de avanzada permitiéndose así un buen número de victorias. Sin embargo los problemas dentro del batallón hicieron que este tomara represalia contra sus propios compañeros cuando estos se negaban a cumplir con las ordenes que el les daba, por ende en muchas ocasiones el alto mando recibió reportes de abuso por parte de Jackson lo cual le valió su pase de regreso a los Estados Unidos donde paso varios años prisionero luego de que una corte marcial lo encontrara culpable bajo la acusación de traidor. Durante su reclusión pensó en vengarse, lo que aumento su desprecio por la vida humana, acto que era presenciado por los propios guardias quienes temían a su agresivo temperamento. Pero los años pasaron y cuando llego el momento de liberarlo muchos solicitaban que esta moción fuese denegada y que le entregaran otros 10 años más en la cárcel. Lamentablemente el ya había cumplido su condena por lo cual fue puesto en libertad condicional a mediados de 1996. Durante dos años vago de empleo en empleo hasta que encontró la oportunidad de su vida. Durante los análisis y cuestionaros realizados por una corporación global luego de recibir su currículo y solicitud de empleo demostraron que esta persona tenia todo lo que ellos necesitaban de un "empleado modelo" por lo cual decidieron contratarlo una semana mas tarde de comenzados los tramites. Jackson pasó a trabajar como analista para La Compañía donde efectuó varios trabajos fraudulentos los cuales implicaban el robo de información y el ocultar evidencia incriminatoria. Sus jefes se habían percatado que el tenia el potencial para realizar estas tareas y al mismo tiempo emanaba la confianza suficiente como para darle ese trabajo por lo cual paso muchos años encubriendo algunas operaciones secretas de pequeña escala lo cual valió el respeto de muchos de sus camaradas.

Todos conocían su pasado puesto que lo habían investigado a fondo así que tenían una idea de cómo era su actitud ante los problemas o la insubordinación. Finalmente a comienzos de 2001 Jackson pasó a formar parte del grupo de investigación principal de La Compañía el cual se encargaba no de espionaje sino de estudio de posibles nuevas ideas para generar ingresos monetarios para la empresa. Desde armamento hasta equipos electrónicos, todo era ideado por este grupo de personas quienes eran una parte de la piedra angular monetaria, sin embargo Jackson pronto desvirtuaría el sendero por el cual se encaminaba el equipo y planearía la creación de algo que La Compañía estaba fabricando en esos momentos junto a Azumi Tsujimoto. El tomo la decisión de inmiscuirse en el asunto de los autómatas gracias a uno de sus jefes quien vio en este hombre el potencial para servir de ayuda con el programa, rápidamente fue derivado a este sector donde trabajaría codo a codo con la mente maestra detrás del mismo. De esta forma Jackson fue subiendo peldaños hasta situarse al lado de la chica que creo esas maquinas desde un comienzo con la cual trabajo para perfeccionarlas y cumplir con el plazo establecido. Para Jack esto era algo mas personal que por el grupo, el tenia dentro de si mismo un monstruo encerrado el cual salio a la luz durante el desarrollo de estas maquinas.

Fue el quien decidió mejorar el armamento de los robots aun antes de que estos salieran de la mesa de diseño, al mismo tiempo sugirió el uso de partes humanas para estos autómatas, principalmente el cerebro que debería de controlar las maquinas ya que el sabia que no existían forma de crear inteligencia artificialmente, fue así que le dieron el visto bueno para presentar un boceto de su idea a los diligentes de ese sector de desarrollo el cual fue entregado pocos meses después. El Programa Omega consistía en la perfecta fusión entre hombre y maquina la cual aun era algo impensable, entre las cosas imposibles competía cabeza a cabeza con la inteligencia artificial, hubiera sido aprobado por el presidente de la empresa pero como los autómatas aun no habían sido desarrollados se denegó la autorización para llevar a cabo este protocolo por lo cual el mismo fue archivado, sin embargo esta acción inicial por parte de Jackson coloco las miradas curiosas de los jefes quienes veían como el se convertía en lo que ellos eran, un ser malvado sin sentimientos capaz de hacer todo por el bien de si mismo. En todo caso cuando se efectuaron las negociaciones con una empresa norteamericana Azumi y Jackson fueron enviados como representantes de La Compañía para hacer los tramites, esto no era mas que una prueba de lealtad ya que los miembros de las altas esferas tenían esperanzas en ellos pero debían estar seguros de que no se echarían atrás por lo cual realizar una misión como esta, debería bastar para poner a prueba su dotes mentales y compromiso con la empresa.

Finalmente luego de semanas de tramites la operación fue un éxito, Jackson había cumplido su misión y ahora regresaba triunfante junto a su compañera, posteriormente al incidente de Baycon Hill el tuvo la oportunidad de poner en marcha lo que había ideado originalmente, su Programa Omega fue aprobado por el presidente de La Compañía luego de que se recibieran 60 especimenes para su uso. Tras las pruebas solo dos sobrevivieron los cuales fueron entregados como la versión final de los EEV que el ayudo a perfeccionar inicialmente. De esta forma tuvo la aprobación y el acenso a Director en Jefe de la instalación Sulaco situada en las aguas internacionales entorno a Japón. Desde allí comando todas las operaciones de La Compañía hacia el oriente lo cual permitió la realización de nuevos proyectos personales al mismo tiempo que la admiración, respeto y obediencia por parte de las personas que trabajaban para el. Mas adelante el seguiría los pasos de Azumi en crear un EEV a su propia imagen y semejanza el cual era controlado desde su oficina en la instalación subterránea. Este ser al cual llamo "Nicrode" fue quien realizo el informe de situación para Duo y Dex durante el asalto a Ginowan y que posteriormente seria empleado en otras campañas de ofensiva pocos meses después del incidente en Japón. Para Jackon su trabajo no acabaría hasta eliminar a todos los sobrevivientes, tenia una misión personal de matarlos a todos puesto que no soportaba el hecho de que ellos representaran una amenaza a la empresa en la cual entrego su vida, de esta forma en el futuro el haría todo lo posible por evitar que los sobrevivientes de las dos odiseas contaran al mundo la verdad que había detrás de La Compañía, para el, el fin justificaba los medios y el hecho de promover un programa para asesinar a las familias de los sobrevivientes con el fin de callarlos estaba mas que justificado, sin embargo la aprobación final aun no había sido concedida por el señor Roth, pero Jackson aguardaría pacíficamente hasta que el mismo pudiera llevarse a cabo.

Pareciera que todos los involucrados en La Compañía eran personas destinadas a traicionar a los demás, envolviéndose en un entorno siniestro el cual forjaba sus convicciones para continuar con sus planes. Para Dex los perfiles de estas 3 personas reflejaban el grado de locura que podía llegar expresar el ser humano, tentados por la codicia fueron mas allá de lo normal empleando sus capacidades para hacer el mal. En un mundo donde esta definición no esta tan clara personas como ellos abundaban en el planeta algo que a Dex le hizo comprender la naturaleza del ser humano, aun ahora comprendía el porque lo hicieron ya que el mismo iba por el camino que estas personas habían forjado. Sin embargo por cada grupo de victimarios siempre aparece una victima precipitoria, esta estaba encarnizada por Duo, aquella persona a la que Dex en un comienzo no soportaba por su temperamento y que luego llego a comprender era todo un enigma. ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo había vivido antes de ser capturado?, ¿Por qué el no logro sobrevivir?, eran preguntas que Dex se hacia constantemente al leer la corta ficha personal que tenia delante de sus ojos. En esta solo aparecía la poca información que los miembros del equipo habían recobrado durante los últimos pasos previos a la utilización del Programa Omega, por esta razón no existían datos sobre quien había sido antes del incidente, sin embargo esto ya no importaba demasiado puesto que el muchacho había muerto en manos de la persona que los había creado o en todo caso, utilizado.

Dex no podía imaginar que la vida de Duo había sido plenamente apacible desde un comienzo, el nació el 15 de Febrero de 1991 en el Hospital Central de Baycon Hill, lugar donde la familia se había ubicado luego de que su padre fuera transferido al Banco de la ciudad. Su infancia estuvo llena de gozo y gratas experiencias, durante varios años vivieron en una residencia propiedad del Banco la cual estaba situada en los suburbios de la ciudad, desde allí tenían una hermosa vista de los rascacielos que anunciaban el progreso de esa tranquila comunidad situada lejos de las costas de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo como en toda familia las cosas no pueden salir del todo bien, cuando Sean tenia 12 años recibió la noticia de sus padres que su hermana menor Sara había fallecido en una excursión luego de que un conductor ebrio se cruzara un semáforo en rojo. La colisión no solo mato a Sara instantáneamente sino que también a su profesor estudiantes más.

Durante la investigación policial la familia totalmente destruida por los eventos, lloro la muerte de la joven niña de 9 años en el cementerio local, para la administración de la escuela también fue un rudo golpe ya que habían perdido a una gran coleg jóvenes estudiantes. Para Sean esto fulmino cualquier sentimiento de felicidad que pudiera expresar, quedo anonadado al igual que sus padres, los cuales no podían ocultar su dolor luego de la perdida de su hija. Durante meses los recuerdos del trágico incidente permanecieron entorno a la pequeña comunidad de vecinos los cuales hacían lo posible por ayudar a esta familia para que superase aquel evento.

Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo los recuerdos se fueron opacando y Sean volvió a ser un niño normal, ya no se recluía en su habitación ni ocultaba su dolor, "el pasado pisado" dice el refrán, por lo cual poco a poco lograron superar todo lo vivido y establecerse casi como antes del incidente. El chico volvió a las andadas reuniéndose con su grupo de amigos y con sus compañeros de clase. Finalmente al pasar los años y al ingresar en la secundaria Sean experimento aquellos sentimientos conocidos como el amor y el cariño, su novia Claire fue la persona que lleno aquel vacío que su hermana había dejado atrás. rápidamente todos se percataron de que ellos dos estaban juntos pero omitían comentarios para no interferir con la joven pareja. Pero Claire y Sean no trataban de ocultar lo que sentían por lo que en muchas ocasiones se ganaban los silbidos y aplausos de sus compañeros cuando ellos dos expresaban su amor el uno al otro durante las clases o en los tiempos libres.

Los años pasaron y su amor también paso… pero a un nivel mas alto ya que se querían aun mas, estaban seguros de que terminarían casándose algo que el padre de Sean no aprobaba aun, se sentía reacio a que su hijo tomara una decisión como esa tan pronto por lo que constantemente le regañaba cuando este bromeaba con que se iba a casar la semana siguiente. Lamentablemente esta familia que había logrado salir del horror de la pérdida de Sara ahora se enfrentaría nuevamente a un horror aun más grande. Pocas horas luego de la inauguración de un nuevo Hotel 5 estrellas en la ciudad se produjo la alarma de que existía un virus suelto en las calles, el mismo ya había hecho estragos en algunos ciudadanos por lo cual las autoridades ordenaron alerta máxima. El informativo local mostraba como las personas infectadas sucumbían ante el virus para luego recobrar su conciencia y atacar a los demás devorándolos como si se trataran de animales matándose entre si, las barricadas policíacas formadas frente a la avenida principal descargaban su poder de fuego sobre estas aberraciones y la televisora local estaba ahí para transmitir todo aquel despliegue de gritos y sangre, esto provoco que Sean y sus padres se refugiaran en su casa luego de que la policía local emitiera el comunicado de que la ciudad estaba en total cuarentena. Lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para muchos y los estruendos provenientes del centro de la ciudad acompañados por la imagen de un hongo de humo levantándose impune sobre las nubes anunciaban el comienzo del desastre.

Pocos minutos mas tarde un helicóptero militar sobrevolaba la zona residencial, el padre de Sean había salido hacia la calle en un intentó de hacer señas para mostrar que había gente atrapada allí, el mismo aterrizo en un terreno a unos metros de la casa de Sean al tiempo justo en que los infectados se habrían paso hacia esta posición, el horror experimentado por televisión ahora se presentaba en vivo y en directo, una experiencia terrible para esas personas quienes con el reloj en cero lucharon por llegar al Heli antes que aquellas aberraciones. Finalmente fueron rescatados y entre los gemidos de los monstruos y el retumbar de las explosiones Sean y su familia sobrevolaban lo que antes había sido una tranquila comunidad. Lamentablemente Claire no sobreviviría al holocausto nuclear que destellaría sobre los cielos de Baycon al mismo tiempo que Sean y sus padres tampoco tendrían un final feliz, ya que fueron derivados al Programa Omega luego de ser transferidos a las instalaciones de Los Angeles. Los padres del chico perecerían en las pruebas pero Sean seria el segundo afortunado en sobrevivir y ser utilizado para el programa EEV, es un trágico final para una persona que comenzó teniendo una vida noble y buena la cual fue golpeada por el horror y la muerte no en una sino en dos ocasiones.

Los recuerdos de su pasado fueron algo que el dejo atrás durante los experimentos en su cuerpo, mas adelante le borrarían la memoria y le pondrían el nombre "Duo" el cual memorizaría así como una falsa existencia creada por aquellos que le arrebataron a sus padres y a su vida. Sean o "Duo" seria enviado a Ginowan en la misión Especial 52 lugar donde encontraría el final de su recorrido.

Los archivos presentes en el chip de memoria habían sido de gran utilidad para el equipo de Intel Art, empleando los datos lograron llevar a cabo un sin fin de nuevos avances tecnológicos los cuales fueron empleados en el programa inicial que Just había decidido llevar a cabo desde un comienzo el cual seria la piedra angular para la futura invasión a gran escala. Sin embargo Dex se había percatado de que tal información solo podría ser entregada con el consentimiento de la persona que lo portaba ya que desde un comienzo todo fue planeado por La Compañía. Roth había dado la orden de entregar los datos al EEV que sobreviviera a las pruebas, sabían que este escaparía con los sobrevivientes y les entregaría la información, pero el plan inicial de Roth era que el Cyborg ofreciera el chip de memoria a Ill-Niño ya que esta persona había sido la portadora de los datos de Baycon luego del incidente del año pasado.

El giro en esto sucedió cuando Dex entrego la información a Intel Art sin ser previsto pero sirvió al menos para conocer las capacidades de su nuevo enemigo, con esto en mente el alto mando de La Compañía comenzó un seguimiento a gran escala de los movimientos de Intel Art empleando los últimos avances en el espionaje, sin embargo luego de la muerte de Sinji y Carl la seguridad de la empresa enemiga se elevo a tal grado que resulto imposible continuar con el trabajo de espiarlos por lo cual cancelaron toda la operación. Esto no significaría el fin de la historia ya que mas adelante Intel Art tendría que efectuar un severo cambio en sus planes cuando la propia seguridad de su empresa fuese violada. Por el momento disfrutaban de un pleno auge de paz lo que valió la oportunidad para tomar un descanso de todo el ajetreo que se había formado desde un comienzo.

Para el grupo de analistas el final de su trabajo estaba muy cerca, pareciera imposible que hubieran logrado terminar de descifrar la información, armar el mapa de la ciudad y presentar un detallado informe al jefe en menos tiempo del estipulado para una tarea de esa magnitud, auque no estaba todo listo ya que existían detalles por retocar el equipo se sentía libre de tomar un descanso y aliviar su carga laboral, para Mark había sido un mes de locos ya que había puesto mas de lo que podía entregar, su vida había quedado en las paginas del informe al igual que la del resto del equipo. Pero Dave pensaba diferente, creía que pronto deberían de sumergirse en otro trabajo similar ya que tenia plena intuición de que el jefe no les había enviado toda la información para descifrar, esperaba que con lo realizado este confiara lo suficiente en el equipo como para entregarles el resto de los datos lo cual podría ayudarle a comprender aun mas acerca del embrollo en el que estaban metidos, pese a que el EEV se había mostrado "amable" al permitirles saber un poco mas sobre lo que estaban estudiando jamás contó lo que realmente pasaba allá afuera, se negaba a decirlo lo que provoco la desconfianza de algunos pero para Dave esta actitud era de esperarse ya que si bien el había estado en Ginowan sabia que el tendría secretos que no compartiría con los demás, algo normal en todo ser humano y que ahora esta maquina mostraba como si se tratara de uno mas de la especie.

Dex en cambio aprendió mucho de su pasado y de si mismo, comprendió como era y como había cambiado su forma de ser, desde un comienzo se había entregado tanto al programa que si no hubiese "muerto" en Baycon hoy en día seria una persona igual a Mr. Roth, pero toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad y al tenerla Dex cambio no solo su estilo de vida sino que se centro en alejarse de la imagen original. Al ser un Cyborg no podía disfrutar de los placeres que saborea todo ser humano pero podía matizar su existencia con una sola palabra… "guerra". Su carácter agresivo e impaciente eran fundamentales en el combate, lo cual le permitió sobrepasar algunas limitaciones que otros EEV como Duo tenían, la inocencia y la amistad eran defectos que el mismo estaba dispuesto a suprimir. Pese a conocer su pasado esto no cambio en nada su actitud, seguiría siendo una persona reacia e intolerable por el tiempo que fuese necesario, esperaba ansiosamente que con este reporte oficial se terminaran los preparativos iniciales y se llevara a cabo la operación a gran escala que el tanto deseaba. El móvil de todo esto era la venganza personal, pero también había un gusto por la sangre propios de el mismo, mas adelante esta actitud marcaría un tabú entre el y los demás sobrevivientes.

Por el momento el equipo continuaba trabajando en el informe, tratando de adherir todo aquellos se fuese de utilidad, al mismo tiempo que las paginas ya terminadas eran derivadas a la persona encargada de imprimirlas, Les tomarían algunos minutos en concluir con la tarea de forma definitiva, por ende cuando todo estuvo en orden y las hojas con la información se estaban imprimiendo el grupo se sentó en torno a la mesa principal a tomar un sobrado descanso y a hablar sobre lo que habían logrado.

Decenas de metros bajo sus pies cuatro personas integrantes del alto mando concluían la reunión sobre que hacer con los OCS. Lo que en un comienzo fue un desacuerdo total ahora se concentraba en una decisión unánime sobre como responder ante los problemas que debían de enfrentar. De esta forma acordaron que para contrarrestar las fallas con la inteligencia artificial emplearían seres humanos tal cual habían hecho sus enemigos, se concluyo que no había otra forma de hacerlo por lo cual Charles rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en el formulario que el voluntario debería de firmar para que todo esto fuese plenamente legal. Yamamoto por su parte estuvo de acuerdo con esto y además recibió las felicitaciones del jefe por un trabajo bien hecho, sin embargo la persona que había aceptado la idea de emplear partes humanas en los robots se había mostrado reacia al enterarse de lo complicado que seria hacer realidad esta idea, pero mediante avanzo la reunión y viendo la aceptación de los demás se centro en borrar toda duda de su mente y pujar por que el programa se llevara a cabo lo mas pronto posible.

Pero esta historia no acabaría aquí, ya que una de estas personas tomaría la decisión de sacrificarse por el proyecto, Kuno quien temía que los voluntarios no sobrevivieran a las pruebas llego a la decisión de que ella misma debería de sacrificarse para así demostrar que podía hacerse. Claro que esto no fue tomado a la ligera, le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a esta conclusión ya que venia pensando en ello desde hacia un mes atrás momentos en los cuales todo esto aun era una mera fantasía. Como una mujer de ciencia no podía permitirse que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo, pero esto resulto inevitable al momento de conocer a Dex, el EEV capturado luego del incidente en Japón el cual atrajo su atención y algo más.

De esta forma la chica poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo por aquella cosa que parecía todo menos un ser humano, se preguntaba si el algún día llegaría a corresponderle pero en esos momentos ella sabia que la mente de aquel muchacho estaba centrada en la venganza personal. La historia que escucho de la boca del jefe y de Dex le habían aclarado muchas dudas respecto a este ultimo, la razón por la que siempre actuaba con cautela ante los demás, su irritable carácter así como el hecho de ocultar lo que el sentía estaban mas que justificadas. Kuno entendía porque el era así y como había sido su vida en el pasado, aunque le costaba creer que Dex fue alguna vez una persona malvada centrada en sacrificar las vidas de los demás, ahora se mostraba como alguien decidido a enmendar los errores de su pasado y luchar por proteger a las personas que en algún momento intento asesinar.

Por el momento la decisión de ser voluntaria para el programa Nexus aun no estaba del todo clara, pero mediante pasaban los minutos se convencía mas y mas que tenia que hacerlo. Luego de la charla de despedida con los demás miembros de la reunión Kuno ingreso en el elevador que la llevaría hasta sus aposentos, en ese lapsus de tiempo pensó seriamente en el asunto. Ella sabia que Dex probablemente no volvería de la guerra, conocía su potencial pero también sus limitaciones, existían demasiados puntos débiles en el diseño original de los EEV los cuales no podían ser corregidos ya que esto comprometería la vida de su amigo, además tenia noción de que probablemente la misión que ellos planearan podría salir mal, podrían sucederse miles de cosas terribles en el transcurso de la misma y ella no soportaría perder a alguien como Dex, jamás había conocido a otra "persona" igual a el y pese a que este jamás aceptaría el cariño de ella, Kuno se conocía a si misma y sabia que llevaría a cabo su plan para estar junto al Cyborg pese a todo.

Otra persona que tenia en mente los problemas de la misión así como el largo camino a recorrer hasta ponerla en practica era Just, con los problemas resueltos en el ámbito de los OCS ahora se centraba en la logística lo cual era una pesadilla de números y divisiones de cuadrantes en el mapa global, así mismo lo eran los objetivos a seguir algo que le detonaba las neuronas aun mas que el propio trabajo de ser el jefe de la empresa. Tenia en mente atacar las oficinas centrales en Chicago pero conocía los riesgos, además tenia por deber el hecho de mantener un perfil muy bajo durante la guerra, el mundo no debía de enterarse que Intel Art había logrado crear robots con capacidades humanas ya que los demás gobiernos intervendrían en el asunto entorpeciendo los planes que Just tenia en mente, por lo cual todo el despliegue de armamento seria llevado a cabo bajo el mas riguroso cuidado.

De todos modos en esos momentos esto era algo a concebirse muchos meses mas adelante ya que tenia la esperanza de que se mantuviera la tradición de La Compañía, anunciar un nuevo Hotel Resh una vez al año lo que le daba tiempo para planear bien las cosas, al menos en teoría. Por lo cual decidió regresar a sus aposentos para cambiarse y tratar de aclarar su mente. En los últimos días el junto a muchos miembros del alto mando habían estado trabajando arduamente en poner a punto el primer OCS creado con funciones plenamente operacionales superando ampliamente a los EEV creados originalmente por su padre y al de los monstruos creados por La Compañía. Necesitaba apartarse de todo esto al menos por unas horas, con esto en mente mostró su rostro ante los guardias del ultimo piso los cuales le dieron acceso a su "casa".

No perdió tiempo en ver donde dejaba su ropa, la lanzo por donde quería y se sumergió en la ducha, allí trato de pensar en cosas a parte de su vida diaria pero tras unos minutos de esfuerzo simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan comprometido con el tema que su mente le recordaba los planes, las futuras ofensivas, los tramites y arreglos para el programa, miles de cosas que deambulaban en su cabeza constantemente.

Mientras esto sucedía en la sima, en el subsuelo Kunoichi había tomado una decisión, opto por sacrificarse por el proyecto, aunque sabia que los demás tratarían de impedírselo ella lucharía hasta lograr su cometido por lo cual planeo al forma de decírselo a los demás. Sabia por su experiencia que no podía pedirle autorización a nadie de la planta ya que sabia que estas personas no entenderían el verdadero motivo por el cual ella se hacia voluntaria, al mismo tiempo esto incluía a su amigo Dex el cual le negaría las posibilidades de hacerlo, quizás porque no quería perderla o porque simplemente hallaría ilógico que una persona tan vital para la misión arriesgara su vida en un arrebato de valor. La única persona en la que Kuno creía poder confiar y que entendería lo que ella estaba haciendo seria su propio jefe, pero no estaba del todo segura, no conocía bien a Just y temía que este le dijera a Dex lo cual seria un desastre para la chica. De todos modos Just era la única opción factible por el simple hecho de que si el aceptaba ponerla como voluntaria nadie podría contradecirle puesto que el era el "capibara " ahí dentro.

Durante los minutos siguientes Kuno tramaría la forma de decírselo, sabia que no podía ser por teléfono ya que las líneas eran monitoreadas por lo cual tenia que hablarle en persona algo muy difícil de lograr, pero en esos instantes necesitaba la aprobación del jefe por lo cual tomo el tubo y llamo a la recepción del mismo. Normalmente le negarían el permiso pero como Just no había dado la clásica orden de "no estoy disponible para nadie" la recepcionista se comunico con la sala de control del ultimo piso solicitando hablar con el presidente. Los hombres allí dentro rápidamente llamaron a su penthouse, allí atendió el aludido quien había salido de apuro de la ducha pensando que era una llamada de emergencia ya que nunca recibía comunicados a su casa. Al enterarse de que se trataba de Kuno creyó que algo malo había pasado por lo cual atendió a la solicitud de la chica con suma prontitud.

-Habla Just

-Señor perdone que lo moleste pero…

-No me digas… cancelaron el programa…

-¿Disculpe señor?

-… o los OCS presentaron alguna falla critica…

-No señor nada de eso –dijo Kuno riendo-

-¿No me llamaste para darme malas noticias?

-Para nada yo solo…

-Entonces no comprendo porque te comunicaron conmigo si yo… -dijo Just al tiempo que recordó no haber dejado el mensaje a la recepcionista- … … … o…olvídalo… dime, ¿Qué deseas?

-Perdone que lo halla molestado con esto pero necesito hablarle en persona

-¿Me llamas para solicitar una cita?

-Si señor…

-Mmm… no comprendo bien podrías haberla solicitado con la recepcionista

-Lo se y lo siento pero ella seguramente me daría una fecha arbitraria de aquí a varias semanas y yo necesito hablar con usted hoy mismo…

-Sigo sin comprender pero supongo que es algo relacionado con la reunión de lo contrario no estarías pujando por tener esa charla conmigo… así que bien… ¿a que hora deseas que nos veamos?

-Ahora mismo

-¿Ahora?

-Si no es problema para usted señor…

-¿Sabes?... me gustaba mas tu otra actitud… parece que te has vuelto mas decidida que antes –bromeo Just-

-¿Perdón señor?

-Jajaja… olvídalo… si gustas puedes subir ahora mismo

-¿Enserio… usted podría recibirme…?

-Si… yo podría… así que ahórrate las gracias y ven de inmediato… mi tiempo libre no durara para siempre…

Kuno estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el jefe le corto la línea en la cara, ahora ella tenia la oportunidad de pedir la aprobación para ser parte del programa nexus, el cual consistía en la operación medica para fusionar al OCS con el cerebro humano. Le tomo 10 minutos prepararse para ver al jefe de la empresa, se ducho y se alisto para la ocasión, luego de pasar por el personal de seguridad que la observaba incrédulo de que ella decidiera salir vestida como civil tomo el elevador hacia la superficie. La autorización para esto vino 5 minutos antes de la mano del presidente por lo cual Kuno no tuvo ningún problema en llegar hasta el último piso aun con el nivel de seguridad por las nubes.

Tras surgir en el corredor principal lugar en el que había estado junto a su amigo durante aquella "reunión" con el jefe, se encontró con los mismos guardias de antes quienes tras verla le permitieron pasar con toda amabilidad, algo muy diferente si se tomaba en cuenta lo sucedido en aquella ocasión. De todas formas no paso mucho hasta que Kuno se encontraba nuevamente en aquella lujosa habitación rodeada de muebles y pinturas que le daban a la misma una vista ornamental del dinero.

Tras cruzar el Hall de la Penthouse Kuno se encontró con la persona que deseaba ver, Just estaba en la cocina preparando uno mas de sus brebajes místicos cuando fue sorprendido por la chica, el no había escuchado la puerta por lo cual ella lo tomo completamente desprevenido acto que resulto en un rápido movimiento de muñeca empuñando un cuchillo el cual quedo a escasos centímetros del cuello de Kuno. Ella lanzo un grito y el jefe al ver de quien se trataba no supo donde esconder su vergüenza.

-Wow… perdóname… es que yo…

-¡Señor por poco me mata!

-Lo siento pero no te vi venir… yo estoy muy apenado

-Descuide… de todos modos fue mi culpa…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si se refiere al hecho de que casi me corta el cuello… si estoy bien…

-¿Q… querías hablar conmigo?

-así es señor

-Bien siéntanle por allá- dijo Just señalando el gran sillón en frente del televisor- en un momento estaré contigo

-Gracias señor

-Llámame Just…

Mientras Kuno se volvía al Hall el Jefe terminaba de preparar una de sus bebidas mas famosas, no por el hecho de que muchos la conocieran sino que en cierto modo seria famosa como tranquilizante para animales si los veterinarios optaran por emplearla, de todos modos Just estaba tan acostumbrado a la bebida que prácticamente no le surtía efecto. Mientras el preparaba su veneno la chica permanecía delante del enorme televisor de 86 pulgadas, aquel armatoste mas grande que la consola principal de la sala de juntas de los laboratorios, era una clara señal de que el jefe no reparaba en gastos en cuanto a gustos se refería y en un momento su mente bromeo con el hecho de que esta podría ser la gran explicación del porque la empresa estuvo a punto de quebrar. En ese instante siente unos pasos detrás de ella y el jefe aparece con una enorme jarra cervecera llena hasta el borde con un líquido marrón oscuro, como si de café se tratara. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle que era eso, pero el olor a alcohol hablaba por si mismo. El aludido se sentó junto a ella y puso su jarra sobre la mesa

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Señor yo…

-Si… ¿tu?

-No se como pedírselo

-¿Pedirme que?

-Es complicado pero necesito que me de autorización para…

-De acuerdo ahora si que no entiendo nada

-Lo siento pero me es…

-Kuno tu estas tramando algo y te apena decírmelo… pero si no lo haces entonces no tendremos de que hablar así que dilo de una vez antes de que te obligue a hacerlo

-Yo quiero ser parte del programa Nexus señor

-Tu ya eres parte de ese programa tu lo ideaste

-No me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces… quieres un mayor rango… un aumento?

-Quiero ser voluntaria para el programa señor

-No bromees con ello… ni se te ocurra

-No estoy bromeando señor… realmente quiero hacerlo…

-Entonces diré que estas loca por tramar un plan tan ilógico

-Señor por favor necesito ser voluntaria… déme la autorización

-Sabes que existe un mínimo de posibilidades de que salgas con vida… no me daré el lujo de perder a alguien como tu… eres vital para nuestro trabajo

-He trabajado en esto solo para convertirme en una de esas maquinas

-Ni tu te crees lo que estas diciendo… por lo tanto no te daré el permiso

-Por favor…

-No hasta que me digas la verdadera razón por la cual arriesgas tu vida de esa forma

-Señor ya le he dicho que quiero ser una de esas maqui…

-Si no me dices la verdad no aprobare nada…

-Ya le he dicho que…

-¿Es por el dinero? –dijo Just tomándole de los hombros-

-No… -respondió asustada-

-¿Es por querer tener poder ilimitado?

-No señor… yo…

-¿Es porque quieres matarnos a todos una vez seas un OCS?

-No…-dijo sollozando-

-¿Entonces porque Kuno… porque quieres arruinar tu vida en un arrebato de estupidez?

-Es por Dex… es por el…

-¿Por Dex? –respondió Just con un "WTF" en la cabeza-

-No quiero dejarlo ir Just… no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Pero… porque el?

-Porque lo amo Just… lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir…

-Demonios…. Ya sabía yo que algo había entre ustedes dos…

-Lo siento…

-Huh supongo que el no sabe nada de esto…

-Será mejor que no se entere… sino…

-Sino te atara a una silla para que no lo hagas

-Perdone mi actitud señor –dijo Kuno al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas-

-Entiendo que quieras hacer algo así solo para estar a su lado… pero es muy peligroso…

-Soy conciente del peligro Just pero sin el igual no tendré porque vivir…

-Sabia que el era atractivo para Azumi pero… ¿para ti?... valla que has de estar enamorada chiquilla –bromeo Just mientras bebía un sorbo de su brebaje- … aunque yo una vez estuve a punto de hacer algo igual de loco que tu…

-¿Cómo así?

-Veraz cuando fallecieron mis padres me sentí terrible… deseaba saber quien era el responsable de todo… pero era demasiado joven e inocente como parea saber en el lío que me estaba metiendo…

-A todos les pasa algo así…

-Si...bueno… pero a mí me choco demasiado… todo esto que vez ahora… todo el dinero y la empresa no me importaban… pasaba horas encerrado en la oficina mirando la fotografía que nos tomamos en las vacaciones en Groenlandia

-Creo entenderlo…

-Por eso fui a Ginowan… por nada más que desenmascarar al responsable…

-¿Y lo logro señor?

-En cierta forma si… pero… casi mate a tu novio cuando me entere… por poco le vuelo los sesos con una escopeta…

-¿Porque señor?

-Porque creí que el tenia cierta responsabilidad con el asesinato

-Sabia que el trabajaba para La Compañía pero nunca me imagine que el podría…

-Relájate el no tuvo nada que ver… yo interprete mal las cosas… lo que casi nos mata a todos… pero en fin… con esto quiero decirte que te comprendo Kuno… la forma en que yo luche para descubrir al asesino de mis padres es la misma que tu tratando de estar junto a Dex aun cuando tu vida este en juego… yo también sacrifique la mía y la de los demás por saber la verdad por ende no eres diferente a mi… yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo…

-Eso significa que…

-Significa que voy a darte permiso para ser voluntaria…

-¡Gracias! -grito Kuno al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Just-

-Hey no te pongas histérica –dijo el otro mientras se sofocaba por el fuerte apretón de la chica-

-Lo siento

-…descuida… pero no cantes victoria… aun queda el pequeño detalle de cómo haremos esto sin que se entere nadie mas…

-No lo se pero creo que usted tendrá una solución…

-Se que la tendré… después de todo soy el "capo mafia" de la empresa… pero necesito que hagas algo por mi…

-Lo que usted desee

-Asegúrate de que el momento en que presenten a los voluntarios coincida con la "actualización" de tu amigo… solo así nos aseguraremos de que el no intervenga si se entera…

-así será… ¿pero como evitaremos que alguien mas le cuente?... el personal debe saberlo…

-No lo sabrán, te anunciare como voluntaria en el momento indicado… de esa forma no podrán negarse…

-¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que no se negaran?

-Porque yo los gobierno y si se atreven a dudar de mis decisiones los pondré en la orca –bromeo just-

-Señor… no se como agradecerle todo esto… creí que no me comprendería pero ahora se porque Dex le tiene tanta estima… ahora comprendo porque el confió en usted aun cuando el sentimiento no era mutuo…

-Si te refieres a lo de Okinawa estas en lo cierto… pero yo también confié en el… al menos en parte por esa razón peleamos juntos para salvar a los demás aun cuando teníamos nuestras diferencias… de no ser por el yo habría muerto…

-Tal vez… pero el mismo no habría sobrevivido si usted no lo ayudase en todo el camino hacia la libertad…

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero eso es pasado ahora debemos pensar en nuestro futuro y en el de los demás… yo voy a preparar todo solamente puedo darte mi bendición y espero que logres sobrevivir a las pruebas…

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi señor…

-No me preocupo solo por ti sino por mi mismo

-¿A que se refiere?

-Si tu no lo logras Dex se pondrá furioso y ya sabes como es el… tirara abajo el edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… así que mas te vale que sobrevivas a las pruebas o todos estaremos perdidos

-jajaja… lo haré lo prometo

-Bien creo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar…

-Yo me retiro… dios… no se como agradecerle…

-Saliendo con bien de este embrollo será suficiente para mí

-No se preocupe y… gracias por su tiempo

-Gracias a ti… bueno… en realidad no se si agradecerte ya que me imagino el lío que se armara cuando demos la noticia y ni que hablar si se entera "ya sabes quien" pero… en fin puedes retirarte

-Gracias y hasta luego señor

-Con un demonio llámame Just…

-Si señ… ¡Just!

-Demonios… Dex esto… Dex aquello… ni que el escribiera nuestros diálogos…

-¿Perdón Just?

-olvídalo… vete ya…

Kuno se retiro feliz de que al menos alguien confiara en ella y comprendiera el motivo por el cual deseaba formar parte de un programa suicida, pero Just ahora mas serio que nunca comenzó a pensar que el tal vez no debió ser tan condescendiente con la chica, el bien sabia que si Kuno moría perderían a una persona vital para desarrollar futuras versiones de los OCS, pero la mismo tiempo sabia que si no le dejaba hacerlo ella perdería la voluntad de continuar. Eran dos motivos que se movían en la balanza y aun no había una decisión final sobre el tema. Pese a que el dio su aprobación sabia que en algún momento tendría que optar por, dejarle morir o salvarle la vida, se había prometido a si mismo que nadie mas moriría por lo cual se convenció de que la mejor opción era denegarle el permiso al fin de cuentas.

Mientras tanto la persona en la cual Kuno pensaba día a día salía de la sala de análisis e investigación portando una voluminosa carpeta con toda la información referente al Caso Baycon, junto a los perfiles de algunos miembros de La Compañía al igual que los embarques que INGEN había enviado a Japón durante los estudios de la ciudad. Normalmente esta información seria custodiada por 10 soldados quienes entregarían el paquete en secreto, pero Dave dio la orden de que esto no se llevara a cabo, sabia que si existía un traidor entre ellos podría aprovechar el momento para destruir la información, no la perderían ya que tenían respaldo de ello, pero atrasaría la entrega de la misma por lo que dejo la tarea de transportar al vital carga a aquel extraño muchacho que seguramente sabría protegerla.

Durante el largo asenso hasta el piso 65 el aludido trato de aclarar su mente, al igual que Just no había forma de apartar la misión de su cabeza, el junto a muchos otros se habían comprometido tanto que todo este operativo a gran escala ya formaba parte de sus propias vidas. El único alivio que Dex podría encontrar seria que todo saliera bien, pero muy en el fondo añoraba el momento de entrar en acción, la vida cotidiana era ya irritable aun cuando contaba con personas tan buenas como lo eran Just y Kuno, esta ultima le pesaba en su mente, temía que ella hiciera algo estupido cuando el se fuera a la guerra, poco podría imaginar que las bases para esta acción por parte de la chica ya se habían forjado, Dex no lo sabría hasta dentro de unas semanas cuando despertara luego de una "actualización" a sus sistemas internos y externos. De todos modos al salir del elevador cuando este toco el último piso se encontró con una persona en el lugar más inesperado. Kunoichi regresaba al laboratorio desde la oficina del jefe luego de tener una pequeña reunión con el mismo, ella no vio que Dex salía del elevador y no se percato de su presencia y continuo caminando, el otro no trato de llamarle la atención ya que presentía que algo malo podría haber pasado. No era normal que Kuno lograra llegar hasta el área de la Penthouse del jefe sin una autorización y el bien sabia que esto tomaba días inclusive semanas, de todos modos permaneció oculto detrás de una de las intersecciones hasta que la chica ingreso en un elevador y se encamino hacia abajo.

En ese momento Dex salio hasta el corredor y pensó por un segundo en "que diablos hacia ella allí", sin embargo volvió en si y se encamino hacia la entrada principal a la casa de su amigo, allí los dos guardias continuaban con su tutela y no esperaban que el llegara además no habían recibido autorización para dejarlo entrar por lo que intentaron detenerlo…

-Disculpe señor pero no puede pasar

-Hazte a un lado

-Lo siento pero no tenemos permiso de dejarle entrar

-No perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, apártense o…

-¿O que harás? –dijo el otro guardia-

-Te estas buscando un viaje expreso a la morgue –gruño Dex-

-No te tengo miedo…

-Cálmate Jake –dijo su compañero en un intento de detenerlo- no lo provoques

-No tienes ideas de con quien estas hablando –dijo Dex al tiempo que se preparaba para saltarle enzima-

-Escucha –dijo el guardia parándose frente a el- perdona la actitud de mi camarada pero entiende que no podemos dejarte pasar sin autorización del alto mando… si te dejamos entrar sin permiso nos pondrán en prisión…

-Es de vital importancia que entregue esto al jefe así que deberás de hacerte a un lado

-Por favor entiende que no podemos…

-Yo lo entregare por el –dijo alguien a sus espaldas-

-Señor no lo esperábamos tan pronto

-Tengo una junta con el jefe así que háganse a un lado –gruño-

-Si señor… puede pasar –respondieron los soldados-

-Y tu… -dijo señalando a Dex- dame eso que yo se lo entregare

-Me resulta familiar… pero no recuerdo donde lo conosi… -dijo el aludido-

-Valla… realmente eres una tostadora con muy poca memoria

-Ahora lo se… usted es el anciano ebrio

-Jajaja… si bueno… pero basta de charla dame la carpeta que yo se la entregare a just…

-No se si confiar en usted

-No tienes otra opción… es eso o que te la quitemos por la fuerza

Dex lo miro detenidamente, sabia que algo el tramaba pero seguramente era para pasar la carpeta con los archivos sin que el personal de seguridad debiera revisar su contenido, ya que era una cuestión de rutina analizar todo material que ingresa a la Penthouse del jefe por lo cual aun si el lograra pasar por aquellos guardias el resto del personal le detendría para revisar la carpeta, como era vital que el contenido de la misma fuese visto solo por aquellos autorizados a hacerlo, Charles era la mejor opción para transportar el material hasta las propias narices del jefe. Pese a un aire de desconfianza Dex entrego la carpeta al tiempo que Charles se enfilaba hacia las escaleras cruzando impune junto a los soldados. Cuando el cyborg se da la vuelta para regresar al elevador siente que el anciano le grita desde el corredor…

-Por cierto alguien quiere verte

-¿Verme?

-Si… ya sabes "quien" así que no la hagas esperar…

-Esta bien

-Suerte… la vas a necesitar

Charles desapareció al subir las escaleras y Dex ingreso en el elevador que lo devolvería a sus aposentos, en estas ultimas semanas mucho había cambiado en el ambiente dentro de las oficinas de Intel Art, el típico encierro fue suplantado por la oportunidad de vagar casi libremente por las instalaciones, los trabajos con el reporte así como el descubrimiento sobre muchas cosas acerca de los incidentes pasados fueron una experiencia muy grata para el androide. Ahora sabía mas acerca de su pasado de lo que podría imaginar, los recuerdos de los sobrevivientes y de su papel en el plan para eliminarlos ahora estaban bien claro. Pese a que descubrió estas horribles acciones de su parte se centro en el plan de enmendar los errores de su pasado, ayudar a los demás a concluir con la misión y ser participe de la destrucción de La Compañía. El bien sabia que muchos estaban pensando en lo mismo y en esos momentos podrían tramar una ofensiva a gran escala tal cual estaban haciendo los miembros de la empresa.

De todos modos se mostró precavido en el hecho de entrar en acción, sabia que esta podría ser la ultima vez que vería a su amigo y a la chica que muy en el fondo quería como su compañera, no creía en el amor ni en la oportunidad de tener una relación con ella, pero si la respetaba a tal punto que tenia en mente despedirse de ella días antes de ir a la gran guerra. Pensó en esto mientras descendía hacia los laboratorios, como no tenia ningún trabajo que hacer ya que su tarea había concluido pensó en tomarse algún tiempo para estar con Kuno, no para acercarse mas a ella sino para estar a su lado el tiempo que pudiera ya que pronto debería de ausentarse, aunque Dex no lo sabia pero en pocos meses el seria enviado muy lejos de su amiga y de las oficinas de Intel Art, un sitio que el comenzó a querer como su segundo hogar.

Al tocar fondo las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso al corredor que lo conduciría hacia las entrañas del complejo, pensó en lo que Charles le había dicho e intuía quien podría ser esa persona que quería hablar con el, de esta forma se encamino hacia la oficina de Kuno esperando encontrarse con ella. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un operador trabajando en la estación de la chica, cuando interrogo al extraño este le dijo que ella había sido trasladada al área donde se desarrollaba el proyecto Nexus. Dex no tenía idea de que podría ser esto pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con los robots que estaban desarrollando, el no sabia que ya se habían vencido las últimas barreras que detenían el avance del programa y tampoco se imaginaba que su amiga era una voluntaria para el mismo. De todos modos pregunto donde se encontraba la oficina y el operario le informo que seria imposible que el entrara aun tratándose de un EEV, por lo cual le sugirió a Dex que fuese hacia los aposentos de Kuno, seguramente ella se encontraría ahí a esas horas ya que su turno había terminado no hacia mas de 10 minutos. Dex asintió con la cabeza y luego de dar las gracias algo muy poco común en el se encamino hacia el complejo habitacional, era un bloque destinado a las habitaciones de los trabajadores, como todos ellos vivían allí abajo por razones de seguridad el complejo estaba pensado para albergar a todos los empleados, así y todo sobraban habitaciones.

Tras una caminata de 20 minutos por los confines de las instalaciones y tras pasar por un sin fin de chequeos de seguridad Dex se encontró con la habitación de su amiga. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondía, el pensó que seguramente la chica ya se habría retirado a otro sector de la base, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse sintió que alguien gritaba desde el interior…

-Salgo en un momento…

Ahora podría estar seguro de que ella estaba ahí, así que abrió la puerta e ingreso en una pequeña sala de estar totalmente desordenada, ropa, documentos y alguna que otra laptop tirados por doquier. Era un completo desorden y reflejaba una faceta de Kuno que Dex no conocía. Pareciera que la chica ordenada que solía ser durante el trabajo, dejaba de existir cuando ingresaba en su área personal, como si el puntillo de un militar eficiente se apagara cuando nadie estuviera observando. En ese lapsus Dex escucho que alguien cantaba una canción que por alguna razón le era muy familiar. Siguió el sonido de la voz hasta encontrarse frente a una gran puerta de madera en la cual estaba impreso un cartel que decía "Solo Personal Autorizado", el pensó que podría tratarse de una sala donde Kuno realizaba sus trabajos u estudios cuando no se encontraba tirada en la oficina por lo cual su mente trato de maquinar lo que ella podría estar haciendo. Entonces volvió a sentir ese extraño cántico… Dex no entendía nada, pese a que la canción le era remotamente familiar no encontraba lógico que Kuno estuviese entonando un tema tan desatinado como lo era ese, era como una burla, por lo que no pensó mas y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Al hacerlo se encontró con un panorama de lo mas extraño, Kuno frente a un gran espejo bailando al compás de la música pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la postura de Kuno, no porque bailara muy bien sino por el pequeño detalle de que ella estaba completamente desnuda. No se había percatado que Dex estaba en la habitación y el aludido contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que tenia delante de sus ojos, su piel estaba completamente bronceada como si regresara de la playa, sus grandes dotes corporales eran algo que Dex no había presenciado en mucho tiempo.

Por un segundo permaneció congelado detrás de la chica, pero al intentar acercarse lentamente por la espalda golpeo por accidente una lámpara la cual cayo sobre algunas prendas que se encontraban en el suelo, el sonido despabilo a Kuno la cual miro rápidamente hacia atrás, al ver que Dex se encontraba allí rápidamente lanzo un grito al mismo tiempo que se cubría el cuerpo…

-¡QUE ESTAS MIRANDO! –grito Kuno-

-Hey hey relájate….

-¡VETE AHORA MISMO PERVERTIDO!

-Te juro que fue un accidente –dijo Dex al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente-

-¡FUERA!

-Kuno no te pongas así…

-¡DEMONIOS DEX DEJA DE MIRARME Y LARGATE DE MI HABITACION!

-Tranquila...

En ese momento Kuno tomo una lámpara que se encontraba a su lado y se la arrojo a su amigo quien salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se hizo a un lado esquivándola por pocos centímetros, la lámpara estallo en varios trozos cuando se dio contra la pared y Dex quedo totalmente desubicado, no sabia que hacer pensó en irse pero Kuno a lo ultimo le grito…

-¡Hey pervertido… espérame en la sala de estar… yo ya salgo…!

-Ok –dijo el aludido-

Pasaron los minutos y la espera se hacia interminable, Dex pensó mucho en lo mal que había actuado al espiar a su amiga, ahora sabia que ella no le perdonaría esta acción algo que le peso en grado sumo, si bien Kuno siempre se portaba "melosa" cuando estaban a solas, el hecho de espiarla era algo que no le perdonaría, o al menos así lo veía el. Pero tras una espera relativamente breve la chica apareció vestida con una bata de baño portando una taza de café, se sentó frente a el bebió un sorbo de su taza y dijo…

-Bien mirón… ¿que haces aquí?…

-Eh…yo…

-Si… ¿tu?...

-Me dijeron que tú querías verme…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Un anciano decrepito…

-Oh si… es cierto que le dije a Charles que te buscara

-Bien… ¿tu de que querías hablarme?

-Mira –dijo la chica arrimándose al aludio- te tengo buenas y malas noticias

-Genial… dime las malas…

-Vas a tener que estar "apagado" por una semana mientras actualizamos tus sistemas internos para darte la posibilidad de ir a la guerra sin tener que ir a dormir cada 12 horas

-¿Y la buena?

-Que vas a ser capaz de estar activo por dos semanas antes de tener que recargar energías y al mismo tiempo vamos a darte un poco mas de fuerza y destrezas…

-¿Cómo harán eso?

-Actualizaremos tu chip interno y lo haremos compatible con la Computadora Central, así podrás tener datos e información en tiempo real sin tener que llamar a la base para recibir los mapas o el estado de las operaciones que vallan a realizar al unísono con la mejora de los mecanismos que unen y mueven las extremidades así como algún que otro retoque…

-Esas no son malas noticias Kuno… son muy buenas… esperaba que este día llegara…

-Yo también… pero ten en cuenta que este programa es experimental y que si la tecnología no es compatible con tu chip de activación deberás de quedarte aquí hasta que rompamos esa barrera…

-¿Por qué no quitas el chip y lo cambias?... estoy seguro de que ustedes ya saben como hacerlo…

-No es tan fácil… mira como tu ya sabrás te morirías si quitáramos ese chip… por lo que tu y Just me contaron ese chip controla todos los sistemas internos, energía, GPS, análisis, todo… y no tenemos forma de reproducir esa tecnología

-… en ese caso tendrán que actuar a ciegas

-No del todo, conocemos bien tus partes internas y sabemos como operar sin tocar el sistema de control… pero tememos que si algo falla podríamos comprometer tu vida… así que la decisión de actuar la tomaras tu, si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaremos…

-Tú ya sabes cual es mi respuesta…

-Sabia que dirías eso así que la operación será mañana…

-Perfecto… pero…. ¿cuando decidieron hacer esto?

-Hoy mismo luego de una reunión con el personal del alto mando… creímos que era tu deber acompañar a las fuerzas de defensa así que teníamos que actualizarte para hacerte útil en el combate

-Demonios… finalmente todo encaja en su lugar…

-Bueno casi todo…

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas a los Rehav?

-Si… el ejercito que están luchando por crear

-Bueno dos cosas han cambiado en el correr de estas semanas… una el hecho de tener los robots ya listos para ser empleados… y la otra es la aprobación para emplear seres humanos en el protocolo de desarrollo… esto se conoce como Programa Nexus

-Ahora comprendo porque te derivaron aquí

-Como sea yo estoy a cargo de seleccionar a los voluntarios pero aun nadie ha querido participar en el proyecto –Kuno hizo una pausa y luego continuo- aunque existe una persona que es seguro que se prestara para el programa

-¿Y quien es el afortunado?

-No estoy autorizada a develarlo pero ten en cuenta que si nadie mas dona su cuerpo tendrás a un solo OCS bajo tu mando

-Eso es mucho menos de lo que yo esperaba…

-Todos están de acuerdo en ello pero ten fe de que al menos tendrás a alguien que estará a tu nivel y no deberás de preocuparte porque cometa errores o porque no sea capaz de pelear junto a ti…

-Supongo que tienes razón… y… bien gracias por confiarme esto… realmente lo aprecio

-Es extraño pero es la primera vez que noto un aire de felicidad dentro de ti… no serás del todo humano pero…

-¿Pero?

-Olvídalo… mira yo debo volver al trabajo así que deberás de disculparme

-Descuida yo regresare a tu antigua oficina… necesito reponer energías…

.-De acuerdo, lamento no ser yo quien te despierte jaja

-En realidad no importa

Dex se levanto al mismo tiempo que su amiga, por extraño que parezca no se disculpo ni comento nada de la ultima escena, tampoco se sintió avergonzado de haberlo hecho, pareciera que la breve platica sobre lo que debían de hacer al otro día había bastado para olvidar ese pequeño incidente, pero Dex canto victoria demasiado rápido puesto que al encaminarse hacia la puerta sintió como Kuno lo abrazaba por la espalda colocando su rostro junto al suyo, el miro hacia un lado y noto que la bata de baño estaba sobre el sofá, sin embargo volvió su vista al frente en el momento justo en que Kuno dijo…

-Si te gusto lo que viste hoy espera a ver la sorpresa que te tengo para la próxima semana…

El Cyborg no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza y se alejo de la chica la cual lo soltó y volvió al sofá para vestirse antes de que Dex abriera la puerta, pero al salir le devolvió la mirada a la chica entonando una sonrisa sarcástica, segundo después se retiro. Kuno se lanzo sobre el sillón y cerro los ojos, le había gustado la visita de su amigo era la primera vez que se encontraban en su habitación y su mente trataba de imaginar lo que Dex habría pensado al verla completamente desvestida, pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron al recordar lo ultimo que le confió a su amigo. La "sorpresa" de la que hablaba Kuno no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que su amigo pudo interpretar, con esa frase ella se refería al hecho de que la semana entrante no la vería mas como ser humano sino como un ser semejante a el, el voluntario incondicional del cual le había hablado era ella, pese a que juro al jefe no decir nada sobre el asunto, decidió que al menos Dex debería de recibir una indirecta sobre lo que sucedería mientras el se encontrara en la sala de operaciones.

De todos modos y por el momento esto seria algo a tomar en cuenta del día de mañana, ahora tres personas muy distantes pero unidas por el mismo objetivo se refugiaban en sus pensamientos rezando por que sus acciones en el futuro sean las correctas y marquen una victoria sin perdidas. Cada uno de ellos tenia sus propios problemas, por un lado estaba Just, quien al leer el informe oficial se percato de cómo se habían llevado a cabo los planes de La Compañía y de Umbrella, esto provoco que su visión de las cosas cambiara radicalmente, ahora su enemigo era mas temible que antes lo cual le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, dudo si realmente tendrían éxito pero el hecho de haber invertido tanto dinero y esfuerzo en llegar hasta donde se encontraban lo obligaba a continuar adelante, además debía vengar la muerte de sus padres por lo cual no tenia otra opción mas que la de dar el siguiente paso, otra persona que también se preocupaba era su amigo Dex, el sabia que pronto entraría en combate lo cual le alegraba ya que no podía esperar el momento de retomar su trabajo de arrancar cabezas, su particular gusto la guerra eran algo nuevo en el, según lo que aprendió de su pasado su carácter era muy diferente, aun así estaba determinado en vengarse de los responsables de los incidentes, pero algo en el le advertía sobre llevar a cabo su plan tan precipitadamente, conocía los riesgos a los que se enfrentaría y temía que no llegaría a vivir para acompañar a las tropas enviadas a la guerra. Quizás la única persona que no pensaba en esto era Kuno, pese a estar tan involucrada en los preparativos para la gran ofensiva, sus pensamientos estaban mas centrados en las acciones a tomar durante el día de mañana, sabia que ser voluntaria en un programa experimental que arriesgaría su vida no era algo muy sensato pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de todos modos, su carácter le impedía dar marcha atrás, siempre que encontraba algo difícil de realizar se esforzaba hasta vencer dicha barrera, pero la muerte era algo invencible, de todos modos se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible por acompañar a su amigo en la gran ofensiva. En el momento justo esta 3 personas deberían de enfrentarse a sus destinos, cada uno tenia noción de los riesgos y posibilidades si lograban hacer lo imposible, este fue el tabú que forjo el impuso necesario para llevar a cabo sus planes, aunque mas adelante estas personas sufrirían un rudo golpe cuando las cosas no resultaran como ellos esperaban y deberán de luchar juntos para continuar adelante ya que las perdidas que enfrentaran sobrepasaran todo aquello que ellos pudieran imaginar.


	7. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, el personal de Intel Art se prepara para una de las maniobras mas importantes de toda su existencia, para algunos no es mas que un desesperado intento por mostrar su supremacía en el mundo tecnológico, para otros es la única esperanza de salvar sus vidas. A las 13:45 p.m. el presidente de la empresa dio una conferencia para todos los miembros del personal asociados a los programas secretos involucrados con la operación Black Jack. La misma encasillaba todo el esfuerzo realizado para poner a punto la maquinaria que seria empleada en la ofensiva a gran escala en contra de las instalaciones de La Compañía. Todos los recursos de la corporación así como los componentes asociados a la misma, han dado su visto bueno para que se inicie la cuenta regresiva.

La sala de conferencias de las oficinas centrales de Intel Art estaba repleta con el personal del alto mando del ejercito así como miembros de las altas esferas de Rusia, España, México, Argentina y los Estados Unidos quienes han puesto todo de si para ayudar a todo aquel que este dispuesto a enfrentar al enemigo común, lo que en un momento se considero como el fraude mas grande concebido por una corporación global ahora se convertía en una guerra personal en contra de los culpables de dos incidentes ocurridos hacia pocos meses atrás. Esta reunión se había programado bajo el mas alto secreto por lo cual la confirmación para llevarla a cabo solo llego hasta hacia dos días atrás, pese al poco tiempo los integrantes de la empresa así como infiltrados en varios gobiernos se presentaron para escuchar al presidente de Intel Art anunciar algo que ellos esperaban desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Finalmente luego de una breve espera los monitores mostraban a Just "The Evil" postrado delante de una gran pantalla de cristal liquido, era un momento tenso pero decisivo, todo el apoyo y todas las lagrimas derramadas sobre los cadáveres de aquellas personas victimas de los incidentes culminaría con la muestra mas grande de valor y orgullo presenciadas por la raza humana, el discurso del presidente de Intel Art comenzó cuando todos los miembros de las altas esferas estuvieron listos y atentos enfocando sus ojos a aquel joven muchacho quien tenia sobre si el peso contundente de toda la operación…

_"Señoras y señores… miembros del gobierno… ejecutivos de nuestras corporaciones aliadas… comandantes y Generales de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas… ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba todo aquello que creíamos acertado. Como sabrán hemos recolectado información suficiente como para involucrar a La Compañía con los incidentes pasados, eventos que no solo se llevaron la vida de cientos de miles de personas sino también el orgullo y la confianza que todos teníamos sobre aquellas personas que en algún momento nos atrevimos a llamar amigos o aliados. Fuimos traicionados de la forma mas vil imaginada, nos dejamos llevar por las promesas vacías de aquellos que en secreto atentaban en contra de nuestras vidas, fuimos incapaces de conocer la verdad detrás del velo de confianza que el enemigo nos mostraba, con eso jamás supimos la verdad detrás de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Esto nos ha costado muy caro, sufrimos horribles perdidas monetarias pero también perdidas humanas, dos naciones han sido atacadas por la espalda de una forma ruin y desconsiderada, traicionados, aplastados, eliminados, palabras que no pueden describir la forma en que aquellas vidas fueron arrebatadas en un instante gracias a la codicia y el poder. Pero también están aquellas personas que sufren bajo el puño de hierro de nuestro enemigo, personas que no pueden hacer otra cosa mas que servir a su nuevo amo, sus derechos fueron arrebatados, sus vidas dejaron de tener algún valor… gente que actuó igual que nosotros, que confió en las falsas palabras de La Compañía, pero que no tuvo los medios para prevenir que los traicionaran. En estos momentos decenas de países están bajo el control de La Compañía sin que ellos mismos sepan de esto, este enemigo, enemigo común emplea todas sus tácticas para adueñarse del terreno que por ley le pertenece a otras corporaciones, socavan nuestra economía, manejan las vidas de los demás y ahora tienen en sus manos el armamento de aquellas naciones que sin saberlo cayeron en una trampa mortal._

_Pero existe un rayo de esperanza ya que aun no estamos vencidos… como ya sabrán hemos trabajado en conjunto durante meses para desentrañar la verdad detrás de los incidentes que acabaron con las vidas de civiles y miembros de nuestros bandos, con ese fin empleamos los últimos avances tecnológicos para determinar el causante de esas perdidas y de esos horribles actos que van mas allá del genocidio. Hace 5 meses atrás no teníamos idea de que camino tomar pero hoy en día poseemos la información y la tecnología para dar pelea y vengarnos de aquellos que nos arrebataron nuestros seres queridos y nuestra dignidad. Empleando a las Fuerzas Armadas que Intel Art tiene bajo su poder junto a focos de resistencia situados en diversas partes del planeta hemos logrado crear una fuerza de choque que aplastara a este nuevo enemigo, que cruzara sus defensas y le arrancara el corazón. Gracias a los esfuerzos de todos los presentes logramos llegar a este día, día en que anunciamos el comienzo de una invasión a gran escala en contra de instalaciones de investigación propiedad de La Compañía. Todo por lo que luchamos se consolida en este momento, ya no se trata de investigar los incidentes pasados ni de pensar en el motivo por el cual sucedieron, se trata de mirar hacia delante y aplastar a los culpables. Todas nuestras esperanzas se centran en aquellos valientes soldados que serán enviados a la guerra, personas que han decidido dar su vida antes que caer de rodillas, personas que se merecen nuestra admiración y respeto pero a su vez… nuestra plegaria para que salgan con bien y que ganen todas las batallas que deban enfrentar._

_Nosotros no podremos acompañarlos cuando pisen el campo de batalla, pero les daremos toda la cobertura que sea necesaria, gracias a los satélites de defensa Rusos y Estado Unidenses así como el sistema de seguimiento Thunerbolt que esta perfeccionándose en nuestras bases en Nevada lograremos apoyar a nuestros muchachos y cuidar sus espaldas asegurándoles una oportunidad de sobrevivir y de ver al enemigo antes de que este sepa que lo estamos rodeando. Pero todos sabemos que sufriremos perdidas quizás cientos quizás miles pero nos aseguraremos de que ninguna sea en vano, cada uno de ellos es un héroe, se enfrentaran a lo impensable, vivirán la peor experiencia de sus vidas, aun así me han dado su apoyo en esta misión que juntos logramos planificar y poner en marcha. Con esto damas y caballeros anuncio oficialmente el comienzo de la cuenta regresiva para el inicio de la Operación Black Jack. La misma culminara el 20 de Mayo del 2010… gracias por su atención"._

Cuando el presidente de Intel Art se retiro del palco una ovación salio de las gargantas de los menos escrupulosos felicitando al joven muchacho por haber tenido el valor y determinación de enfrentar a un enemigo indescriptible. Los aplausos y los gritos de los presentes se hacían sentir por todas las líneas de comunicación, la euforia fue enorme, se desparramo como un efecto domino y todas las personas que escucharon el discurso de Just no podían dejar de gritar a los cuatro vientos con todo su corazón y todo su orgullo por ser parte de un movimiento a gran escala para lograr vencer al enemigo común. No se trataba de una nación atacando a otra por los recursos o de un pequeño ejercito invadiendo una ciudad para unirla en su imperio, se trataba de unas pocas personas que juntando a sus pequeños ejércitos entorno al globo se encaminaban en una guerra por su libertad y por mostrar la verdadera cara de La Compañía. El jefe se retiro entre una ola de aplausos y palmadas en la espalda, su discurso motivo a todos los presentes y despejo toda posible duda sobre si el tendría las agallas para llevar a cabo la operación. Aun ahora los focos de resistencia reunidos gracias a las juntas entre las altas esferas de Intel Art y miembros que traicionaron a los gobiernos que se encontraban bajo la tutela del enemigo se preparan física y mentalmente para el momento en el cual deban de entrar en acción.

Sin embargo hubo una persona a la cual el discurso no le cayo tan bien como a los demás, esa persona era el propio Just quien de pie frente a las cámaras pudo captar las miradas de sus aliados, el sabia que no habían muchas posibilidades de tener éxito, tenían ejércitos y tecnología pero el no sabia con que recursos podría contar La Compañía, esta duda carcomía su mente mientras abandonaba la sala de juntas y se encaminaba a su oficina. Los hombres permanecieron en dicha sala felices de que la cuenta regresiva se había iniciado, pero uno de ellos decidió acompañar al jefe hasta su guarida.

-Realmente fue arrollador –dijo-

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Just-

-A tu discurso hijo…

-Huh no fue mas que palabrería… ni yo me creía las palabras que estaba entonando pero necesitábamos ofrecerles algo a cambio del esfuerzo que han realizado

-Si te sirve de consuelo… por poco me lo creí

-Veremos… veremos…

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?...

-No… gracias pero debo atender un asunto "allá abajo"

-¿Te refieres a la chica que se ofreció para el programa Nexus?

-¿Charles… tu como sabes eso?

-¿Por qué crees que soy tu mentor en esta empresa?... es mi trabajo estar al tanto de todo…

-Como sea… espero que no hallas divulgado nada

-No me subestimes se lo que ella representa para ti y para… bien… aquel individuo

-De acuerdo no preguntare sobre esto ultimo pero tienes razón… además le prometí guardar el secreto

-Su secreto esta a salvo aunque… no se que haremos si ella no lo logra…

-Olvídate de eso lo lograra

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque si no lo logra tendremos problemas

-Sabes que los problemas se resuelven presionando un botón

-Puede ser… pero esta vez necesitaremos más que una celda de contención para controlar la situación…

-Jajaja… esta bien hijo… te dejare a solas veo que necesitas aclarar tu mente…

-Gracias Charles

-Ah… vendré por ti luego…

-¿Para que?

-Ya lo sabrás en su momento ahora apresúrate… no querrás llegar tarde para "ese" asunto…

Just cruzo como rayo el corredor hacia su oficina mientras que Charles oprimía el botón para descender en el elevador, el jefe informo a los soldados que no dejaran pasar a nadie ya que todo permiso para verlo quedaba revocado en el acto, al mismo tiempo la recepcionista intento avisarle a su superior sobre algunas llamadas pendientes que aguardaban en la línea, pero la respuesta de Just fue sólida como una roca "No estoy ni para el presidente Obama", dicho esto se encerró en su oficina y tranco la puerta, luego abrió uno de los gabinetes de su mesa y saco un Jhonnie Walker, se tomo un trago y se recostó sobre la silla, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar claramente sobre lo ocurrido pero como en las otras ocasiones, no había paz dentro de su mente. Pareciera que una enfermedad lo había contagiado, como si el odio y la venganza fuesen terribles virus que manejaran sus pensamientos, inclusive pese a los avances tecnológicos aun no existía una cura para estas emociones. Just pensó que los robots quizás no eran tan desafortunados después de todo, maquinas que no tienen sentimientos y que solo siguen ordenes, que no se preocupan por cosas como el cariño o el odio, el pensaba que necesitaría una dosis "positronica" para calmar esa tormenta que brama dentro de su mente, pero al mirar su brazo sabe que en parte el es una maquina, su extremidad fue remplazada con la tecnología análoga creada en base a los diseños del primer EEV capturado. Cuantas vidas podrían salvarse empleando esta tecnología para la medicina… cuantos corazones artificiales serian entregados a los hospitales evitando así la larga espera por un donante, sin embargo este medio para salvar vidas se empleaba también para destruirlas, con las primeras pruebas oficiales de los EEV en Ginowan La Compañía ponía en marcha la producción en masa de estas abominaciones, en pocos meses deberían de enfrentarse a ellas y no existían muchas esperanzas de lograr vencerlas. De todos modos el jefe tenia la tarea de comandar a sus hombres y prepararlos para la guerra, aun ahora los recuerdos de sus vivencias en el ultimo incidente así como la muerte de sus padres eran mas un tormento, no podía olvidar esas experiencias pero tampoco quería apartarse mucho de ellas porque gracias a todo eso logro encontrar su camino en la vida, lo que para una persona normal le parecería algo estupido y riesgoso, para el era "otro día mas en la oficina", poco a poco se acostumbraría a este estilo de vida, estar alerta, prepararse para lo impensable, asegurarse de que todo este en orden y no confiar ni en su sombra, quizás esto era lo único que había heredado de su padre, un instinto de supervivencia nato que le permitía estar por enzima de los demás, Just no lo sabia pero esto le permitiría vencer a la muerte la próxima vez que la enfrentara y seria uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedarían cuando todo esto acabara, ya que muchos inclusive personas que el considera parte de su familia quedaran atrás entre los cientos de miles que han desaparecido.

Miro su reloj, eran poco más de las 2 de la tarde así que bebió otro sorbo, escondió la botella y salio de su oficina, tenía que dar otro anuncio importante y pese a todo bien podría ser más emblemático que el discurso que acababa de dar.

Decenas de metros mas abajo, una apesadumbrada Kunoichi terminaba de vestirse con el uniforme oficial que se usaba en la plana, si claro… no era mas que una bata blanca con su pase de seguridad prendido en la misma, pero era una norma llevarla puesta aun cuando no se trabajara en los laboratorios. Luego de acomodar su ropa y de desconectar todos los aparatos eléctricos de su habitación, se dispuso a abandonarla por última vez. Ese día ella seria parte de un experimento sumamente riesgoso, aunque sabia que no sobreviviría al mismo tenia la fe en que era por una buena causa y estaba determinada en seguir adelante pese a las suplicas de Just. En esos momentos un vacío carcomió su alma ya que no podía concebir lo terrible que podría llegar a ser la muerte, como científica no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el otro mundo pero al ser un ser humano estaba destinada a tener algo en que creer, su trabajo no era lo suficientemente monumental como para fusionarse con este y basar toda su existencia en el mismo, pero el programa Nexus parecía ser la respuesta a sus preguntas, quizás el hecho de arriesgar su vida por los sentimientos hacia otras personas serian motivo suficiente como para que los demás comprendieran la razón por la cual estaba dispuesta a morir. Al igual que en otras culturas donde las personas se entregan a su dios, Kuno se entregaba a la firme convicción de que el pelear la próxima guerra era algo necesario para asegurar la supervivencia de miles de personas, ella tenia que ser parte del movimiento a gran escala y no toleraría el hecho de quedarse sentada mientras otros se arriesgan a caer "en la casa de Lucifer".

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, salio de su habitación y cerro la puerta por ultima vez, dejo una carta de despedida sobre la cama por si no lograba sobrevivir a la operación, en ella se expresaba todo aquello que anteriormente había ocultado, pero algo le advertía que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano ella volvería a leer esa nota, como si se tratara de un "Deja Vu" las escenas de una segunda oportunidad de vivir se presentaban como si fueran reales, pero al no prestarle atención a esto creyendo que era una alucinación de su subconsciente en base a la tensión que sentía en los momentos previos a la operación Kuno no pudo ver que esa sensación extrasensorial era la vivida imagen de un futuro que se presentaría dentro de muy poco tiempo. De todos modos y tras dejar el complejo habitacional la chica camino hacia la entrada principal de la sala de juntas del laboratorio, allí se llevaría a cabo una reunión sobre a quien poner en el programa ya que no habían voluntarios, pese a la euforia de los soldados de la planta por entrar en combate, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a jugar con fuerzas mas allá de su control.

En ese preciso momento otra persona involucrada en el tema quizás de forma indirecta, abandonaba la sala de juntas, había estado en una reunión con Yamamoto y su personal encargado de proveerle una actualización a sus sistemas internos, en esta se discutieron los planes para reponer las partes dañadas así como mejorar los componentes que proveían el sistema de guía y los adaptadores GPS, vitales en el campo de batalla. El software original diseñado por La Compañía seria eliminado y remplazado por uno mas avanzado creado hacia pocas semanas, este le daría al afortunado una mayor "compatibilidad" con el sistema de defensa de Intel Art, con esto se aseguraban de que el no delatase su posición al enemigo y al mismo tiempo borraban toda posibilidad de que sus enemigos estuvieran utilizándolo en secreto. Poco a poco llegaron a un acuerdo en el cual el voluntario aprobaba los cambios internos pero no la apariencia externa del blindaje. En un arrebato de vanidad no permitió que el personal actualizara la armadura, los motivos personales de esto eran algo que ellos no comprendieron, pero el tenia todas las cartas de la partida ya que era su decisión la que determinaría si esto se llevaría a cabo por lo cual cambiaron los planes y solamente modificarían el esqueleto interno y los tecnosistemas del androide, lo demás quedaría original según los diseños EEV de La Compañía.

La operación se llevaría a cabo en dos horas por lo cual Dex se encamino hacia los laboratorios donde prepararían todo para su actualización, Yamamoto y los demás dejaron la sala y se dirigieron hacia otro sector para hablar con el personal a cargo de la operación el cual esperaba la orden para comenzar con todo el trabajo, tomaría una semana realizarlo así que la presión se hacia sentir. De todos modos Dex caminaba por el corredor principal sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio que tenia a otra persona en frente hasta que chocaron, esta pareciera estar en el mismo trance que el ya que tampoco lo vio venir, pero al reponerse se miraron el uno al otro y no dijeron nada, quizás no habían palabras para expresar lo que querían decir, pero finalmente uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio

-Perdóname Dex… no vi que tu…

-Olvídalo ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Mmm… ahora te preocupas por mi?

-No me preocupo solo…

-¿Aja?...

-Yo… bien tu… … nosotros…

-Dilo de una vez hombre…

-Tú… eres… ¡INCORREGIBLE!

-¿Qué?

-Buscas cualquier pretexto para que discutamos

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Siempre con tu carácter de sabelotodo pero no eres mas que una chica pretensiosa

-así que "YO" soy el problema

-Precisamente

-Entonces dime porque te molestas en hablar conmigo…

-Porque… … … … … …

-Dime soy toda oídos…

-No tiene importancia

-Claro ahora "no tiene importancia"… ¿pero cuando me espiaste si la tenia verdad?

-Te he dicho que fue un acc…

-Si un accidente claro claro… pervertido…

-Kuno… ¿Por qué siempre transformas una mera conversación en un gran lío?

-Porque tu siempre estas a la defensiva y nunca tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo…

-¿Quieres hablar?... perfecto… Hablemos –dijo Dex recostándose en la pared-

-Bueno… este no es el lugar indicado para hablar…

-Lo se y esa es la razón por la que nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada… yo trato de llevar una conversación de adultos y tu lo único que piensas es en obscenidades…

-Claro… la pervertida soy yo

-Naturalmente…

-Si mal no recuerdo…

-¿Acaso planeas atormentarme con ese episodio que tuvimos?

-Esta bien… si vas a ponerte en ese plan entonces no tenemos mas de que hablar –dijo Kuno dándose la vuelta-

-Hey espera –dijo Dex tomándole el brazo- tengo algo que decirte

-Creo que ya has dicho demasiado

-Mira no quise ser tan brusco… pero escucha… no nos veremos durante una semana…

-así es… ¿y que con eso?

-Te voy a echar de menos

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno… quizás… casi te extrañe pero tu sabes como es…

-Si… lo se… pero gracias

-¿Gracias… porque?

-Porque es la primera vez que muestras simpatía por mi…

-No es simpatía solo es un cumplido

-Como tu digas… y yo también te echare de menos… ¿sabes?... el tiempo que estaremos separados me parecerá una eternidad…

-No lo digas como si fuese un adiós… nos veremos en pocos días…

-Si… supongo que tienes razón…

-Bien basta de estupideces… sigue tu camino

-Como usted ordene "Comandante"

-No me lo recuerdes… soy el "capibara" de un escuadrón inexistente… talvez fueron demasiado optimistas al darme este rango…

-Descuida los problemas se resolverán… créeme

-Eso espero…

-Bien corazón cuídate

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-Si… "todo saldrá bien"… -dijo Kuno agachando la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba de su amigo-

así y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, lograron admitir "algo" de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, los sentimientos traicionaban su juicio ya que no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar la vida del prójimo. Por esta razón Kuno no le dijo nada sobre lo que ella iba a hacer, ella bien sabia que su amigo intentaría detenerla a toda costa, pese a que siempre se portaba frío y poco amistoso muy dentro de el existían emociones dirigidas hacia ella, aquello que los unía también los alejaba, poco a poco el temor de perder el uno al otro los distanciaba mas y mas, aunque pronto se formaría un escuadrón con ellos a la cabeza, pero por el momento no quedaba mas que seguir adelante y pensar que todo resultaría según lo planeado.

En esos instantes mientras que Kuno y Dex se veían por ultima vez, el jefe aparecía en los laboratorios esperando encontrarse con el personal a cargo del programa Nexus, era el momento de la verdad, había prometido llevar a cabo su plan por lo cual camino decidido hacia la sala de juntas donde Kuno lo esperaba rezando porque el diera su visto bueno ya que siempre tuvo el temor de que Just no cumpliera con su parte del trato. Todos permanecían en silencio esperando a que llegara el último miembro faltante para comenzar con la reunión. El personal a cargo había optado por no desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzos en intentar crear a un ejército de robots, en cambio sugerirían que el dinero y el armamento fueran derivados a los miembros de la "G.F." (Ground Force) la cual estaba compuesta por batallones de soldados entrenados para el combate terrestre. Se los equiparía con la tecnología suficiente como para darles la chance de ser un crudo rival para el enemigo. Actualmente los soldados de la G.F. solo contaban con el uniforme tradicional, pero si utilizaban el blindaje diseñado para los OCS lograrían reducir el posible numero de bajas en combate, además la tecnología C-TYPE (Unidad integrada que proporciona información del campo de batalla a los robots) podría emplearse en este ejercito de humanos agilizando así las cosas, no podrían hacer nada para darles mas fuerza pero si podrían darles mejor blindaje, armamento y tecnología que seria vital en combate.

además para prever el robo de los aparatos en caso de capturar a un soldado, el sistema estaba diseñado para auto destruirse así no quedarían rastros de la tecnología, al mismo tiempo si un soldado moría los sistemas internos se incinerarían con este fin, los ingenieros y científicos habían pensado en todo, y tenían un gran reporte para entregarle al jefe que mostrara en gran medida lo que ellos consideraban como lo mas apropiado, creían que era de locos arriesgar las vidas de la gente de forma inútil con el único fin de crear un rudimentario ejercito de robots similares a los EEV, ellos bien sabían que los riesgos eran demasiado grandes y además la falta de voluntarios demostraba la poca confianza que había en el proyecto Nexus. De todos modos el jefe arribo a la sala de juntas del laboratorio donde se llevaría a cabo la charla sobre como proceder de ese momento en delante.

En otro sector muy alejado a estas personas, Dex se preparaba para la operación, recibió un breve resumen sobre como seria el procedimiento previo a la misma, esto no le provoco ninguna reacción estaba dispuesto a continuar por lo cual los científicos lo ataron a una camilla de acero y esperaron la orden de sus superiores para realizar el procedimiento. Conectaron varios cables a sus terminales en la cabeza y tras desarmar parte de su blindaje tuvieron acceso a las líneas principales de control y de energía, las conectaron al sistema auxiliar que tenían en el laboratorio y rápidamente Dex estuvo listo para ser "apagado". Yamamoto arribo a la sala e inserto su tarjeta de identificación en el ordenador que controlaba todos los procedimientos en la misma, tras un breve chequeo la maquina dio por confirmada la orden de proceder. De esta forma se apagaron todos los sistemas lógicos del androide dejando solamente el sistema de soporte vital encendido, su mente ahora ingresaba en un mundo oscuro en el cual no podía ver ni oír nada, era lo mas cercano a un coma y estaría así durante toda la semana mientras los científicos trabajaban arduamente para remplazar las partes dañadas y antiguas por otras nuevas y mas avanzadas.

Mientras esto sucedía Just había recibido un breve resumen sobre el nuevo plan de los ingenieros a cargo de la producción en masa del nuevo ejército. Ellos le comentaron sus ideas y su visión de las cosas, por unos instantes el jefe pareció reacio pero luego de considerar muchas cosas, el tiempo y la disponibilidad de voluntarios principalmente, accedió a que esto se llevara a cabo. Sin leer el informe dio la orden para que se cancelara la producción en masa de OCS's y se empleara la tecnología de estos en perfeccionar el ejercito que ya tenían. Kuno lo observo incrédula de que el hubiese traicionado su pacto, estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar de ira, pero Just estaba decidido en llevar a cabo el plan que ambos habían acordado, por esta razón dijo al personal que se construiría un solo OCS ya que era plenamente necesario tener a dos de esos aparatos en el campo de batalla, el ser humano es demasiado débil por si solo, pero combinado con la maquinaria era indetenible.

Los hombres parecieron estar de acuerdo aunque uno de ellos no estaba muy seguro, aunque era cierto que ya estaba todo listo para lanzar al primer autómata creado por ellos, también era cierto que no tenían a nadie que se sacrificara. Era la señal para que Just diera su anuncio…

-Cierto es caballeros que no podremos crear un ejercito de Autómatas que ayuden a nuestras tropas en el campo de batalla… pero también es cierto que debemos de crear al menos uno de ellos y dejarlo plenamente operacional en el marco de esta semana…

-Señor eso solo se lograría teniendo un voluntario… -dijo Leroy uno de los oficiales médicos-

-Precisamente por lo cual anuncio a la persona que se ha presentado para el proyecto y que ha insistido en estar lista para enfrentar los riesgos que este posee…

-¿Quién? –dijeron todos-

-Kunoichi…

Todas las miradas atónitas se centraron en la aludida que se encontraba sentada cerca del jefe, la chica se limito en agachar la cabeza esperando una ola de negativas respecto a este anuncio, estaba convencida de que todos se pondrían en contra de su decisión por lo que temía que no la dejaran participar en el procedimiento. Esto no tardo en ocurrir ya que uno a uno los hombres comenzaron a murmurar entre si palabras que ponían en duda esta acción, pero Just fue determinante y dijo con toda impunidad…

-Tengan en cuenta que ella se ha prestado como voluntaria… esto no fue tomado a la ligera por lo que discutimos plenamente el asunto hasta llegar a una decisión… de esta forma Kuno será puesta en la sala de operaciones dentro de unas horas por lo cual la decisión de llevar a cabo este procedimiento queda bajo mi responsabilidad…

-Pero señor…

-Es una orden directa y todo aquel que trate de evitarlo será severamente castigado… ¿queda entendido caballeros?...

-¡Si señor! –dijeron todos-

Nadie se atrevió a ponerse en contra del jefe, el era una persona muy discreta y amable, pero se ponía furioso si alguien le llevaba la contra en sus decisiones, su apodo "The Evil" era directamente atribuido a su carácter agresivo cuando le tomaban el pelo, por lo que inmediatamente Kuno paso a formar parte como voluntaria en el programa Nexus. La chica sintió un gran alivio pero al mismo tiempo un gran temor por los riesgos que implicaba la operación, podría morir inclusive antes de que hicieran la transfusión, aun así evoco su valor y agradeció a Just por haberle hecho ese gran favor, el jefe se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras los demás omitían comentarios para no hacerle enojar. Inmediatamente luego de este anuncio la conversación cambio de tono y se comenzaron a tratar otros asuntos de importancia referentes a la producción del primer OCS operacional y de la implementación de la tecnología recuperada en el ejército disponible. Por espacio de dos horas todos los presentes expresaron sus puntos de vista hasta llegar a una decisión unánime. La G.F. seria actualizada, los soldados portarían blindaje de adamantium así como el sistema de guía de los EEV. No era un ejército de robots, pero si un buen ejercito de soldados y tras terminar de comentar las últimas observaciones la junta se dio por concluida. Entre apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda Just y Kuno abandonaron la sala juntos y caminaron por el corredor que habían ingresado.

Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada durante el recorrido, pero al llegar a una intersección donde se separarían Kuno expreso su gratitud por el favor…

-Just no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí…

-Solo prométeme que volverás con nosotros

-Lo intentare… gracias…

-No me des las gracias… solo quiero que sobrevivas… no soportaría perderte… me sentiría muy mal…

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso… sabes que siempre logro mi cometido

-Lo se y eso me alegra mucho… ojala podamos volver a hablar

-Gracias Just… -dijo Kuno mientras lo abrazaba- ahora te considero como un hermano…

-¿Hermano?

-Tu y Dex son la única familia que tengo aquí… no se que haría sin ustedes…

-Yo no se que haríamos nosotros sin ti…

-Bien… me tengo que ir…

-Suerte y vuelve a salvo "hermana"…

Kuno mostró una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el corredor lateral, Just simplemente agacho la cabeza y siguió su camino mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho, por primera vez experimento un gran afecto hacia otra persona, por alguna razón Kuno llenaba el espacio vació que habían dejado sus padres algo que el jamás creyó que podría pasar, se sintió feliz de tener a una persona tan buena como lo era ella, pero también algo de tristeza por el temor de que le pasara algo malo, sin embargo nada podía hacer mas que esperar y rezar para que Kuno saliera con bien de esta situación.

3 horas mas tarde Kuno se encontraba atada a una camilla rodeada de monitores y conectada a incontables sondas que registraban sus signos vitales, no faltaba mucho para que la durmieran y comenzaran con el delicado procedimiento quirúrgico. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una sola cosa "sobrevivir" no luchaba por nada mas que mantenerse firme en la convicción de ser un OCS y de probarse a si misma que podría lograr lo imposible. Su carácter siempre había sido así, cosas que los demás jactaban como inimaginables Kuno las lograba, pero sus dudas respecto a lo acertado de sus planes se reflejaban en el temor de que quizás esta seria la prueba de fuego y su última acción. Pero unos minutos mas tarde el doctor conecto la anestesia y Kunoichi se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Fuera de esto los doctores y enfermeras comenzaron con el procedimiento y lentamente cortaron el delicado cuero cabelludo dando espacio al hueso del cráneo, con mas cuidado custodiaban sus signos vitales y poco a poco dejaron el cerebro al descubierto.

Ajeno a esta situación, Just se sumergía en una operación completamente distinta, estaba en su oficina terminando el papeleo diario y firmando algunos contratos y licencias de ventas de aparatos electrónicos y componentes de alta fidelidad que se fabricaban allí mismo. En ese instante uno de los miembros del laboratorio le informo que habían comenzado la operación, Just simplemente se limito en cerrar los ojos y rezar en silencio, el no era católico (mas que a la bebida) pero en esos momentos toda ayuda tanto humana como mística era plenamente necesaria. No toleraría una perdida mas, y si Kuno moría una gran parte de el se iría con ella, ni hablar de lo que su amigo diría si se enteraba de esto por lo cual la tensión bramaba en la oficina.

Por otro lado Yamamoto le traía un pequeño informe sobre como procederían a la actualización de la Ground Force, sabia que no tomaría mucho tiempo adaptar los blindajes y hacerlos mas livianos y fáciles de usar, pero la aprobación final debería de ser firmada por el presidente de la compañía quien tenia al ultima palabra sobra el asunto. Just hizo una breve revisión al contrato y tras dar su firma todo estaba listo para transformar los pesados y rústicos blindajes de adamantium en chalecos que conservaran la forma del uniforme reglamentario de las fuerzas armadas, si todo resultaba bien, los soldados terminarían portando un blindaje extremadamente resistente sin comprometer la apariencia externa la cual seria similar a el uniforme de los soldados del SWAT.

En ese instante no había mas por hacer, el trabajo diario había terminado y Just no tenia ánimos como para ponerse a hacer una de sus clásicas visitas de rutina al personal que trabajaba para el, por ende se limito a recostarse sobre el escritorio a pensar en lo sucedido, apoyo su mentón sobre las hojas que habían sobre el mismo y quedo observando la puerta mientras su mente rogaba que las cosas salieran bien. En ese instante ve como la oficina queda iluminada con un tono rojizo, se levanta y mira hacia atrás, al hacerlo nota como el cielo se ha vuelto completamente rojo, las nubes de tormenta cambian su forma y sus colores mediante el sol va ocultándose en el poniente, era una vista fantástica y desde esa altitud era aun mas impresionante, pero para Just esto no significaba nada pues tenia demasiadas preocupaciones y una de ellas era dirigida hacia Kunoichi, pese a que confiaba en que la operación resultaría algo en el le advertía que quizás nunca mas volvería a verla con vida.

Ha pasado una semana desde estos eventos y poco ha cambiado en las oficinas de Intel Art. El ambiente era el mismo de siempre y los empleados trabajaban tranquilos sin incidentes que reportar, en este lapso de tiempo los metalúrgicos lograron reducir el peso de los blindajes para la G.F. mientras que los técnicos terminaban de implementar el sistema C-TYPE al ordenador portátil que llevaría cada uno de los soldados. Esta perfecta fusión se logro gracias al empeño y conocimientos de los trabajadores quienes al recibir la orden de producción lograron tener todo listo en menos de 7 días y los primeros prototipos fueron entregados al personal para que lo probaran en la sala de testeo.

En esos instantes un adolorido y prácticamente "muerto" personaje despertaba luego de una semana de estar en coma, sus signos vitales mostraban que los tejidos no habían sido dañados y podían continuar con el proceso de reactivarlo. Por unos instantes Dex permaneció quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que lentamente comenzó a escucharse el sonido de su respiración y sus ojos se abrieron a la par. Al mirar hacia arriba noto algunas caras curiosas que lo inspeccionaban detenidamente, intento levantarse pero no tenia fuerza en los brazos. Aun se encontraba demasiado débil como para hacer algún movimiento, pero al pasar los minutos y tras desconectarle la mayoría de los electrodos y de desatarlo los científicos reactivaron su fuente principal de energía la cual le brindo el regreso de sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto alguien-

-Como si experimentara una terrible resaca…

-¿Puedes moverte?

Dex se incorporo muy lentamente aun no se había orientado del todo pero logro quedarse sentado en la camilla mirando hacia abajo, así permaneció algunos minutos mas hasta que los sonidos y su visión volvieron a ser las de siempre, pero algo había cambiado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el experimentaba la sensación que se siente al respirar, esto era atribuido a que los ingenieros le habían colocado pulmones artificiales para proveer al cerebro de oxigeno ya que no tenían medios para implementarle tanques de emergencia con el tamaño suficiente para mantenerlo con vida por mucho tiempo y que pudieran caber dentro de su cuerpo, de esta forma Dex volvía a sentirse como humano, al menos en parte, le costo acostumbrase a ello pero su cerebro poco a poco logro hacer que su respiración fuese normal hasta que logro adaptarse a este cambio. No era el único ya que toda su estructura interna, así como la tecnología había sido remplazada, la fusión tuvo éxito y Dex era ahora un autómata superior al diseño original de los EEV.

Tras 1 hora en la sala de operaciones los doctores y científicos dieron su visto bueno para que sus sistemas lógicos fueran revisados, le habían preparado unas pruebas de tiro así como de respuesta, inteligencia y trabajo bajo presión, si todo resultaba bien Dex quedaría aprobado para operar por su propio criterio, de lo contrario lo devolverían a la sala de operaciones para reparar las fallas en los sistemas si estas se presentaban.

Del otro lado de las instalaciones otra persona despertaba luego de acompañar a Dex en esa semana de sueño, durante todo ese tiempo muchas personas permanecieron a su lado observando sus signos vitales esperando que sobreviviera al tratamiento. Kunoichi finalmente abría sus ojos luego de una semana de oscuridad, inmediatamente los gritos de jubilo resonaron en las bocas de los doctores que la rodeaban, parecía imposible pero ella se había convertido en el primer humano en ser transformado en un OCS, algo inconcebible ahora era una realidad plenamente palpable. La chica ya no era la misma en apariencia puesto que su cuerpo había sido remplazado por el blindaje y aspectos físicos de un diseño creado por Yamamoto. El había utilizado los diseños originales del cuerpo de Dex para crear una actualización de la capa exterior del OCS de esta forma Kuno tenia una apariencia similar a la de aquel EEV pero con otros colores, aditivos e inclinada a la apariencia femenina. Sin embargo los festejos duraron el tiempo en que uno de los doctores término de analizar a la chica, pronto una cruda realidad se haría patente.

En esos momentos Just recibía el llamado de uno de los operarios del laboratorio informándole que Dex había salido de la sala de operaciones y se encontraba en el simulador, la noticia fue bien recibida por el jefe quien no tardo en encaminarse hacia la sala para ver a su amigo. Tardo poco mas de 30 minutos en llegar a la sala de control del simulador, allí los científicos ponían a prueba las capacidades del androide poniéndolo en situaciones extremas, habían diseñado pequeños robots que le disparaban dardos explosivos, estos tenían una gran movilidad haciéndolos inderribables, pero Dex se las arreglaba para esquivar los disparos y bajarlos de un hondazo. Empleando la Glich 22 fue acabando con cada uno de ellos dando disparos certeros mostrando así la totalidad de las capacidades del sistema C-TYPE. Pronto lo rodearon con decenas de estos aparatos que se movían aun mas rápido, ahora la situación no era tan sencilla pero el se las arreglaba para soportar los balazos.

Poco a poco y tras un largo periodo de pruebas Dex termino con la simulación, los resultados eran prometedores pero la computadora daría el veredicto final cuando analizara las respuestas el androide comparadas con el numero de disparos, tiempo y enemigos destruidos. En esos instantes Just salio de la habitación y se encamino hacia la gran sala donde se encontraba el aludido rodado de robots destruidos que humeaban sin cesar, el arma era perfecta para la guerra pero pese a la tecnología implementada en el androide, algunos disparos de los robots habían dado de lleno en su cuerpo y ahora lo tenia algo magullado pese a esto todo parecía estar en orden.

En el camino hacia la sala de simulación Just fue detenido por un grupo de científicos que deseaban hablar con el, el jefe les dijo que esperaran pero estos le dijeron que debían de tratar el asunto con suma urgencia. así los acompaño a la sala de juntas no muy lejos de allí donde tendrían una seria conversación…

-Y bien caballeros… -dijo Just-

-Tenemos serios problemas con el espécimen VF-2305 –dijo uno de los científicos-

-¿Problema? –pregunto el jefe iluminándosele el rostro-

-así es tal parece que hay distorsión en el uno de los hemisferios del cerebro… esto puede ser atribuido a una falta de memoria señor…

-¿Quieres decir que Kuno perdió la memoria?

-Efectivamente… aun estamos realizando análisis ya que puede que esto sea temporal…

-De no ser así… ¿Qué medidas tenemos?

-En el desafortunado caso de que esto sea permanente puede que tengamos que privarla de todo aquello referente a su pasado… debemos darle el tiempo necesario para que ella misma se recupere sin que nosotros hagamos movimientos bruscos o la forcemos a que recuerde lo perdido…

-Entiendo… ¿algún otro problema con ella?

-No señor lo demás esta perfecto… su cerebro funciona a plena capacidad obviando este pequeño detalle…

-Yo no llamaría "pequeño" a la amnesia que ella experimenta

-Si señor… lo siento…

-Esta bien… hagan todo lo posible para que ella se recupere si tienen alguna otra noticia infórmenme en el acto… no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa con todo esto…

-Así se hará señor…

Los científicos abandonaron la sala dejando al jefe postrado sobre la mesa, Just ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba feliz de que Kuno sobreviviera a la operación, pero también estaba el hecho de que posiblemente perdiera la memoria de forma permanente. Desde un comienzo Just sabia que esto era una posibilidad ya que en el informe oficial entregado hacia varios días figuraba que los dos EEV creados por La Compañía habían experimentado amnesia luego de despertar, sin embargo también era cierto que esto se debía a un tratamiento especifico por parte de Azumi, pero el caso de Kuno era preocupante, Just esperaba que esto no fuese un problema mas grave, sin embargo sus expectativas para con la chica estaban por el suelo. No sabia que hacer con esto si Kuno presentaba mas problemas tendrían que practicarle Eutanasia, sin embargo esta horrible idea se aparto de su mente, no podía permitirse ser tan pesimista, además tenia la esperanza de que ella recobrara su memoria tarde o temprano ya que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Dex, quien en un momento no sabia quien era pero al ver a personas conocidas su memoria comenzó a despertar y hoy en día sabia bastante de su pasado.

De esta misma forma se permitió alejarse de este incidente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, abandono la sala y se encamino hacia el simulador, una vez allí se encontró con la fase final de las pruebas, un crudo pero necesario examen de capacidad muscular y reflejos, los científicos habían saturado la sala con algunos de los OCS que habían fabricado, controlándolos remotamente arremetían contra el androide intentando eliminarlo mientras que este hacia todo lo posible por vencer a esos cruentos enemigos. La velocidad de los OCS era la misma que la de el por lo que tenia que adelantarse a los movimientos de aquellas 10 robots sino seria destruido en el acto. Los científicos permanecían en sus estaciones boquiabiertos observando como Dex se cargaba a los robots uno por uno y los destrozaba empleando su fuerza y algún que otro elemento contundente que arrancaba de las paredes. Para Just esto no era tan impresionante ya que había visto a su amigo en acción sobretodo cuando peleo contra Azumi, pero a diferencia de esas luchas esta vez Dex lograba obtener la victoria y cuando el último OCS reboto en el suelo ardiendo en llamas, Dex se levanto impune sobre los amasijos que alguna vez fueron sus contrincantes.

Estaba exhausto pero había pasado las pruebas, el resultado oficial aparecería en el gran monitor de la sala, Dex se dio vuelta y observo el monitor, la computadora tardo unos minutos en presentar la taza de probabilidad luego de analizar todo el trayecto de la simulación hasta que finalmente dio su veredicto. Dex tenía un 85% de eficiencia en el combate. Para los científicos esto era un HIT pero para Dex era desilucionante, no podía creer que su nivel de eficiencia en combate fuese tan bajo y no tardo en demostrar su enojo consigo mismo…

-Demonios no puedo ser tan inútil –grito al mismo tiempo que tiraba su arma contra el suelo destruyéndola-

-Vamos un 85% no es tan malo –dijo alguien a sus espaldas-

-¿Just? –dijo el aludido-

-Veo que te mantienen entretenido

-Ni lo menciones…

-Oye no te pongas tan mal lograste acabar con todos… eso es un gran adelanto comparado con…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo…

-…esta bien… no diré comentarios sobre las palizas que te dio Azumi…

-Maldito… tienes suerte de que este exhausto sino…

-Lo se… solo bromeaba amigo… bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo adolorido pero nada que no pueda resolverse…

-Veo que no han cambiado tu apariencia física…

-Los obligue a no hacerlo…

-Bueno obviando tu feo rostro y el hecho de que llevas el peinado de una niña te comprendo…

-Te estas buscando un viaje a la sala de emergencias…

-Esta bien ya no diré mas… por cierto amigo tenemos que hablar seriamente…

-Porque será que tengo un mal presentimiento….

-Escucha es enserio Dex… te tengo noticias sobre tu novia…

-¿Kuno?... ¿acaso le paso algo?

-No se como decírtelo pero te tengo buenas y malas noticias sobre ella…

-¿A que te refieres?...

-Acompáñame –dijo Just mientras caminaba hacia una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación-

-Dime…

-Dex… tienes que prometerme que conservaras la calma y que cumplirás esa promesa…

-Me imagino que es algo grave… pero te prometo que no te haré daño…

-Bien… yo…

-Vamos… dímelo

-Kuno se ofreció como voluntaria para el programa Nexos…

-¿Me estas diciendo que ella se…?

-Así es… mira le insistí para que no lo hiciera pero ella rogó para que la dejara ir… no tuve otra opción mas que aceptar su decisión…

-Just… no debiste dejarla… tu sabes lo que implica ese procedimiento…

-Lo se amigo y lo siento pero ella lo iba a hacer de todos modos…

-La enviaste a la muerte amigo… no tienes idea lo horrible que es…

-Dex escúchame Kuno esta sana y salva… no hace mucho que despertó y ahora mismo pienso ir a verla…

-¿Cuándo se aprobó esto?

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo…

-Just… ¿Cuándo se aprobó esto?...

-Hace una semana… justo cuando te pusieron a dormir…

-Y no me dijeron nada… ni tu ni Kuno me confiaron lo que iban a hacer…

-Te lo habría dicho pero ella me hizo prometer que no te dijera nada… lo siento pero tuvimos que evitar que lo supieras…

-Lo sientes… lo sientes… ¿acaso me crees idiota?

-Dex… yo…

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer esa historia de que Kuno entrego su vida para convertirse en una maquina? –grito Dex-

-Amigo cálmate…

-Debes ser estupido para pensar que me tragaría ese cuento… seguramente tu la obligaste…

-Eso no fue lo que paso…

-No creas he olvidado el hecho de que no habían voluntarios para el programa Nexus… tú y los demás debieron de obligarla a formar parte solo para conservar sus puestos…

-Dex cálmate… estas siendo paranoico…

Just permanecía cerca de la pared tratando de calmar a su amigo, los científicos estaban atentos al primer movimiento brusco por parte del androide, uno de ellos llamo a los guardias de seguridad mientras que aquellos dos continuaban discutiendo, en un momento Dex salto sobre el jefe y lo tomo del cuello apoyándolo contra la pared y levantándolo en el aire. Los operadores hicieron sonar la alarma silenciosa y un ejército de soldados ingreso en la sala de simulación. pese a la posición en la que se encontraba el Jefe los vio venir y les hizo señas para que no se movieran, los soldados parecieron desconformes pero quedaron en sus puestos apuntándole a Dex con sus armas esperando la más ligera señal para abrir fuego. El Cyborg no los vio venir estaba tan lleno de ira que solo le importaba saber porque Just había obligado a Kuno a ser parte del programa OCS, el no lo sabia pero esto no había sido así, aunque pronto descubriría la verdad.

-Tú sacrificas a una chica inocente para tener ganancias y… ¿yo soy el paranoico aquí?

-D…Dex… escúchame… Kuno lo tomo la decisión no yo…

-No tenias ningún derecho de jugar con su vida… no lo tenías Just…

-E… ella tomo la deci…cion…

-¿Por qué ella haría algo así de estupido?

-Lo hizo por ti Dex… lo hizo porque te ama... ella no soportaba la idea de dejarte ir… te quería demasiado como para permitírtelo por eso se ofreció… pero tu jamás lo supiste porque eras demasiado frío con ella… porque jamás tuviste las agallas de decirle lo que sentías… por eso no confió en ti…

Dex quedo paralizado, lo que Just le decía era cierto ya que Kuno siempre se portaba amable con el mientras que este le respondía de forma contraria, siendo frío y poco sensible, bien podría ser por esto que ella no le confió su decisión. Poco a poco el androide fue recobrando la calma y sus manos fueron soltando el cuello de su amigo al tiempo que lo bajaba. Just lanzo una bocanada de aire y se apoyo contra la pared jadeando, el otro permaneció en el lugar observando hacia un lado, le costaba creer que Kunoichi hubiera hecho algo tan peligroso solo para estar a su lado, el no podía creerlo mas bien no quería. Lentamente los soldados comenzaron a acercarse al Cyborg pero Just los detuvo haciéndoles señas al mismo tiempo que dijo…

-Dex escúchame… Kuno te necesita ahora… ella perdió la memoria y es necesario que la cuides

-Yo…

-Olvida lo que paso y concéntrate en cuidarla

-… … … … …

-Dex tienes que encargarte de ella…

-¿Dónde la tienen?

-Acompáñame –dijo Just mientras se arreglaba la ropa y caminaba hacia la salida-

Los soldados guardaron sus armas y le dieron paso al androide quien ahora avanzaba junto al jefe hacia la sala de operaciones. Durante el camino Just le contaba lo que el sabia sobre el estado de la chica y Dex reflexionaba sobre lo que su amigo le informaba, tal parecía que la historia volvía a repetirse, el bien sabia que la perdida de memoria no era permanente sin embargo el despertar de sus recuerdos serian una experiencia horrible y muy confusa, pese a que Kuno jamás había experimentados cosas como lo que Dex había vivido, ciertamente ella debería de ajustar muchas cosas en su vida, ya que los recuerdos de su pasado la acecharían y atormentarían por mucho tiempo.

Lo único que logro calmar la ira de Dex fue el hecho de saber que Kuno se encontraba bien, por lo que Just le había dicho ella solamente experimentaba amnesia, pero aun no sabia por cuanto tiempo. Sin embargo esa duda seria aclarada una vez llegó a la sala de operaciones. Allí se encontraron con varios científicos discutiendo fuera de la misma. Estaban preocupados de que la situación empeorara y nadie más que Just pensaba en ello. No tardaron en informarle lo que sabían, Kuno se encontraba estable, sus signos vitales eran plenos y no presentaba ningún problema medico, únicamente tenia amnesia. Para Just esta noticia fue suficiente para ponerlo contento, pero Dex no se mostraba tan optimista. De inmediato los doctores le dijeron al jefe que deberían dejarla recuperar la memoria por su cuenta, no trataran de hacerla recordar, Dex estuvo de acuerdo en esto pero no dijo nada, el bien sabia que lo mejor que podría hacerse era seguir el curso y no tratar de crearlo. Para el jefe esto significaba que quizás deberían de mantenerla encerrada hasta que recuperara su pasado, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que esto no seria tolerado por el aludido que lo observaba con desprecio. Sin embargo la solución al problema vendría de la mano de Yamamoto quien sugirió que siguieran el mismo protocolo que forjaron los creadores originales de los EEV. Preparar a la chica para que opere a plena capacidad e inventarle una nueva identidad para así asegurarse de que no continuara indagando sobre quien o que era. Esto convenció a muchos pero nadie tenia idea de sobre que decirle a la chica, pero fiel a su causa Yamamoto ya había pensado en esto, creo una hoja de vida falsa por si se presentaban los mismos problemas que tuvieron los primeros EEV de La Compañía, así no tardaron en llegar a un acuerdo.

Los científicos y el jefe discutieron el camino a tomar, luego de 10 minutos de charla decidieron que enviarían a alguien para que le informara a la chica sobre quien era ella y tratara de hacerle creer que era un robot y no un humano. La misma táctica que habían empleado para Dex y Duo hacia meses atrás ahora se hacia patente. Sin embargo faltaba el voluntario para hacer el trabajo, por un momento nadie quería tomar ese lugar ya que no deseaban hacerse responsables si algo pasaba, pero el jefe hizo una gran movida sugiriendo a una persona en particular. Esta se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera adjunta, no había tolerado la discusión que se había forjado sobre el destino de la chica por lo que prefirió alejarse de todo aquello. Cuando el jefe ingreso el aludido permanecía con la cabeza gacha sumergido en sus pensamientos, solamente reacciono cuando Just le palmeo el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

-¿Después de todo lo que has hecho crees que te debo algún favor?

-Esta bien… mira si no lo haces por mi hazlo por Kuno…

-Dime…

-Llegamos al acuerdo de inventarle una vida falsa…

-Como lo hicieron conmigo…

-Exacto… creemos que es la mejor forma de tratar el tema… no resolverlo pero si hacer algo a parte de quedarnos de brazos cruzados…

-Just… ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-Porque ella quiso hacerlo Dex… quizás tú no lo comprendas pero ella tomo una decisión…

-Yo lo entiendo pero…

-Vamos hombre ella esta bien…

-Ella no recuerda ni quien es… no me digas que esta bien…

-De acuerdo cálmate… escucha quiero que tu le digas todo lo que esta escrito aquí…

-Genial seré el responsable si algo le pasa…

-Vamos hermano nada malo podrá pasar

-¿Y tu como estas seguro?

-No lo estoy pero tengo que decirlo para que no me rompas la cara… -bromeo-

-Demonios Just…

-¿Lo harás?...

-¿recuerdas que te dije que estabas buscándote un viaje a la sala de emergencias?

-Vagamente… puede ser…

-Bien lo que en realidad quise decir es que vas a parar al cementerio…

-cálmate…

-Mira Just se que no es tu culpa pero no se como controlar lo que estoy sintiendo…

-Solo hazlo Dex… en la vida hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y sufrir las consecuencias de esos actos… lo que le hice a Kuno lo pagare por el resto de mi vida… pero tu tienes que ser fuerte y hacer lo correcto… solo así podrás estar seguro de que has hecho algo de valor…

-Dame eso –dijo Dex tomando la libreta que portaba Just-

-Gracias hermano…

-No somos hermanos –dijo Dex quien hizo una pausa y luego continuo- …solamente somos dos idiotas intentando hacer lo imposible…

El androide camino hacia la entrada de la sala de operaciones, allí los científicos trataron de explicarle acerca de cómo hablarle a la chica, pero este hizo caso omiso y paso por todos ellos, el jefe venia detrás y les dijo a todos que se alejaran y lo dejaran a solas con la chica. Afuera todos volvían a una discusión sobre como, cuando y que hacer si algo salía mal, mientras en la sala de operaciones Kuno permanecía inmóvil sobre la camilla, estaba conectada a varios electrodos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, al igual que Dex ella también respiraba y contaba con las mismas capacidades, al menos en teoría. Sin embargo lo más preocupante era su estado mental, no reconocía a nadie pero sabia más o menos que era el entorno que la rodeaba.

Dex se paro a su lado y la observo detenidamente, su cuerpo había cambiado pero sus ojos mostraban todo el dolor y confusión que una mente perturbada puede expresar, por fuera era un ser sintético pero por dentro tenia un gran corazón y el espíritu de un ser humano. Ella noto que Dex estaba a su lado pero no dijo nada, solamente lo miraba como si se tratara de un extraño, el aludido observo la hoja y comenzó a memorizar lo que estaba escrito, luego de hacer un breve repaso se preparo para hacer lo correcto.

-Hey –dijo Dex-

-… … … …

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-¿Q…quien eres?...

-Soy un amigo… mi nombre es Dex…

-¿Dex…?

-así es Ku… … ¿c… co… como te encuentras?

-No siento mi cuerpo…

-Descuida es normal para alguien como tu… en unos días te acostumbraras…

-Dex… ¿Quién soy?...

-Eres un robot… u… un prototipo que creamos para ser enviado a la guerra…

-¿Un robot?...

-Si… eres un producto… no un ser vivo…

-¿Tu también eres como yo?...

-así es… somos "hermanos"… los únicos robots aquí…

-¿Qué es este lugar?...

-Es un laboratorio aquí te crearon unas personas con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo…

-¿Cómo me crearon?...

-Es… difícil de explicar… tu aun no estas en condiciones… tienes que reponerte… cuando lo hagas yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber…

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en la mas completa discreción los científicos y doctores aun no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre como devolverle la memoria, aunque algunos habían optado por dejar que ella la recuperara por su cuenta, otras personas menos impacientes trataban de convencer a los demás de mostrarle imágenes de su pasado para hacerla entrar en razón. Sin embargo el jefe negó esta posibilidad amenazando a esas personas con despedirlos y ponerlos en prisión. Cierto era que Kuno era voluntaria en el programa pero eso no la convertía en un conejillo de indias por ende Just impuso una ley al respecto, si alguien se atrevía a jugar con la chica seria ejecutado en el acto, ahí termino la discusión, nadie tenia argumentos para dar, las personas que estaban en contra de obligar a que Kuno recuperara su memoria felicitaban en silencio al jefe por tomar una acción radical para con las personas que querían atormentar a la chica.

En ese momento sienten unos pasos provenientes del interior de la sala de operaciones, desde donde estaban podían ver a Dex saliendo con rapidez encaminándose hacia ellos, uno de los científicos estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el EEV le lanzo la libreta y paso por el sin prestarle atención. Uno de los soldados lo observo desconfiado al tiempo que quitaba el seguro de su arma, y los demás veían como aquella mole se dirigía rumbo a ellos, uno a uno fueron dándole paso hasta que alguien pregunto…

-¿Qué paso allí adentro?...

-No ha pasado nada… ella ahora es un producto de Intel Art… ¡y su nombre es Reiko!

No hubieron mas comentarios del androide quien desapareció en una intersección, los demás se miraban entre si sin poder decir nada, pero el jefe sabia que decir, a quien decirle y cuando hacerlo por lo que luego de comprobar que la chica se encontraba bien y que se reponía de la operación regreso a su oficina para cerrar el día con una charla personal con aquel muchacho que ahora se encontraba adolorido por ver a Kuno sufrir de la misma forma que sufrió el hacia varios meses atrás. Pareciera que desde que comenzaron los trabajos para realizar el sueño de Just las cosas se habían complicado en grado sumo, a esto se sumaba la posibilidad de que una chica inocente muriera en vano, Dex hablo de esto con el jefe y este le respondió que no se preocupara que las cosas se resolverían ya que el tenia esperanzas de que Kuno lograra salir adelante. La conversación entre estos dos compañeros de armas se prolongo toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, desde sus recuerdos en Ginowan hasta lo que habían logrado desde el escape final. Poco a poco fueron compartiendo sus temores sobre lo que les depararía el destino, si todo esto salía mal podría ser el final para muchos, en un principio cuando las cosas se complicaron Just recurrió a su valor para continuar caminando pese a los obstáculos que se le presentaban, así mismo lo había hecho Dex pero ahora el rudo golpe que sufrió luego de ver a su amiga en aquel estado acabo con sus fuerzas. Pero Just trato de animarle y de hacerle comprender que pese a ser una maquina o un producto de La Compañía el era humano en parte, por eso los sentimientos otorgados por la evolución eran algo que no podía apagarse con un interruptor, de esta forma le aconsejo que no reprimiera las cosas que sentía, que tratara de ser mas sincero con las personas en lugar de conservar esa actitud fría y distante, en esos momentos Kuno o Reiko lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, ella no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera se conocía a si misma, solamente tenia noción de la falsa existencia que le habían creado, por esa razón Dex era la única cara confiable que ella había llegado a reconocer luego de despertar, aun ahora durante los exámenes médicos Kuno no dejaba de preguntarse que hacia allí y porque la tenían atada a una camilla. Para Just esto era horrible, la carismática actitud de la chica había sido borrada en un instante y suplantada por la mente atormentada de un ser inocente entregada a la ciencia en un arrebato de desconsideración y orgullo. Sin embargo el tiempo sanaría las heridas y les mostraría el verdadero camino a seguir, en el futuro estas 3 personas lucharían codo a codo junto a las fuerzas comandadas por los sobrevivientes de los holocaustos, el valor, la amistad, el compromiso y la recompensa por todo lo sacrificado hasta la fecha serian vistos durante las batallas que deberán de enfrentar en contra de La Compañía.


	8. Un Ultimo Adiós

Han pasado 3 meses desde el nacimiento de "Reiko", muchas cosas han cambiado desde esas fechas, la empresa se encontraba en un auge económico sin precedentes y el equipo constructor de los laboratorios terminaba los últimos arreglos para enviar a la G.F. al campo de entrenamiento en las instalaciones en el desierto de Nevada. Al mismo tiempo el jefe llego a un acuerdo con los comandantes de las bases de los diferentes focos de resistencia entorno al globo. Fuerzas Rusas y Norteamericanas mostraban su apoyo para con la misión y estaban listos para atacar en cuando se diera la orden. Por otro lado Dex luego de terminar con las pruebas y de acostumbrarse a los cambios en su diseño estaba listo para el siguiente paso y finalmente luego de miles de pruebas Reiko estaba lista para ingresar en el simulador y probarse a si misma en un combate simulado.

Luego de varias semanas ella había aceptado el hecho de ser un robot creado por Intel Art como parte de un programa experimental para el ejército. De esta forma trabajo junto a los científicos ayudándoles a perfeccionar el diseño original con el cual la habían creado. Las pruebas de motricidad e inteligencia habían sido positivas lo cual le valió el pase al simulador que su "hermano" había usado hacia mucho tiempo. Una vez dentro la colocaron en la misma situación que al EEV. Los ingenieros querían comprobar que el tiempo de respuesta de los mecanismos que movían sus articulaciones así como el del sistema C-TYPE implementado en su cerebro funcionaba correctamente y en sincronía. Las pruebas efectuadas inicialmente sobre el sistema indicaban que era muy propenso a una sobrecarga provocando así el envió de información poco detallada, esto en el campo de batalla era fatal por lo cual los expertos idearon la forma de evitar que esto sucediera. Empleando las bases de la tecnología ideada por IBM en los años 80, los ingenieros lograron fusionar el chip con un sistema de control interno que desviaba la información a un banco de memoria que servia como fuente de almacenamiento. así el C-TYPE solamente analizaría la información vital y la mostraría al usuario, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los datos podían correr en segundo plano o almacenarse en el banco de memoria para su futuro análisis. De esta forma el chip de control C-TYPE se convirtió en la piedra angular de la logística en el campo de batalla, ahora solamente necesitaban un sistema de seguimiento que indicara la posición del enemigo.

Este sistema ya existía y se estaba terminando de perfeccionar en el ala norte de la base en el desierto de Nevada. El Thunderbold había sido creado por Mr. Evil durante la guerra fría, pero ahora era su hijo Just quien se encargaba de actualizarlo a la época moderna. Los avances tecnológicos remplazaron la rudimentaria electrónica del aparato y los sistemas GPS, G-TYPE, F-TYPE y RHQ actualizaban la tosca simbología que el satélite mostraba en los monitores de los operarios. Poco a poco el Thunderbolt pasó de ser una pieza de museo a convertirse en los ojos y oídos de las tropas. Ahora solamente necesitaban lanzarlo al espacio y ponerlo a prueba todo bajo el mas riguroso control de seguridad, si existiera una sola fuga de información en las instalaciones todo el plan fracasaría y perderían el vital factor sorpresa.

En otro sector no muy lejos de allí el personal de la fuerza aérea terminaba de testear uno de los aviones mas avanzados que habían fabricado hasta la fecha, empleando los diseños originales del Raptor F-22 los ingenieros de la división Defcon lograron crear un avión capaz de superar las limitaciones concebidas inicialmente en el aparato original. El resultado fue un avión caza que sirviera como soporte a las tropas en tierra pero al mismo tiempo que tuviera las capacidades para evitar ser detectado por los sistemas de defensa del enemigo. Tras meses de trabajo y pruebas el Predator estaba listo para su primer vuelo, el Teniente Anderson fue quien lo puso al mas riguroso control de calidad simulando un sin fin de tácticas y situaciones de combate, finalmente cuando las pruebas culminaron el resultado arrojado por las mismas era mas que prometedor. De esta forma comenzó la construcción de 2 aviones Predator los cuales estuvieron listos en poco mas de dos meses, cuando Intel Art luchaba por crear a un EEV los ingenieros del equipo Defcon ya tenían cinco victorias logradas en ese tiempo. Los sistemas –TYPE habían sido creados por ellos y ahora el caza Predator era la segunda joya construida por este equipo.

Sin embargo esos aviones no serian puestos en combate todavía, ya que el presidente de la empresa ordeno que esos dos nuevos aparatos fueran enviados a la base de la fuerza aérea situada a las afueras de Neon City allí aguardarían hasta el momento de ser usados.

Por otro lado el personal de Intel Art estaba mas que satisfecho con las pruebas de Reiko ella había superado en gran medida el record establecido por su hermano Dex. Inicialmente el High Score era de 35.460 puntos con un 85 de eficiencia, pero la chica lo supero con un astronómico resultado de 96.340 puntos con un 97% de eficiencia en el combate. La euforia de Reiko atormento a Dex durante muchos días ya que el no podía tolerar el hecho de ser superado por una niña. Se lanzo al simulador en mas de una ocasión para demostrar que el era mejor pero su taza de probabilidad era la misma de siempre, Just y los científicos comenzaron a gastarle bromas sobre estos resultados cosa que le enfurecía en grado sumo. Pero la situación no daba para más y tras soportar la actitud del EEV durante días los miembros de la planta aprobaron el contrato para que ambos Cyborgs operaran según sus criterios sin tener que depender de nadie, esto valió la libertad para ambos ya que no tenían que reportarse con nadie ni tampoco estaban prisioneros en las instalaciones subterráneas.

Al pasar los días Just se percato de que esas dos personas serian inseparables, ya que el amor que en algún momento llegaron a sentir el uno por el otro era ahora remplazado por el calor fraternal al tratarse como hermanos, sin embargo hubo un cambio de roles ya que anteriormente era Kuno quien mostraba su afecto mientras que Dex era el personaje frío y poco tolerante, pero ahora era Dex quien la veía con otros ojos como si la amara en silencio mientras que Kuno / Reiko era la persona que no comprendía o no prestaba atención a estas acciones por parte de aquel Cyborg. La situación era bastante jocosa y en poco tiempo Just se acostumbro a las locuras que estos dos hacían algunas veces.

Sin embargo el tiempo para la diversión había terminado, cuando los Predator arribaron a la base de la fuerza aérea el jefe dio la orden para que actualizaran la información presente en los bancos de memoria de los Cyborgs para que estos tuvieran los conocimientos suficientes como para poder pilotear uno de esos aparatos sin tener que recurrir a un exhaustivo entrenamiento militar. La preparación del sistema de actualización estuvo listo en poco tiempo, los programadores de Defcon enviaron el programa a las oficinas centrales de Intel Art donde los ingenieros y científicos lo adaptaron a la tecnología que ellos empleaban para los bancos de memoria, tecnología menos avanzada pero mas duradera, de esta forma los bugs del sistema se repararon y llegado el momento Dex y Reiko estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, los habían desactivado y puesto a dormir mientras que el programa era instalado dentro de sus chips de memoria.

Este logro tecnológico solo se logro gracias a la pericia de los ingenieros de el equipo Defcon quienes habían dado a luz el sistema –TYPE. Creado inicialmente como un programa para la gestión de datos para la división de blindados del ejército estadounidense, los chips de control rápidamente alcanzaron niveles superiores a los establecidos por la tecnología estandart. De esta forma Intel Art observo con otros ojos a los sistemas de análisis que los programadores habían creado. El primer sistema fue llamado L-TYPE el cual constaba de una enorme sucesión de programas que entregaban al usuario un sin fin de datos en el campo de batalla, desde distancia, posición, dirección del viento, probabilidad de impacto y corrección de la puntería. Fue puesto a prueba en la guerra contra las fuerzas de Irak durante el destierro de Sadam Husein y mostró ser un arma letal y plenamente operacional en el campo de batalla.

Meses mas tarde Defcon lanzaba la segunda versión del sistema un chip más pequeño y potente conocido como RHQ. Este entregaba los mismos datos pero a mayor velocidad y requería de menos comandos para operarlos, mejorando así la interfase grafica con el usuario y abriendo el camino al perfeccionamiento de nuevos sistemas de control de batalla. Cuando Mr. Evil ideo los primeros EEV fueron los ingenieros de Defcon quienes empleando todas sus facultades intentaron fusionar el chip RHQ con el nuevo programa experimental que estaban desarrollando en esas fechas. El mismo podía gestionar miles de datos en micro segundos logrando así mostrar un paneo de toda el área del combate a las fuerzas que sobrevolaran el lugar, permitiéndoles dar tiros certeros sin tener que lamentar perdidas civiles o daño colateral.

Esta nueva tecnología seria conocida como el G-TYPE el cual fue implementado en los sensores de los prototipos de los EEV que Evil había concebido originalmente. Pero luego de su fallecimiento esta tecnología quedo descartada y fue archivada entre las toneladas de elementos creados por la división del ejército. Pero todo cambiaria en el marco de la puesta a punto del satélite Thunderbolt, esta anticuada pieza de ingeniería requería de los más altos estándares de la tecnología para ser puesta a punto, por lo cual el G-TYPE salía a la luz y se convertiría en una parte fundamental del aparato. Junto a este estaría la versión más moderna de los sistemas GPS y aquel anticuado chip RHQ colocado como sistema de emergencia en caso de que el G-TYPE llegara a fallar por alguna razón. Al mismo tiempo los requerimientos del satélite solicitaban la creación de un cerebro que controlara todos los datos de forma eficaz y sin retrasos, en esto trabajaron los ingenieros de Defcon durante varias semanas, así fue que en tiempo record anunciaron el lanzamiento de la unidad de control de sistemas conocida como F-TYPE. Esta placa integrada controlaba todo dentro del satélite, desde posición de la orbita hasta la situación en tierra, podía manejar millones de datos en micro segundos llegando a ser lo mas avanzado conocido hasta la fecha. Gracias a este nuevo sistema nació el chip C-TYPE que ahora era empleado por los Cyborgs para gestionar los datos del campo de batalla y al mismo tiempo ser compatibles con la tecnología –TYPE que utilizaban los sistemas de defensa y rastreo que Intel Art estaba a punto de lanzar en operación.

Mientras que Reiko y Dex se encontraban dormidos Just y los diligentes de la empresa abandonaban la sala de conferencias luego de una reunión de más de 2 horas. En la misma se trataron los temas sobre el estado actual de Intel Art así como el estado de la seguridad en todas las plantes propiedad de la empresa. Aunque era cierto que habían evitado el robo de información o el sabotaje, debían de estar listos para enfrentar lo que fuese por lo cual se acordó que los niveles de seguridad continuarían estando en alerta máxima hasta el momento en que se llevara a cabo la Operación Black Jack. Al mismo tiempo se discutió el futuro de los dos Cyborg que se encontraban en el edificio, todos estaban de acuerdo en que nada mas podrían hacer por ellos, las instalaciones subterráneas ya no les eran útiles así como el simulador el cual se había estropeado luego de que Dex destruyera las paredes en el arrebato de superar los resultados de Reiko por lo cual rápidamente los derivaron a la base en Nevada la cual se ajustaba al nuevo entrenamiento que estos dos recibirían mas adelante. además era mas seguro tenerlos lejos de la ciudad por lo cual la moción fue aprobada y ahora Just caminaba hacia su oficina portando los documentos que validaban el traslado de estas dos personas. Sin embargo antes de tocar la puerta de su despacho Charles apareció detrás de el…

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-Me siento bien… finalmente creo que tenemos alguna posibilidad de terminar con todo esto

-No sabes cuanto me alegra el hecho de que hallas superado tus temores…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu sabes… hasta hace unos meses no tenias idea de que ibas a hacer con tu vida y no tenias las fuerzas para luchar en contra de La Compañía pero ahora has cambiado…

-¿Tu crees?

-Seguramente… has madurado bastante y estoy seguro de que serás un gran jefe como lo fue tu padre

-Gracias Charles… por todo

-No me agradezcas a mi agrácele a las personas que han hecho esto posible… por cierto ¿realmente vas a enviar a esas cosas al desierto de Nevada?

-No tengo otra opción aquí no nos sirven de nada…

-Bien… solo quería estar seguro de que tú realmente querías eso…

-Charles… lo que quiero es acabar con La Compañía cualquier cosa que hagamos para acercarnos un paso mas hacia la victoria será aprobada por mí…

-En ese caso confió en que tu criterio te mantendrá con vida

-No te preocupes todos saldremos con bien de esta… no cometeremos los errores del pasado…

-Muy bien… supongo que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte así que te dejo tranquilo…

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Dime de que se trata…

-Dile a Dex y a Reiko que vengan a mi oficina apenas despierten… quiero darles la noticia en privado…

-Mas bien creo que intentaras despedirte… pero lo haré hijo descuida…

Dicho esto Charles se retiro y Just entro en su oficina, allí lanzo los documentos sobre el escritorio y desenfundo su herramienta de distracción, una botella de Whiskey la cual tenia escondida en uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio, la destapo y tras beber unos tragos del embriagante liquido se paro frente al gran ventanal para observar el atardecer sobre la ciudad de Neon, anteriormente no le había prestado importancia al despliegue de colores que se desataban en el cielo y que bañaban a las estructuras que tenia a la vista, pero en ese momento para el era el paisaje mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

En el subsuelo dos personas despertaban luego de recibir un tratamiento especial por parte del equipo constructor de Intel Art, las actualizaciones de los sistemas lógicos habían sido guardados con éxito y sus bancos de memoria ahora portaban la información suficiente como para calificarlos como maquinas de matar eficientes e indetenibles. Sin embargo ellos aun no sabían que destino le tenían preparado los elementos del alto mando por lo cual decidieron continuar con la vida diaria dentro de las instalaciones. Pensaron en volver al simulador y probar sus fuerzas en un combate mano a mano, pero el mismo estaba tan dañado que no podría utilizarse en semanas, anteriormente ellos siempre estaban ocupados con algo, pruebas, análisis, etc, pero ahora no tenían nada para hacer así que la monotonía comenzaba a aburrirles. Hasta que una figura conocida apareció delante de sus ojos, Charles el "abogado" del jefe los llamaba para hablar con ellos, les informo que el jefe deseaba tratar un tema de vital importancia y que tenían que ir a su oficina en el acto.

así fue que 20, minutos mas tarde los dos se encontraban frente al despacho del jefe, una vez ingresaron en su oficina se encontraron con el aludido de pie frente al ventanal como si observara crecer el pasto…

-¿Señor? –dijo Reiko-

-Oh muchachos… golosos ojos –respondió el jefe-

-Veo que te entretienes con la bebida –dijo Dex-

-Siempre con tu humor característico… bien supongo se preguntaran porque los hice venir hasta aquí…

-Supongo que nos lo dirás

-Miren muchachos les tengo buenas y malas noticias

-Estamos listos para lo que venga –dijo Reiko-

-Mmm esa actitud… creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Dex…

-Señor somos maquinas de batalla aun cuando creamos que no podremos vencer daremos todo lo que tengamos para aplastar al enemigo….

-Es oficial… eres Dex en versión femenina…

-Just… dinos cuales son esas noticias –dijo Dex agachando la cabeza-

-Cierto… escuchen como sabrán ya son Cyborgs plenamente operacionales sus capacidades han llegado al máximo y han pasado todas las pruebas… por esta misma razón aquí no tenemos nada mas que ofrecerles el armamento con el cual contaran ya esta a su disposición al igual que las actualizaciones para sernos útiles en el campo de batalla…

-¿Quieres decir que no vamos a hacer nada hasta el próximo año?

-… miren tenemos una instalación militar en el desierto de Nevada la cual puede serles útil para su entrenamiento y prueba de sus capacidades… inclusive aquí mismo tengo la orden que los autoriza a viajar hasta allá…

-Supongo que eso tiene que ver con las actualizaciones que nos han dado…

-Efectivamente por ello creo que lo mejor para ustedes es retirarse a la base en el desierto… una vez allí recibirán información sobre sus futuras misiones y se prepararan para llevarlas a cabo…

-Con el debido respeto señor… el y yo ya estamos listos para esas misiones… solo indíquenos el objetivo y nosotros lo borraremos del mapa… -dijo Reiko-

-De acuerdo… ahora si estoy preocupándome por ustedes –dijo Just quien hizo una pausa y luego continuo- pero en fin… el punto es que serán derivados a la instalación para familiarizarse aun mas con la tecnología que será puesta a vuestra disponibilidad

-¿Cuándo será eso? –pregunto Dex-

-Hoy mismo…

-¿Hoy?

-Dentro de dos horas para ser exacto…

-Gracias por avisarnos a tiempo…

-Perdóname pero esto lo acordamos a ultimo momento por lo cual no tuve tiempo de…

-Olvídalo…

-Bien chicos nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ustedes dos así que no nos defrauden… ah por cierto aquí tienen el informe sobre el traslado… un helicóptero los vendrá a buscar para moverlos hacia una base militar a las afueras… de ahí viajaran en avión hasta la base en Nevada…

-De acuerdo señor –dijo Reiko- cuente con nosotros… no le fallaremos…

-Se que no fallaran… después de todo están construidos con material fabricado aquí… es imposible que fallen…

-Just enserio… deja la bebida… -dijo Dex-

Y así continúo la última reunión que tendrían con el jefe de la empresa Intel Art, ya que pocos minutos mas tarde Reiko y Dex se encontraban en la instalación subterránea memorizando los pasos a seguir en su primer viaje en mucho tiempo. Para ellos dos este traslado fue entregado como una misión a cumplir por lo cual la seriedad predominaría de ahora en delante.

Dos horas mas tarde un helicóptero militar propiedad de la IAMF aterrizaba en el helipuerto de las oficinas centrales de la empresa, mientras el Heli aguardaba a sus dos pasajeros para ser trasladados hasta la base de la fuerza aérea, el personal de las instalaciones observaba por ultima vez aquellas dos criaturas que ellos habían logrado poner en acción, había sido el trabajo de muchas personas y la dedicación de meses para llegar hasta donde se encontraban ahora. Para los dos aludidos era la primera vez que enfrentaban una misión para Intel Art por esta razón trataron de cumplirla lo mas eficientemente posible. De esta forma tomaron sus armas, revisaron los informes por última vez y se encaminaron hacia el helipuerto para abordar el aparato que los conduciría hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez arriba se encontraron con algunos soldados custodiando el lugar y al jefe de pie frente al Heli portando una abrigo, ambos pasaron junto a los soldados quienes entregaron un saludo militar como despedida y una vez estuvieron junto a Just este les dijo…

-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos…

-Fue un honor servir a su lado –dijo Reiko-

-Gracias no esperaría menos de ti… por cierto… ¿estarás bien?

-No se preocupe… lograremos cumplir la misión con éxito…

-Ojala yo compartiera tu optimismo…

-Debemos despegar –grito el piloto-

-Bien chicos… cuídense allá afuera

Kuno lo observo y asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente se encamino hacia el helicóptero mientras que los soldados se alejaban de este, el viento proveniente de las hélices barría con todo en las inmediaciones de aparato y uno a uno se fueron apartando…

-Cuídala muy bien Dex… no permitas que le pase nada…

-¿Acaso crees que dejare que alguien la toque?

-Los echare de menos a ambos

-Diría lo mismo pero…

-Te entiendo tienes que ser profesional en todo

-Tu cuídate Just espero verte en el campo de batalla –dijo Dex estrechándole la mano-

-Sabes… mi padre solía decirme… "lo único que el mal necesita para triunfar es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada"… espero que con lo que estamos haciendo logremos evitar que La Compañía triunfe…

-Tu padre fue un gran hombre Just y el hecho de que tú hallas logrado hacer todo esto es prueba de que eres igual a el… tu deberías de estar orgulloso…

-Wow… ¿Ahora te pones sentimental?

-Vete al demonio… y cuídate amigo –dijo Dex mientras caminaba hacia el Heli-

-¡Suerte allá arriba!

Pocos segundos más tarde el helicóptero despegaba portando a dos soldados enviados a su primera misión, esta pondría a prueba sus capacidades así como su compromiso con el programa que ayudaron a crear. Los pensamientos de las personas que dejaron atrás estaban centradas en ellos, todos esperaban que salieran con bien y lograran llegar salir invictos en todas las batallas que deberían de enfrentar. Lo que comenzó como una mera idea de cómo asimilar los eventos sucedidos pasó a ser uno de los movimientos a gran escala más importantes de sus vidas. Cada uno pondría todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a otras personas a desentrañar la verdad y promover una victoria decisiva en contra de un enemigo implacable y aun desconocido.

En tierra Just y los miembros del gabinete ejecutivo recibían informes sobre el estado de la base en Nevada, mientras que el resto del personal tomaba un merecido descanso luego de meses de arduo trabajo, el compromiso con Intel Art los había convertido en una gran familia, cada uno de ellos tenia la convicción de seguir adelante pese a todo y ayudar al jefe a lograr sus planes.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí el Heli recibía la autorización para aterrizar en la base de la fuerza aérea, una vez en el suelo los dos soldados se dirigieron a la sala de información para recibir un reporte oficial sobre la misión que debían cumplir. Inicialmente habían tenido un avance sobre esto pero el Capitán Mayers les brindo un detallado informe sobre los objetivos a cumplir, podría tratarse de un simple vuelo por los Estados Unidos pero existían muchos riesgos, pese a que los sistemas de seguridad estaban por las nubes, debían asimilar la posibilidad de que fueran interceptados en el aire por lo cual se preparaban para lo peor. Tras 40 minutos de información los dos jóvenes avanzaron hacia el hangar donde los esperaban dos aparatos bastante peculiares, por fuera eran un F-22 pero por dentro tenían la mas sofisticada tecnología armamentista, eran la joya de la corona de la fuerza aérea y el privilegio de volar uno de esos aparatos era el máximo honor que un piloto podría tener.

Tras darles una "charla" sobre como pilotear esos aparatos, inesesaria ya que Reiko y Dex tenían los conocimientos para hacerlo gracias a la última actualización que les habían dado, estuvieron listos para subirse a la cabina de vuelo. Luego de los preparativos y de asegurar toda el área los Predator comenzaron a carretear hacia la pista de despegue en espera a la orden para arrancar las turbinas. La torre de control esperaba la confirmación de los oficiales de vuelo para autorizar el despegue y una vez que todo estuvo en orden permitió al personal en tierra que despejara la zona y diera paso a estas dos aeronaves. Una vez estuvieron en la pista los dos Predator recibieron la autorización para despegar.

A Dex le tomo unos segundos cargar todos los datos referentes al manejo de la maquina pero luego de un breve repaso activo los sistemas y pujo a las turbinas al máximo, los aviones comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por la pista mientras el rugir de los motores ensordecía al personal en tierra, pese a que ya había caído la noche el fuego de los motores iluminaban el paisaje hasta que los aparatos tomaron velocidad y lentamente comenzaron a elevarse. La torre de control autorizo a que los aparatos ascendieran en vertical una vez alcanzaran los 50 metros de altitud. Los pilotos confirmaron la petición y una vez llegado el momento empujaron los controles de los motores y sincharon hacia tras el mando del avión. Los Predator inmediatamente levantaron la nariz hasta apuntarla hacia arriba y la fuerza de las turbinas los eyectaron hacia los cielos, los aviones subían con gran velocidad hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños puntos de luz apenas visibles. Volaron a gran altitud hasta que Dex tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas…

-¿Reiko me recibes?

-Afirmativo…

-¿Que me dices si probamos lo que pueden hacer estas maquinas?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Te parece bien una carrera?

-Estas loco Dex… nos desmantelaran si dañamos estos aviones…

-¿Qué harán?... nosotros somos dos y ellos solo son 500… no tendrían oportunidad…

-Creo que es mejor que nos apeguemos al plan de vuelo…

-Esta bien… si tienes miedo…

-¿Miedo?...

-Comprendo que como eres nueva en el equipo…

-Dime mas sobre esta carrera hermano…

-Esa es mi chica… el primero en pasar por enzima de las oficinas de Intel Art gana…

-Hecho… dame la señal…

-Bien… espera… -dijo Dex mientras accionaba el sistema para comunicarse con la base- Aquí Dark Star 102… cambio…

-Aquí torre de control DFG 537 cambio…

-Solicito autorización para cambiar la ruta de vuelo… cambio…

-¿Motivo por el cual hace la solicitud?... cambio…

-Eh… necesitamos sobrevolar la zona urbana a baja altitud para revisar los sistemas de vuelo… cambio…

-Negativo negativo… Dark Star 102 continúe con su ruta programada y ascienda a 2.500 metros al alcanzar la ruta G17… cambio…

-Recibido DFG 537… cambio y fuera…

Dex permaneció callado durante unos segundos mientras que Reiko esperaba a que este le indicara cuando acelerar los motores y descender para comenzar la carrera, ella bien sabia que el no se dejaría intimidar por una orden del alto mando por lo cual estaba lista para lo que fuera… pero los minutos pasaban y no había señal de su compañero, finalmente su impaciencia la venció y trato de comunicarse con el avión que tenia a su lado…

-¿Dex me copias?...

-así es Reiko…

-¿Bien… seguimos las ordenes?

-Al diablo con las ordenes…

-Jaja… ese es mi hermano…

-¿Lista?

-Cuando quieras –dijo Reiko apretando los controles-

-3… 2… 1… ahora…

Acto seguido los dos aviones aceleraron al máximo mientras descendían hacia la ciudad, no les tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar una altitud de 150 metros e inmediatamente volaron contra el piso esquivando los edificios que aparecían delante de ellos, esta acción fue percibida por el personal en tierra que con un "WTF" sobre sus cabezas no dejaban de preguntarse que demonios pasaba en esos aviones, la base inmediatamente trato de contactar a los pilotos pero no había respuesta, habían apagado las vías de comunicación y no había forma de hacer contacto con ellos, la torre de control de la base de la fuerza aérea estuvo a punto de ordenar al personal en el aire a que los siguieran pero una persona evito que esto diciendo…

-Déjalos saben lo que hacen…

-Pero señor están comprometiendo la misión… podrían lastimar inocentes si pasan demasiado cerca del suelo…

-No te preocupes por ellos… se lo que pretenden así que déjalos tranquilos…

-Pero…

-¿Queda claro soldado?

-Si señor Charles…

Esto basto para darles vía libre para continuar con su alocado intento de probar quien era el mejor, los Predator cruzaban como rayo la autopista principal dejando atrás a los vehículos que circulaban por la misma, poco a poco fueron adentrándose en el centro de la ciudad e iban cabeza a cabeza, parecería que seria un final de fotografía ya que ambos volaban en perfecta formación. Pero en un instante Reiko hizo una maniobra y desapareció detrás de un edificio, Dex no la vio irse y la perdió de vista, pensó que algo le había pasado pero inmediatamente la vio aparecer delante de el a mas de 100 metros de distancia, no sabia como pero ella lo había pasado…

-Maldita –grito-

-Vamos… no te quedes atrás…

El aludido acciono la palanca de control al máximo y comenzó a alcanzarla poco a poco hasta que volvieron a estar a la par, ahora podían ver las oficinas centrales de Intel Art justo frente a ellos, no tardarían en llegar a la meta. Sin embargo Reiko en su afán de salir invicta se posiciono justo en frente de su oponente el cual debió aminorar la marcha, pero el rebufo de los motores provoco que este perdiera el control y solamente evito dar de lleno contra la autopista pasando por debajo de esta esquivando así los pilares que la sostenían. Pero debajo de el se encontraba una de las carreteras sobre la cual voló a pocos metros de altitud, esto provoco que varios vehiculaos se salieran de sus carriles mientras que los conductores que circulaban hacia su dirección veían atónitos como aquella mole se abalanzaba sobre ellos provocando un gran estampido y movimiento del viento al pasar justo por enzima de sus automóviles. pese a provocar alguno que otro accidente Dex continuo su marcha y acelero al máximo, Reiko se encontraba delante de el a varios metros de distancia pero no tardaría en alcanzarla y quizás, solo quizás cruzar la meta antes que ella.

Mientras estos eventos se sucedían en Neon City muy lejos de ahí una persona recibía un llamado de vital importancia desde esa misma localidad. Se encontraba desayunando cuando uno de los mayordomos le pasó el teléfono, se limpio la boca y con toda seriedad atendió la llamada…

-¿Qué deseas?

-Ya han partido señor…

-Excelente… ¿y Las tropas de la G.F?

-Se encuentran dispersas en la base en Nevada pero no tardaran en reagruparse para sus entrenamientos

-Bien… confió en que nuestros "amigos" se reunirán con ellos muy pronto…

-Así es señor arribaran al desierto en 4 horas… ¿los derribamos?

-No… deja que continúen… necesito probar mis nuevas invenciones y ellos dos son los únicos elementos que pueden comprobar si nuestros esfuerzos han sido útiles…

-Como usted ordene…

-¿Cómo se encuentra el jefe?

-Hable con el y muestra estar confiado… tiene fe en que la operación Black Jack tendrá éxito y que lograran acabar con todos ustedes…

-Jajaja… pobre crédulo… es igual a su padre y tendrá su mismo destino…

-Señor le enviare los informes mañana a primera hora tal como lo ordeno…

-Excelente… continua así… no podemos permitirnos más retrasos en la creación de nuestro nuevo ejército…

-Creo que con la información que le enviare podrá crear mejores Cyborgs que los que ya poseen… inclusive superiores a Dex y a Reiko…

-Eso no me preocupa… además Syr se encargara de esos dos…

-¿Syr señor?

-Olvídalo… mantenme informado…

-Señor… todo esto que estoy haciendo… yo…

-Descuida… tus aportes a La Compañía serán bien recompensados… ahora continua con tu trabajo…

-Gracias señor Roth… le prometo que me ganare cada centavo…

Ajeno a esta conversación un abrumado y apesadumbrado Just se encontraba sentado en la reposera de su Penthouse observando las estrellas, fiel a su causa estaba acompañado de una botella de Heineken la cual degustaba con sumo placer. En esos momentos se sentía algo solo, sus dos amigos habían partido y ya no tenía a nadie con quien charlar sobre las experiencias que lo habían hecho tomar la decisión de enfrentar cara a cara al responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

Los recuerdos de su familia y de sus dos hermanos le daban las fuerzas para continuar adelante, día a día se recodaba a si mismo el deber de luchar para lograr sus metas, el había cambiado mucho desde sus primeros días al mando, ahora era todo un hombre y estaba decidido en continuar con sus planes, pese a que debía de esperar el bien sabia que llegado el momento se enfrascaría en una batalla en la cual pelearía junto a los demás sobrevivientes, batalla que decidiría el destino de esas personas así como el del mundo entero. Si ellos fracasaban no habría nadie más para enfrentar a La Compañía.

En esos momentos una brisa primaveral le da en el rostro, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que logra sentir la paz, la tranquilidad en el ambiente es terapéutica y poco a poco se va durmiendo mientras piensa en lo orgulloso que debería de estar su padre por todo lo que ha logrado hasta el momento, en esos instantes siente un leve sonido proveniente desde las nubes. El mismo va aumentando gradualmente hasta que es imposible evitar prestarle atención. El jefe deja su cerveza y se levanta de la reposera, camina hacia la baranda y mira hacia los cielos tratando de localizar la procedencia de ese sonido. En ese instante dos aparatos pasan justo por enzima de el a gran velocidad provocando un ensordecedor estampido que detona algunos vidrios de la Penthouse. Just cae de rodillas tapándose los oídos mientras observa como los dos aparatos desaparecen delante de el. Luego de unos segundos se pone de pie y los ve detenidamente…

-Hijos de… -dijo Just al reconocer que eran los Predator que volaban Reiko y Dex- … cuídense hermanos… me las pagaran cuando regresen…

Arriba en el cielo y tras volar algunos vidrios del edificio de Intel Art las dos personas que Just insultaba desde su casa ahora aminoraban la marcha y ascendían siguiendo el plan de vuelo. La carrera había terminado y uno de ellos no quería asimilar la derrota por lo cual no hizo comentario alguno hasta que…

-Dex… no te sientas tan mal… es la primera vez que vuelas una cosa de est…

-Reiko no digas nada… solo tuviste suerte…

-Si te hace sentir mejor… te dejare ganar la próxima vez…

-Quizás sea hora de probar estos misiles…

-Jajaja… no te pongas así… por cierto… ¿crees que los de allá abajo estén bien?

-Si te refieres a los del edificio de Intel Art te aseguro que están bien… no pasamos tan bajo como para hacer algún daño a la estructura…

-Huh… espero que no me aprendan cuando aterricemos…

-No te preocupes… si lo intentan se las verán conmigo…

-Eres tan tierno…

-Demonios…

-¿Qué sucede?

-… … …Deja Vu…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Olvídalo… sigamos adelante… esto aun no termina…

Reiko no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente alineo su avión a la par del de su amigo y juntos emprendieron el largo asenso hasta la altura de vuelo designada en el plan original. Pero algo dentro de ella despertaba algunas dudas, no sabia el porque, pero tenia la sensación de que algo surgía dentro de su mente como si se tratara de recuerdos, pero debido al daño otorgado por el procedimiento medico realizado meses atrás su mente no podía unir las piezas. Sin embargo durante el transcurso del tiempo y de los eventos que sucederían a futuro ella lograría entender su pasado y al mismo tiempo comprender los motivos por los que ella se coloco en esa situación riesgosa. Por el momento las dudas sobre estos extraños sentimientos albergados dentro de sus opacos recuerdos y visiones de un posible pasado que para ella no eran mas que un mero tormento quedarían en segundo termino, tenía una misión que cumplir. Tenía la determinación de seguir adelante junto a los demás, su objetivo era destruir a La Compañía y ella daría todo lo que tuviese para lograr cumplirlo inclusive su propia vida. Pero Reiko se había metido en un lío sin precedentes, ni Just ni su hermano le contaron toda la verdad algo que mas adelante ellos lamentarían y seria el tabú que forjaría una enemistad que los conduciría al desastre.

Sin saberlo su destino al igual que el de sus dos amigos ya había sido escrito, ella se encontraría cara a cara con la verdad de su pasado, tendría que asimilarlo pero en el intento de comprenderlo sacrificaría la vida… su propia vida y la de las personas que la rodean. Los eventos del próximo Hotel Resh marcaran el nacimiento de un monstruo el cual despertara gracias a la intervención de La Compañía, Reiko terminara representando una gran amenaza no solo para el equipo sino para los propios sobrevivientes de la anterior odisea y su final quedara marcado en el dolor y la agonía de las personas que alguna vez la amaron y cuidaron. Por otro lado Just el siempre cuidadoso jefe de la empresa Intel Art comenzaría sus planes a tiempo, su confianza en la tecnología seria la piedra angular de su posible victoria en el campo de batalla, el legado de su padre le permitirá tener una gran ventaja en la guerra que se avecinaba sin embargo esta confianza enceguecería los peligros que le rodean. En su momento el descubrirá que todo aquello que el creía saber, todo en lo que el confiaba, todo lo que el daba por seguro estaba herrado, pero solo el tiempo determinara si esto jugara un papel en la derrota o en la posibilidad de una leve victoria ya que La Compañía estaba preparada para todos estos eventos, sin saberlo el Jefe había perdido el factor sorpresa y en el futuro las personas que el enviara no tendrán ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir… su destino estará manchado por la sangre de cientos de inocentes, la responsabilidad de esa masacre le golpeara duramente, pero algo peor sucedería, algo que marcaría el final para todos.

Otro que se llevaría un gran owned seria Dex, el responsable de los desastres en Baycon Hill y co-autor del sistema de armas biológicas para La Compañía conocido como CCE ahora cambiaria su visión de las cosas y se enfrentaría a sus viejos camaradas. Los que alguna vez lo vieron como un gran líder ahora serian asesinados en un arrebato de ira y venganza por todo lo vivido. El orgullo de esas batallas le jugarían muy en contra ya que permitiría que Azumi lo controlara empleando su hábil mente y su conocimiento sobre quien era el realmente y cual era su verdadero pasado. Sin saberlo el y Azumi no solo eran enemigos sino que eran algo mas, existía un lazo que los unía y el conocer esta verdad traicionaría sus convicciones y pondría en dudas todo lo que el creía cierto inclusive, llegaría a pensar si pelear junto a Intel Art fuera lo correcto. Estas dudas así como los terribles eventos que enfrentaran probaran sus habilidades no solo físicas sino mentales y develara las verdaderas intenciones de cada uno de ellos, así mismo continuarían adelante estando juntos o separados, pero el destino les brindaría una victoria sobre el enemigo, una muy amarga ya que el sacrificio que harán para saborearla será impagable y atormentara sus vidas durante mucho tiempo, así mismo uno a uno sucumbirán ante el desastre y sus acciones no serán mas que vanos eventos de algo que casi nadie recuerda que sucedió, los sobrevivientes así como los que trabajaron para Intel Art serán olvidados, cuando todo culmine, cuando el ultimo miembro de La Compañía sea asesinado, cuando el ultimo epitafio del esta historia sea escrito, las personas olvidaran que alguna vez se libro una guerra, olvidaran lo cerca que estuvieron de la destrucción y olvidaran a las personas que entregaron sus vidas, sus almas y todo aquello que tenían para que esto no sucediera. Los sacrificios jamás serán reconocidos, la memoria de los caídos nunca será recordada, pero quizás sea lo mejor ya que ninguno de los sobrevivientes hacia esto para ser considerados como héroes, lo hacían porque creían que era lo correcto, porque jamás permitirían que alguien los doblegara y porque sabían que ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer algo. El velo que cubría La Compañía mostraba ahora un infierno que cubriría al planeta si no eran detenidos, fue esto y no el orgullo lo que los hizo continuar adelante y solo el tiempo podrá decir quienes sobrevivirán y quienes se quedaran atrás, el final de una tragedia siempre sera el comienzo de la siguiente.

**EPILOGO**

Con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa Intel Art ahora movilizaba sus tropas al desierto de Nevada para el comienzo de las maniobras de entrenamiento las cuales prepararían a las fuerzas terrestres (G.F) para realizar tácticas de ofensiva a gran escala en contra de las unidades de defensa de La Compañía. Los generales y miembros del alto mando ya habían designado los objetivos y los días en que estos serian atacados, pero necesitaban de un sistema especial que les otorgara una completa visión y cobertura del campo de batalla, de esto se encargaría el satélite Thunderbolt que seria lanzado al espacio a comienzos de Abril del 2010. Aun así del otro lado del mundo el presidente de La Compañía movía sus hilos en los gobiernos ocupados para que las fuerzas militares se prepararan para esta invasión a los laboratorios, así mismo en Rusia el personal de una instalación nuclear de alta seguridad realizaba simulaciones del impacto de la respuesta bélica de esta nación al ataque de la I.A.M.F. sobre su propio territorio.

Los daños colaterales de esta guerra serán enormes, Chicago, Tokio, Moscú y Neon City serian solo algunas de las ciudades que estarán en la mira de las ojivas nucleares Rusas y Estado Unidenses. Lo que en algún momento comenzó como un mero juego diplomático se trasformaría en una amenaza para la seguridad global, la prensa así como los espectadores trataran de encontrar culpables, pero al final de la batalla solo podrán observar como sus vidas y sus recuerdos se esfuman en una nube radioactiva que se desplaza sobre los cielos de las naciones atacadas, al final lo mas importante no será quienes sobrevivan, sino que tan terrible será esa experiencia en un mundo al borde de un cataclismo apocalíptico, el final de una odisea sera el preludio de la siguiente.


End file.
